Un sentiment étrange
by ticoeur
Summary: Dans le cadre d'un échange entre gouvernement, un militaire français débarque sur Atlantis. Mais comment cela va t-il se passer ? c'est un ship ! Venez y jeter un oeil !
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic me tenait particulièrement à cœur. Du moins, au temps où je l'avais écrite...

Parce que maintenant, je n'en suis plus aussi fière. Mais je tiens quand même à la publier. Je l'ai écrite rapidement, mais j'ai passé près d'un an à la corriger.

Et finalement, je me décide enfin.

Quand je la relis, je me dis que j'avais vraiment des idées très naïves à l'époque, mais je vous laisse en juger...

Je vous demanderais simplement de me dire si vous l'aimez ou pas. Ça me décidera ou non à poursuivre sa publication.

Voilà, maintenant, je vais faire les présentations d'usages...

oOoOo

**Titre :** Un sentiment étrange

**Genre :** Ship

**Rating :** Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais mis "M", mais je pense que le "K+" suffira !

**Résumé :** Dans le cadre d'un échange entre gouvernement, un militaire français débarque sur Atlantis,. Mais comment cela va t-il se passer ?

**Note ****1 :** Il me semble que mon résumé ressemble fortement à une des fics publiée ici. Mais je n'ai commis aucun plagiat, et je pense même que les histoires ne sont absolument pas identiques !  
Je dis je pense, parce que je n'ai pas lu cette fic... (je ne lis pas les fics qui ne sont pas complètes !)

**Note 2 :** Vous serez certainement surpris de voir que dans cette fic, Ronon est présent alors que Ford est là aussi. C'est une des invraisemblances que je n'ai pas évité, car j'avais besoin de ces deux là pour monter mon histoire. Vous lirez aussi que j'ai emprunté sans aucun remord, certaines scènes de certains épisodes. Bon, je pense avoir tout dit...

Maintenant, place à la lecture !!

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 1**

Dans la salle de réunion, où tout le monde avait été convié, et après avoir discuté de leur précédente sortie, le Dr Elisabeth Weir annonça soudainement.

-J'ai reçu un message document provenant du SGC cet après midi, et nous allons avoir un visiteur. Car dans le cadre d'un échange entre les Etats-Unis et l'Europe, le SGC a pris la décision de nous envoyer un capitaine de l'armée française. Il s'appelle...

Elle regarda le papier devant elle et continua.

-... Capitaine Alex Legrand.

-Et qu'a t-il de particulier ce capitaine ? Demanda Sheppard.

-En fait, je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, sauf qu'il est français et qu'il nous a été envoyé par le ministère de l'intérieur français. Je pense vous en dire plus quand il sera là.

-Un militaire français ! Sur Atlantis ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !

-Dans une heure en fait ! Annonça alors Elisabeth.

-Dans une heure quoi ?

-Vous le verrez dans une heure.

-Ah bon ? Et d'où il débarque ?

-Du Dédale. Il est prévu qu'il atterrisse tout à l'heure sur Atlantis.

-Ah ouais ? Chouette, juste à temps ! J'espère que vous avez pensé à leur communiquer ma liste…

-A ce propos, j'ai modifié cette liste...

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de demander au SGC de nous fournir des films sur le football, quant aux packs de bières…

-Quoi ? Vous avez supprimé les packs de bières ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Sentant que la discussion allait mal tourner, Teyla se leva, suivit de Ronon, Ford et Rodney.

-Bon, dit-elle, si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous...

Elisabeth tourna la tête dans leur direction et répondit.

-Merci Teyla, effectivement, je n'ai plus besoin de vous... tous... Conclue t-elle en regardant le militaire.

Ils sortirent, mais pas Sheppard, qui resta assis, les bras croisés.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-J'attends une réponse ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-Je n'ai pas estimé nécessaire de leur demander…

-Nécessaire ? Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire ! Juste vital ! S'emporta Sheppard.

-Vital ? Vous y allez un peu fort Sheppard ! S'exclama Elisabeth en se fâchant.

-Non, j'estime qu'après une mission, on a le droit de se détendre et…

-Et la bière, ainsi que le football, font partis de vos moments de détentes ?

-Oui, tout à fait ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

-Et pourquoi je ne peux pas comprendre ?

-Parce que vous êtes une femme ! Répliqua John en croisant les bras.

-Et je suis aussi la dirigeante de cette cité, ne vous en déplaise ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des rapports à finir.

Elle tourna le dos au militaire, lui signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close.

-Ouais, de toute façon, elles ne comprendront jamais rien… Marmonna t-il en se levant et en prenant la direction de l'escalier.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda Elisabeth en se retournant.

Sheppard s'arrêta sur la première marche et se retourna. La regardant en face.

-J'ai juste dit que vous, les femmes, n'y comprendrez jamais rien au football ! Ce n'est pas grave, j'en parlerais moi-même à Caldwell.

-Allez-y ! Il était d'accord avec ma décision.

Sheppard ouvrit la bouche et ne dit plus rien. Elisabeth s'amusa de sa réaction et continua.

-Et oui, il n'a toujours pas digéré que c'est vous qui ayez le commandement de la cité, depuis que le colonel Sumner est… décédé, alors…

Elle avait eu du mal à finir sa phrase, en voyant la tête qu'avait fait le militaire quand elle avait parlé de Sumner. En effet, quand ils avaient "débarqué" sur Atlantis, il y a de cela un an, lors d'une mission qui aurait dû être de routine, leur équipe avait réveillé ceux qui maintenant étaient leurs pires ennemis, les Wraiths.

L'équipe du colonel avait alors été faite prisonnière. Sheppard qui était major à l'époque, avait pris la décision d'abréger les souffrances de son supérieur et l'avait abattu.

Il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, car même si ils n'avaient jamais été amis, il ne supportait pas de voir souffrir quelqu'un. Et cette décision avait été la pire qu'il n'ait jamais eu à prendre.

-Désolée John, je n'aurais pas dû…

-Ce n'est rien Elisabeth, il faudra bien que je vive avec…

Et il descendit les marches rapidement. Elisabeth, quant à elle, retourna dans son bureau.

A bien y repenser, la réaction de Sheppard était peut-être justifiée.

Elle n'avait pas jugé bon de donner suite à ses demandes un peu "bizarre", mais en y réfléchissant bien, personne sur cette cité, n'avait plus besoin de se détendre que les militaires. Ils étaient constamment sur le qui-vive, et n'avaient pas vraiment eu de repos depuis qu'ils étaient là. Elle prit alors la décision, que lors de la prochaine venue du Dédale, elle ferait en sorte de satisfaire leurs demandes. Même si elle ne comprenait pas le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient ressentir en regardant un match télévisé qui datait d'au moins trois semaines ! C'était le temps qu'il fallait au Dédale pour faire le trajet entre la Terre et la galaxie de Pégase où était située Atlantis.

Elle se pencha sur son portable et allait l'allumer quand son oreillette grésilla.

_// Dr Weir, je reçois une communication du Dédale. //_

-J'arrive.

Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la salle de contrôle, et s'approcha de Chuck.

-Alors ? Que veulent-ils ?

-Je n'en sais rien encore, ils ne m'ont rien dit.

-Vous pouvez me brancher sur leur fréquence ?

-Oui madame… allez-y, c'est fait, dit-il après quelques secondes.

-Dédale ? Ici Weir, Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

_// Il nous ar…e que le …age s'est ..ssé moins bi.. que prévu, nous n'ar…erons que dem…. //_

-Je ne comprends pas bien, demain ? Mais pourquoi ?

// Je pense que vous compren… mieux demain, je vous l'…querais. Pour l'instant, nous av… encore du mal avec les com…, on a eut un petit pro…//

-Un problème ? C'est ça ? Mais de quelle sorte ?

_// On… dir… ça… dem… //_

-Colonel Caldwell ? Je vous entends mal ! Qu'avez-vous dit ?

_// J'ai d… qu'on ver… ç…. main… //_

-Caldwell ? Je n'ai pas compris ! Répétez !

Il n'y eut plus que des crachouillis incompréhensibles et la communication fut interrompue.

-Vous pouvez arranger ça ? Demanda t-elle à Chuck.

-Non madame, je suis désolé, mais ça vient de chez eux.

-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre demain. Merci.

-De rien madame.

Et elle retourna dans son bureau.

-Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à annoncer ça à Sheppard. Il va être furieux…

Le lendemain était un jour que le colonel avait décidé, avec son accord bien sûr, de garder entièrement pour lui. Il en avait marre d'être constamment en service et comme en ce moment les Wraiths leur fichait la paix, il voulait en profiter un peu.

Elle se cala dans son fauteuil en se frottant les yeux et en soupirant.

-Oh bon sang, c'est pour ça qu'il était en colère ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi.

En effet, le Dédale devait arriver aujourd'hui avec son "colis" et elle venait de lui apprendre qu'il ne l'aurait pas ! A sa place, elle aussi aurait été furieuse.

-Bon, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois ! Se dit-elle tout haut.

oOoOo

Furieux, il était furieux ! Pourquoi prenait-elle ce genre de décision sans lui en parler ? Il ne demandait jamais rien, il acceptait les missions sans rechigner !

Enfin si, un peu... en fait, ça dépendait de la mission, mais quand même ! Des films, il ne demandait pas grand chose !

Juste quelques matchs enregistrés sur un disque de quelques millimètres d'épaisseur, ça ne prenait pas de place ! Bon les bières, il ferait avec.

Enfin, sans plutôt. Mais ça, il pourrait toujours demander à Teyla si son peuple ne pouvait pas essayer d'en fabriquer. Après tout, c'était un peuple de fermier et de cultivateur, ils devaient bien savoir faire quelque chose de buvable ! Il se dirigea vers le gymnase. En attendant que le Dédale, et son grincheux de commandant Caldwell arrive, il fallait qu'il se défoule.

Caldwell...

Il ne l'aurait pas cru capable d'une telle vengeance. Il est vrai qu'il aurait bien aimé être le chef militaire de la cité, mais Elisabeth avait préféré le prendre lui, le major Sheppard, à la suite du décès de Sumner. Comme il possédait le gène rare des anciens, il avait accès à pas mal d'engins de toute sorte, et surtout, il pouvait piloter un jumper plus facilement que n'importe qui. L'appareil "lisait" dans ses pensées, et réagissait aux moindre de ses désirs. Sauf celui de lui fabriquer un sandwich au poulet…

Il entra dans la salle et y retrouva Ronon, qui s'entraînait avec Teyla. Ils avaient décidé, sans se concerter, d'y aller dès que la réunion s'était terminée, et qu'ils avaient vu que la discussion risquait de tourner au vinaigre.

-Colonel ? Vous vous joignez à nous ? Demanda Teyla.

-Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas !

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Je vais vous laisser… Commença Ronon.

-Non ! Sauf si ça vous embête de prendre une raclée ! Répliqua John.

Ronon était surpris, le militaire n'employait jamais ce genre de mots avec lui. Mais il sourit doucement.

-Parce que vous croyez encore y arriver ?

-Oui, je suis d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui ! Alors on y va !

Il prit les bâtons que Teyla lui tendait et commença. A un contre deux. Mais il était tellement furax qu'il se déchaîna et réussit, au bout de quelques minutes, à mettre Teyla à terre. Ronon le prit par surprise, l'attrapa par le bras, et le fit tournoyer avant de le balancer à son tour sur le tapis.

-Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, lui dit-il.

John se releva vite et reprit la pose. Après quelques coups de bâton bien placé pour Ronon et pas tant que ça pour lui, il décida d'abandonner.

-Je capitule, vous avez gagné ! Merci quand même.

-De quoi ?

-De m'y avoir laissé croire ! Bon, le Dédale ne va pas tarder à arriver, on y va ?

-On vous suit…

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle de contrôle. En montant les marches, Sheppard se demandait comment il allait réagir face à Caldwell. Ce militaire borné et suffisant ne lui plaisait pas, et moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait. Mais il avait un grade légèrement supérieur au sien et il fallait faire avec, et obéir. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était l'armée et il devait bien le supporter. Heureusement, il ne venait pas trop souvent sur Atlantis !

Ne voyant personne dans la salle, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Alors ? Toujours pas là ? Demanda Sheppard en entrant.

-Non, Caldwell a eu un problème technique et le Dédale ne sera là que demain…

-Mais c'est pas vrai, il va me pourrir ma journée de congé ! S'emporta t-il.

-Sheppard ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

-Excusez-moi, mais je le pense ! Dit-il en se radoucissant.

Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien.

-Bon, je vous pardonne, mais ne recommencez pas !

Le militaire n'avait pas un caractère emporté et malgré son accès de mauvaise humeur, elle ne lui en voulut pas.

-Puisque le Dédale ne vient que demain, vous avez quartiers libres ! Leur annonça t-elle.

-Super ! S'exclama John en se retournant.

Il allait sortir quand une idée lui vint.

-Dites, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, là ?

-Non, pas vraiment... pourquoi ?

-Bon, et bien je prends un Jumper et je sors, alors !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Une balade, juste une balade…

-Une balade ? En Jumper ?

-Oui, alors ? J'ai le droit ? Demanda t-il avec son air charmeur.

Elle ne put résister à sa moue et rit.

-Bon d'accord, vous pouvez sortir.

Il se leva avec le sourire. Il savait parfaitement à quoi il allait passer sa journée…

oOoOo

Sur le continent, il se posa non loin du campement des Athosiens. Celle-ci, après avoir su pourquoi il voulait l'emmener, avait d'abord refusé, mais devant sa mine renfrognée, avait cédé avec le sourire. Le militaire savait s'y prendre avec les femmes…

Ils se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers la personne que lui avait indiqué Teyla, comme étant celui qui serait le plus apte à rendre le "petit service" qu'il désirait.

-Vous êtes sûre de vous ? Demanda t-il encore.

-Oui, il ne sait peut-être pas à quoi vous vous attendez, mais je pense qu'il fera au mieux !

-Bon, je prends le risque. De toute façon, je pense pouvoir le supporter ! C'est lui ? Demanda t-il en voyant un homme pas très loin.

-Oui, c'est lui, il s'appelle Aldan.

Ils s'approchèrent de la personne en question, qui était plutôt âgée.

-Bonjour Aldan, comment vas-tu ?

-Teyla ! Bonjour ! Alors ? Que me vaut votre visite, à toi et ton ami ?

-Et bien en fait, le colonel Sheppard a quelque chose à te demander… et je pense qu'il s'en sortira tout seul, n'est-ce pas colonel ?

-Oui, du moins je crois !

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vous laisse, je vais en profiter pour aller voir mes amies.

-On se retrouve, dans disons… une heure ?

-D'accord, à dans une heure !

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Et bien voilà…

Et il lui expliqua en long en large et en travers, ce qu'il attendait de lui. Aldan, surprit, lui dit ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire.

-Je vous fais entièrement confiance ! Quand est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir commencer ?

-Dès maintenant ! Je pense avoir tout ce qu'il faut !

-Parfait ! Dans combien de temps se sera prêt ?

-Disons dans deux semaines au minimum, mais je pourrais vous donner très vite un aperçu de ce que je vais obtenir !

-Encore mieux ! Vous êtes génial, merci ! Vous me sauvez la vie ! S'exclama Sheppard.

Le vieil homme le regarda, amusé. Les jeunes gens d'Atlantis étaient vraiment étranges…

Et John était ravi de sa visite sur le continent. Finalement, il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et sans passer par Caldwell ni Elisabeth. Il partit à la recherche de Teyla qu'il trouva en grande discussion avec ses amies.

-Colonel ! Dit-elle en le voyant arriver, vous avez fini ?

-Oui, et vous ? Mesdames... Dit-il en se penchant pour saluer les trois jeunes femmes assises à côté de Teyla.

Elles le regardèrent en souriant. Le militaire était un homme charmant, et toutes les femmes du village le trouvaient plutôt séduisant. Mais, même s'il ne s'était jamais permis de faire aucun geste, ni de dire quoi que se soit qui aurait pu prêter à confusion, aucune de ses dames ne désespéraient qu'un jour, il se décide à faire le premier pas avec l'une d'elle.

-On y va ? Demanda t-il à Teyla.

Celle-ci avait remarqué le manège de ses amies et sourit elle aussi. Elle, elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien. Jamais rien de bien sérieux, en tout cas. Elle ne lui connaissait aucune petite amie, mais après tout, elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie privée. Et ce n'était pas son problème !

Ils prirent donc la direction du jumper, et repartirent vers Atlantis.

oOoOo

Ils venaient juste d'atterrir. Elisabeth, après avoir donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir le dôme pour les laisser rentrer, prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de son bureau. Elle allait lui annoncer sa décision.

Elle attendit un peu, qu'ils descendent tous les deux. Il avait l'air enjoué. Mais ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, il n'était pas du genre à rester fâché très longtemps.

-Sheppard, je peux vous parler ?

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait…

Le ton qu'elle avait employé ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Il l'a suivi dans son bureau et elle s'assit sur son fauteuil sans le regarder.

Il prit place, à son habitude, sur le coin et attendit. Comme il ne voyait rien venir, il lança.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que vous ne trouviez pas les mots pour le dire ?

-Sheppard, je n'ai pas trop apprécié la manière dont vous m'avez parlé tout à l'heure, mais, continua t-elle en voyant qu'il allait parler, je vous ai pardonné et j'ai pris une décision.

-Peut-on savoir laquelle ? Demanda t-il gentiment.

-La prochaine fois que vous demanderez quelque chose, je vous promets que je donnerais mon accord, sans même vous demander ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur votre liste.

Le sourire radieux qu'elle vit sur le visage du militaire la récompensa. Tout en l'inquiétant.

Que pourrait-il bien demander, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne le refuserait pas ?

Elle regretta un peu sa décision, mais finalement, elle avait promis, alors tant pis pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'à faire attention, et réfléchir avant de parler…

-J'espère que vous serez raisonnable, dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Il se leva et devant la porte se retourna.

-Mais bien sûr Elisabeth, je suis toujours raisonnable… Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Bah voyons… Comme si j'allais vous croire…_

Il sortit, l'air joyeux et sifflota en descendant les marches. Elle le regarda à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau. Arrivé en bas, il leva la tête dans sa direction, et dit un peu plus fort pour qu'elle entende.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance !

Et il partit.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que ça... Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, jour d'arrivé du Dédale, John ne se précipita pas pour accueillir le commandant du Dédale. Il avait obtenu un jour de congé, que le colonel Caldwell avait pris un malin plaisir à gâcher en refusant de lui livrer ce qu'il avait demandé. Alors il ne fit aucun effort. Il s'était habillé en civil. Pantalon de toile clair et chemise bleue légèrement ouverte. Ses cheveux noirs, décoiffés comme d'habitude et son menton pas très bien rasé, faisaient ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Il avait demandé à Elisabeth si il pouvait aller faire un tour sur le continent, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Même s'il était en congé, il se devait d'être présent pour l'arrivée du vaisseau. Il avait poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme et levé les yeux au ciel, mais elle n'avait pas flanché.

-Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas revenu de ma promenade d'hier ! Se lamenta t-il.

-Et j'aurais certainement envoyé quelqu'un vous chercher ! Répliqua Elisabeth en souriant.

-Ouais, ça je peux vous faire confiance là-dessus... Marmonna t-il.

Ce genre de petite bataille verbale était monnaie courante entre eux, et permettait de faire baisser toutes les tensions qu'ils pouvaient accumuler dans leur travail respectif. Ils ne se disputaient que très rarement, en fait, ils ne savaient pas si ça leur était déjà arrivé !

Ils attendaient donc dans la salle de réunion qu'on les prévienne que le vaisseau arrivait. Appel qui ne tarda pas d'arriver à l'oreillette d'Elisabeth, ce qui la fit sursauter.

_// Dr Weir ? //_

-Oui ?

_// Le Dédale arrive ! //_

-Parfait, on descend, merci.

Ils se levèrent de leurs sièges. Elisabeth descendit le grand escalier en premier, suivit de John, les mains dans les poches. Ford et Rodney suivaient, en compagnie de Teyla et Ronon fermait la marche.

Ils se postèrent devant le "téléporteur" qui permettait d'aller d'un endroit à un autre de la cité plus rapidement qu'un ascenseur. La porte s'ouvrit et Caldwell en sortit, suivit d'une autre personne.

-Colonel Caldwell, ravie de vous voir.

-Dr Weir, Sheppard, bonjour.

-Oui, bonjour à vous aussi colonel ! Dit Rodney d'un ton peu amène.

Lui non plus n'appréciait pas le militaire et le fait qu'il ne s'adresse même pas à lui en arrivant, lui avait mis un peu la haine.

-Dr McKay, excusez-moi, mais j'ai eu un voyage assez fatigant.

-Y'a quelqu'un qui peut m'aider à sortir mes affaires de ce truc, s'il vous plait ? S'exclama la personne derrière lui.

Caldwell leva les yeux et soupira. Elisabeth était étonnée. Jamais le commandant du Dédale ne s'était montré sous ce jour. Fatigué, agacé et énervé.

Il regarda les Atlantes et leur dit.

-Je vous présente le capitaine Alex Legrand, qui est de l'ar...

-Bonjour, je suis Alex Legrand, capitaine Alex Legrand ! Coupa le nouvel arrivant.

John sourit franchement. Il faillit même éclater de rire devant la mine désespérée de Caldwell.

Il tendit la main, et se présenta.

-John Sheppard, et voici le Dr Elisabeth Weir, le Dr Rodney McKay, Teyla Hemmagan et Ronon Dex. Alors comme ça, vous êtes capitaine ? C'est bizarre, votre uniforme n'est pas conf...

-Je sais ! Coupa l'autre, je suis capitaine dans l'armée française. Et je tiens à préciser que je suis là contre ma volonté. Alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais assez aller me reposer. Le décalage horaire et le voyage m'ont épuisé. Madame, je regrette de m'être présenté comme ça, mais je suis crevé. Y a t-il un endroit où je puisse m'allonger quelques instants, s'il vous plait ?

Elisabeth était restée bouche bée. Jamais une personne ne s'était osée à ce genre de discours devant elle. C'était nouveau et elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle fut prise de cour, et pendant un moment, se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas. Mais la mine fatiguée de Caldwell lui fit dire que non.

-Euh… oui, bien sûr, mais les quartiers qui devaient vous revenir durant durée de votre séjour ne sont pas fini d'être préparé, et...

Sheppard la coupa et dit.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui donner ceux qu'occupe le colonel Caldwell quand il est sur Atlantis ! Ça ne vous dérange pas mon colonel au moins ? Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Colonel ? Interrogea Elisabeth, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, je retourne sur le Dédale, nous avons quelques réparations à effectuer, dit-il en jetant un œil noir au français.

-Je me suis déjà excusé plein de fois ! Soupira celui-ci, mais si vous voulez, je peux vous aider à réparer ?

-Surtout pas ! S'écria Caldwell, je vous interdis de toucher à quoi que se soit !

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient beaucoup de mal à garder leur sérieux. Qu'avait bien pu faire le capitaine pour que le colonel soit autant en rogne ? Et surtout, pourquoi le laissait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? Il était colonel, et l'autre n'était que capitaine ! Français d'accord, mais capitaine seulement !

-Bon, d'accord... j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais dû toucher à ce panneau de commande, mais c'est facile pour vous, tout est en anglais ! Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus ! Et je n'ai pas fait exprès d'appuyer la où il fallait pas !

-Capitaine, je vous en prie ! Dit Elisabeth. Calmez-vous ! Vous devez être fatigué, après un peu de repos, ça ira mieux, j'en suis sûre !

-Oui madame, vous avez raison. Je m'excuse de mon comportement déplacé, dit-il doucement.

Mais quand il vit la tête du commandant du Dédale, qui avait croisé les bras et le regardait de travers, il s'emporta.

-Mais ça m'énerve aussi, que tout soit écrit en anglais, vous ne pouvez pas faire comme chez nous ? Au moins il y a double affichage, comme ça, tout le monde comprend !

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait lancé sa tirade en français, et personne n'avait compris un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit. S'en était trop pour John qui éclata de rire. Mais il se calma très vite, quand il vit le regard courroucé de la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Mais il décida que le spectacle avait assez duré.

-Vous me suivez ? Dit-il alors au capitaine, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. Avec votre permission bien sûr ! Continua t-il à l'intention de Caldwell.

Celui-ci était fatigué et remercia Sheppard, qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le militaire avait vraiment dû passer trois semaines épouvantables pour vouloir se débarrasser du français aussi vite !

-Bien sûr, vous l'avez Sheppard.

-Bon, on y va ? Dit-il à l'intention du capitaine.

-Oui, j'arrive ! Répondit celui-ci.

-Je vous rejoins dès que le capitaine Legrand est installé ! Lança John à Elisabeth.

-Bien, on vous attend en salle de réunion.

oOoOo

Sheppard passa le premier et invita Legrand à le suivre. Il lança la conversation dans les couloirs d'Atlantis en marchant doucement.

-Dites-moi, vous parlez très bien notre langue pour un français !

-Oui, pourtant nous avons la réputation d'être des fainéants dans ce domaine. Quoi que les américains et les anglais ne peuvent pas être pires que nous...

John s'arrêta brusquement.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Mais parce qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de faire l'effort de parler une langue étrangère étant donné que tout le monde parle anglais ou presque !

-Est-ce vrai que vous mangez des grenouilles ? Rétorqua John d'un ton détaché, légèrement agacé par la réplique.

_Ah il veut jouer à ça ? Et bien, il ne va pas être déçu du voyage !_

Alex marchait derrière le colonel et souriait franchement, alors il essaya de parler sans que ça se remarque.

-Oui, c'est vrai, et des escargots aussi ! Et vous ? La bière et les pop-corn devant les matchs de foot à la télé, ça marche ? Ah non, je m'excuse, pas la bière ! Vous les américains, c'est le coca-cola, n'est-ce pas ?

Sheppard était estomaqué ! Il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Il venait purement et simplement de se faire remettre à sa place par un petit freluquet de français !

Il se retourna et le regarda de plus près. Il allait lui balancer une réplique bien senti quand il le vit fermer les yeux et vaciller. Le capitaine s'appuya vite sur le mur et respira à fond.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta John. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, juste le décalage horaire et la fatigue. Ça fait presque une semaine que je n'ai pas passé une bonne nuit.

-Une semaine ? Et comment ça se fait ? Le Dédale est pourtant confortable.

Il avait essayé de paraître convaincant, mais comme il n'y croyait pas lui-même, ça n'avait pas marché. Legrand le regarda et sourit.

-Ouais, autant qu'un parking sous-terrain… Murmura Legrand en français.

-Quoi ?

-Un parking sous-terrain ! Laissez tomber... Dit-il en voyant que Sheppard n'avait pas compris sa phrase, décidément, ça va pas être facile de se comprendre... Soupira t-il, en anglais cette fois.

-Non, et je suis désolé de ne pas parler un mot de français ! Ça aurait été peut-être un peu plus facile pour vous ! ... voilà !

-Voilà quoi ?

-Vous êtes arrivé chez vous !

-Ouf, il était temps, ce sac pèse une tonne !

-Donnez-le moi ! Dit-il en se baissant.

-Non ! Laissez ! Il faudra bien que je me débrouille, mais merci quand même monsieur.

Sheppard sourit. Monsieur… Le capitaine l'avait appelé monsieur ! C'est vrai qu'il était habillé en civil, et qu'il ne s'était pas présenté sous son grade. Mais ça lui avait permis de se faire une petite idée du caractère du français. Et ce qu'il avait découvert lui avait plu. Legrand avait réussi à mettre hors de lui un colonel, et avait apparemment bousillé quelque chose sur le Dédale. Ça par contre, ce n'était pas cool, car c'était leur seul moyen à eux, les Atlantes, d'aller sur Terre.

-Bon, et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à demain.

-Merci monsieur, et bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Et il ferma la porte sous le regard souriant de John qui tourna les talons et repartit vers la salle de contrôle en sifflotant. Ce petit capitaine français lui plaisait...

oOoOo

Mais tout ce qui pouvait mettre en rogne le colonel Caldwell lui plaisait. Il retrouva les autres comme il s'y attendait et s'assit à sa place.

-Sheppard ! Alors ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous avez mis le capitaine au lit ? Se moqua Caldwell.

-Oui, il a même fallu que je lui chante une berceuse, et maintenant, il dort comme un bébé... Ironisa John.

Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réplique de Sheppard. Par contre Caldwell goûta un peu moins la plaisanterie.

-Vous verrez, vous allez beaucoup l'apprécier. Il est exactement comme vous. Nonchalant, réfractaire aux ordres, et n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Vous allez vous entendre à merveille, j'en suis sûr ! Répliqua Caldwell avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

-Mon colonel, je suis persuadé que vous exagérez !

-Mais pas du tout ! Vous vous en rendrez compte très vite, croyez-moi sur parole !

-Mais qu'a t-il donc fait pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? Demanda Elisabeth curieuse.

-Et bien pour commencer, il est arrivé avec deux heures de retard parce qu'il avait oublié de préparer son passeport, donc l'avion affrété pour lui est arrivé à la base militaire de Cheyenne Mountain en plein orage, ce qui a obligé le pilote à faire un atterrissage plutôt risqué.

-Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il y avait un orage tout de même ! Rétorqua Rodney. Il a eu droit à un avion rien que pour lui ? Continua t-il après un instant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un traitement pareil ?

-Rien ! Répondit Caldwell.

-Rien ?

-Non, et c'est ça le pire, il n'a rien fait du tout ! Il a juste été en quelque sorte "tiré au sort" parmi les militaires de sa base pour participer à cet échange. Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, continua t-il en se levant, j'aimerais retourner sur le Dédale pour superviser les réparations...

-Non, bien sûr que non, ça ne nous dérange pas, répondit Elisabeth. Vous resterez à bord cette nuit ?

-Oui, et de toute façon, le colonel Sheppard a gentiment offert mes quartiers au capitaine.

-Mais je vous ai demandé si ça ne vous dérangeait pas ! Répliqua John.

-Oui, c'est vrai... Soupira celui-ci

Il se leva alors de sa chaise et s'approcha de la porte.

-On vous retrouve demain au briefing ? Lui demanda Elisabeth.

-Oui, je pense que je serais là. J'ai un dossier à vous remettre de la part du général Landry. Bon, une nuit au calme me fera le plus grand bien. Je vous laisse... bonsoir à tous !

-Bonsoir mon colonel ! Dit Sheppard, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir Caldwell... Dit Elisabeth ébahie.

Elle n'avait jamais vu le militaire comme ça. Et même si elle non plus ne l'appréciait pas trop, elle était étonnée qu'un simple capitaine ait pu le mettre dans cet état.

Il sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide, se présenta devant la porte du téléporteur et disparut très vite.

-Sheppard ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Pas grand chose, je dois dire que je suis aussi surpris que vous. Mais comme le colonel Caldwell doit vous donner un dossier demain, autant attendre que vous l'ayez en main avant de dire quoi que se soit !

-Je suis d'accord. Bon, je dois avouer que suis aussi fatiguée. Bonne nuit à tous.

-Bonne nuit ! Répondirent tous les autres ensembles.

Ils sortirent tous et prirent la direction de leurs quartiers respectifs. Il fallait qu'ils se reposent, la journée du lendemain risquait d'être un peu mouvementée...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà.

C'était le premier chapitre de cette fic qui est intégralement écrite, mais que je n'arrête pas de corriger, afin d'enlever le plus possible d'incohérences.  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et sachez que je réponds systématiquement à toutes les reviews que je reçois. Mais il faut pour cela que vous soyez enregistré...

Sinon, je vous ferais part de mes remerciements en publiant le chapitre suivant...

Merci de me lire, et à vous de jouer !!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !!!

Voilà vendredi ! Et voilà une suite !!  
Alors je tiens à remercier ici pf59 pour sa review ! (Enregistre toi ! Ce n'est pas très compliqué, et comme ça, je te répondrais plus vite !)  
Et oui, il comprend McKay parce qu'il parle aussi anglais ! Mais tu verras qu'il y a des expressions avec lesquelles il a du mal. Las américains n'ont pas du tout le même accent que les anglais...  
En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire. En espérant que ça continuera comme ça !

Bon, le blabla, c'est bien, la fic, c'est mieux !  
Allez-y !  
Et je vous retrouve en bas, comme d'hab' !!

oOoOoOoOooOoOoooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, tout le monde attendait dans la salle de réunion. Caldwell avait l'air un peu plus reposé et avait dans la main un dossier assez volumineux. Dossier qu'il déposa devant Elisabeth avec un sourire en coin, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Le capitaine français arriva, accompagné d'un soldat. En effet, ne connaissant pas encore la cité, Elisabeth avait demandé à ce que quelqu'un aille le chercher. Celui-ci prit place à côté de la dirigeante de la cité, place qu'elle lui avait montré de la main. Comme ça, il faisait face à tout le monde.

Ils s'assirent tous à leur place habituelle, quand Elisabeth remarqua qu'un siège était vide...

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est le col... Commença t-elle.

-Je suis là !

-Vous êtes en retard, Sheppard ! S'exclama Caldwell.

-Mon colonel, je ne suis pas en retard, dit-il en regardant sa montre, je suis pile poil à l'heure... Continua t-il en souriant.

Il jeta un œil rapide dans la salle, et ne voyant que Ford, il regarda Elisabeth, étonné.

-Où sont Teyla et Ronon ?

-Ils n'ont pas été conviés pour la bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas jugé nécessaire... Répondit Caldwell.

-Mais ils font partit de mon équipe ! S'indigna John.

-Encore un choix discutable...

-Colonel Caldwell ! S'interposa Elisabeth, je n'ai pas à vous demander votre avis sur ce sujet, je dirige Atlantis, et je décide qui peut, ou ne peut pas faire partie du personnel de la base, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, la réunion peut commencer ! Et s'ils n'ont pas été conviés, continua t-elle en regardant Sheppard, c'est que Teyla voulait partir sur le continent. Elle avait quelques détails à régler dans son village, et Ronon l'a accompagné. Ils sont partit très tôt ce matin, Lorne les a conduit sur place.

Sheppard était soulagé. Elisabeth avait "mouché" Caldwell, qui se renfrogna et s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil sans plus rien dire.

Même Ford se permis de sourire légèrement.

Sheppard prit donc place et regarda l'assemblée. Son regard se fixa sur le capitaine, et il fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi avait-il la bouche ouverte et l'air paniqué ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a capitaine ? Vous n'allez pas bien ? Dit-il en le fixant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le capitaine réussit à reprendre ses esprits.

-Vous êtes militaire ? S'exclama t-il.

En effet, ce matin, John qui n'était plus de repos, avait enfilé sa tenue de "travail", c'est à dire le pantalon avec la ceinture où était accroché son arme sur sa jambe droite, et un maillot noir à manches longues, qui laissait apparaître ses plaques qu'il portait toujours autour du cou.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ça vous dérange ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais vous n'étiez pas habillé comme ça hier, alors je ne me serais jamais douté que...

-Hier, j'étais en congé ! Congés un peu ratés ceci dit... Continua t-il à l'attention de Caldwell.

-Sheppard ! S'exclama Elisabeth, histoire de le remettre quand même à sa place.

-Ah parce qu'en plus vous êtes colonel ? Couina Legrand.

-Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, à votre service !

-Mon colonel, veuillez excuser la façon dont je vous ai parlé hier... S'exclama alors très vite le capitaine en se levant de son siège et en se mettant au garde à vous.

-Non, ne soyez pas désolé, vous étiez fatigué. Ça se comprend, trois semaines à bord d'un vaisseau spatial même si c'est le Dédale, c'est dur à avaler ! Bon, on peut commencer la réunion ? Continua t-il d'un air décontracté en s'asseyant.

Legrand n'en revenait pas. Après avoir passé trois semaines à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, il se retrouvait sur une cité commandée par une femme, une civile, qui avait un militaire, et un lieutenant colonel en plus, pour l'aider dans sa tâche ?

Les Américains n'étaient vraiment pas des gens ordinaires...

-Oui, on va commencer ! Annonça Elisabeth. Colonel Caldwell vous voulez peut-être prendre la parole ?

-Non merci, Dr Weir, je vous laisse faire, allez-y !

-Bon, je commence alors. Capitaine, je pense que vous pouvez vous asseoir, maintenant.

Legrand regarda Sheppard qui lui fit un petit signe de la main en assentiment. Elisabeth ouvrit alors le dossier que Caldwell avait posé devant elle, et commença à le parcourir des yeux.

-Vous avez des états de services impeccables, même si vous avez eu quelques problèmes avec votre hiérarchie...

Elle regarda Sheppard qui souriait toujours.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un... Murmura t-elle en le regardant encore, mais vos supérieurs ont jugé bon de vous envoyer quand même, étant donné que vous êtes le meilleur dans votre domaine…

-Et qui est... ? Demanda John.

-Si j'ai bien lu, vous êtes capable de vous sortir de presque toutes les situations, doué en sports de combats et au tir, car en plus, vous êtes un tireur d'élite ! Dit-elle étonnée en levant la tête dans sa direction.

-Et bien dites donc ! Je suis curieux de voir ça ! Déclara Sheppard.

-Et bien vous le verrez lors de votre prochaine mission !

-Ah oui ? Et quand comptiez vous me le dire ?

-Maintenant !

-Ah Bon ! Et bien puisque de toute façon, on ne me demande pas mon avis...

Elisabeth posa le dossier et demanda.

-Capitaine Alex Legrand. Alex pour Alexandre, je suppose ?

-Oui, et s'il vous plait, évitez les jeux de mots ! C'est déjà pas facile pour moi à porter, sans que vous y mettiez du vôtre... Ronchonna t-il.

-Nous éviterons de faire référence à cela, dit-elle en souriant malgré tout, et puisque vous étiez fatigué hier, permettez-moi ce matin de vous souhaiter la bienvenue de notre part à tous. Le colonel Sheppard va se faire un plaisir de vous faire visiter la cité. Colonel ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais vous ne pouvez pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, vous n'avez pas de sortie prévue pour aujourd'hui, et vous êtes le plus qualifié pour lui montrer toutes nos installations !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Le plus qualifié ici, c'est moi ! Affirma Rodney qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Rodney ! Acquiesça John.

-Uniquement quand ça vous arrange, évidemment !

Le capitaine les regarda avec amusement.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

-Et oui ! Vous finirez par vous y habituer… Soupira Elisabeth.

-Bon, puisque je n'ai pas d'autres choses à faire, je vous emmène faire le tour du propriétaire ! Rétorqua alors John.

-Oui mon colonel ! S'exclama Alex en se levant et en se mettant au garde à vous.

John ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. Pas après avoir parlé avec lui la veille, et surtout pas après avoir entendu le rapport fait sur lui.

-Venez avec moi... Soupira t-il en faisant une drôle de grimace.

-Bien mon colonel ! S'exclama encore le capitaine en se redressant.

... Et John leva les yeux au ciel.

-S'il vous plait, cessez de vous mettre au garde à vous chaque fois que vous vous adressez à moi. Une fois, ça suffit !

-Oui mon colonel ! Mais, c'est que chez moi…

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais vous n'êtes plus chez vous ! Alors, il faudra bien vous y faire ! Coupa t-il en sortant de la pièce.

-Colonel Sheppard, capitaine ! Attendez ! Dit Caldwell.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent.

-Je voulais vous dire que le Dédale a été réparé et que je m'en vais. Je vous laisse le capitaine français, Sheppard. Prenez-en soin ! Dit-il avec ironie.

-Au revoir colonel, et passez le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part !

Caldwell sursauta légèrement, mais se reprit très vite. Maintenant, il ne l'aurait plus dans les pattes, alors il pouvait faire l'effort de paraître cool.

Et de toute façon, il n'y avait eu aucune offense dans la façon de parler du français. Sa phrase était juste un petit peu trop décontractée...

-Je n'y manquerais pas, dit-il en les saluant, Dr Weir, je vous quitte.

-Au revoir colonel, faites bon voyage !

-Ah ça, je pense que le retour ne pourra pas être pire que l'aller...

Et il sortit très vite.

-On dirait presque qu'il est content de partir ! S'étonna Elisabeth.

-Oui, c'est bien la première fois qu'il veut repartir aussi vite ! Répliqua John.

-Je pense que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose... Murmura alors Legrand.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Où ça ?

-Vous avez la mémoire courte, je vous emmène faire le tour...

-Ah oui ! Coupa le capitaine, je vous suis. A vos ordres mon colonel !

-Stop !

Sheppard soupira et le regarda le nouveau de travers.

-Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi ?

-Non mon colonel, je n'oserais jamais !

John eut une moue qui indiquait le contraire.

-Ouais bon, on verra...

Et il sortit à son tour, suivit de près par Legrand. Elisabeth les regarda et sourit. Le chef militaire de la cité avait trouvé, sans le vouloir, quelqu'un qui allait certainement lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Juste retour des choses...

La visite commença par la salle de contrôle où il expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement des appareils de commande, puis il continua vers l'infirmerie.

-Et voici l'antre du Dr Carson Beckett.

-Waouh ! J'espère que je n'aurais jamais à faire la connaissance de vos engins de tortures docteur ! Carson Beckett ? Ce n'est pas un nom américain ça !

-Non, en effet ! Répondit celui-ci, je suis écossais.

-Ecossais ? Ça alors ! On est presque voisin !

-Ah bon ? Et vous êtes... ?

-Oh pardon ! Je me présente, capitaine Alex Legrand, armée de l'air française.

-Vous êtes français ? C'est génial ça ! On va pouvoir parler un peu de ce qui se passe en Europe !

-Oui doc, mais pas maintenant, je dois emmener le capitaine faire le tour de la cité ! Coupa Sheppard.

Il prit alors Legrand par le bras et le tira en dehors de l'infirmerie.

-On continue ?

-Vous m'emmenez où maintenant ?

-Dans un endroit qui je pense, vous plaira...

-Ah oui ? Vous avez l'air sûr de vous !

-Vous êtes dans l'armée de l'air, non ? Donc, je suppose que vous êtes pilote ?

-Oui !

-Alors j'en suis sûr...

Il prit de nouveau la direction de la salle d'embarquement, et monta l'escalier qui menait au hangar à jumper.

-On aurait peut-être pu y aller avant d'aller voir le docteur, non ?

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Parce que c'était à côté !

-Oui, vous avez raison, mais je viens juste de m'en rappeler !

-De quoi ?

-Que vous êtes pilote !

-Et ça se dit colonel... Murmura Legrand, avec le peu de mémoire qu'il a, on se demande bien comment il a fait...

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien...

-Et voilà, nous y sommes ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Le silence accueillit sa phrase.

-Alors ? Dit-il en se retournant.

Le capitaine était en train de contempler les jumpers, la bouche grande ouverte en tournant sur lui-même.

-Ah bah, ça alors... c'est... c'est... c'est quoi ?

-On les appelle des jumpers, se sont nos moyens de transport.

-Ça vole ?

Sheppard se mit à rire doucement.

-Oui, ça vole.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, vous pouvez... mais vous ne pourrez pas le faire voler...

-Et pourquoi ? J'ai plusieurs centaines d'heures de vol à mon actif, et sur plusieurs appareils différents, alors...

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous ne pourrez pas parce qu'il faut posséder le gène des anciens pour le faire fonctionner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Quelque chose dans le sang qui est détecté par l'appareil et qui permet à la personne de le piloter.

-Ah bon, parce que c'est un appareil intelligent ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça ! Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

-Ça oui alors !

L'enthousiasme du français faisait plaisir à voir et enchanta John. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans ce jeune homme, qu'il trouvait quand même un peu efféminé.

Il venait juste de se rendre compte de ça, quand il prit place sur le siège du pilote. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de son équipe s'y prendre avec autant de manière... sauf peut-être Teyla...

Legrand posa ses mains sur le tableau de commande... qui s'alluma aussitôt.

Il fit un bond sur le fauteuil et se leva précipitamment.

-Je vous assure que je ne n'ai fait que poser la main sur ce... truc ! Se défendit-il en montrant un cristal.

Sheppard le regarda attentivement. Le petit français possédait le gène des anciens ? Ça promettait...

Quand Caldwell et Elisabeth l'apprendrait... Il sourit et le rassura.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'a fait la même chose la première fois !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Vous avez tout simplement réussi là où beaucoup de personnes ont échoué. Vous devez avoir le gène des anciens, ce qui fait que vous aurez l'immense honneur de pouvoir piloter nos vaisseaux !

-Ah oui ? Ça c'est génial ! Dit le capitaine en tapant dans ses mains comme un enfant.

Sheppard l'observa encore. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le capitaine avait les traits fins. Et ça façon de se tenir, alors qu'il avait l'air excité à l'idée de piloter un jumper...

_Bizarre,_ se dit-il_, on dirait presque une fille..._

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Les femmes avaient accès à tous les corps de métiers au sein de l'armée, mais jamais une femme pourrait se faire passer pour un homme.

Tous les tests d'aptitude étaient étudiés pour se conformer à la morphologie des femmes qui ne pouvaient évidement pas se comporter comme des hommes.

Mais bon, c'était dans le domaine du possible. Mais lors des examens médicaux, ça se serait vu aussitôt. Une femme est loin d'être faite comme un homme !

Et c'était une cause de radiation immédiate. On ne mentait pas impunément à l'armée...

-Bon, j'ai bien envie d'en parler à Elisabeth, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Je suis d'accord, j'ai hâte de grimper là dedans et de le faire voler !

-Au fait, je peux vous demander votre âge ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Oui, ce n'est pas un secret, mais il faudra me dire le vôtre !

Ce rendant compte de la façon dont il avait parlé, Legrand rougit comme une pivoine. Ce qui étonna encore John.

_Bon sang, et en plus il rougit comme une gamine ! _

-Je vous prie de m'excuser colonel, je ne voulais pas vous paraître indiscret !

-Mais non, pas du tout ! Et vous avez raison, je vous demande votre âge, vous avez le droit de connaître le mien ! J'ai trente six ans et vous ?

-Vous êtes déjà lieutenant colonel à trente six ans ? Ça, ça m'épate ! Euh pardon, je m'égare... moi, j'ai vingt huit ans.

-Et vous êtes seulement capitaine ? Ironisa Sheppard.

Legrand leva des yeux malheureux, et dit.

-Oui, c'est à cause de mon frère...

-Votre frère ? Et pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas...

-Mon petit frère est handicapé, il est autiste. Et il adore l'uniforme. Et celui de capitaine l'a marqué... alors quand il a eu dix huit ans, je lui ai promis bêtement le jour de son anniversaire, que comme il m'aimait comme ça, je le garderais pour toujours... alors voilà, c'est peut-être stupide, mais c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours refusé les promotions. Et finalement, je ne le regrette pas ! Quand je vois le boulot que donne le grade au-dessus, je suis finalement bien content de n'être que capitaine !

Sheppard l'écouta attentivement, puis changea de sujet. Apparemment, le français n'avait pas décidé de gaîté de cœur de faire ce sacrifice. Même si il affirmait le contraire.

-On continue la visite, vous me suivez ?

-Excusez-moi, mon colonel, mais vous n'en avez pas marre de me trimbaler ?

-Quoi ?

La nostalgie de sa vie sur terre, avait fait oublier au français qu'il ne devait pas parler dans sa langue natale. Ce qui faisait que John n'avait pas compris sa question. Il la répéta donc en anglais.

-Non, répondit alors Sheppard, vous m'amusez en fait ! Ça fait longtemps que personne n'a eu le courage de me parler sur le ton que vous employez avec moi. Sauf peut-être Elisabeth, Teyla, Beckett et Rodney. Mais c'est normal, eux sont des civils. Avec vous, qui êtes militaire aussi, c'est très... rafraîchissant !

-Et bien, puisque vous aimez être rafraîchit, vous n'allez pas être déçu avec moi… Murmura le Français.

Mais John, qui avait avancé, n'avait pas entendu sa remarque…

Ils prirent la direction du bureau d'Elisabeth en silence. Et John jeta de fréquent coup d'œil à Legrand, qui avait l'air fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

-Cette cité est absolument fantastique ! Finit-il par dire, c'est tellement… grand !

-Oui, et encore, nous n'avons pas tout exploré ! Il reste encore beaucoup de pièces que nous n'avons certainement pas découvertes, et des appareils dont nous nous demandons encore à quoi ils peuvent bien servir !!

Ils descendirent les marches et entrèrent dans son bureau.

-Alors Elisabeth, toujours sur vos rapports ?

-Non, en fait, je me repose un peu ! Répondit celle-ci en retournant l'écran de son portable.

Effectivement, elle ne travaillait pas. Elle jouait aux échecs.

-Un peu de détente de temps en temps... Soupira t-elle.

-Vous avez raison, le boulot c'est bien, le jeu, c'est mieux ! Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

-Sheppard, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour me dire que je dois jouer plus souvent ?

-Non ! En fait, j'étais venu vous apprendre quelque chose… asseyez-vous capitaine, dit-il en lui montrant le siège à ses côtés.

Celui-ci prit place, étonné de la façon de parler plutôt décontractée du militaire face à la dirigeante de la cité. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas tant que ça les manières de l'armée américaine. Mais ça le fit sourire.

-Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

-Et bien, je crois que nous avons gagné un autre pilote !

-Ça, je le sais, le capitaine est un pilote qui fait partit de l'armée de l'air ! J'ai lu le dossier…

-Oui, mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il pourra piloter un jumper…

-Oui, quand il aura subi la génothérapie !

-La quoi ? Demanda Legrand, qui n'avait pas bien compris la phrase.

-La génothérapie. C'est une méthode que nous employons pour que plusieurs personnes puissent se servir des appareils qui se trouvent sur Atlantis, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fait pas mal…

-Ah ! Si vous le dites, mais le colonel m'a dit que…

-Oui, c'est là que je voulais en venir ! L'interrompit Sheppard, il n'en aura pas besoin…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Devinez…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

John la regardait en souriant, et tout à coup elle comprit.

-Il a le gène ?

-Oui ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, non ?

-Euh oui, plutôt ! C'est assez rare, et comment vous en êtes vous rendu compte ?

-Quand il s'est assit à bord d'un jumper.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il l'a fait voler ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

-Non, juste démarré !

-Et bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Vous allez pouvoir l'emmener lors de votre prochaine sortie !

-Oui, et je comptais que se soit aujourd'hui !

-Si tôt ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi attendre, les Wraiths nous laissent tranquille en ce moment, alors c'est l'occasion ou jamais !

-C'est quoi un Wraith ? Demanda Legrand.

-Se sont nos ennemis. Ils sont grands, verdâtre avec de longs cheveux blancs et des dents longues. Ils ont des mains qui ont une espèce de trou au centre, qui leur permet de se nourrir en vidant l'énergie vitale de la personne sur laquelle il l'a pose !

Le capitaine éclata de rire.

-C'est vraiment très drôle colonel ! Votre description est très réaliste, mais vous n'arriverez jamais à me faire croire ça !

-Ah vous croyez ? J'espère pour vous que vous n'en croiserez pas un ! Rétorqua t-il.

Le sérieux de sa réponse et la tête que fit le Elisabeth, jeta le doute sur le capitaine.

_Y'a vraiment des méchants qui ressemble à ça ?_Se demanda t-il.

-Bon, je vais former une équipe et on va faire un tour, on se retrouve à 14h00, vous m'accompagnez ?

-Oui, mon colonel ! Répondit le capitaine en se levant sur le champ.

John leva les yeux et Elisabeth sourit en baissant la tête. Elle était ravie ! Ravie que quelqu'un d'autre ait trouvé le moyen de rabattre le caquet à son chef militaire ! Même si pour cela, elle devait aussi endurer les remarques plutôt caustiques du français…

oOoOo

Il avait fait appel à son équipe habituelle. Ford, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney et lui. Mais quand Ronon arriva, Legrand eut un bref mouvement de recul. Geste qui n'échappa pas au Satédien qui le toisa de toute sa hauteur. C'est à dire vingt bons centimètres de plus que lui !

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, je suis le capitaine Alex Legrand…

-Ronon Dex...

Puis, fidèle à ses habitudes il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au hangar.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous vous y habituerez. Il est toujours comme ça ! Je me présente, Teyla Hemmagan, du peuple d'Athos.

-Et moi je suis Alex Legrand !

-Bon, puisque les présentations sont faites, on peut y aller ? Dit le colonel.

Ils montèrent tous au hangar. John s'installa aux commandes et demanda l'autorisation de sortir. Peu de temps après, l'appareil se présenta devant la porte des étoiles, sous les yeux ébahit du français.

-Euh... on fait quoi, là ? Demanda t-il.

-On va sortir !

-Vous avez l'intention de faire un trou dans le mur d'en face ? Demanda le capitaine.

-Pas du tout, mais attendez donc un peu... Rétorqua John en souriant.

Ford appuya sur les touches du DHD, et les symboles s'enclenchèrent..

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-La porte des étoiles !

-Ah... et ça sert à quoi ?

-A quitter la cité.

-Ah bon ? Et bien, j'en apprends tous les jours ! Dit-il l'air septique.

Le vortex apparut et le jumper fila au travers. Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté et John vola tranquillement au dessus de la planète

-C'est super ! S'exclama le Français, et vous faites ça souvent ?

-Aussi souvent que nécessaire ! Répliqua Rodney.

-On est où là ?

-Sur P2M112.

-Pardon ?

-P2M112, c'est le nom qu'on lui a donné.

-Donné à quoi ?

-La planète où nous sommes !

-A parce qu'on n'est plus sur la planète d'Atlantis ?

-Non !

-On peut aller sur d'autres planètes en traversant le truc bleu ?

-Le truc bleu, comme vous dites s'appelle un vortex. Ça permet de nous dématérialiser et d'aller dans d'autres lieux rapidement. On rentre les coordonnées d'autres planètes et on y va ! C'est un peu rapide comme explication, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple pour que vous compreniez !

Le capitaine était resté bouche bée.

-Et vous en avez d'autres des comme ça ?

-Euh… non, pas pour l'instant... Répondit McKay.

John était amusé par les répliques entre les deux personnes derrière lui. Il regarda Teyla qui sourit aussi. McKay avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il était le plus intelligent de tous, et il en profitait.

-Et je suppose qu'on se rematérialise toujours ? Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé d'avoir un problème en allant comme ça, à l'aventure ?

-Non, jamais !

-Sauf quand on tombe sur un vaisseau ruche ! S'exclama John.

-Un quoi ? J'ai dû mal comprendre ! Vous avez dit un vaisseau ruche ? Il y a des abeilles qui vivent dans des vaisseaux ?

-Non, pas des abeilles, des Wraiths... Soupira Rodney. Mais on lui a rien dit à propos des vaisseaux ruche ou quoi !

-Non, on n'a pas eu le temps ! Rétorqua Sheppard, qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

-Les Wraiths… Ah oui ! Les grands méchants aux dents longues ! S'esclaffa Legrand, toujours pas convaincu de leur existence.

-C'est ça... les grands méchants aux dents longues... Soupira Rodney, et bien en voilà un qui va être surpris quand il en verra un !!

-J'attends ce moment avec impatience ! Répliqua le capitaine.

-Vous ne devriez pas, dit alors Teyla, vous ne les connaissez pas comme nous.

-A parce que vous voulez vraiment me faire croire qu'ils existent ?

-Oui, croyez-moi, ils existent ! Finit par dire Ronon, et je sais de quoi je parle.

-Bah voyons ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Dit alors Legrand en français.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, le regardant de travers. Ils n'avaient pas compris la blague...

-Cherchez pas ! C'est une phrase de pub pour une marque de chocolat ! Expliqua t-il en anglais.

-Et en plus, il fait de l'humour ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ronchonna Rodney.

-Bon, je crois qu'on peut atterrir ici ! Dit soudain Sheppard, il n'y a rien au scanner. On va pouvoir faire un tour !

-J'ai hâte de me dégourdir les jambes ! S'exclama joyeusement Legrand.

-Et moi de prendre l'air ! Dit Rodney. L'ambiance est terrible ici, mais quand même !

John posa délicatement le jumper, et ils se préparèrent à sortir.

-Bon, que les choses soient claires. On est là en simple visiteur, alors pas de blague ! Et c'est moi qui dirige, d'accord ?

-Oui, mon colonel ! Répondit le capitaine.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? Alors on sort !

Une fois dehors, il appuya sur sa télécommande et le jumper devint invisible.

-Ça c'est géant ! Comment vous faites ça ?

-Les anciens étaient des gens prévoyants, ils avaient prévu un système de camouflage ! Répondit Rodney.

-Il suffit juste de se rappeler où il est garé ! Continua Ford.

-Allez, on avance ! S'exclama Sheppard.

Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes avant de se retrouver devant des ruines. Rodney s'en approcha avec son portable et tapota quelques secondes sur les touches.

-Je pense que c'est sans danger. Ça ne dégage aucune énergie ! Je vais rester un petit peu et étudier ça de plus près !

-D'accord McKay, on reste dans le coin.

-Je peux faire un tour ? Demanda Alex.

-Oui, mais ne partez pas trop loin, on ne sait jamais...

-Oui, mon colonel ! C'est promis ! Répliqua t-il en s'éloignant.

Pendant ce temps, Teyla et Ronon discutaient avec Sheppard, pendant que Ford était au côté de Rodney.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui ? Demanda Ronon.

-Je ne sais pas trop, il est français, un peu trop sûr de lui, mais il a réussi à mettre Caldwell en rogne, alors il me plait !

Teyla se mit à rire. Elle connaissait les sentiments de John face à Caldwell et le comprenait. Elle non plus, ne l'appréciait pas trop, même si elle n'avait jamais eu à faire directement avec lui. Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement ainsi pendant quelques minutes, quand un bruit retint leur attention. Ronon, se redressa d'un coup, l'oreille aux aguets.

-Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Sheppard à Ronon.

-Oui… on dirait le bruit de... des darts !

-McKay, Ford, à couvert ! Cria alors Sheppard.

Le scientifique, qui n'était pas connu pour son grand courage face aux Wraiths, se précipita derrière une colonne qui supportait un grand bloc de pierre.

-Mais où est le capitaine ? Cria Sheppard.

-Je l'ai vu partir de ce côté ! Répondit Ford en lui indiquant la direction d'un petit bois non loin, j'y vais !

-Non, restez avec McKay ! Ordonna Sheppard. J'espère seulement qu'il va y rester ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Teyla.

-Je pense qu'il aura compris… attention... Murmura t-elle soudain, ils sont là…

-Ford, McKay, planquez-vous ! Vous en avez deux qui arrivent derrière vous ! Murmura Sheppard dans sa radio.

_// D'accord //_ Répondit Ford.

-Bon, on va essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer. Je vais prendre celui de gauche, Ronon, celui de droite. Teyla, vous pouvez essayer de trouver Legrand ?

-Oui colonel.

oOoOo

Teyla s'était baissé et était partie le plus doucement possible à la recherche du capitaine. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'était pas mis dans le pétrin, étant donné qu'il ne les avait pas cru quant à l'existence des Wraiths.

Elle marchait doucement, quand elle en vit deux autres au loin. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une embuscade. Elle était quand même étonnée, il n'y avait pourtant rien qui aurait pu indiquer qu'ils étaient sur la planète tout à l'heure !

-Colonel ?

_// Oui ? //_

-Il y en a deux autres derrière, je vais essayer de m'en occuper… oh bon sang ! Dit-elle soudain.

_// Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? //_ Entendit-elle.

-Le capitaine est là… je ne crois pas qu'il les ai vu !!

oOoOo

Sheppard était en rogne. Ça n'aurait dû être qu'une mission de routine, et elle commençait à mal tourner. En plus, il se traînait un "bleu".

-Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, Elisabeth va me tuer ! Dit-il tout bas.

Puis il continua un peu plus fort.

-Essayez de le prévenir… Teyla ? Teyla, vous m'entendez ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Bon, Ronon, on y va et après, on file lui donner un coup de main !

-Ok, j'y vais…

Ils s'approchèrent en silence, et après quelques minutes de combat, réussirent à se débarrasser des deux Wraiths.

-Allons voir les autres !

Ils allèrent dans la direction qu'ils supposaient être celle où était l'Athosienne, et au bout de quelques mètres, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils regardaient devant eux, et ne bougeaient plus. Même Ronon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cria le capitaine.

Il pointait du doigt la poitrine d'un des Wraith, mort, quant à l'autre il était tenu en joue par l'arme de Teyla.

Mais la surprise fut de courte durée. Le Wraith à terre, qui était seulement blessé, se releva et s'enfuit sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit.

-Il faut le rattraper ! Cria Sheppard, sinon il va prévenir les autres !

Ronon partit comme une flèche.

-Il n'en aura pas le temps ! Grogna t-il, déjà loin.

Sheppard se retourna alors, n'en revenant toujours pas.

-C'est vous qu'avez fait ça ? Demanda t-il à Teyla.

-Non colonel, c'est lui. Quand je suis arrivé, celui là était déjà à terre et l'autre n'était pas en meilleure posture !

-Ah oui ? S'étonna John, c'est vous ? Mais comment avez vous fait ?

-Répondez d'abord à ma question, c'est quoi ça ?

-Un Wraith ! Mais ma parole, vous n'avez rien écouté ! On vous en a parlé dans le jumper ! S'écria Rodney, maintenant, vous y croyez ?

-Bah je dois dire que je suis bien obligé… Répliqua le français doucement. Ils sont vraiment moches !

Puis il regarda les quatre Atlantes d'un drôle d'air, en descendant sa main le long de sa jambe.

-Ouais, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites…

John regardait le capitaine qui avait dégainé son arme, et la pointait dans leur direction.

-Baissez-vous ! Cria celui-ci.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il avait tiré. Rodney qui avait son arme dans la main après avoir vu le Wraith à terre sursauta et tira, sans le vouloir.

-Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de tirer comme ça ! Hurla Sheppard.

Legrand ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de pointer le doigt derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous d'un bloc et virent un autre guerrier Wraith, étendu par terre. Ils regardèrent alors de plus près le capitaine, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce type était vraiment un excellent tireur...

-Ok... Dit Sheppard, et bien merci !

-McKay, la prochaine fois, laissez votre arme dans son étui... Dit alors Legrand.

-J'ai pas fait exprès ! Vous m'avez fichu une sacrée trouille. Ne pointez pas votre arme comme ça !

-D'accord... la prochaine fois, je vous laisserais ce plaisir...

-Capitaine ? Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Sheppard en le voyant vaciller.

-Oui, ça peut aller, mais heureusement que votre ami ne sais pas tirer, ou peut-être pas… en tout cas, maintenant, je sais qu'il vaut mieux être à côté de lui, plutôt qu'en face…

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Demanda Rodney un peu vexé.

-Parce que ça m'évitera de prendre une balle perdue… Répliqua celui-ci en français.

La phrase n'avait pas été compris par les autres. Le capitaine, qui avait été touché par le tir de Rodney, ne pouvait plus réfléchir et parler dans une autre langue.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Demanda Sheppard en s'approchant de lui.

Puis il vit. Il vit la tâche rouge, qui grandissait sur le côté droit du capitaine.

-Mais vous êtes touché ! S'exclama t-il. McKay ! Pointez vos fesses tout de suite ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers le capitaine qui était tombé à genoux.

Il essaya de défaire le vêtement afin de voir la blessure. Mais le capitaine, qui était conscient, repoussa ses mains.

-Non, laissez-moi... ça va aller…

-Il n'en est pas question, vous allez attendre que je regarde ça de plus près !

-Je vous dis que non ! Cria Legrand en se levant.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, ce n'est pas la première, et apparemment pas la dernière... Grogna t-il en regardant McKay de travers.

-Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Se défendit celui-ci.

-Bon, on attend Ronon et on rentre, et vous, continua t-il en regardant le capitaine, vous allez directement voir Beckett ! Et c'est un ordre !

-Bien mon colonel !

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, Ronon arriva, à peine essoufflé.

- C'est bon ! Déclara t-il seulement.

Ils marchèrent donc vers le jumper. Le capitaine plus doucement que les autres, mais il ne resta pas à la traîne. Ils grimpèrent tous et le capitaine s'installa le plus confortablement possible à l'arrière du vaisseau. Sheppard décolla et vola vers la porte. Quand ils arrivèrent près de celle-ci, Ford composa le code et le vortex s'ouvrit. Ils passèrent à travers, arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement, et Sheppard ouvrit la porte arrière.

-Alors ? Demanda Elisabeth qui était descendu à leur rencontre, votre sortie s'est bien passée ?

-Prévenez le Dr Beckett qu'on a un blessé !

-Et qui est blessé ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Le capitaine Legrand.

-D'accord, je préviens Carson, et comment… Commença t-elle.

-Je vous expliquerais ça tout à l'heure ! Coupa Sheppard.

Ils sortirent tous du Jumper, et John monta alors au hangar. Beckett, qui avait été prévenu, était arrivé très vite avec une équipe médicale. Le capitaine était pâle, et malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Les infirmiers l'aidèrent à s'installer sur le brancard, et ils partirent à l'infirmerie. Sheppard redescendit très vite, et les regarda s'éloigner. Puis il se tourna vers Rodney, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Je crois qu'une explication s'impose ! Dit-il alors.

Elisabeth les avait écoutés, et les suivit. Bizarre, on aurait presque pu croire que Sheppard en voulait à McKay !

Ils montèrent alors à la salle de réunion, et s'assirent.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Et bien on est allé sur P2M112, et on a rien vu d'autres que des ruines, que McKay étudiait, quand un dart est arrivé.

-Des Wraiths vous attendaient ?

-Non, enfin j'en sais rien. Ils ont dû passer aussi par la porte des étoiles, mais comme on a survolé la planète, on n'a pas pu les voir la traverser. Ronon a entendu le bruit de leur appareil, et on s'est planqué. Deux Wraiths nous ont attaqués, mais comme le français s'était éloigné un peu, on n'a pas pu le prévenir…

-Vous l'avez laissé seul ? Mais comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? S'étonna Elisabeth.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Jamais le militaire ne s'était comporté de cette façon, il ne laissait jamais ses hommes seuls.

-Mais pour sa défense, répliqua Rodney, rien n'indiquait qu'il pouvait y avoir des Wraiths…

-Je disais donc, coupa Sheppard, que deux Wraiths nous ont attaqués. Ronon et moi on les a eu, et j'ai envoyé Teyla chercher Legrand.

-Quand je suis arrivée à l'endroit où il était, j'en ai vu deux, le capitaine avait réussi à en tuer un, et l'autre était à terre…

-Il a fait ça tout seul ? Questionna Elisabeth, surprise.

-Et oui, il est vraiment doué, pas comme McKay ! Finit Sheppard.

-Combien de fois, faudra t-il que je m'excuse ? Râla celui-ci.

-Ensuite ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Ensuite, on est arrivé avec Ronon, et le capitaine a pointé son arme sur nous…

-Il a fait ça ?

-Oui, mais en fait, il ne nous visait pas… un Wraith, qu'on n'avait pas vu, se tenait derrière nous et il l'a abattu.

-Continuez, ça ne me dit toujours pas comment il a pu être blessé…

-McKay a eu peur et a tiré.

Elisabeth fixa le scientifique.

-Rodney ? C'est vous qui avez tiré sur lui ?

Elle n'en revenait pas !

-Oui... Gémit-il, mais j'ai eu peur et le coup est partit tout seul !

Et à la suite de cette déclaration, il y eut un bref instant de silence.

-Bon, je vais à l'infirmerie voir comment il va ! Annonça Sheppard en se levant.

-Non, c'est à moi de le faire. Vous vous rendez-compte du problème que ça risque de poser, si jamais cette histoire parvient aux oreilles du gouvernement français ?

-On n'est pas dans la même galaxie, qui pourrait le leur dire ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Caldwell ! Je vous signale que le Dédale est encore à portée de communication !

-On est vraiment dans la panade... Gémit-il alors.

-Oui, et c'est de votre faute ! S'emporta John.

-Sheppard ! Calmez-vous ! Allez tous dans vos quartiers, je m'occupe de ça, dit Elisabeth.

Ils quittèrent tous la salle, la tête basse...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voili voilou...  
Juste une question, cette fic, elle vous branche ou pas ?  
En tout cas, quoi que vous en pensiez, soyez assez sympa de me le dire !

Le petit bouton vert au centre est là pour ça !

Et merci de me lire...


	3. Chapter 3

C'est moâââ !!!  
Avec le chapitre troâââ !!!

Et j'espère que vous allez continuer à l'apprécier !

Alfaterre, je sais que tu vas la lire (enfin je pense...) et j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction...  
S'il te plait, ne te fous pas de moi en lisant ce chapitre !! Je sais qu'il y a des trucs qui vont forcément te faire sauter au plafond, mais jamais j'aurais pu imaginer que quelqu'un travaillant pour l'armée allait la lire !!  
Please... fait comme si j'avais pas écrit des trucs bêtes et stupides... steuplè steuplè steuplèèèèè !!!

Bon, et bien passons au rar...

**Pf59 :** Tu détestes cogiter ? Pourtant t'es bien partie !  
Pour le côté Alexandre-Alexandra, J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Tu crois qu'il en pince pour les mecs ? Et que c'est ça qui le rendrait désagréable ? Ouais, peut-être...  
Mais de toute façon, je t'en dirais pas plus, tu auras la réponse à toutes tes cogitations dans le chapitre qui suit...  
C'est dingue, mais Alex, j'avais jamais pensé à le comparer à McKay pour le côté grognon, pour Ronon, je ne pense pas que qui que se soit puisse penser à le battre !  
Tu penses qu'en plus, il a l'égo de McKay ? Nan, ça Rodney a déposé un brevet, et personne d'autre que lui peut l'avoir !!! XDééé !!!

Allez, c'est fini le blabla, enfin...  
Bonne lecture !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 3**

Pendant ce temps, Carson avait pris en charge le capitaine. Il l'avait installé sur la table et lui faisait passer un scanner.

-Ne bougez pas… voilà, c'est fini. Vous pouvez vous lever !

-Et moi qui disais que je ne voulais pas tester vos instruments de tortures ! Ça fait à peine un jour, et je suis déjà là ! C'est bien ma veine !!

-Oui, mais apparemment ce n'est pas trop grave… ça alors !

Il leva la tête et regarda le capitaine d'un drôle d'air.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ? Pourtant je ne me sens pas trop mal…

Le docteur continuait de le fixer sans rien dire. Alex commençait à avoir peur.

-Alors ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai une méchante bébête qui me pousse dans le ventre ?

-Non, pas une méchante bébête, mais vous avez effectivement quelque chose qui cloche…

-Alors ça ! C'est vachement technique ! Ironisa Alex.

-Vous vous êtes moqué de nous ? Demanda alors Carson les bras croisés.

-Comment ça ? Non, bien sûr que non… à quel sujet d'abord... ?

-Votre situation…

-Et bien quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma situation ?

-Capitaine Alex Legrand ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi, mais qu'est…

-Je suppose que vous êtes le capitaine Alexandra Legrand ! Et non Alexandre, vous êtes une femme !

oOoOo

Elisabeth était sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, et elle entra juste après que Carson ait découvert le pot aux roses.

Alex n'avait pas eu le temps de demander au docteur de garder le secret, et elle le regarda d'un air suppliant.

-Je ne peux pas… Commença t-il.

-Carson ? Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ?

Le docteur se retourna et regarda la dirigeante.

-Il venait juste de m'annoncer que je ne pouvais pas reprendre du service tout de suite ! S'exclama Alex précipitamment.

-C'est si grave que ça ? Interrogea Elisabeth.

-Non, mais…

Le regard que lui lança Alex à ce moment eu raison de lui.

-Non, effectivement, le capitaine ne pourra pas sortir avant au moins trois jours… je vais lui prescrire des antidouleurs, mais il faudra qu'il reste calme pendant ce temps là. Déclara t-il.

-Bon, et bien me voilà rassurée. Je retourne à mon bureau. Bonne nuit capitaine.

-Bonne nuit madame.

Elisabeth quitta la pièce, laissant seuls le docteur et son "patient".

-Alors ? Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Ne faites pas l'idiote ! Pourquoi vous vous faites passer pour un homme ?

-Vous avez déjà essayé de vous faire accepter, sans qu'on vous traite à chaque fois de "femmellette" ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais voulu passer pour une femme !

-Très drôle docteur ! Et bien moi, j'ai été obligé de me faire passer pour un homme. Quand j'ai voulu passer les concours pour être pilote, on m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour y arriver. Ensuite, ce furent les brimades, les insultes, et j'en passe. J'ai fini par abandonner... mais quand j'ai remarqué que les hommes étaient plus sympas envers les jeunes recrues masculines que féminines, j'ai décidé de changer de sexe. Provisoirement bien sûr ! Et voilà où ça m'a mené, j'ai réussi là où ma condition de femme m'avait fait échouer.

-Mais les examens médicaux ?

-Je suis toujours passée au travers. Mon père est général et j'allais souvent dans son bureau à la maison. Quand il n'était pas là, j'en profitais pour "emprunter" des documents officiels à en-tête, des tampons et autres petits trucs qui pouvaient me servir.

-Votre père est général ? Et il ne s'est jamais douté de quoi que se soit ?

-Non, étant donné qu'il est dans la marine, et moi dans l'armée de l'air. Et nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu de bon rapport...

-Dites-moi... je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne...

-Quoi donc ?

-La marine et l'armée de l'air n'ont pas les mêmes en-tête sur les papiers officiels, non ?

Alex baissa la tête en souriant.

-Je suis peut-être une fille, mais je vis avec mon temps ! L'informatique peut faire des miracles, de nos jours... un bon logiciel, un tour sur internet pour le logo et voilà, le tour est joué !

-Mais il n'a jamais eu de soupçons ?

-Non, jusqu'à présent, tout s'est toujours bien passé. Et de toute façon, mon père ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de moi, d'ailleurs il ne le sait pas...

-Il ne sait pas quoi ?

-Que je suis capitaine dans l'armée. Pour lui, une femme doit rester à la maison. Je n'étais pas d'accord, alors je suis partie. J'ai falsifié des documents, j'ai triché et voilà ! Mais je vous en pris, ne dites rien à personne ! Au début, c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas venir ici, mais je trouve cet endroit super, et maintenant, je suis contente d'avoir été choisie !

-Je ne vous garantis rien, je n'ai jamais menti au colonel, et j'aurais du mal à le faire ! Même si je vous trouve plutôt convaincante !

-Merci docteur, j'essaierais de ne jamais avoir besoin de vos services de nouveau ! Dit-elle en se levant avec une grimace.

-Ne faites pas d'efforts, votre plaie risquerait de se rouvrir et de s'infecter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une grande fille et je sais prendre soin de moi, je vais dans mes quartiers pour me coucher.

-Promis ?

-Oui, c'est promis !

Et elle sortit sous le regard affectueux du docteur.

-Et bien, en voilà une qui ne manque pas de crans ! Dit-il tout haut alors qu'elle avait disparu de sa vue.

Il retourna à sa paperasse en se demandant si il avait pris la bonne décision. Si jamais Elisabeth ou Sheppard découvrait ça, ils allaient sûrement l'écharper ! Mais en même temps, il comprenait sa façon d'agir. L'armée, malgré le fait qu'elle accepte les femmes, n'était pas aussi tendre que ça. Les hommes étaient toujours mieux considérés qu'elles.

-Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à faire attention à ce que je vais dire ! Mais pourquoi il ne m'arrive que des trucs bizarres ? Se plaignit-il.

oOoOo

Alex se déplaçait doucement dans les couloirs. Elle ne voulait croiser personne, et en plus sa blessure commençait à la faire souffrir. Comme elle avait refusé les cachets que voulait lui donner le docteur, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir mal. Elle s'appuyait contre le mur et marchait en soufflant, quand une douleur plus violente la fit s'arrêter. Evidement, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle croisa le colonel.

-Bah voyons, c'est toujours quand on veut voir personne qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se pointe ! Murmura t-elle.

Alors elle prit sur elle et se redressa.

-Capitaine ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir là ! Qu'a dit le docteur ?

-Je vais bien, mais il ne faut pas que je fasse d'effort pendant trois jours ! Dit-elle en espérant qu'il ne remarque rien.

Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Sheppard la fixait. Décidément, ces français étaient bizarres, pourquoi disait-il qu'il allait bien, alors que ce n'était clairement pas le cas ? Il la trouvait pâle et essoufflé.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, tout à fait… bon, je vous laisse, je vais me reposer… bonne nuit mon colonel.

-Bonne nuit capitaine…

Il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, puis s'arrêta et se retourna. Alex marchait difficilement et avait le bras droit serré contre elle. Elle luttait pour ne pas tomber. Mais la douleur devenait pénible et elle gémit.

Sheppard se précipita et l'empêcha de s'écrouler en la retenant, puis il appuya sur son oreillette.

-Carson, ici Sheppard, rejoignez-moi vite dans le couloir près des quartiers de Caldwell. Le capitaine se sent mal.

Il la força à s'appuyer contre le mur et l'aida à rester debout en attendant la venue du docteur.

-Vous êtes ridicule ! Pourquoi me dire que ça va, alors que c'est faux ! Regardez-moi ! Dit-il en colère.

Il ne supportait pas de voir qu'un membre de son équipe, même si s'était dans le cadre d'un échange qu'il n'avait pas demandé, lui mente comme ça.

Alex leva la tête et le regarda. Sheppard fut troublé. Dans ses yeux, il voyait de la peur mais aussi quelque chose d'autre. Mais il ne sût pas dire quoi.

_Bon sang, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ! Pourquoi est-il aussi soucieux des autres ! En plus il est pas mal. Et zut ! C'est un américain et moi une française, ça va rien donner de bon, cette histoire…_

Elle baissa les yeux et le repoussa doucement, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas aperçu de son trouble.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez me lâcher, c'était juste une douleur, mais elle est passée.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Carson qui arriva à ce moment.

Sheppard recula vite. Sa propre réaction face au capitaine l'avait étonné.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Il avait été troublé. Troublé par le capitaine. Un homme ! Il se secoua. Il devait vraiment être fatigué...

-Le capitaine a eu un malaise, réussit-il à dire. Vous avez besoin de moi ? Demanda t-il en espérant très fort que la réponse soit négative.

-Non, ça va aller, répondit Carson, je vais me débrouiller avec... lui. Venez, dit-il à Alex, on y retourne, je vais vous garder cette nuit en observation.

-C'est pas de refus, j'ai un peu mal...

En fait, elle avait très mal, mais ne voulait pas que le colonel se rende compte de quoi que se soit.

_Le pauvre, s'il savait,_ pensa Carson en souriant…_ Ce serait ma fête ! _Se dit-il l'instant d'après.

-Bon à demain ! Bonne nuit Carson, et vous aussi capitaine.

-Bonne nuit mon colonel.

-Bonsoir Sheppard !

Sheppard partit très vite, sous le regard amusé mais quand même une peu inquiet de Carson.

-Allez, je vous emmène, dit le docteur en soutenant légèrement Alex.

oOoOo

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Carson lui parla un peu brutalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Mais rien ! J'ai eu mal et comme par hasard, il était dans le couloir ! Croyez-moi, je me serais bien passée de le croiser !

-Je vous crois, mais ne me mettez plus dans cette position !

-Bien docteur...

-Allez, allongez-vous là. Je vais regarder votre blessure.

Il souleva le maillot d'Alex et regarda de plus près. La plaie n'était pas très importante, mais elle s'était remise à saigner. Carson la nettoya et mit un pansement dessus.

-Voilà, maintenant, je vais vous faire une piqûre de...

-Non ! Pas de piqûre !

-Mais ce n'est qu'un...

-J'ai dit non !

-Capitaine Alexandra Legrand, j'insiste. Et si vous ne me laissez pas faire, j'appelle Sheppard !

-Vous me menacez ?

-Oui ! Répondit Carson avec aplomb.

-Bon, c'est d'accord... Soupira t-elle.

-Vous savez que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup ?

-Qui ça ?

-Vous et Sheppard ! Mis à part que vous êtes une femme et lui un homme !

-Et en quoi on se ressemble ?

-Vous avez tous les deux le gène des anciens, chose très rare, et vous détestez tous les deux les piqûres ! Vous êtes aussi réfractaires aux ordres l'un que l'autre, et avez le même sale caractère !

Alex se mit à rire de bon cœur et Carson en fit autant.

-Bon, donnez-moi votre bras, dit-il après un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un produit qui soulagera la douleur et vous fera dormir.

-Dormir ? Vous m'avez injecté un sédatif ?

-Non, juste un calmant. Mais comme vous avez l'air épuisé, ça vous fera certainement cet effet là. Allez, couchez-vous, je n'ai pas envie de vous porter pour vous mettre au lit ! Même si ça ne doit pas être si désagréable que ça !

Alex se coucha. La douleur avait presque totalement disparue et elle avait les paupières lourdes.

-C'est vraiment efficace votre truc ! Faudra me donner la marque... Réussit-elle quand même à dire.

Et elle s'endormit. Carson remonta la couverture sur elle, éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Il retourna dans son bureau en soupirant.

-Et bien, voilà une journée comme je m'en passerais bien...

oOoOo

Sheppard était partit précipitamment, car ce qu'il avait ressenti en tenant le français, l'avait plus que troublé. Mais il ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'il lui avait pris. Son apparence efféminée lui avait joué un bien vilain tour ! Il retourna dans ses quartiers, se déshabilla et se coucha. Il s'endormit très vite...

oOoOo

-Docteur ? Docteur, vous êtes là ?

-J'arrive ! Dit celui-ci en entrant, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien !

-Rien ? Alors pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ?

-Justement parce qu'il n'y a rien ou presque! Regardez !

Alex avait soulevé son t-shirt et détaché le pansement. Effectivement, la plaie avait presque totalement disparue !

-Ah bah ça alors ! Je peux ? Demanda Carson en s'approchant.

-Oui, regardez... touchez ! Et je n'ai même plus mal ! C'est formidable votre piqûre, docteur, c'est comme si j'étais neuve !

-En effet, et pourtant, je ne vous ai donné qu'un calmant. J'avoue que là, je suis dépassé... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je me lève !

-Mais non ! Il n'en est pas question !

-Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai mal nulle part, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester au lit !

-Parce que c'est le docteur qui décide ! Dit une voix.

-Sheppard ! S'exclama Carson en se retournant, vous tombez à pic, ce jeune homme ne veut pas rester allongé...

-Mais vous avez pu constater par vous-même que je vais beaucoup mieux ! Regardez, dit Alex en remontant légèrement son maillot et en passant une main sur son côté, ça ne se voit presque plus !

John ne remarqua qu'une chose. Le morceau de peau dénudée du jeune homme, enfin de celui qu'il prenait encore pour un homme. Il releva très vite les yeux et le fixa. Il n'aurait pas dû...

Les yeux vert du français le fixaient aussi. Mais Alex détourna son regard très vite.

-Alors ? Je peux sortir ? Demanda t-elle un peu brusquement. J'aimerais autant éviter de passer ma journée ici !

-Carson ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Sheppard, après s'être giflé mentalement.

-J'en pense pas grand chose... et pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune explication. Mais étant donné qu'il va bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait rester ici !

-Chouette ! Dit Alex en sautant en bas du lit. On y va ?

-Hein ? Où ça ? Demanda John.

-J'en sais rien ! Où voulez-vous aller ?

-Peut-être aller prendre un petit déjeuner ?

-Oui, vous avez raison ! Je rêve d'un bol de café, merci docteur, à la prochaine ! S'exclama t-elle en marchant d'un bon pas.

Mais arrivée devant la porte, elle se retourna brusquement.

-Mais je suis dingue ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Dit-elle en regardant le colonel.

-Peut-être parce que vous êtes dingue justement...

-Merci ! C'est très gentil de votre part ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à autre chose de la part des gens les plus frappés de la planète ! Et je ne parle pas de celle-ci ! Dit-elle en français, exprès pour le faire enrager.

-Je déteste quand vous faites ça ! Répliqua John.

-Quand je fais quoi ?

-Quand vous parlez français, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, et ça m'agace un peu !

-Je pourrais vous donner des cours particuliers si vous voulez !

A ces mots, John s'arrêta brusquement, et Alex lui rentra dedans.

-Mais pourquoi vous vous arrêtez comme ça !

Carson, les bras croisés, regardait le numéro que les deux militaires donnaient juste devant lui.

Puis, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. C'était vraiment trop drôle !

Sheppard se tourna vers lui, l'air fâché.

-On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire Beckett ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Oui, c'est vous deux ! Franchement vous êtes trop drôle, on dirait un numéro de comique !

-Ah oui ? Je vous promets que je vous ferais payer ça Carson ! Dit-il en le regardant de travers.

-Tant pis, j'assume ! Répondit le docteur en retournant à son bureau, toujours en riant.

Alex sortit et devança John. Elle n'avait pas fait cinq mètres qu'elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna lentement et vit le colonel, nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés.

-Et vous allez où comme ça ? Demanda t-il.

-Je vais manger, vous me l'avez proposé tout à l'heure, alors je croyais que...

-Oui, je vous l'ai proposé, effectivement, dit-il en marchant vers elle, les mains dans les poches, mais allez-y ! Continua t-il en sortant une main de sa poche et en levant le bras, je vous suis !

-C'est que...

-Que quoi ? Demanda ironiquement John.

-Et bien... je ne sais pas où c'est... Murmura Alex.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris... Continua le colonel sur le même ton, vous avez dit quoi ?

-J'ai dit que je ne savais pas où c'était ! Voilà, vous êtes content j'espère ! S'exclama t-elle plus fort.

-Oui, très content ! Dit John en repartant, bon j'ai faim, on y va ! Continua t-il à dire en marchant.

Alex n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la cantine en silence. Sheppard se servit un plateau et alla s'asseoir avec ses amis, sur la terrasse. Alex prit juste un café et s'appuya sur la rambarde, loin de tout le monde. Le spectacle de l'océan à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessous, était fascinant. Fascinant et magnifique.

-Alors ? Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

-Dr Weir ? Je vais bien, je vais même très bien. Je n'ai pratiquement plus aucune trace de ma blessure et j'ai bien dormi. Même si c'était à l'infirmerie !

-Vous avez passé la nuit à l'infirmerie ? Mais je croyais que...

-Oui, peu de temps après votre visite, je suis sortie, mais la plaie s'était rouverte, et je me suis sentie mal. Le colonel qui passait par-là a appelé le docteur qui m'a fait une piqûre et il m'a obligé à dormir là bas. Mais je ne regrette rien, je me sens en pleine forme !

-Votre blessure a presque disparue ? J'ai du mal à le croire !

-Et bien, si ça n'avait pas été moi, je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus ! Mais demandez au docteur et il pourra vous le confirmer ! Je suis de nouveau apte.

-C'est ce que je vois, mais je vais quand même demander à Carson... Dit Elisabeth dubitative.

-Faites donc ça... Murmura Alex en français.

-Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-J'ai dit que vous pouviez et puisque le colonel était là, vous pouvez aussi lui demander ! Répondit Alex un peu énervée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais essayer de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes. Dit-elle un peu plus doucement.

-Oui, bien sûr... allez-y...

Alex se dirigea alors vers l'intérieur de la salle et regarda autour d'elle. Puis, voyant qu'elle aurait quand même du mal à s'intégrer, elle sortit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe.

oOoOo

Elisabeth se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour le mettre en colère. Mais elle y renonça très vite. Si ce jeune français avait un sale caractère, Sheppard saurait le mettre au pas ! Il avait beau être décontracté et s'entendre parfaitement avec tout le monde, il n'en aimait pas moins le respect. Alors elle se dirigea donc vers la table, où l'équipe de Sheppard était assise.

-Alors ? Que vous a dit Alexandre Legrand, il va conquérir une autre planète ? Dit Rodney, très fier de sa blague.

Blague qui tomba complètement à plat...

-Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle McKay ? Dit Sheppard affalé, les coudes sur la table et une tasse de café à la main.

-Euh... non en fait. Alors, on peut quand même savoir ?

-Et bien, il m'a dit que Carson l'avait déclaré apte, étant donné qu'il n'a plus aucune marque. Et aussi que vous pouviez confirmer, car vous étiez là aussi, finit-elle en regardant John.

Sheppard se redressa lentement, sans répondre. Il repensait à la façon dont il avait réagi quand le capitaine avait soulevé son maillot.

-Alors ? Redemanda Elisabeth.

-Alors quoi ? Hein ? Euh... oui, c'est vrai, j'y étais. Et oui, il n'y avait presque plus aucune trace. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir comment ça se fait !

-J'avoue que moi aussi. Dit Elisabeth. Il a peut-être quelque chose d'autre qui fait qu'il guérit plus vite !

-Ouais, ça m'intéresserait assez de comprendre... mais où est-il donc ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Elisabeth en parcourant la salle du regard, il m'a dit qu'il voulait aller faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes, mais je ne le vois nulle part...

-Je serais assez pour lui donner une oreillette, ça nous éviterait de nous servir des intercoms de la cité, quand on le cherche. Fit remarquer John.

-Je suis pour ! S'exclama Elisabeth, en attendant, il faudrait le trouver...

Sheppard recula sa chaise, prit appui sur ses bras et se leva en poussant un énorme soupir.

-Bon, je vais à la chasse ! Si je le trouve, je vous appelle !

John passa d'abord par le hangar à jumper, puis par l'infirmerie, où Carson, lui dit qu'il n'était pas là, ce à quoi le militaire répondit qu'il le savait puisqu'ils étaient partis ensemble à la cantine, mais que depuis, il l'avait perdu ! Il continua dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit dans le gymnase. Il ouvrit la porte et stoppa net. Alex était là, avec deux autres personnes qu'il reconnu comme faisant partit de l'équipe du major Lorne. Ils se battaient. Tous. Mais tous contre lui. Sheppard allait s'interposer quand il y renonça pour se mettre sur le côté. Le capitaine ne l'avait pas vu, et il en profita pour le regarder se battre.

_Il parait que tu es doué en sport de combat ? Et bien, vas-y ! Fait donc voir ce dont tu es capable !_ Se dit-il.

Et en effet, il vit. Legrand était de taille moyenne, environ 1m70 mais ne pesait guère plus de 60 kilos, et pourtant, il était en train de battre à plate couture, les deux hommes baraqués qui étaient devant lui. En fait, sa taille et son poids devait être un atout, car il se déplaçait très vite et de plus, il était très souple ! Il venait de faire un mouvement avec sa jambe qui avait "atterri" sur l'épaule de son adversaire, le renversa et le retourna comme une crêpe ! Puis, il se baissa très vite et bondit sur l'autre, lui tordant le bras et lui faisant plier les genoux. Sheppard était impressionné. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Ronon était très fort, mais là, le rapport de force était inégal, et la souplesse du français avait fait toute la différence.

Il entra en frappant dans ses mains.

-Bravo, c'était vraiment très fort. Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez !

Il regarda les deux militaires se relever, se mettre au garde à vous devant lui, qui leur répondit très vite, puis ceux-ci laissèrent leur chef se défendre seul. Ils avaient eu leur dose !

-Vous voulez vous battre mon colonel ?

-Non merci ! Pas après ce que je viens de voir !

-Seriez-vous peureux ?

-Non, juste prudent. Je tiens à rester entier !

-Je crois plutôt que vous êtes une poule mouillée, colonel ! Rétorqua Alex en français.

-Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que vous venez de dire, mais vu le ton, je suppose que ce n'était pas un compliment !!

-En effet... Murmura t-elle très bas ! Bon, je vais me doucher, avec votre permission bien sûr... Continua t-elle plus fort.

Sheppard resta stoïque malgré la pensée pas très catholique qui venait à l'instant de lui traverser l'esprit.

Il venait de s'imaginer avec "lui" sous la douche...

-Oui, vous l'avez bien sûr ! On se retrouve dans une heure ?

-Où ça ?

-En salle de réunion, on voudrait discuter avec vous de certaines choses...

-Lesquelles ? Demanda Alex inquiète.

-Le Dr Weir vous en dira plus à la réunion ! A tout à l'heure !

Et il sortit précipitamment sous le regard appréciateur d'Alex. Elle le trouvait plutôt bel homme. Même s'il était américain. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ces gens là, les trouvant suffisant, imbue de leur personne et le fait qu'ils se croient supérieurs aux autres, l'avait toujours mise en rogne. Et il était colonel en plus !

Elle qui n'avait pas pu grimper les échelons, à cause de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son petit frère, le regrettait un peu maintenant.

Quoi que non. De toute façon, elle n'était sur cette planète que pour un temps donné, alors le fait d'être un peu plus gradée n'aurait rien changé ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu être au même niveau que lui...

Elle ramassa ses affaires et prit la direction des quartiers qui lui avait été affecté. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, enleva la bande qui lui comprimait la poitrine et respira à fond plusieurs fois de suite. A chaque fois, ça lui procurait la même sensation. Un plaisir intense. Respirer librement ne lui était accordé d'habitude que le soir, depuis près de dix ans maintenant. Dix ans qu'elle se faisait passer pour un homme.

Au début, ça ne lui avait pas posé trop de problème. Mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Elle était une jeune femme, et il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de sortir avec des hommes. Mais elle se l'était toujours refusé. Elle était respectée en temps que capitaine et personne ne s'était jamais moquée d'elle. Moqué du capitaine Alexandre Legrand, c'est vrai, pas d'Alexandra. Et ça, elle ne devait jamais l'oublier...

La douche la lava de toute sa fatigue et de ses mensonges. Même si elle en avait pris l'habitude...

oOoOo

John prit la direction du bureau d'Elisabeth, les mains dans les poches en se demandant s'il n'avait pas "chopé" une cochonnerie galactique qui lui détraquait la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre, pour qu'il se mette à penser qu'il aimerait bien prendre une douche avec lui ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais pensé aux hommes autrement que devant un match de foot à la télé, et avec une bière dans la main. En pote quoi ! Il grimpa les marches et entra dans le bureau de la dirigeante.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! Lança t-il.

Phrase qui fit sursauter Elisabeth, qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

-Sheppard ! Ne recommencez pas ! Vous avez failli me faire mourir de peur !

-Désolé, je ne recommencerais plus. C'est promis ! Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

-Vous avez trouvé quoi au fait ?

-Le petit français, il était dans le gymnase, et effectivement, il est aussi très doué au combat. Si ça continue, je vais finir par me sentir vieux.

-Mais non Sheppard, vous n'êtes pas vieux, vous êtes juste un petit peu plus âgé ! S'esclaffa t-elle.

-Merci !

-Merci ? Mais de quoi ?

-De ne pas m'avoir traité de vieillard !

-Non, ça je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vous traiter de vieillard !

-Mais ça arrivera bien un jour ! Dit une voix derrière le colonel. Bonjour Dr Weir, colonel... je suis venue pour la réunion, mais je ne sais pas si c'est dans la même pièce que celle où je suis allée l'autre jour...

-Oui, c'est bien là.

-Alors j'y vais...

-On vous accompagne, dit Elisabeth en se levant.

Ils traversèrent tous les trois l'espace qui séparait le bureau d'Elisabeth de la salle de commande puis continuèrent vers la salle de réunion. Les autres membres de l'équipe y étaient déjà, et attendaient sagement, assis à leur place.

-Bon, on ne va pas attendre plus longtemps puisque tout le monde est là ! Alors voilà. Etant donné ce qui s'est passé ce matin, Sheppard et moi pensons qu'il serait plus pratique que vous ayez une oreillette.

-Une quoi ?

-Une oreillette ! C'est un petit appareil qui se met dans l'oreille et qui permet de... Commença Rodney.

-Merci Dr McKay, je sais ce qu'est une oreillette mais je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien compris le mot, c'est tout !

-Ah bon, mais pourtant, vous parlez plutôt bien notre langue et vous n'avez pas eu de problème pour nous comprendre jusqu'à présent.

-C'est vrai, et je trouve que j'ai moins de mal à vous comprendre que le colonel, vous articulez mieux...

-C'est peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas du même pays !

-Ah bon ? Vous êtes d'où ?

-Je suis Canadien ! Déclara fièrement Rodney.

Alex se pencha légèrement en avant et dit d'un air moqueur.

-Je suis désolée pour vous ! Personne n'est parfait...

John toussa pour essayer de masquer l'éclat de rire qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Quant à Elisabeth, elle se pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête elle aussi.

-Et bien, allez-y ! Moquez-vous de moi !

Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'on se moquait de lui de cette façon. Il n'avait pas oublié que le général O'Neill lui avait ait aussi cette réflexion...

-Excusez-moi... je ne voulais pas vous insulter ! S'excusa Alex, j'ai toujours voulu aller visiter votre pays et faire du scooter des neiges ! Voir les ours blancs et les chutes du Niagara bien sûr ! Mais... vous ne parlez pas français vous ? Je croyais que les Canadiens le parlaient !

-Oui, peut-être, mais pas moi, malheureusement !

-Et pourquoi malheureusement ?

-Parce que ça m'aurait peut-être permis de comprendre ce que vous dites plus facilement !

-Mais c'est très gentil ça ! Dit alors Sheppard d'un ton ironique.

-Pas grave ! Répondit Alex, ça ne me pose pas de problème, les neurones, plus ça fonctionne, mieux ça se porte !

-Ça alors, je suis d'accord ! Dit Rodney.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Répliqua John. Bon, si on a rien d'autre à dire, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Peut-être que vous pourriez donner des cours de pilotage au capitaine ? Proposa Elisabeth.

-C'est une bonne idée ça ! Je suis d'accord ! Répondit Alex.

-Ola ola, pourquoi lui ? Il débarque et il a déjà le droit de piloter ? Et d'abord est-ce que Carson lui a fait une injection ? Se plaignit Rodney.

-Non, il n'en a pas besoin ! Dit John en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est pilote dans l'armée de l'air française qu'il peut faire voler un jumper !

-Non. C'est juste qu'il a le gène.

-Ah vous voyez ! Piloter un avion et un jumper c'est pas... quoi ? Il a le gène ? S'exclama le scientifique.

-Oui.

-Alors ça, ça m'intéresse...

-Je peux savoir en quoi ça vous intéresse ? S'étonna Alex.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Rodney, mais on doit partir, capitaine ? On y va pour une première leçon ?

-Oui mon colonel, je vous suis !

Et ils sortirent très vite en laissant les autres.

oOoOo

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Alex quand ils furent dehors.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?

-Partir aussi vite, et qu'est-ce qui peut intéresser le Dr McKay chez moi ?

-Le fait que vous ayez le gène, capitaine, juste pour ça, vous risquez peut-être de le regretter !

-Arrêtez ! Dit Alex énervée.

Sheppard stoppa et la regarda.

-Que j'arrête quoi ?

-De m'appeler toujours par mon grade. Vous ne le faites avec personne d'autre que moi ! Je suis sûre que vous devez même réussir à appeler le lieutenant Ford par son prénom, et moi, c'est toujours capitaine !

-D'accord, comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, à vous de voir ! Legrand ou Alex, comme vous voulez !

-Bon, alors, Legrand, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le nom, vous allez regretter que Rodney sache que vous possédez le gène, parce que comme nous ne sommes que deux à l'avoir naturellement, ah non, j'oubliais Carson, mais lui il ne le contrôle pas bien… vous allez être son nouvel animal de laboratoire !

-Comment ça ?

-McKay est toujours à la recherche de personnes possédant le gène pour essayer de faire fonctionner les appareils d'Atlantis. La génothérapie, c'est bien, mais quand on n'est pas obligé de se concentrer pour y arriver, c'est mieux.

-Alors je suis désolée pour vous !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne serais pas toujours là pour prendre votre place auprès de lui, alors si je peux me permettre un conseil, profitez-en bien !

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés dans le hangar. John ouvrit la porte arrière d'un jumper, et marcha vers le poste de pilotage. Il s'assit, puis se leva et dit.

-Non, c'est à vous. Prenez place.

Alex prit donc la place et attendit que John s'assoit à ses cotés.

-Bon, vous posez vos mains là et... mais qu'avez-vous fait ?

Le jumper avait bougé et s'était légèrement soulevé du sol.

-Mais rien du tout ! Je me demandais juste comment faire pour qu'il vole !

-Et bien, apparemment, vous êtes plus doué que moi !

Le jumper avait décollé et se présentait maintenant au-dessous du dôme.

-Bon, et bien on y va ! La base, ici jumper 1, vous pouvez nous laisser sortir, s'il vous plait ?

Alex le regarda de travers, il s'adressait de cette façon au responsable ? Même elle, n'aurait pas osé ! Mais elle n'était que capitaine. Finalement, monter en grade facilitait les choses... Quand elle retournera sur Terre, il faudra qu'elle parle avec son petit frère...

_// Jumper 1, vous pouvez y aller. Bonne promenade colonel. //_

-Merci Elisabeth. A tout à l'heure ! Bon, pour la sortie, je vais faire la manœuvre, après je vous laisse le volant !

-D'accord, ça marche pour moi !

Le jumper s'éleva dans les airs et sortit rapidement.

-On va où ?

-Ça vous dirait de faire un tour sur le continent ?

-Quel continent ? Il y a de la terre dans le coin ?

Elle n'avait réussi qu'à voir de l'eau depuis qu'ils étaient en vol.

-Oui, allez, c'est à vous !

-Chouette, accrochez-vous !

En fait, il ne s'accrocha pas. Le vol fut d'une fluidité qui le rassura et l'impressionna.

-Vous êtes vraiment très doué Legrand. Vous pouvez faire autre chose ?

-Comme ça ?

Elle pensa très fort aux loopings qu'elle faisait à bord de son avion de chasse et le jumper fit ce qu'elle voulait. Tout en souplesse, tout en douceur. Puis elle grimpa à la verticale.

-Waouhhh, c'est génial ! Cria t-elle.

John se cramponnait comme il pouvait. Comme ce n'était pas lui qui pilotait, il ne pouvait pas anticiper les mouvements qu'elle faisait faire au jumper, et il n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Vous vous amusez bien ? Lui demanda t-il ironiquement.

-Ah ça oui alors ! C'est tout simplement génial ! En plus, on ne ressent rien, pas de différence de pression, pas de G, rien de rien, mais comment ça se fait ?

-Et bien, c'est parce qu'il y a un... ooohhh…

-Désolée… j'aurais peut-être dû vous prévenir... Dit-elle un peu embarrassée.

Elle avait changé de cap, stabilisé l'appareil à l'horizontal quelques secondes et d'un coup, l'avait fait replonger vers la planète. John surpris, s'était retrouvé plaqué contre la console. Il se redressa en poussant sur ses mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Gémit-il en la regardant en biais.

-Mais rien du tout, pourquoi ? Alors ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ne ressente rien ? Insista t-elle.

-C'est dingue, on dirait un gamin devant un nouveau jouet le jour de Noël ! Tout ce qui vous importe, c'est de savoir ça ?

-Non, mais ça m'intéresse c'est tout ! Comment allez-vous sinon ?

Sheppard se mit à rire. Legrand avait un humour décapant. Il se fichait comme de sa première chemise de l'autorité et le fait qu'il soit dans une autre galaxie ne le perturbait pas tant que ça.

-Je vais bien, merci. Et j'allais vous dire qu'il y a un stabilisateur d'inertie, c'est pour ça, qu'on ne ressent rien.

-Ah oui ? Faudrait en faire profiter tous les engins volant, ça éviterait à beaucoup de personne d'avoir le mal de l'air à bord des avions !

-Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, on dirait !

-Euh… non, c'est plutôt bien pour un pilote, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ne pas avoir à nettoyer au karcher l'intérieur d'un cockpit après chaque sortie, doit faire plaisir aux personnes de l'entretien ! Et j'aime bien faire plaisir aux gens !

-Ah oui ? Répondit Sheppard ironiquement.

Alex ne répondit pas, trop étonnée d'avoir aperçu la terre ferme au loin.

-C'est ça que vous appelez le continent ? Mais c'est immense !

-Oui, continuez un peu, et vous allez vous poser… là ! Dit-il en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin du village.

Elle fit une manœuvre impeccable et posa le jumper tout en douceur.

-Veuillez attendre l'arrêt complet du véhicule avant de détacher vos ceintures ! Annonça t-elle, d'une voix enjouée.

Puis elle se leva, mais en même temps que John, et ils se percutèrent.

-Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour !

-Ni le mien ! Grogna t-il en se frottant l'épaule. Bon, on descend !

Il ouvrit la porte, et ils sortirent tranquillement. Alex regardait partout autour d'elle.

-C'est étrange, on dirait presque la Terre… il y a la même météo que chez nous ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui, à quelque chose près. La plupart du temps, il fait bon, mais nous pouvons avoir des orages assez violent, comme des tempêtes tropicales !

-Ah ! Et ça fait des dégâts ?

-Bien sûr ! Vous n'en avez jamais vu ?

-Non, en France, nous n'avons pas ce genre de phénomène, sauf dans les îles des caraïbes.

-Vous avez de la chance alors ! Nous, aux Etats-Unis, nous avons droit aux cyclones aussi.

-Ouais, j'ai vu à la télé ce que ça peut provoquer comme dommage, c'est terrible ! Alors c'est là qu'habite le peuple de Teyla ?

-Oui, ils sont venus s'installer ici, après l'attaque des Wraiths sur Athos…

-Mais pourquoi ont-ils quitté leur planète ?

-Parce que notre visite les a réveillés…

-Comment ça réveillés ?

John était assez embêté car c'était en partie de sa faute, et il n'avait pas très envie de le dire au français. Mais il devait assumer, alors il s'expliqua.

-Mes hommes et moi, on a été capturés par les Wraiths et emmenés à bord d'un vaisseau ruche. J'ai tué la gardienne et ça a réveillé tous les autres. Pour se venger, ils ont attaqué Athos, et pour faire court, nous avons ramené Teyla et ses amis sur Atlantis.

Alex s'était bien rendue compte qu'il y avait autre chose, mais apparemment il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, alors elle essaya de prendre sur elle et ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle continua à marcher en silence à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près de la place du village. Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent avec attention le nouveau venu et lui dirent tous bonjour avec entrain.

-Ils sont très accueillants, dites donc !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Venez, je vais vous faire voir quelque chose.

Il venait de penser à ce qu'il était venu demander au vieil homme, la dernière fois qu'il était allé sur le continent avec Teyla. Peut-être que l'Athosien avait eu le temps de s'occuper de sa "demande particulière", et il voulait voir ce que ça donnait. Il avança donc et retrouva l'homme devant sa tente.

-Bonjour, dit le colonel en baissant la tête.

-Bonjour colonel, monsieur, dit-il en s'adressant à Alex.

-Bonjour, monsieur.

-Appelez-moi Aldan, je vous prie.

-Moi, c'est Alex.

-Avez-vous eu le temps de faire... ce dont on avait parlé ? Demanda John tout bas.

-Oui, entrez, vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Ils entrèrent derrière lui dans sa tente, et Aldan sortit une bouteille d'un meuble, prit un verre et en versa un peu pour le donner au militaire. Celui-ci le prit, le leva devant ses yeux et trempa prudemment ses lèvres dedans.

-Ce n'est pas définitif, le prévint le vieil homme, ce n'est pas encore assez macéré, mais ça vous donne un aperçu assez proche de ce que ça va être dans quelques jours !

Sheppard claqua sa langue sur son palais d'un air satisfait.

-Et bien, ça ne ressemble pas à ce que je m'attendais. Mais c'est encore mieux ! Je reviendrais plus tard pour prendre livraison.

-D'accord ! Vous en voulez combien ?

-Euh… à peu près une dizaine de litres, c'est possible ?

-Oui, sans aucun problème.

-Bon, on vous laisse, à plus tard alors !

-Au revoir colonel, Alex…

-Au revoir Aldan.

Ils prirent la direction du jumper et grimpèrent dedans.

-Je peux ? Demanda Alex en s'asseyant aux commandes.

-Oui, allez-y !

Le jumper prit de l'altitude, et fila vers la cité. Alex était détendue, la visite sur le continent lui avait beaucoup plu et elle avait trouvé le peuple de Teyla très gentil.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le verre ?

-Non ! Vous le saurez plus tard…

-D'accord... Soupira Alex, je suppose que ça doit être un secret…

-Oui !

Arrivé au-dessus du dôme, Sheppard demanda l'autorisation d'entrer et la manœuvre d'approche se fit sans encombre. Mis à part que le système automatique du jumper surprit Alex.

-Hey, je ne contrôle plus rien, c'est normal ?

-Oui, c'est le "pilote automatique" qui prend le relais !

-Mais je lui ai rien demandé pourtant !

-Et non, c'est un inconvénient ! Soupira le colonel, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut !

Le jumper se posa tout seul, et ils sortirent.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Alex.

-Vous, je sais pas, moi je vais voir mes hommes !

-Bon, d'accord à ce soir à la cantine !

oOoOo

Il avait besoin de voir ses troupes, de voir d'autres gens. Il passa du temps avec eux, à discuter de tout et de rien, puis voyant qu'il était tard, prit la direction du bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Alors ? Comment s'est passé cette première leçon ?

-Bien. Très bien, même si ça me dépasse. Il ne connaît rien à la technologie des anciens mais se comporte comme s'il avait vécu avec toute sa vie ! Il est plus doué que moi... Dit-il d'air boudeur.

-Je pense que s'est dû à son jeune âge. Regardez autour de vous ! Tous les jeunes techniciens de la base sont tombés dedans dès leur enfance, ils comprennent beaucoup plus vite que nous !

-Eh oui ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il pilote très bien. Je pense qu'on peut le laisser voler seul, enfin je veux dire, sans que je sois toujours à ses côtés !

-J'avais compris. Il est hors de question qu'il s'aventure tout seul hors d'Atlantis !

-Bon, je vais manger, vous venez ?

-Non, j'ai encore du travail et…

-Vous devriez lever le pied et venir avec moi. Allez, ne vous faites pas prier… Dit-il avec son fameux sourire.

-D'accord, soupira t-elle, vous avez gagné, j'arrive !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Merci de me lire, et bonne fin de soirée !!  
A+


	4. Chapter 4

Alors oui, Alex ! Je pense qu'effectivement, j'ai dû ramener le soleil avec moi !! Xdé !!!  
Mais n'oublie pas que chez vous, c'est l'hiver, et que chez nous, c'est l'été !! Alors c'est un peu normal qu'on en ai un peu, non ???  
Chez vous en hiver, il fait en moyenne 25° ! Chez nous, enfin chez moi, ça tourne au alentour de 0° voir -5° !  
Quand c'est pas -15°, comme l'hiver dernier...  
Bref, oui, je l'ai ramené, et oui, je le garde !!

Autre chose...

Je tiens à **m'excuser publiquement **auprès de tous les habitants de l'ile de la Réunion.

En effet, dans ma fic, j'ai parlé des Caraïbes, comme étant des iles françaises subissant les tempêtes et les ouragans.  
J'ai pas parlé du tout de cette superbe ile de la Réunion, que j'ai eu la chance d'aller visiter en juillet cette année...

D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à **Alexiel974 **(bisous à toâ ) qui habite là bas, que nous (moi et mon homme), on a passé des vacances absolument extras !!!  
Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus ??  
Gros bisous à toi, ainsi qu'à ta famille (à la maman qui cuisine super bien !!) qui, bien que ne nous connaissant pas, nous a accepté et à ta sœur (merci la frangine et son copain !!) qui nous a trimbalé pendant 3 jours dans presque toute l'ile !!

Merci encore !!  
Et Vive les Réunionnais !!!

**MrMckay :** T'as raison, faut pas les cacher !! Au contraire, faut les mettre en avant !! Je sais de quoi je parle, j'en joue beaucoup !! XDé!!!

**Belmène :** Et bien j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !!

**Pf59 :** Bah oui, t'avais raison ! Comme beaucoup d'autres, d'ailleurs !!! Xdé !!! Et non, Alex n'est pas plate, mais elle cache ses formes féminines avec une bande très serrée !! Et quand elle l'enlève, ça fait un bien fou ! Je le sais, parce que pour que se soit plus crédible, j'ai moi-même essayé. Et comme mes persos inventés (les filles uniquement, bien sûr !) me ressemble, (sans blague...), et bien je peux te dire que non, elle est loin d'être plate !  
Et il n'y a pas que toi qui aimerais visiter la cité ! Je dois dire que ça doit être assez fantastique...  
Un autre truc, tu es un garçon ?? Parce qu'au début de ta review, tu écris :

** Qui c'est qui avait raison? Hein? Hein? Quoi comment ça prétentieux? **

Et comme tu as écris "prétentieux", et non prétentieuse...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, si c'est le cas, je me sens hyper flattée qu'un type lise ma fic !!  
C'est tellement rare d'avoir des mecs qui reviews !!  
Enfin si, j'ai un autre fan "garçon", mais lui, il est plutôt slash !!!  
Par contre, si c'est une erreur et que tu es une fille, je m'excuse à l'avance, mais je reste quand même flattée qu'il y ait autant de monde qui soit intéressé par cette histoire !!  
Quant aux questions que tu te poses sur Sheppard, tu auras assez rapidement les réponses, alors je ne dirais rien maintenant !!!  
Merci encore de reviewer !!

Allez, j'arrête le blabla, sinon il va être aussi long qu'un chapitre !!!

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

-Alors comme ça, vous avez réussi à piloter un jumper ? Demanda Teyla.

-Ouais, et c'était super ! Je suis allée très haut dans l'atmosphère, bien au-dessus de la planète, chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant !

Elle se pencha un peu en avant et dit très bas, comme si c'était un secret.

-Et puis j'ai plongé d'un coup et le colonel s'est retrouvé plaqué contre la console, et…

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! Coupa une voix derrière elle.

Alex resta la bouche ouverte, sans rien dire et se redressa doucement. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

_Et zut ! Faut toujours qu'il soit là quand on ne s'y attend pas !_Se dit-elle.

-Colonel ! Dit-elle en prenant un air ravi, je ne vous avais pas entendu !

-Oui, je vois ça ! Vous dénigrez toujours les gens comme ça ?

-Non, seulement vous, mais c'est parce que je vous trouve trop craquant ! Répliqua t-elle en français.

Tout le monde la regarda de travers. Elle l'avait fait exprès, bien sûr, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se doute de quoi que se soit. Et pour que sa réplique passe inaperçu, elle continua en anglais.

-Non, je ne me moquais pas de vous, j'expliquais simplement ce qui s'était passé quand c'était moi qui pilotais votre jumper… maintenant, excusez-moi, je vais dans mes quartiers.

Elle commença à se lever, quand elle repensa à sa chambre justement.

-Dites-moi, ce n'est pas que l'endroit où je dors ne me plaise pas, bien au contraire, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être logée à la même enseigne que tout le monde. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus intime comme endroit ?

Elisabeth la regarda comme si elle avait dit une énormité.

-Plus intime ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par-là ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une chambre aussi grande !

-Oui ? Et alors ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-C'est immense !

-Et ça ne vous plait pas ?

-Si au contraire ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'arriver et que je viens d'Europe, que je dois bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur !

-Je vous rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas le cas ! Répondit Sheppard. Tout le monde a le même genre de chambre. Sur Atlantis, on est tous logés pareil !

-Ah ouais ? S'exclama t-elle en français, ça alors, c'est génial ! Euh… C'est très bien, finit-elle en anglais. Bon, bah bonsoir tout le monde !

Elle prit son plateau et partit, sous l'œil ébahit de tous les convives.

-Ils sont franchement bizarres ces français ! Grimaça John.

-Oui, je trouve aussi, il ne se conduit pas du tout comme vous ! Remarqua Teyla.

-Moi, j'aime bien ! Il est plutôt décontracté... Marmonna Ronon.

-Ça m'aurait étonné que vous disiez le contraire ! Rétorqua John en souriant.

Le Satédien le regarda l'air étonné, mais ne dit rien.

-Oui, vous êtes aussi décontracté que lui ! Finit alors le colonel.

Il s'assit alors, posa son plateau et mangea en discutant avec les autres. La discussion autour de la table était plutôt animé, mais au bout d'une heure, il se leva.

-Bon, cette journée m'a épuisé, je vais au lit, bonne nuit tout le monde !

Il sortit de la salle, en silence, mais un peu crispé. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Il aurait volontiers serré le cou du capitaine pour l'avoir mis en boite tout à l'heure, mais en même temps, il aurait bien passé ses mains sur lui. Et pas pour l'étrangler...

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ? Il se sentait attiré par un homme ! Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'une bonne vieille amitié avec les personnes du même sexe que lui. Alors quoi ? Un mec ! Efféminé en plus ! D'accord, il était plutôt mignon, il avait de beaux yeux vert et une peau plutôt lisse...

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Je ne vais quand même pas virer de bord ?

Il rentra vite dans ses quartiers. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il s'appuya sur le mur en fermant les yeux. Repensant encore et toujours à la façon dont il avait réagi à la vue du corps de Legrand sur le lit à l'infirmerie. Il se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. Froide. Ensuite, il se coucha et essaya de dormir, il était épuisé. Mais au bout d'une heure, il avait toujours les yeux ouverts.

-Bon, calme-toi ! Il faut que tu dormes !

Il finit par faire le vide dans son esprit, respira à fond plusieurs fois de suite et ferma les yeux. La technique était simple, efficace et lui permettait de se calmer très vite.

Il se mit alors sur le côté, se cala contre son oreiller et s'endormit presque immédiatement...

oOoOo

Elle s'entraînait seule. Tous les matins depuis dix ans, elle se levait très tôt pour pouvoir être seule. Et elle en profitait. Mais là, elle avait fini de s'entraîner et elle avait envie de plus, alors elle se dirigea vers les hauteurs. Le colonel lui avait dit qu'une fois, il avait fait la course avec Ronon sur la passerelle et elle avait envie d'aller voir ce que ça faisait. Et justement, elle y retrouva Ronon.

-Salut !

-Bonjour capitaine.

-Ah non ! Pas vous !

-Pas moi quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Alex. Alors s'il vous plait, oubliez le capitaine pour ne voir que la personne que je suis !

-D'accord !

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait la course avec le colonel ici, ça vous tente de recommencer ?

-Pourquoi pas !

-Bon, allons-y !

Et ils partirent. Après quelques kilomètres, Ronon avait réussi à la distancer. Ils s'arrêtèrent, un peu essoufflés, enfin surtout Alex

-Je dois... dire que... vous êtes... vraiment bon ! Réussit à balbutier Alex.

-Merci.

-C'est tout... ce que vous... avez à dire ?

-Non, je dois admettre que vous êtes bien entraîné, et que vous avez une bonne foulée.

-Ah oui ? Et bien moi... après vous avoir vu... je dirais que vous courrez... comme si votre vie en dépendait.

En entendant ça, Ronon fit demi-tour et partit, la laissant sur place.

-Ah d'accord... bon... et bien moi aussi... je rentre... à plus tard ! Dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée, mais dans le vide.

Elle se dirigeait en courant vers ses quartiers, quant au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Le choc les fit tomber tous les deux à la renverse.

-Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !

-Et c'est à moi que vous dites ça ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui courrait dans les couloirs ! Répliqua Sheppard en se relevant.

_Oh, c'est pas vrai, il a fallu que se soit lui !_

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites de si bonne heure à courir ?

-Comme vous dites, je cours ! Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que je vous aurais croisé !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tout le monde sait que vous êtes un fainéant de première et que vous détestez vous lever tôt ! Répliqua t-elle en français.

Le fait qu'il ne parle pas sa langue était un énorme avantage. Et Alex avait appris à s'en servir à ses dépends. Lui, par contre, n'appréciait pas vraiment et commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir été plus assidu au cours quand il était à la fac.

-Capitaine, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier que vous vous moquiez de moi... Dit-il d'un air entendu.

Alex regretta un peu sa tirade.

-D'accord, je suis désolée. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour mes répliques plutôt cinglantes. Mais le fait est, que quand je suis énervée, je parle dans ma langue natale, et ça, je n'y peux rien. Ça sort tout seul. Bon, je vous laisse, je rentre me changer.

-A tout à l'heure...

-Tout à l'heure quoi ?

-Au briefing... tout à l'heure...

-Ah bon ? J'y suis conviée ?

-Oui, vous faites partie de mon équipe, je vous rappelle !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bon... bah, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas !

oOoOo

Elle était en train de se diriger vers la salle de réunion, quand l'alarme se mit en route.

Elle suivit les personnes qui courraient vers la salle d'embarquement et attendit de connaitre la raison de toute cette agitation. Elle vit le colonel grimper les marches jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, alors elle le suivit.

-Elisabeth ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il.

-On a capté des signaux venant du secteur 12. Des darts...

-Des darts ? Mais ils ne peuvent pas être sortit de nulle part !

-Non, effectivement, répondit Rodney, ils sortent de ça !

Et il montra du doigt une silhouette étrange qui se dessinait sur l'écran de contrôle derrière eux.

-Des vaisseaux ruches ? Ici ? S'inquiéta John, mais je croyais que nous aurions du temps devant nous avant d'en voir !! Ils peuvent savoir qu'on est là ?

-Non, la cité est trop loin pour leurs radars et on a quand même de la chance, ils sont plus près de P3G541 que d'Atlantis !

-Alors il faut aller les prévenir ! Elisabeth ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Oui, Allez-y ! Et s'il le faut, ramenez-les ici ! On verra ce que l'on pourra faire pour eux après !

-Bon, on y va, Ford ? Appela t-il dans son oreillette, Ford, vous m'entendez ?

_// Oui, colonel ? //_

-Rappliquez à toute vitesse, on s'en va !

_// J'arrive ! //_

Puis, il commença à monter les marches qui menaient au hangar. Alex le suivit en criant.

-Et moi ? Je ne viens pas ?

-Non, c'est trop dangereux, et vous n'êtes pas assez...

-Pas assez quoi ? Pas assez douée ? Pas assez âgée ? Pas assez américain ? Ou au contraire trop français !

Il s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier et la regarda.

-Bon d'accord, mais vous m'obéissez et sans rechigner !

-Je ne rechigne jamais !

-Allez, venez, vous pourrez peut-être me servir à quelque chose !!

Elle le suivit en grimpant les marches très vite, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis. Il ouvrit la porte arrière, et se mit aux commandes, Alex prit la place du copilote. Ford arriva très vite suivit de Teyla et Ronon. Rodney était resté sur place. Il avait la charge de vérifier les écrans, et au cas où, mettre en place les boucliers de la cité...

Et ce n'était qu'une mission de prévention, alors...

Sheppard demanda l'autorisation de sortir. Elisabeth leur fit un signe de la main, auquel il répondit par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Pourtant, il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver sur place. Le jumper passa très vite la porte des étoiles....

oOoOo

Quelques secondes après, il survolait P3G541. Ils descendirent rapidement, et Teyla courut prévenir ses amis. Son peuple connaissait la porte des étoiles, et avait visité plusieurs planètes, afin de faire du commerce. Ce qui fait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis sur plusieurs mondes. L'équipe la suivit et ils essayèrent de raisonner le chef du village.

-Mais enfin, puisque je vous dis qu'un vaisseau ruche ne va pas tarder à venir ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Je ne vous ai jamais menti, vous le savez bien !

-Je vous crois Teyla, mais nous irions où ? Nous n'avons aucun endroit sûr ou nous réfugier !

-Nous sommes ici justement pour ça, dit enfin John, vous passez la porte et vous venez sur Atlantis. Le temps pour vous que les Wraiths se rendent compte qu'il n'y a plus personne et...

-Et après ? Nous serions de retour dans un village qui aura été détruit par vengeance, et nous n'aurions plus rien ! Vous savez qu'ils ne nous laisserons rien, alors nous préférons faire comme nous avons toujours fait. Nous nous cacherons et nous attendrons qu'ils partent.

-Mais il vaut mieux partir que d'attendre sans rien faire ! Nous vous aiderons à reconstruire !

John était atterré. Il ne voulait pas le croire, et il insista.

-Teyla, essayez de le convaincre, on ne va pas rester à les regarder se faire tuer sans rien faire !

Puis il leva la tête et regarda Ronon qui tournait sur lui-même en silence.

-Ronon ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda t-il.

Il ne répondit pas, écoutant toujours, et tout d'un coup Teyla dit.

-Ils sont là! Les Wraiths sont là ! Cria t-elle.

-A couvert ! Hurla le colonel.

Le problème était qu'ils étaient loin de tout endroit suffisamment sûr pour échapper aux détecteurs de présences des Wraiths.

-On va foncer vers les bois, on y sera plus en sécurité, allez ! Allez ! Vite !

Ronon et Teyla avaient l'habitude malheureusement, et ils firent ce qu'ils devaient faire, c'est à dire courir, vite, très vite. Ils étaient suivi de Ford, de John et d'Alex.

Mais un dart les survola avant qu'ils puissent atteindre l'orée du bois.

Ronon ainsi que Teyla virent avec inquiétude leurs amis passer pas loin du flux d'aspiration, juste avant qu'ils se jettent sur le côté afin d'y échapper. Ils se relevèrent vite, et continuèrent à courir.

Plus que quelques mètres avant d'être à l'abri... Ford avait atteint le bois et se retourna... juste à temps pour voir Alex se faire aspirer par le dart. Sheppard, qui avait un peu d'avance sur elle, n'avait rien vu, et arriva, essoufflé à côté du lieutenant.

-Il faut y retourner ! J'y vais ! Annonça Ronon.

-Vous voulez aller où ? Demanda John.

Puis il se retourna...

-Mais où est Legrand ? S'étonna t-il.

-Justement, c'est pour ça qu'il faut y retourner, il s'est fait prendre...

-Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Bon, on y va ! Teyla, Ford, vous retournez au jumper et vous attendez, Ronon et moi, on va faire un tour dans leur vaisseau ruche !

-Mais comment vous comptez y aller ?

Ronon et John se regardèrent et dirent ensemble.

-On va se faire attraper, nous aussi...

-Mais colonel...

-Ford, il n'y a pas à discuter ! Vous restez avec Teyla. On essaye de rester en contact, au cas ou on aurait des problèmes. Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles d'ici trois heures, vous rentrez et vous expliquez à Elisabeth ce qui s'est passé. Allez, on y va. J'espère seulement qu'on sera dans le même vaisseau que lui...

Sheppard n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout rassuré. Quant à Ronon, il bouillait. Il avait passé son temps à leur échapper, et là, il allait de lui-même se mettre aux "mains" de ses pires ennemis. Il détestait ça. Ils entendirent un dart arriver, et, prenant leur courage à deux mains ils s'élancèrent au milieu du chemin. Le bruit caractéristique de l'aspiration, n'était plus très loin.

-Oh bon sang, je sens que ne je vais pas aimer ça ! Mais pas du tout... si jamais le français est en vie, je le tue ! Marmonna Sheppard en regardant Ronon.

Puis ils disparurent de la vue de leurs amis...

oOoOo

Elle était allongée dans une cellule, encore évanouie, quand Sheppard et Ronon, la rejoignirent. Ils étaient portés, ou plutôt trainés par des Wraiths, qui les jetèrent sans aucun ménagement à côté d'elle. Le choc de leur atterrissage forcé la réveilla. Elle se redressa avec difficulté et regarda autour d'elle.

-Oh ma tête... mais j'suis où là ?

_**** Vous le saurez bientôt, profitez bien de votre tranquillité**_ _**** **_Dit la créature de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Wouaouh ! Mais vous savez que vous êtes vraiment laid ? S'exclama t-elle en français.

Le Wraith paru surpris, l'humain en face de lui ne parlait pas le même langage que les autres, et il ne le comprenait pas.

_**** Vous avez l'air plus coriace que les autres, vous ferez un excellent repas... ****_

Il se détourna de la cellule, accompagné des soldats, et partit. Alex recula et regarda de plus près l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'y était pas seule. John ainsi que Ronon, lui tenait compagnie. Elle se pencha vers eux et constata avec joie qu'ils n'étaient qu'évanouit. Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils se réveillent, ce qui ne tarda pas. Malheureusement pour elle...

Ronon fut le premier et se leva très vite. Puis il se précipita vers les "barreaux" de leur cage.

-Je me suis promis que je ne serais plus jamais entre leurs mains... et voilà où je me trouve. Tout ça à cause de vous ! Dit-il en se retournant vers Alex.

-Hey ! Je n'y suis pour rien, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient capables de faire ça ! On ne m'a pas prévenu, je vous signale ! Et pourquoi à cause de moi ? Vous aussi, vous vous êtes fait prendre, et pourtant vous étiez déjà à l'abri ! Alors, où vous êtes stupide, ou vous l'avez fait exprès !

-On n'est pas stupide, on s'est fait prendre exprès, et pour vous sauver en plus ! Grogna John qui venait de se lever. Alors montrez un peu plus de compassion ! A moins que vous n'en soyez dépourvu ? Dit-il en la regardant de travers.

-Pour me sauver ? Vous vous êtes fait attraper pour me sauver ? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Et maintenant qu'on est tous en cage, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Dit-elle sarcastique.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû, car Sheppard s'approcha d'elle doucement. Peut-être un peu trop doucement...

-Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, et même si sur le coup, ça me paraissait une bonne idée, maintenant, je n'en suis plus tout à fait sûr... alors, au lieu de vous plaindre et de geindre comme vous savez apparemment si bien le faire, vous pourriez peut-être nous aider ? Si j'en crois le rapport fait sur vous, vous savez comment vous sortir de presque toutes les situations, non ? Alors, faites travailler votre petit cerveau de français étriqué et cherchez le moyen de nous sortir de là ! Finit-il en criant presque.

-Oui, mais je vous signale, que sur Terre, il n'y a pas ce genre de situation ! C'est un peu nouveau pour moi. Alors vous comprendrez vous aussi, que pour l'instant mon petit cerveau de français étriqué n'a rien trouvé !

-Au lieu de vous battre, vous feriez mieux de venir ! Annonça Ronon.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux d'un coup, pour découvrir que Ronon avait trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir la "porte".

-Mais comment vous avez fait ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Où vous planquiez tout ça ? Demanda Alex.

Des couteaux de différentes tailles, étaient plantés dans une sorte de boitier de commande et il avait réussi à ouvrir leur cellule. (1)

-Alors là, vous m'épatez ! Il vous en reste encore ? Demanda Sheppard ironiquement.

-Tenez !

-Euh... je préfère que vous le gardiez... vous en aurez peut-être besoin... Dit alors Sheppard avec une grimace en voyant la taille du couteau que lui tendait le Satédien.

-On y va avant qu'ils arrivent ! Annonça alors Ronon.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit Alex en lui souriant, après vous !

Ils sortirent doucement, Ronon en tête, suivit de John et d'Alex.

-Et comment on va faire pour sortir de ce truc ? Demanda t-elle.

-On va leur emprunter un des leur !

-Et des leur quoi ?

-Un de leur dart !

-Ah bah oui ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ! C'est sûr, on va leur piquer un de leur vaisseau et s'en aller comme ça ! Et qui va le piloter ?

Sheppard regarda Ronon en soupirant. Le Satédien était, quant à lui, resté à les écouter, sans rien dire.

-Moi ! Répondit John, ça vous pose un problème ?

-Aucun ! Mais vous en avez déjà piloté un ?

-Euh... bah à vrai dire... non ! (2)

-Ah ? Et bien, y'à pas à dire, comme ça, je me sens très rassurée !

-De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à dire ! On y va !

Et ils partirent dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un vaisseau qu'ils pourraient prendre.

-Restez là, je vais voir un peu plus loin...

Ronon les laissa sur place, et au bout du couloir, tourna à droite. John et Alex restèrent sagement contre le mur, juste derrière une excroissance de la paroi. Quand soudain, Sheppard entendit un bruit de pas. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour faire comprendre à Alex qu'il avait entendu quelque chose, et elle se plaqua contre le mur, à ses côtés. Il s'avança légèrement, et aperçu trois Wraiths qui avançaient vers eux. Il poussa Alex afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient aller un peu plus loin, sous peine d'être repéré, et se retrouvèrent coincés l'un contre l'autre dans un recoin sombre.

Alex dos au mur, Sheppard face à elle.

Il avait plaqué sa main devant la bouche du capitaine. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir dans ce genre de situation, étant donné que c'était nouveau pour elle.

Pour lui aussi. Il la regarda en silence, et de nouveau, ressentit la même chose qu'à l'infirmerie. Du désir. Du désir pour un homme. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se pencha un peu et...

Alex sentait son cœur s'emballer. Le corps ferme du colonel, plaqué contre le sien, lui faisait penser à tout un tas de chose pas très catholique. Elle leva la tête et le regarda aussi. Il avait toujours sa main posée sur sa bouche, et se penchait tout en enlevant sa main. Très dangereux. Trop dangereux. Elle respirait vite, et le repoussa doucement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était une femme, et s'il continuait à s'appuyer comme ça sur elle, ses formes féminines, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher, allait la trahir...

oOoOo

Il se ressaisit d'un coup. Il avait failli se pencher pour l'embrasser !

Il ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à trois.

-Je crois qu'ils sont partis, on peut essayer de rejoindre Ronon... Murmura John à son oreille, d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

Mais en fait, sa voix, n'avait rien du tout de ferme, elle était plutôt tremblante.

Tout comme celle d'Alex quand elle lui répondit.

-Oui, je crois aussi.

-Dépêchez-vous, il y en a d'autres qui vont venir...

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas entendu Ronon arriver. Sheppard recula très vite et partit devant. Alex les suivit, et ensemble ils partirent à la recherche de leur moyen de transport. Ils le trouvèrent assez rapidement, au détour d'un couloir. Dans une sorte de hangar. Un hangar plein de darts, là, devant leurs yeux.

-Ça me parait trop beau pour être vrai... Murmura John.

-Mouais... Marmonna Ronon.

-Bon, c'est peut-être un guet-apens mais c'est notre seule façon de sortir de là, alors on y va ! Dit Alex en avançant.

-Non, on n'y va pas ! S'exclama John.

Il la tira par le bras et la repoussa brutalement contre le mur.

-Bon, il me semblait avoir été clair à ce sujet. JE commande et VOUS, vous obéissez. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans cette phrase ? Lui dit-il en se penchant sur elle.

-Et bien, je pensais que...

-Et bien arrêtez ! Arrêtez de penser et laissez-nous faire ! Ronon, vous venez ?

-Je vous suis.

Ils avancèrent, et John se retourna au bout de deux mètres.

-Et vous, si vous bougez ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, je vous livrerais moi-même aux Wraiths !

-Bien colonel, je reste là... Soupira Alex.

-A la bonne heure, il a compris ! S'exclama John d'un ton sarcastique.

Et il rejoignit Ronon. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment faire, mais il fallait trouver, et très vite, un moyen de sortir de là. Avant que les alarmes se déclenchent et n'alertent la ruche entière. Ils s'approchèrent d'un des appareils et regardèrent à l'intérieur.

-Il n'y a de la place que pour une personne là dedans... Murmura John.

-Oui, c'est ce que je vois, alors comment...

-On peut peut-être se servir de leur rayon pour que deux d'entre nous soient transportés par celui qui pilotera ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Mais qui va piloter cet engin ? Demanda Ronon.

-Vous ne savez pas ?

-Non !

-Bon, bah je crois que je vais le faire !

-Non, vous m'expliquerez et je vais le faire ! Je connais leur façon de faire et de penser, je pourrais peut-être leur échapper plus facilement.

Sheppard fit la moue. Il détestait être aspiré par ce truc, ça laissait une drôle d'impression et ça vous flanquait mal au crâne quand vous sortiez de l'inconscience dans lequel ça vous plongeait.

-Vous avez raison, mais ça ne me plait pas ! Bon, je vais chercher Legrand.

-Je vous attends. Dépêchez-vous !

John retourna sur ses pas et se trouva devant l'endroit où était sensé être Alex. Seulement voilà, il n'y était pas...

-Si je le retrouve, je le tue de mes propres mains... Grinça Sheppard entre ses dents.

-Qui ça ?

Il sursauta violement. Legrand était devant lui.

-Mais où étiez vous donc passé ? Je vous avais dit de rester là !

-Et je suis où, d'après vous ? Murmura t-elle fâchée, je suis bien là, non ? Je n'avais pas envie d'être au menu, et c'est pourquoi je me suis planquée un peu mieux. Vous n'allez quand même pas me le reprocher !

John devait reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas tort, et ça le mit de mauvaise humeur. Il lui en voulait.

Premièrement parce qu'elle avait eu raison de lui désobéir à ce moment là, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle l'attirait.

Et même si il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant, ça le rendait dingue d'être attiré comme ça par elle. Elle qu'il prenait toujours pour un homme.

-Bon, on ne va pas coucher là, on y va ! Dit-il en rogne.

-Oui colonel, bien colonel ! Répliqua Alex sur le même ton.

Il la regarda de travers, puis se détourna d'elle et avança vers le hangar. Ronon les y attendait, planqué à côté d'un des darts.

-Bon, grimpez là dedans et appuyez sur le symbole... là, celui là, vous voyez ? Dit Sheppard en montrant une sorte de clavier à Ronon.

-Oui, et je fais comment pour vous aspirer ?

-Je pense que c'est ça ! Répondit le militaire en lui montrant une autre touche.

-Vous pensez ? Demanda Alex. Parce que vous n'êtes pas sûr ?

-Non, je ne suis sûr de rien ! Alors taisez-vous ! Dit Sheppard en colère.

-Bon, je décolle, mais après, il faudra faire vite, alors, mettez-vous au bord de cette passerelle et je vous prends au passage.

-D'accord, à tout de suite ! Dit Sheppard.

-Mais ça va rentrer dans la salle d'embarquement ce truc là ? Demanda soudain Alex en mesurant l'appareil du regard.

John, qui commençait à s'éloigner, stoppa net et se retourna.

-J'ai bien peur que son nez soit trop long, non ? Insista t-elle doucement.

-Et bien il n'y a qu'à le raccourcir ! Rétorqua Ronon.

-Et comment ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Je trouverais bien, pour l'instant, restez proche l'un de l'autre, je ne voudrais pas en oublier un !

Ronon grimpa rapidement dans l'appareil, qui ne tarda pas à s'envoler.

-Ça dépend qui... Dit Alex en français.

-Arrêtez ça immédiatement !

-Que j'arrête quoi ?

-De parler en français !

-Alors faites un effort pour parler ma langue ! Répliqua t-elle.

Sheppard prit sur lui-même pour ne pas la plaquer contre le mur et l'assommer. Alex se rendit compte qu'il était plus que temps pour elle de faire un effort pour se montrer plus aimable. Mais en même temps, elle adorait le mettre en colère. Quand il la regardait, elle voyait dans son regard, autre chose que de la haine ou du désespoir envers un subordonné étranger. Tout à l'heure, quand il l'avait coincé contre le mur pour l'empêcher de parler, elle avait bien vu qu'il avait penché la tête comme si il allait l'embrasser. Mais même si elle en avait très envie, elle ne le laisserait jamais faire. Sauf peut-être dans ses rêves...

Ils s'approchèrent de la passerelle, et quand ils virent l'appareil qu'avait pris Ronon, ils se positionnèrent à sa verticale et se laissèrent aspirer. Ronon fit rapidement demi-tour et sortit sans encombre. Ce qui le soulagea, et l'inquiéta aussi. C'était trop facile...

oOoOo

Le Satédien emprunta la porte des étoiles après avoir réussi à composer un code. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait. Mais il avait de la chance, la planète sur laquelle il avait atterri avait l'air accueillant. Il posa l'appareil près de la porte et sortit. Il fit le tour du dart, posa sa main sur le nez pointu, et soupira en regardant autour de lui. Puis il se mit à sourire. Il avait trouvé... Il prit alors le petit transmetteur que lui avait remis Sheppard et après avoir composé le code d'Atlantis, attendit que le vortex s'ouvre pour parler.

oOoOo

L'alarme s'activa. Elisabeth se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

-Madame, activation de la porte mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas la planète sur laquelle est partit l'équipe du colonel et pourtant, c'est leur code !

-Branchez-moi sur eux !

-Bien madame.

-Sheppard, ici Weir, vous m'entendez ?

_// Oui, je vous entends, mais ce n'est pas Sheppard, c'est Ronon. //_

-Ronon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous ne deviez pas être sur P3G541 ?

_// Si, mais on a eu un petit contretemps. Sheppard vous expliquera ça. //_

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_// Parce que ce n'est pas possible, il est dans un dart. //_

-Un quoi ? J'ai dû mal comprendre, vous avez dit un dart ?

_// Oui, mais pour l'instant, ce qui importe, c'est que je vais passer la porte des étoiles à bord d'un de ces vaisseaux justement, alors ne tirez pas sur moi, s'il vous plait... prévenez McKay qu'il va avoir du travail... //_

-Ronon ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris... Ronon ? Ronon ?

-La communication a été coupée, madame.

-Comment savoir que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-On ne peut pas, madame.

Elisabeth était inquiète. Pouvait-elle faire confiance au Satédien ? Elle décida que oui, car depuis qu'il était parmi eux, elle n'avait jamais rien eu à lui reprocher. Elle allait appuyer sur son oreillette pour demander à une équipe de venir surveiller la salle d'embarquement, quand Chuck l'appela de nouveau.

-Madame, je reçois un autre appel, c'est le code du lieutenant Ford.

-Bien merci, passez-le sur l'intercom.

-Lieutenant, ici le Dr Weir, je vous écoute.

_// Dr Weir, nous avons eu un problème, nous rentrons. //_

-Lieutenant ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_// Je préférerais vous en parler de vive voix ! //_

Et la communication fut rompue. Elisabeth se tourna vers Rodney qui venait d'arriver. Un des techniciens, sur un signe de la dirigeante, l'avait fait appeler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'étais en train d'étudier un nouvel appareil quand...

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, seulement que Ronon a demandé à ce que vous soyez présent quand il passera la porte.

-Ah bon ? Et vous lui obéissez comme ça ? S'étonna t-il.

-Oui, même quand il me dit qu'il vient à bord d'un dart...

-Un dart ? Couina McKay, un dart va atterrir sur Atlantis ? Mais ces engins sont trop long ! Il ne va jamais rentrer dans la salle d'embarquement sans tout abimer !!

Et après un bref instant de silence, il s'écria.

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous le dites ?

-Oui ! Répondit Elisabeth d'un ton ferme, maintenant, calmez-vous et attendez avec nous.

L'ouverture de la porte se déclencha, et Chuck annonça l'arrivée du jumper du lieutenant. L'appareil passa la porte, et laissa descendre Teyla. Ford monta jusqu'au hangar, se gara et redescendit.

-Madame, nous avons un problème, le colonel et... Commença t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'alarme d'Atlantis se déclencha et plusieurs militaires se mirent en position autour de la porte. Elisabeth donna l'autorisation de lever le bouclier après que Chuck lui ait annoncé que c'était bien la voix de Ronon qui demandait à rentrer. Le dart passa la porte et resta sur place. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle, sauf le hurlement aigu de la sirène d'alarme. Puis l'appareil s'éleva doucement jusqu'au hangar. Tous les militaires grimpèrent très rapidement, suivit d'Elisabeth, Ford, Teyla et Rodney. Carson, avait aussi été prévenu. Le dart était là, comme une menace immobile. Puis, il y eut un bruit bizarre et Ronon apparut, assis à bord. Il se leva doucement, les mains en l'air, car toutes les armes étaient pointées sur lui.

-Ronon ? C'est bien vous ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Oui Dr Weir... Répondit-il toujours les mains levées.

-Où sont Sheppard et Legrand?

-C'est ça le problème. Ils sont là dedans... Dit-il en pointant du menton l'appareil.

-Là dedans où ? Demanda Rodney.

-Pour nous échapper du vaisseau ruche, j'ai été obligé de...

-Vous vous êtes échappés d'un vaisseau ruche ? S'exclama Rodney.

Elisabeth le regarda en croisant les bras.

-Oui, bon, je me tais, continuez...

-Je disais que pour nous échapper du vaisseau, j'ai été obligé de les dématérialiser. Ils sont dans le vaisseau, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour les en sortir.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont dématérialisés à bord d'un appareil ennemi, par une technologie que nous maîtrisons encore moins que celle des anciens ? Demanda Rodney ironiquement en croisant lui aussi les bras.

-Oui.

-Ça au moins, c'est précis !

-Rodney, il faut sortir Sheppard et Legrand de là ! S'emporta alors Elisabeth.

Remarque qui eut le mérite de faire taire sur le champ le scientifique.

-Oui, je pense y arriver. Bon, il me faut...

... Mais pas longtemps...

Et il commença à énumérer plusieurs choses, que les techniciens qui l'avaient rejoint s'empressèrent de noter afin de lui fournir.

oOoOo

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Et bien, nous sommes allés prévenir le peuple de P3G541, de l'arrivée des Wraiths, quand justement, on a été attaqué par leur darts, commença Ford, on s'est enfui vers les bois les plus proches, mais le capitaine s'est fait aspirer par un dart et...

-Sheppard a pris la décision de se faire lui aussi aspirer avec moi pour que l'on puisse aller le libérer. A bord, on a retrouvé le capitaine, et on a pris un dart pour rentrer. Mais comme il n'y a de la place que pour une personne, il a fallu dématérialiser les deux autres pour pouvoir partir, continua Ronon.

-Et Sheppard a décidé que c'était vous qui deviez piloter ? S'étonna Elisabeth.

-Non, il voulait le faire, mais je lui ai dit que je connaissais mieux les lieux et que c'était moi qui devais les sortir de là.

-Il a été d'accord avec vous ?

-Il n'a pas eu le choix. Il savait que j'avais raison. J'ai déjà fait plusieurs séjours à bord de leurs vaisseaux, dit Ronon, et j'étais le plus qualifié pour sortir le dart et les ramener ici. Croyez-moi, je m'en serais bien passé, mais on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix...

-Je vous crois, et je pense que vous avez pris la meilleure décision. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que McKay saura les faire revenir... Soupira t-elle.

oOoOo

-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il faut brancher ce module à la sortie de cet appareil pour pouvoir arriver à se connecter ! S'énerva Zelenka.

-Et vous pensez toujours avoir raison, bien sûr !

-Autant que vous, mais moi, j'ai fait les calculs et...

-Et c'est faux, totalement faux ! Regardez ! Vous avez connecté une interface de sortie avec une d'entrée, ça ne marchera jamais !

-Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être allé un peu vite, mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps ils peuvent rester là dedans, alors il faut se dépêcher !

-Regardez ! Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! S'écria Rodney.

Zelenka s'approcha de l'écran que portait Rodney, et ils se regardèrent étonné.

-Je crois bien que vous avez raison McKay, mais nous devrions faire un essai d'abord !

-Mais est-ce que nous pouvons nous le permettre ? Se demanda Rodney en levant les yeux au plafond, l'air pensif.

-Je pense que oui, parce que si on rate la rematérialisation, on risque de tuer le colonel et le capitaine...

-On devrait aller voir Elisabeth et lui en parler...

Ils filèrent tous deux vers le bureau de la dirigeante, et parlèrent en même temps.

-On a quelque chose mais... Commença Radec.

-... si on veut éviter de les tuer... Continua Rodney.

-... il faudrait qu'on fasse d'abord...

-... un essai, mais on ne sait...

-... pas sur quoi, ni comment !

Elisabeth les regarda et leur dit tranquillement.

-Expliquez-vous !

-Et bien voilà ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

-Un part un, s'il vous plait, allez-y Rodney.

-Merci, Elisabeth, dit-il un soupçon de fierté dans la voix en regardant Zelenka.

Le Dr Rodney McKay était un scientifique hors pair, très intelligent, mais aussi, égocentrique, narcissique, et des tas d'autres adjectifs en "ic". Il continua ses explications d'un petit air supérieur, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Zelenka, mais il ne le fit pas remarquer...

-J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution à notre problème de rematérialisation, mais nous ne savons pas si ça marchera...

-Vous ne pouvez pas essayer d'abord sur des objets ?

-Si mais, ça risque de prendre du temps et comme dit Zelenka, on ne sait pas combien de temps ils peuvent rester prisonniers de l'engin sans risquer d'y rester...

-Vous pensez que si on ne fait pas un essai, ça risque de leur coûter la vie ?

-Oui.

-Mais si vous vous êtes trompez, et je ne mets pas du tout en cause vos capacités Rodney, dit-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour dire le contraire, ça les tuera aussi...

-Oui, c'est vrai aussi...

-Alors je suis pour faire un essai au préalable.

-Bon d'accord. Le seul problème c'est de savoir comment on va s'y prendre... Marmonna Rodney en partant accompagné de Zelenka.

Elisabeth retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle ou non, prévenir le SGC qu'il y avait eu un "souci" avec le capitaine français ?

Elle repensa à la réaction du colonel Caldwell quand il avait gentiment mais néanmoins fermement remis Sheppard à sa place. Alors elle décida qu'elle n'allait certainement pas rajouter de l'eau à son moulin. Elle allait donc attendre les résultats des essais de Rodney et de son équipe.

De toute façon, le vaisseau n'était plus à portée de communication, alors...

oOoOo

-Bon, on peut débrancher le module et l'associer à une autre source d'énergie qui serait suffisante pour faire fonctionner l'appareil, non ?

-Oui, mais où va-t-on trouver assez de puissance... Marmonna McKay.

-Un générateur à naquadah ! S'exclamèrent les deux scientifiques dans un bel ensemble, et en se pointant du doigt.

-Elisabeth, vous m'entendez ? Demanda Rodney en appuyant sur son oreillette.

_// Oui, Rodney, je vous entends. Alors, où en êtes vous ? //_

-Je pense, qu'on a peut-être une solution !

_// Et ? //_

-On a besoin d'un générateur à naquadah pour ça !

_// Vous pouvez en débrancher un sans que ça pose trop de problème ?_

-Oui, on prendra celui qui sert à protéger la cité en cas de surtension dû à la foudre. Il fait beau, et je ne pense pas qu'on ait un orage d'ici là !

_// Bon, allez-y //_

-D'accord, on y va tout de suite.

_// Je vous retrouve au labo. //_

-Bien, à tout de suite.

oOoOo

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

-Oui !

-En fait, seulement à 90% ! Dit alors Zelenka.

-90% !! S'exclama Elisabeth en regardant Rodney.

-Oui, mais c'est ce que nous avons de mieux de toute manière. Alors, on tente ou pas ?

-Oui, allez-y ! Répondit Elisabeth en croisant les doigts.

Tous les scientifiques présents au labo, regardèrent avec attention l'endroit ou se tenait le module du dart.

Rodney appuya sur une touche de son portable qu'il avait relié à l'interface qui devrait permettre de retrouver les disparus. Le réacteur à naquadah émit un drôle de bruit, puis, une lumière blanche, sortit du module, se posa sur les petites souris posées dans une boite. Elles disparurent alors de la vue de tous. (3)

-Bon, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à inverser la source.

McKay appuya sur une autre touche, la même lueur sortit du module, et les souris réapparurent. Intactes et en vie !

-Oui ! Oui ! S'exclama Zelenka, ça marche !

-Bravo ! Bravo à vous deux. On va pouvoir essayer sur le dart et récupérer Sheppard et Legrand ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

Rodney fut beaucoup plus "modeste".

-Mais je n'en ai jamais douté ! Rétorqua t-il d'un air satisfait.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

(1) Je sais, j'ai honteusement piqué cette scène à l'épisode : L'union fait la force 2/2...

(2) Je sais aussi qu'il l'a déjà fait dans l'épisode cité ci-dessus, mais pour mon histoire, j'avais besoin qu'il ne l'ai jamais fait !

(3) Je sais, j'ai (encore) piqué une scène. Là, c'est celle de l'épisode : A corps perdu...

Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 qui se termine !!  
Bon, là j'avoue que j'ai joué les voleuses de scénarios. Mais vu ce qu'ils ont fait à la série, ils peuvent bien partager, vu qu'ils n'ont pas été capables de la continuer...

Et bien, je vais vous laisser, et vous souhaite un bon vendredi, suivi d'un excellent samedi, veille d'un super dimanche !!!  
Bisous et à vendredi prochain !!


	5. Chapter 5

Alors désolée pour le retard, mais vendredi soir, j'étais invitée aux 18 ans de la fille d'amis, et ça s'est terminé samedi soir...  
Et je suis vraiment, mais alors complètement naze...

'fin bref, je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie, mais plutôt celle de mes persos !  
Mais je vais commencer par d'abord remercier les lecteurs-revieweurs à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement.

Yahhhhh ! En plus, y'a un truc qui me fait super plaisir, c'est...

Un mec lit ma fic ! Mais je suis RA-VIE !!!  
C'est vrai, c'est tellement rare...  
Et ce n'est pas qu'une impression !

Donc, merci **pf59** !! Euh... non, de ce côté-là, j'ai pas essayé les saucisses cocktail ni les olives pour voir ce que ça faisait d'être un mec...  
Alors pour ta référence au manga Naruto, je ne peux rien répondre, car je déteste véritablement tout ce qui se rapporte aux mangas...  
Le seul truc que j'ai pu voir de ce genre, et qui ne passe plus depuis une éternité, c'était Alabator, et Goldorak...  
J'étais ado à l'époque, ceci explique peut-être cela...

Quant au "copiage", je sais que beaucoup de personnes en font, mais là, j'ai carrément piqué la scène ! Je ne l'ai même pas arrangé à ma sauce ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré le mettre par écrit. Même si c'était flagrant à un point pas possible...

Et non, Rodney ne risque pas d'être jaloux d'Alex, parce que cette fic n'est pas le moins du monde slash ! J'avais pas encore "trempé ma plume d'écrivain" dans ce genre là...  
Tu me dis merci pour ma fic ?  
Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de la lire !!  
Merci encore pour ta review, et à vendredi prochain !

Merci aussi à **Alfa** pour sa review ! C'est marrant, mais ton pseudo m'a immédiatement fait penser à la (trèèèss) vieille série télé "Cosmos 1999" !  
J'ai des références, moi, des fois...  
Euh... c'est toi qui es aussi sur au-delà ? Parce que des fois, les pseudos se ressemblent, mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes...

Bon, et bien j'ai fini, alors place à la suite.

Bonne lecture !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 5**

-Placez l'émetteur en face du modèle et attendez mon signal !

-Rodney, vous êtes sûr que c'est le bon module ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Non, mais on pourra toujours réessayer sur un autre, maintenant que l'on sait que ça marche. De plus, le réacteur n'a pratiquement rien perdu de sa puissance. On peut donc en déduire qu'on a droit à plusieurs essais !

-Bon, et bien dans ce cas allez-y ! Carson ?

-Oui ?

-Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut au cas où ? Demanda t-elle au docteur.

-Oui, et de toute façon, l'infirmerie n'est pas loin. Je pourrais toujours les faire transporter très vite là bas.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda alors Rodney.

Ils retenaient tous leur respiration. McKay appuya sur le bouton, et la lueur jaillit sur le dart...

... Mais rien. Rien n'était sortit.

-Continuez, il ne faut pas se décourager !

Ils déplacèrent l'émetteur et recommencèrent. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Ils commençaient sérieusement à se demander s'ils allaient y arriver.

-Bon, on essaye encore une fois. Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda encore McKay, un peu découragé.

La lueur jaillit encore une fois et là...

-Regardez, ça ne fait pas pareil... Remarqua Zelenka.

-Oui, c'est étrange, le dart réagit différe...

La lueur blanche disparut doucement et des formes indistinctes qui devinrent des silhouettes apparurent.

-Ça a marché ! Cria Rodney, on les a récupérés !

Devant eux, venait de se re-matérialiser les deux militaires. Ils restèrent debout quelques secondes, avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Carson se précipita vers eux, les ausculta et déclara.

-Ils sont en vie, ils respirent, mais...

-Mais quoi ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

-Ils sont inconscients...

Elle regarda attentivement les deux personnes qui étaient à terre. On aurait dit qu'elles dormaient...

Sheppard avait les yeux fermés et son visage était détendu. Comme dans le sommeil, et Legrand était dans le même état. Des infirmiers les portèrent délicatement et les posèrent sur un brancard.

-Bon, je les emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Je vous suis.

-Si vous voulez, mais je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire. Si vous voulez, je vous appellerais dès que j'ai du nouveau.

-D'accord, je compte sur vous.

oOoOo

Il y avait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient revenus, et toujours pas de réveil en vue. Ils étaient confortablement installés sur un lit, avec tout un tas d'appareils qui les surveillaient. Carson allait les voir de temps en temps, mais rien n'indiquaient un quelconque changement. Il avait placé un paravent entre ses deux patients, car il n'avait pas oublié à qui il avait affaire. Sheppard, un homme, qui croyait dur comme fer, que la personne qui était allongée dans le lit d'à côté était aussi un homme. Alors qu'en réalité, c'était une jeune femme. Et une jeune femme qui avait tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait...

Le docteur s'en était rendu compte quand il lui avait enlevé son équipement pour l'ausculter plus à son aise. Et il avait même été un peu gêné...

-Oh bon sang, quand Sheppard saura ça, il me pendra haut et court !

-Quand je saurais quoi ? Dit une voix éraillée.

-Colonel ? Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Comment allez-vous ?

-J'ai un terrible mal de tête et je ne me sens pas très bien...

-Je pense que c'est normal, mais comme c'est la première fois pour moi, je n'en suis pas très sûr...

-Et bien moi, j'aimerais dire que c'est une première, mais ce n'est pas le cas... Gémit John en posant sa main sur son front.

-Tenez ! Prenez ce comprimé, ça soulagera votre migraine.

-Où est Legrand ? Demanda John en avalant le cachet.

-Il est à côté !

-Et comment va t-il ?

-Il n'est pas encore réveillé, mais ça ne saurait tarder... si vous avez été pris en même temps par le rayon...

-Je peux le voir ? Demanda Sheppard la bouche pâteuse.

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

-Vous m'avez donné quoi…

-Un simple analgésique, et ce n'était pas sensé vous faire dormir...

-Et pourtant...

John essaya de se redresser, mais retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller.

-Carson... que...

Le docteur regarda l'étiquette de plus près et dit.

-Oh, je suis désolé Sheppard, je me suis trompé de boite, je vous ai donné un sédatif léger...

-Vous le paierez cher, Carson...

-De toute façon, je vous aurais gardé à l'infirmerie en observation, alors profitez-en !

-Je n'aime pas... être sur un... lit... d'hôpital... Fut la dernière phrase que John réussit à prononcer avant de s'endormir profondément.

-Alors là, je suis vraiment mal barré… Murmura Carson.

Il se retourna alors vers son autre patient. Alex dormait, elle aussi. Il la regarda attentivement et se dit qu'elle réussissait à berner beaucoup de monde. Mais quand on connaissait son statut, elle avait vraiment tout de la jeune femme qu'elle était. Des traits fins et harmonieux, un corps avec toutes les formes qu'il fallait, et qu'elle réussissait malgré tout à dissimuler. Il se dit que c'était dommage. Elle était belle, mais il fallait qu'elle cache ça aussi… Alors la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour l'aider, avait été d'endormir le militaire. Il allait certainement le payer très, très cher…

oOoOo

Carson avait eu à peine le temps de retourner à son bureau qu'il entendit un gémissement...

-Oh bon sang, ma tête...

-Ah ! Vous voilà revenue des bras de Morphée ! S'exclama Carson, comment allez-vous ?

-J'ai un marteau piqueur dans le crâne, à part ça, ça va !

-Tenez, c'est un comprimé qui vous fera passer ça rapidement.

Elle but avec avidité le verre d'eau que lui tendait le docteur, et regarda autour d'elle.

-Encore à l'infirmerie ! Décidément, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas y aller, je m'y retrouve un peu trop souvent !

-Oui, mais vous êtes sain et sauf, c'est le principal.

Il avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il l'a traitait comme un homme.

-Et le colonel ? Il va bien ?

-Oui, il dort à côté.

-Il dort ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que comme il s'est réveillé un peu avant vous, j'ai préféré qu'il ne vous voit pas, alors je lui ai donné un sédatif léger…

-Pauvre de vous ! Mais vous n'auriez pas dû, j'aurais pu me débrouiller seule !

-Non, vous étiez endormie et comme j'ai dû vous déshabiller…

Alex rougit comme une pivoine et souleva le drap qui la recouvrait, elle remarqua alors que la bande de contention avait disparue…

-Oui, je vous l'ai enlevé, il fallait que vous puissiez respirer librement. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous faites pour supporter ça !

-Vous savez, ça fait dix ans que ça dure alors…

-Dix ans ? Ça fait dix ans que vous…

-Oui, répondit-elle en le regardant en face. Je peux me lever maintenant ?

-J'aimerais vous faire passer un examen pour savoir si vous n'avez aucune séquelle de votre… mise en boite…

-D'accord... Soupira t-elle en se recouchant, mais faites vite, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais autant ne pas être là quand il se réveillera…

-Je vous comprends parfaitement, mais il faudra bien qu'un jour vous le disiez…

-Non ! Tant que je suis un homme, tout se passe bien, alors ça continuera comme ça ! Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

L'examen se passa très bien, et après l'avoir autorisée à retourner dans ses quartiers, Carson retourna dans son bureau. Trente minute plus tard, il se releva, se dirigea vers le lit du militaire, et le regarda avec attention.

-Je me demande ce que vous auriez fait si vous l'aviez su... Murmura t-il.

Ce fut juste à ce moment là que John bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

-Carson…

-Oui ? Répondit celui-ci, un peu embêté.

Il n'avait pas du tout aimé être obligé de lui faire ça, mais il s'était senti obligé de le faire, et ne le regrettait pas. Alex n'était là que pour un temps donné, et le militaire n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait été berné par une femme, capitaine, et d'une autre nationalité de surcroît.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous m'avez donné un somnifère ? Demanda Sheppard un peu durement.

-D'abord, ce n'était pas un somnifère mais un léger sédatif qui ne vous a endormi qu'une heure, et je vous l'ai dit, je me suis trompé de boite et…

-Arrêtez de me raconter des balivernes, Beckett ! Coupa John, je ne vous ai jamais vu faire d'erreur, alors quelque chose d'aussi grossier ne passe pas. Dites-moi pourquoi !

-Et bien, d'après ce que nous a raconté Ronon, vous n'étiez pas très content d'avoir été obligé d'aller à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau ruche, alors j'ai jugé préférable de laisser le capitaine reprendre ses esprits avant que vous l'étrangliez ! Maintenant, vous pouvez demander à Elisabeth de me renvoyer sur Terre si vous voulez, mais je ne voulais pas être responsable de vos actes !

-Je ne l'aurais pas étranglé, enfin pas tout de suite…

Il était soulagé, mais en même temps en colère. Très en colère. Il se leva et voulut sortir.

-Non, restez allongé, je vais vous faire passer un examen.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, le capitaine y a eu droit, alors vous aussi.

Comme pour Alex, il ne trouva rien de spécial. Mis à part son léger mal de tête qui persistait et qui était dû au fait qu'il avait été endormi artificiellement...

-Bon, vous n'avez rien et je vous propose d'aller voir Elisabeth. Elle m'a demandé de la prévenir dès que vous seriez réveillé.

-D'accord, j'y vais. Je m'occuperais de Legrand après.

Il sortit très vite de l'infirmerie avec en tête l'idée de lui passer un savon comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à personne. Mais comme Elisabeth voulait le voir, il se dirigea d'abord vers son bureau...

oOoOo

Alex avait décidé d'aller voir le Dr Weir pour s'expliquer. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas coupable de quoi que se soit, elle voulait mettre les choses à plat avec la dirigeante. Alors elle repassa dans ses quartiers afin de se préparer comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle venait de prendre une décision, mais ne devait pas se laisser aller pour autant.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se regarda dans le miroir et retrouva la silhouette qu'elle espérait faire passer pour masculine, puis se dirigea vers la porte...

Elle parcourut très vite les couloirs, et grimpa les marches menant au bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Dr Weir ? Je peux vous parler s'il vous plait ?

-Capitaine ! Comment allez-vous ? Entrez...

Elle attendit debout, les mains dans le dos et la tête haute.

-Mais asseyez-vous donc…

-Non, merci madame, je préfère rester debout. Je voulais simplement vous dire que le colonel n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est produit. C'est entièrement ma faute.

-Attendez un instant, vous dites que c'est de votre faute ? Mais comment…

-Je n'aurais pas dû rester à la traîne. Et si j'avais su que les Wraiths étaient capables de faire ce genre de chose, je n'aurais jamais insisté pour aller avec eux. Je me rends compte que mon attitude aurait pu coûter la vie au reste de l'équipe, et je comprendrais parfaitement que vous me mettiez aux arrêts. Maintenant, même si je trouve fantastique d'avoir été choisie pour venir ici, je repartirais avec le prochain voyage du Dédale.

-Capitaine, laissez-moi parler…

-Non, je suis désolée, mais je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience. Présentez mes excuses à toutes les personnes qui ont pu avoir des soucis à cause de moi. Je me retire et ne vous embêterais plus.

Elle fit demi-tour et était près de la porte du bureau quand Elisabeth l'appela.

-Capitaine ! Revenez, je vous prie ! Ordonna t-elle.

Alex se retourna et lui fit face.

-Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à sortir, alors vous allez vous asseoir et m'écouter.

-Mais je…

-Capitaine !

-Bien madame.

Alex prit place sur le fauteuil pendant qu'Elisabeth s'assit à sa place et posa ses coudes sur le bureau.

-Premièrement, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce dont les Wraiths étaient capables, alors je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu leur échapper. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas de votre faute si Sheppard a pris cette décision, étant donné que vous étiez déjà fait prisonnier. Alors ne vous croyez pas coupable. Si j'ai un reproche à faire, ce n'est pas à vous, mais plutôt à lui. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre cette décision qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, ainsi qu'à Ronon. Mais j'ai appris moi aussi, à faire avec. Alors, nous allons avoir une discussion tous les trois sur la façon dont votre séjour se passera à partir de maintenant.

-Ah vous êtes là ! Ça tombe bien ! C'est justement vous que je voulais voir ! S'exclama John, qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

Alex se tassa dans son siège avant de se redresser et d'affronter sa colère. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. C'est à dire ne pas faire de vagues jusqu'à son départ. Enfin, elle essaierait...

-Sheppard, comment allez-vous ? Demanda gentiment Elisabeth.

-Bien, mais je pense que j'irais mieux après quelques explications ! Dit-il en se mettant debout à côté d'elle.

Il faisait face à Alex et la regardait d'un œil noir. Elle n'en menait pas large et attendit.

-Bon, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas mis à couvert quand je l'ai dit ?

-Mais je l'ai fait ! Je vous ai suivi, mais je me suis fait attraper par leur truc aspirant et…

-Et quoi ?

-Et rien.

Elle n'avait pas d'autres explications à donner. De toute façon, elle n'aurait rien pu faire et c'est ça qui rendait John injuste envers elle. Il se rappelait sa réaction quand il s'était plaqué contre elle, et lui faisait payer le fait qu'elle l'attirait, en lui trouvant tous les défauts de la Terre.

Mais il avait tort, et Elisabeth lui fit remarquer.

-Le capitaine n'y est pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, alors ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Par contre, vous, vous avez fait une grossière erreur !

-Et laquelle je vous pris ? Demanda John en la regardant, étonné.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû prendre cette décision qui nous aurait fait perdre notre chef militaire sans m'en parler d'abord !

-Mais il fallait agir vite, et c'était la seule solution. On n'abandonne jamais quelqu'un. Même si cette personne vous tape sur les nerfs…

Il se faisait rabrouer devant le français et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Alex l'avait bien remarqué, alors elle se leva.

-Je vous demande la permission de sortir madame.

-Oui, vous pouvez y aller. Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire vos bagages. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre décision.

-Bien madame, colonel... Dit-elle ne se tournant vers lui.

Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air et finit par dire.

-On n'en a pas fini tous les deux…

Elle sortit très vite avant qu'il ne se rende compte de son trouble. Elle le trouvait décidément très attirant, et plus encore quand il était en colère... Elle dévala les marches et se rendit tout de suite dans ses quartiers.

oOoOo

John attendit quelques minutes, ferma la porte de verre, puis attaqua.

-Elisabeth, je sais que c'est vous qui dirigez la cité, mais en ce qui concerne la sécurité de mes hommes, je suis seul juge, et j'aimerais que vous ne me discréditiez pas comme ça devant un subordonné ! S'exclama t-il fâché.

-Sheppard, asseyez-vous. Je m'excuse de vous avoir parlé sur ce ton, mais vous l'avez mérité ! Vous vous êtes entendu ? Vous lui avez reproché de ne pas s'être comporté comme vous lui aviez dit, alors que d'après le rapport que m'ont fait le lieutenant Ford et Ronon, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

John dû admettre qu'il y avait été un peu fort.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je lui ai peut-être dit des choses injustifiées, mais je n'aime pas ça !

-Que vous aimiez ou non, là n'est pas le problème. Vous devriez aller lui présenter des excuses ! Au moins pour ce que vous lui avez dit dans ce bureau !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un énorme soupir.

-Vous savez quoi ? Lui demanda Elisabeth.

-Non, quoi ?

-Vous avez enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui est comme vous, et c'est ça que vous ne supportez pas ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Comment ça ? Demanda t-il surprit.

-Legrand vous fait subir ce que vous avez dû faire subir à vos supérieurs quand vous étiez sur Terre…

-Non, je n'étais pas comme ça… enfin, pas tout le temps…

Elisabeth avait croisé les bras et le regardait toujours en souriant.

-Bon d'accord ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas toujours été le plus obéissant, mais je n'ai jamais mis la vie de mon équipe en jeu !

-Oui, mais vous n'étiez pas non plus dans une autre galaxie avec des ennemis dans vous ne connaissiez rien !

-C'est vrai... Soupira t-il encore.

Il se leva et dit avant de partir.

-Je vais le voir et discuter avec lui de ce qui s'est passé…

-C'est bien. Bonne décision.

Le militaire fit demi-tour, et sortit.

Elisabeth le regarda marcher sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. La vie sur Atlantis promettait d'être mouvementée, avec ces deux là...

oOoOo

Alex était rentrée dans ses quartiers avec la ferme intention de se reprendre. C'était de plus en plus dur pour elle de se retenir… De se retenir quand elle était en face de lui…

Elle était attirée par lui. Quand il s'était penché sur elle, dans le vaisseau ennemi, elle l'avait désiré. Et lui aussi. Elle s'en était rendue compte quand il s'était plaqué contre elle. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était une femme, et il avait alors reculé. Mais elle savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle.

Car il avait failli l'embrasser…

Et elle aussi…

Mais elle avait trouvé la force de le repousser. Pour sa sécurité aussi bien que pour la sienne.

Elle se déshabilla et se changea. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva des dessous sexy. De temps en temps, quand elle était seule, l'envie lui reprenait de se sentir femme. Les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait en mission étaient classiques, mais elle avait quand même pris le risque d'en emmener des plus féminins. Et ceux-là l'étaient. Assurément...

Libérée de sa bande de contention, elle se sentait vraiment mieux.

Ça lui faisait mal de se bander les seins. De plus en plus. Et quand elle était en face de lui, c'était pire. Une chaleur douce lui envahissait le corps et gonflait sa poitrine. C'était agréable et en même temps douloureux. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait tenir comme ça encore longtemps. Il serait peut-être bientôt temps de dévoiler sa véritable nature, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à obtenir. Si elle le faisait, se serait radical. La radiation pure et simple.

Et elle allait enfiler ses dessous quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte…

oOoOo

John avait quand même un peu honte. Il avait eu du mal à le reconnaître, mais Elisabeth avait raison. Il s'était comporté comme un idiot. Il avait reproché à une autre personne ses propres erreurs.

Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti l'avait mis en colère. Il avait voulu embrasser un homme. Il n'était pas du tout du genre gay. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant...

L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le capitaine était un sentiment nouveau et déroutant. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de mettre les choses au point avec lui. En parler était sûrement la meilleure des solutions. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, devant sa chambre, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Peur de sa réaction à lui. Mais il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Alors il respira à fond et frappa à la porte, pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage…

oOoOo

Elle enfila vite fait, un pantalon large et un sweater. Sans rien dessous, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps...

Puis elle se présenta devant la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Colonel ? Dit-elle surprise, que faites-vous là ?

John ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était lui, décontracté et… beau…

Il le trouvait beau. Et ça, il ne l'admettait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il était attiré par un homme.

C'était contre nature. Alors, il devint méchant. Il entra dans la chambre et attendit que la porte se referme sans bruit, puis il attaqua.

-Ne me faites plus jamais ça ! Ne me mettez plus jamais dans une position pareille ! Ou je vous le ferais regretter toute votre vie ! Vous avez failli nous faire tuer, Ronon et moi. Vous avez beau faire parti d'un échange, au prochain passage du Dédale, vous serez à bord ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Si vous m'aviez prévenu, j'aurais peut-être su comment me comporter ! Mais non, il a fallu que vous jouiez les gros bras et vous m'avez tout mis sur le dos ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir me sauver. Je n'ai pas demandé à venir, j'y ai été forcée, et si j'avais su que vous étiez aussi têtu et borné que ça, je n'aurais jamais débarqué ici ! Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que vous êtes colonel ? Et bien ça ne me suffit pas ! Et ce n'est pas parce que vous me plaisez que ça va changer ce que je pense de vous ! Maintenant sortez de ma chambre, je ne veux plus vous voir ! Hurla t-elle en français.

Sheppard la regarda et il ne sut pas comment, mais il se retrouva juste devant elle. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la colère faisait briller ses yeux.

... Et qu'il avait terriblement envie de…

Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'approcha de lui, puis sans attendre, posa sa bouche sur celle d'Alex. Le baiser d'abord léger fut ensuite violent. La colère les avait tous les deux énervés et ils se vengèrent l'un de l'autre. John ouvrit la bouche et plongea sa langue à la rencontre de celle d'Alex, qu'il trouva et caressa. Il se plaqua contre elle. Le désir le saisit brusquement et elle le sentit. Elle le sentit se durcir contre elle, et elle gémit. Elle posa les mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassa plus doucement, profondément, sensuellement... Comme une femme embrasse un homme.

Pas comme un homme qu'elle était sensée être...

L'information mit quelques secondes à parvenir à son cerveau... Elle était sensée être un homme.

... Elle ne devait pas en embrasser un autre. A plus forte raison un supérieur.

Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle aurait dû faire dès qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Elle le repoussa brutalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ça ne va pas ? S'exclama t-elle.

oOoOo

Sheppard recula, effaré et stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il venait de l'embrasser !

Et le pire, c'est qu'il y avait pris du plaisir...

Il fit demi-tour et sortit très vite de la chambre. Sans rien dire. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il pensait être attiré par un homme ? Il courut presque jusqu'à ses quartiers. Par chance, il ne croisa personne. Il entra précipitamment dans sa chambre, et courut dans la salle de bain. Il posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir, avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide.

-Bon sang de bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai embrassé un mec ! Un homme !

Il leva la tête et se regarda encore. Il passa ses doigts sur sa bouche, et l'essuya d'un geste rageur, comme pour y enlever le goût des lèvres d'Alex. Le goût de sa bouche...

Son menton carrément imberbe avait été doux à toucher, et quand il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains...

-Non, il ne faut pas ! Je ne veux plus de lui dans mon équipe. J'en parlerais demain à Elisabeth...

Il resta quelques minutes, là, dans sa chambre, à tourner en rond. Puis il décida que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait commis une légère erreur de parcours, que le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner. Il sortit et prit la direction du réfectoire... Il avait très faim, tout à coup...

oOoOo

Elle était encore debout, au même endroit, depuis qu'il était sortit. Elle se secoua et alla dans la salle de bain, enleva vite tous ses vêtements et se mit sous la douche. Elle se savonna très fort, comme pour enlever toutes traces de ce qui venait de se passer. Et pourtant. Elle avait aimé. Elle avait même adoré...

Quand il s'était penchée sur elle et qui l'avait saisi par le cou, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse ça.

Mais elle l'avait désiré, et son rêve était devenu réalité. Il l'avait embrassé. Passionnément.

Et elle avait répondu...

Elle avait été stupide ! Complètement stupide ! Comment avait-elle pu le laisser faire ? Elle avait même senti son désir tout contre elle, et ça l'avait fait gémir.

-Oh mon dieu ! Si jamais il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose, ça va être ma fête !

Parce que, elle aussi s'était plaquée contre lui. Et elle n'était pas vraiment faite comme un homme.

... Des formes, elle en avait, mais pas au même endroit...

L'eau froide de la douche lui lava les idées plutôt coquines qui l'avaient assailli au souvenir de sa bouche sur la sienne.

Puis elle se rhabilla, avec des vêtements simples et des dessous plus que simple. La lingerie fine, c'était fini !

Au placard les petits strings en dentelle qui la faisait se sentir femme ! Elle devait se comporter et se tenir comme un mec ! C'est ça, un mec !

... Qui venait d'en embrasser un autre, et qui avait adoré ça...

-STOP ! Arrête d'y penser ! De toute façon, il va te renvoyer alors !

Car pour elle, il n'y a avait aucun doute. Il n'était pas du genre à supporter ça. Même si ils étaient coupables tous les deux, c'était à elle de partir, pas à lui...

Un grognement de son estomac la rappela à l'ordre. Seulement voilà, est-ce qu'elle allait prendre le risque de le croiser ?

-De toute façon, il faudra bien que je mange. Je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser mourir de faim ! Et c'est lui qui a commencé alors...

Elle sortit résolument de sa chambre et se dit que si elle devait le croiser, elle n'était pas obliger de lui parler. Aucune loi n'interdisait le silence. Alors elle prit sur elle, et se dirigea vers la cantine...

oOoOo

John avait pris un plateau, et se dirigea vers la table où il avait coutume d'être en compagnie de ses amis. Amis qu'il retrouva avec plaisir.

-Colonel Sheppard ! Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda Teyla.

-Bien, je vais très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter !

-Et Legrand, comment va t-il ? Demanda Ronon.

A l'évocation du nom du capitaine, Sheppard plongea le nez dans son assiette. Puis il releva la tête et répondit.

-Il va bien, du moins pour ce que je l'ai entendu parler tout à l'heure dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Vous avez pris un savon tous les deux, je suppose ? Dit Rodney.

-Mais pourquoi Elisabeth leur en aurait-elle voulu ? Demanda Teyla.

-Parce que d'après elle, Sheppard n'a pas dû prendre la bonne décision !

-Rodney, quand je suis là, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de faire ça !

-Quoi donc ?

-De parler comme si je n'étais pas là, justement.

-Tiens, voilà le capitaine, vous venez avec nous ? Lui demanda Teyla.

Alex l'avait vu. John aussi l'avait vu, elle. Alors, en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, elle répondit.

-Non, je vous remercie, mais j'ai eu suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, alors je crois que je vais aller manger dans ma chambre ! Mais c'est gentil à vous de me le proposer.

Et elle fit demi-tour.

oOoOo

-Bon sang... Murmura t-elle, un homme n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça ! Reprends-toi !

En marchant vers la sortie, elle croisa Ford. Elle appréciait beaucoup le lieutenant. Il avait, à peu de chose près, le même âge qu'elle, et il était simple. Simple comme elle aimait. Avec lui, elle pensait pouvoir discuter de beaucoup de choses. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire à lui, qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Ce qu'ils croyaient tous…

-Capitaine ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Lieutenant Ford ? Je vais très bien, merci !

-Vous vous joignez à nous ?

-Non, ils viennent de me le proposer, mais je suis assez fatiguée, alors je vais aller manger dans ma chambre et me coucher !

-Bon, et bien bonne nuit !

-Merci, bonne soirée à vous tous.

Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers, et posa son plateau repas sur ses genoux.

-Une télé ! Voilà ce qui me manque ! Un bon programme à la télé et ça aurait été super cool !

Mais comme il n'y avait aucune antenne qui aurait été susceptible de capter les émissions provenant de la Terre, la télévision était totalement inutile sur Atlantis ! Par chance, elle avait emmené son baladeur, ainsi qu'un tas de CD sur lesquels étaient enregistrés des heures de musique. Puis elle changea d'avis. Finalement, elle irait courir. Elle enfila un jogging et une paire de baskets, ainsi qu'un grand tee-shirt.

Elle banda sa poitrine, pour être sûre que si elle croisait quelqu'un, il n'y aurait pas de confusion possible, puis elle se dirigea vers les passerelles. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit.

La hauteur ne lui faisait pas peur, et en plus elle adorait ça. Courir avec l'impression de voler au-dessus du vide !

Elle courait avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, et fonça droit devant. Il y avait une infinité de possibilités et elle décida d'en faire le plus possible.

-Waouhh, en plus j'adore cette chanson ! Cria t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas de chanson préférée, mais celle qui justement arrivait dans ses oreilles... Elle l'aimait beaucoup. C'était une chanson pop-rock d'un chanteur dont elle ne se rappelait pas le nom.

Avec elle, c'était comme ça. Elle aimait, ou elle n'aimait pas. Elle avait une belle voix, et chanta à tue-tête tout en courant. Elle parcourut comme ça une quantité impressionnante de chemins différents, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne savait plus du tout où elle se trouvait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

-Et voilà, je suis perdue ! C'est malin ! Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à faire le trajet en sens inverse...

Elle n'avait pas pris son oreillette et ne put donc demander à personne son chemin. Mais dans Atlantis, il y avait les téléporteurs. Ces sortes d'ascenseurs qui permettaient d'aller d'un endroit à un autre...

-Il n'y a plus qu'à savoir où il y en a un, et le tour est joué !

Il fallait pour ça redescendre, et donc, trouver un escalier... Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, elle en trouva un. Elle l'emprunta et se retrouva dans un couloir sombre, mais elle n'était pas trouillarde. La seule chose qu'elle détestait plus que tout, c'était les araignées. Rien que le fait d'imaginer ces satanées bestioles en train de courir autour d'elle, lui faisaient dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elle était carrément phobique de ses saloperies à huit pattes. Alors elle regarda prudemment autour d'elle.

-Je suis complètement stupide ! Se dit-elle à voix haute. Je suis capitaine dans l'armée, à des millions de kilomètres de ma planète, dans une autre galaxie, là où il y a des vampires de l'espace, et j'ai peur des araignées !

Elle haussa les épaules et regarda en l'air.

-Oui, ma fille, tu es stupide !

Et elle continua sa quête de téléporteur...

oOoOo

-Alors ? C'était comment ?

-C'était comment quoi ?

-Quand vous étiez dans le dart ! C'était comment ? Insista Rodney.

-Pas terrible ! Répondit Sheppard.

-Pas terrible ? Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Pas terrible ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Vous auriez voulu que se soit bien ? Qu'on se sente bien ? Et bien ce n'est pas le cas ! On a l'impression de ne plus exister, de ne plus bouger, ni de parler. On a l'impression qu'on va y rester, et croyez-moi, c'est très désagréable ! Et en plus, ça vous fiche un mal de tête carabiné quand vous vous réveillez !

-Ah ?

Rodney était déçu, il ne pensait pas à ce genre de chose. John s'en aperçu et décida de le prendre au mot.

-Mais si vous voulez tester ça, pas de problème !! La prochaine fois, je vous laisse ma place. Les repas de l'infirmerie sont excellents et en plus, les gens sont aux petits soins pour vous ! Dit-il d'un air ironique.

-Merci... merci beaucoup, mais non ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être leur cobaye...

-Dommage, il y a une nouvelle infirmière qui vous aurait plu, j'en suis sûr...

-Ah bon ? Vous croyez ? Dit-il plein d'espoir.

Toute la tablée se mit à rire de bon cœur. Mais pas Rodney, qui fut un peu vexé. Il n'était pas doué dans les rapports avec les femmes, tout le monde le savait, et ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer gentiment de lui.

-Au fait, Ronon, vous pouvez me dire comment vous avez fait pour rentrer le dart dans la salle d'embarquement sans tout casser ? Demanda soudain John.

-Je lui ai cassé le nez.

-Vous avez quoi ?

-Son nez était trop long, alors je l'ai raccourci !

-Mais comment... ?

Tout le monde regarda Ronon avec attention.

-Et bien, j'ai volé doucement près d'un groupe d'arbre, j'en ai abattu un, et je l'ai laissé tomber un sur lui.

-Vous avez abattu un arbre ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Oui.

-Et vous l'avez laissé tomber sur l'appareil ? Insista encore Rodney.

-Oui ! Répondit Ronon d'un ton un peu énervé.

-Et vous n'avez pas eu peur d'abimer le module où était enfermé Sheppard et le français ? Demanda Rodney effaré.

Les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Ronon. Personne n'avait pensé à ça...

-Non, mais je suis content que ça ait marché.

-Et bien moi aussi ! S'exclama John. Bon, il est tard et cette journée m'a épuisé. Je vous laisse, à demain !

-A demain ! Répondirent-ils tous.

Il se leva de table, sortit du réfectoire et prit la direction de sa chambre, quand il se rappela ce qu'il devait faire. Parler à Elisabeth de son problème avec le français...

oOoOo

Alex commençait sérieusement à douter de son sens de l'orientation. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond, mais en fait, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était très curieuse, et à chaque fois qu'elle avançait dans une direction, une salle qu'elle trouvait des plus intéressantes à visiter s'éclairait à son entrée.

Elle y entrait et regardait partout avec grand intérêt.

-Cette cité est tout bonnement fantastique !

Ce qu'il y avait de bien dans sa promenade, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne pour la bousculer, pour lui dire de se dépêcher ou d'aller ailleurs. Alors elle en profita.

Elle en profita si bien, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parcouru presque cinq kilomètres, et qu'elle était à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle avait décidé de courir. Mais elle s'en fichait ! Elle s'en fichait parce qu'elle ne le savait pas...

Elle possédait le gène des anciens, et ça lui ouvrait des tas de portes, ça allumait des machines, ça faisait faire des bruits bizarres à des engins non identifiés.

-Voilà encore une chose qui m'énerve ! C'est comme sur le Dédale, tout est écrit en... ah non, c'est pas en anglais ! S'exclama t-elle en regardant l'écriture inconnue sur certains panneaux, fixés aux murs. Oups, désolée l'amerloque, j'ai parlé un peu vite !!

Elle continua jusqu'a ce qu'elle arrive dans une pièce qui en surplombait une autre. Une pièce immense avec au centre un trou. Profond comme...

... En fait, ce n'était pas facile à dire étant donné que le fond, justement, n'était pas visible. La pièce, contrairement aux autres, ne s'éclaira pas entièrement. Alors elle fit le tour doucement. Comme elle ne voyait pas grand chose, elle avançait presque à tâtons. Elle devait quand même faire attention. Elle était seule et sans moyen de communication. Son pied trouva alors le vide. Elle posa ses mains sur la balustrade et tâtonna encore. Un escalier. Elle descendit prudemment et estima qu'elle avait fait presque dix mètres quand soudain, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Elle descendit plus vite, espérant être en bas avant que l'escalier ne lâche.

Mauvais calcul...

Sa précipitation la fit chuter. Elle dévala les dix mètres qui lui restaient encore à parcourir, se cogna violement la tête en atterrissant sur le sol et perdit connaissance. Heureusement pour elle. L'escalier s'était écroulé, et une partie de celui-ci retomba sur ses jambes, les brisants net.

Un autre morceau s'était planté dans son abdomen...

oOoOo

-Elisabeth ? Je peux vous parler ?

-Sheppard ? J'aurais pensé qu'après cette dure journée, vous seriez partis vous reposer !

-Carson m'a déjà obligé à le faire alors !

Elisabeth le regarda de travers.

-Carson ? Mais comment...

-Laisser tomber, je ne suis pas venu vous parler de ça.

-Ah bon ? Et de quoi alors ?

-Du capitaine Legrand.

Elle se plaça au fond de son siège et attendit. Le militaire n'était pas quelqu'un d'emporté. En fait, c'était la personne la moins méchante qu'elle connaissait. Et tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup. Il était un bon chef et un ami sur qui on pouvait compter. Alors, le fait qu'il vienne la voir avec cet air renfrogné, lui paraissait bizarre.

-Je vous écoute !

-Je vais être franc, je n'en veux plus dans mon équipe ! Il est têtu, borné, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et en plus il ne reconnait pas l'autorité. Alors même si il était le fils du président de la république française, je n'en voudrais plus avec moi. Au prochain voyage du Dédale, il monte à bord et au revoir !

-Vous avez fini ? Demanda Elisabeth, surprise de la tirade du colonel.

-Oui.

-Et bien vous m'en voyez navrée, mais je refuse. Et je lui ai dit la même chose cet après midi, quand il est venu me voir.

-Il était venu pour ça ?

-Oui, pour me dire qu'il voulait rentrer, chez lui, en France. Et je lui ai répondu non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la même raison qui m'a fait vous choisir pour cette aventure, le défi. Le défi d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous tiens tête, mais qu'en même temps, vous appréciez. Parce que justement il vous ressemble. Alors faites avec. Au moins jusqu'au retour du Dédale... dans deux mois !

-Deux mois ? Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir jusque là ! Soupira John.

-Sheppard...

-Oui, bon d'accord, mais si il y a un meurtre avant deux mois, vous serez la seule responsable ! Dit-il avec un sourire en se levant.

-Vous vous y ferez... comme moi...

Il la regarda en biais, sourit et sortit. Elle le regarda aussi en souriant. Et se pencha sur ses rapports. Avec tout ça, elle les avaient un peu négligés...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà. J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu ! Vu qu'en plus vous avez dû attendre deux jours de plus avant de l'avoir...  
En tout cas merci de me lire, et à vendredi prochain !  
Je ne pense pas qu'il se passe quelque chose ce jour là. Ou alors, c'est totalement imprévu...


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à vous tous qui suivez ma fic !  
Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle plairait autant, surtout que j'ai remarqué que les fics mettant en scène un perso imaginaire n'avait pas vraiment la cote...  
Donc, merci à tous ceux qui me lise, je suis super contente !

Maintenant, passons aux remerciements...

Merci **pf59** ! Tu trouves que j'en fais trop sur les mecs ? Et bien, ce n'est pourtant pas voulu ! En général, j'essaye de rester le plus près possible du caractère des persos de la série, mais bon, comme je suis une fille, c'est pas forcément facile de se mettre dans la tête d'un mec... J'espère que tu me pardonneras mes éventuels écarts... Silteplèèè !!!  
A moins que ça ait un rapport avec ce que j'ai écrit en remerciement dans mon précédent chapitre ?

Ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai écrit un peu vite, c'est pas Alabator, c'est Albator... Pourtant, je me suis relue !! Comme quoi... Alors toi, tu trouves que c'est cocasse, cette façon de se blesser ? Oups... on a pas le même sens du mot cocasse !! Lol !!! Moi, je trouve ça plutôt terrible, mais bon...  
Et si, elle l'a "senti", mais c'est vrai que lui, Sheppard n'a rien senti, puisqu'il n'y a rien !! Mais on va dire qu'il était tellement en colère que ça ne l'a pas marqué ! A moins qu'il se dise qu'Alex ne ressent rien pour lui ? Et non, il ne va pas craquer, le Shep ! Enfin si, mais dans un autre sens...

Alors pour l'instinct féminin, si, je pense que ça viendra... Mais comme cette fic est écrite depuis une éternité, en fait, je la relis un peu en même temps que mes lecteurs ! En tout cas, merci pour ton encouragement, et surtout, merci de rester fidèle ! Ça me fait super plaisir !

Quant à ta question sur mon autre fic, qu'est-ce que tu entends par "publiée de façon ordonnée" ?  
Si c'est pour savoir si se sera régulier, oui, pour elle, c'est tous les mardis !!  
Sinon, dit moi ce que tu entends par "ordonnée"...

Et oui, j'ai bien reçu tous te messages !

Merci **Alfapastèque** ! T'en as un drôle de pseudo !

Merci aussi à **Nalya**, d'avoir mis ma fic dans ses "alert story" !

Allez, je vous laisse lire !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 6**

Il retourna dans ses quartiers, un peu fâché par la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion. Elle ne l'avait pas soutenu, et ça l'avait surpris. Mais elle avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Et lui, le colonel John Sheppard avait complètement tort. Il ne voulait plus du capitaine dans son équipe parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Il l'avait embrassé, et avait éprouvé du désir pour lui. Ce sentiment, qui était nouveau et inhabituel, l'avait perturbé. Et comment réagir face à ça ? Comment réagir face à un homme que vous désirez et qui, apparemment ressent la même chose ?

Car Legrand avait répondu à son baiser. Quand il avait mis ses mains derrière sa tête et s'était plaqué contre son corps, il avait eu envie de lui et Legrand l'avait alors embrassé avec tendresse et douceur. Une douceur incroyable. Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'il l'aurait bien basculé sur le lit...

Il avait marché comme un automate quand il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Il regarda la porte. Il était devant les quartiers du capitaine... Devait-il frapper ? Ou entrer ? Il regarda ses chaussures, prit une grande inspiration et continua jusqu'à sa chambre. Pas ce soir. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse d'abord à ce qui s'était passé. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà ce qui lui fallait, ensuite, il verrait. D'abord se contrôler. Après tout, être attiré par un homme, ça ne devait pas être beaucoup plus difficile à gérer que quand on l'était d'une femme !

Il fallait simplement éviter les qu'en dira-t-on...

Attiré par un homme. Il fallait encore qu'il l'admette. Qu'il admette qu'il était... homosexuel...

Il ricana en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ses réflexions. Comme si s'était si facile...

Il rentra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se coucha immédiatement. Il s'endormit très vite, malgré des tas de pensées plutôt torrides...

oOoOo

Alex avait très mal à la tête. Elle porta sa main sur son front et frotta ses doigts l'un contre l'autre.

Ils étaient poisseux. Elle avait dû se cogner très fort car elle saignait. Elle leva les bras doucement. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle perdue connaissance ? Elle regarda sa montre. Le verre était cassé mais elle fonctionnait encore. Le tic-tac était encore audible, et elle indiquait onze heures. Elle avait quitté la cantine à environ huit heures, puis était rentrée manger, avait changé de vêtements et était partit courir. Environ deux heures de course et de découverte.

-Je suis donc resté une heure évanouie, mais au moins je n'ai rien de cassé.

Elle parlait en français. De toute façon, pourquoi se fatiguer à parler en anglais alors qu'elle était seule ?

Elle essaya de se tourner et de se mettre sur le côté pour pouvoir se redresser... Aussitôt, elle poussa un hurlement, et retomba en arrière.

La douleur lui fit à nouveau perdre connaissance. Et c'était sans doute mieux pour elle...

Elle n'avait pas regardé son ventre...

oOoOo

Il dormait depuis environ une heure quand il se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait cru entendre crier.

Non... Pas crier, hurler. Un hurlement de douleur intense. Il resta immobile un instant à écouter. Mais rien, alors il se tourna et se recoucha. Il n'eut pas de mal à se rendormir...

oOoOo

Il était tôt. Ronon et Teyla s'entraînaient. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe, la jeune Athosienne était la seule personne à pouvoir se battre contre lui, et résister un peu plus longtemps que tout le monde. Le Satédien était fort. Très fort, et en plus, il était grand. Et même les militaires n'étaient jamais arrivés à rester plus que quelques minutes debout face à lui. Ce matin, c'était avec les bâtons. Et Teyla était forte à ce jeu. Ronon un peu moins, et John les regardaient avec intérêt. Il n'aimait pas se battre. Sauf si il risquait d'y laisser des plumes. Alors là, il était implacable. Mais il préférait quand même résoudre les problèmes autrement que par la force.

Après avoir vu Teyla se faire littéralement propulser sur le tapis, il se précipita vers elle.

-Teyla ! Vous allez bien ? Dites, vous ne croyez pas que vous y êtes allé un peu fort ? S'exclama t-il en regardant Ronon.

-John, ne lui en veuillez pas. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas me ménager. J'ai besoin de sentir que l'on me résiste et il est très bon à ce jeu.

-Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, vous savez ? Rétorqua alors Ronon.

-Oui, je sais, mais vous êtes...

Il fit un signe de la main qui faisait voir qu'il était plus grand.

-Enfin, à côté d'elle, vous êtes Gulliver au pays des Lilliputiens !

-C'est où ça ? Demanda Ronon très calmement.

John eu du mal garder son sérieux.

-C'est un conte pour enfant qui raconte le voyage d'un géant, Gulliver. C'est un chirurgien qui fait naufrage et qui se retrouve sur l'ile de Lilliput où vivent des personnes d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai comparé à lui. Teyla est beaucoup plus petite que vous... Expliqua t-il.

-Mais je sais me défendre, colonel ! Répliqua t-elle.

-Je sais Teyla, je sais. J'atterris suffisamment souvent par terre pour en témoigner. Je ne vous en veux pas Ronon, et je vous fais confiance. A tous les deux...

Ronon se baissa, tendit la main à Teyla et l'aida à se relever. Elle lui fit le salut Athosien et il quitta la pièce. Les laissant seuls.

-Vous voulez vous entraîner avec moi ?

-Non, merci, je ne préfère pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Vous avez déjeuné ?

-Pas encore et vous ?

-Moi non plus, ça vous tente ?

-Oui, avec plaisir, mais je vais d'abord me changer. Je vous rejoins là bas ?

-Ok, à tout à l'heure !

oOoOo

-Alors ce passage dans un dart ne vous a laissé aucune séquelle ? Demanda Rodney.

-Non... pas depuis hier... Répondit John en soupirant.

Rodney avait beau être le plus brillant des scientifiques, il n'en était pas moins le plus lourd de toutes les personnes d'Atlantis.

-Et le capitaine ? Vous avez de ses nouvelles ?

-Non, et vous ? Demanda John en essayant de ne pas paraître trop intéressé.

-Non, aucune.

-Bon, qu'y a t-il de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il à Elisabeth qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Rien de précis.

-Alors j'aimerais faire un tour sur le continent. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr ! Dit Teyla.

-Non, pas du tout. Vous avez tout à fait le droit… au fait, où est le capitaine ? Personne ne l'a vu ?

Tout le monde secoua la tête, et se regarda. Non, Alex n'était pas là. Et c'était plutôt étrange, elle avait l'habitude depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis, de se lever très tôt et d'arriver le premier à la cantine. Et là, pas de petit déjeuner, ni de déjeuner. Bizarre... Faisait-elle la tête ?

-Capitaine Legrand ? Ici le Dr Weir, vous m'entendez ? Demanda t-elle en appuyant sur son oreillette.

Pas de réponse.

-Capitaine Legrand ! Répondez, s'il vous plait ! Insista t-elle.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle prit une décision.

-Bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais dans le doute, il faut le chercher !

-Il ne peut pas se débrouiller seul ?

-Sheppard, je sais ce que vous ressentez à son égard, mais le fait est qu'il ne répond pas, et qu'il est sous votre responsabilité. Alors vous, ainsi que les membres de votre équipe allez le chercher ! Dit-elle en ayant bien appuyé sur le début de la phrase...

... Début de phrase qui l'avait légèrement mis mal à l'aise. Ce qu'il ressentait à son égard…

Si "elle" savait ce qu'il ressentait réellement… Si Legrand savait ce qu'il ressentait…

Il se mit debout et annonça d'un air las.

-Et bien puisque le petit français n'est pas capable de se servir d'une simple oreillette, nous allons aller le chercher !

-Mais où ? La cité est immense et nous ne savons même pas dans quelle direction il est partit !

-Vous avez oublié les détecteurs biométriques des anciens, Rodney ? Ironisa Elisabeth.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, les détecteurs ! Mais comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?

-Bon, on monte à la salle de contrôle, on voit où il se cache, et on vous le ramène tout de suite ! Dit John.

Il se leva de son siège et s'éloigna, suivit de Rodney et d'Elisabeth.

-On vous attend là, colonel, ou vous voulez que l'on vienne avec vous ? S'exclama Teyla.

-Je crois qu'on va aller avec eux... Annonça Ronon.

Il avait remarqué l'attitude franchement hostile de Sheppard quand il avait appris qu'il fallait qu'il se déplace pour aller chercher le capitaine. Il craignait un peu qu'il ne s'emporte face au français. Ils partirent donc tous les quatre vers la salle de contrôle...

oOoOo

Elle venait de reprendre connaissance, et se sentait mal. Très mal. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes. En redressant légèrement la tête, elle s'était rendue compte qu'une partie de l'escalier était tombé dessus, et à la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elles étaient certainement cassées. Mais elle eut des sueurs froides en regardant son ventre. Ce qu'elle voyait ne la rassura pas. Et pourtant elle ne ressentait rien. Rien du tout. Elle approcha doucement la main et toucha.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Si je m'en sors, j'aurais vraiment de la chance… Murmura t-elle.

Un montant de la rambarde était planté dans son abdomen, sur le côté droit. Il dépassait d'au moins trente bons centimètres mais elle ne sentait rien. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Pas de douleur, égal nerfs touchés…

-Ohé, y'a quelqu'un ? Ohé !

Elle tendit l'oreille. Un bruit, faible mais un bruit quand même.

-De la musique ? Ça commence… j'hallucine !!

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre d'où ça venait...

-Mon baladeur ! C'est mon baladeur ! S'exclama t-elle soudain.

Elle tourna prudemment la tête et le trouva. A quelques centimètres à peine de sa main droite. Elle essaya de l'attraper, mais dans l'effort, le pic bougea, et la douleur se fit enfin sentir. Mais c'était insupportable...

Et elle hurla de nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à reprendre son souffle, et réessaya de nouveau. Doucement. Très doucement. Millimètres par millimètres…

Et le bout de ses doigts toucha le fils de l'écouteur. Elle tira dessus et l'attrapa. Il fonctionnait encore.

- Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être seule…

Elle appela encore à l'aide mais dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Personne ne savait où elle était, et elle n'avait rien sur elle pour appeler les secours…

oOoOo

-Alors ? Vous ne captez rien ? S'étonna Elisabeth.

-Non, c'est étrange. Et pourtant, il possède le gène des anciens, il devrait être d'autant plus facile à repérer !

-Vous avez fait toute la cité ?

-Oui ! ... enfin non… Se reprit Rodney. Il y a plusieurs parties qui ne sont pas alimentées parce qu'elles consommeraient de l'énergie pour rien, mais je ne pense pas qu'il devrait s'y trouver !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il ne connaît pas les lieus, et à sa place, je ne m'aventurerais pas dans un endroit que je ne connais pas !

-Mais il n'est pas comme vous Rodney, c'est un militaire, et d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer, il doit se mettre souvent dans des situations plus ou moins périlleuses… Rétorqua la dirigeante.

Sheppard n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il le garda pour lui. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça…

-Bon, il ne vous reste plus qu'à partir à sa recherche ! Leur annonça Elisabeth.

-D'accord... Soupira John, Ronon, Teyla vous faites la partie Ouest, je vais avec Rodney faire la partie Sud. On se tient au courant !

-Je préfèrerais être au labo, j'ai des tas de choses en…

-McKay ! S'impatienta Elisabeth, vous partez avec Sheppard, s'il vous plait…

Elle savait que le scientifique n'était jamais très "chaud" pour les expéditions, sauf quand il s'agissait de partir à la découverte de nouvelles technologies qu'il pouvait étudier tranquillement. Et surtout, bien protégé par tout un bataillon de militaires armés…

Ils prirent donc leurs armes et commencèrent leur recherche…

Exactement à l'opposé de là où se trouvait Alex…

oOoOo

Maintenant, elle avait chaud. Très chaud. Mais son mal de tête avait disparu, au moins elle ne souffrait plus. Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre. Il était seize heures, et elle éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Et bien, si je compte bien, j'ai passé la nuit ici, et pratiquement toute une journée et personne ne s'inquiète de savoir où je me trouve !

Sa phrase se termina en sanglot. Elle pleurait de rage et de désespoir. Elle avait traversé une galaxie à bord d'un vaisseau spatial pour atterrir sur Atlantis, une cité légendaire qu'on disait engloutie. Avait passé la moitié de sa vie à se travestir en homme pour réussir à faire la carrière dont elle avait rêvé, et voilà qu'elle était là, dans un trou sombre, blessée, et personne ne la recherchait. Elle finit par prendre sur elle et se calma. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de pleurer, elle était toute seule. Et les larmes n'avaient jamais rien changé à quoi que se soit…

-Trouve quelque chose ma grande, il faut qu'ils sachent que tu es là, par n'importe quel moyen.

La musique se fit entendre de nouveau. Son baladeur ! Peut-être qu'avec, elle pourrait essayer de signaler sa présence ? Oui, mais comment ? Elle n'avait aucun outil sur elle, et de plus, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

Elle essaya de se redresser pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir autour d'elle qui pourrait lui servir, mais elle eut un violent vertige et sa tête retomba lourdement.

Elle avait soif, très soif. Il fallait qu'elle boive si elle voulait éviter la déshydratation. Ne pas manger était moins important que boire. Et elle avait toujours une petite bouteille d'eau sur elle, quand elle courrait.

-Mais où elle est ?

Elle tourna la tête et la trouva. Ecrasée sous un amas de ferraille. Inutile. Réfléchir, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Il était affaibli par le choc violent et les blessures importantes et l'abandonna.

Elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience…

oOoOo

Ils avaient parcouru une bonne partie de l'aile sud et n'avaient rien trouvé.

-Ronon ? Teyla ? Vous avez trouvé Legrand ?

_// Non, et vous ? /_/ Répondit Teyla.

-Non, nous non plus ! On continue…

_// Nous aussi, dès que nous avons quelque chose, on vous appelle ! //_

-D'accord, nous aussi. Terminé.

-Vous pensez sérieusement qu'il aurait pu s'aventurer aussi loin ? Demanda Rodney.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il est curieux, et touche à tout !

-Touche à tout ? Comment ça ?

-Sur le Dédale, vous vous rappelez ? Caldwell a dit qu'il avait réussi à mettre un système hors service !

-Ah oui ! J'avais oublié…

-Et bien pas moi !

-On dirait que vous lui en voulez !

-Oui !

Rodney attendit que le militaire s'explique, mais celui-ci était reparti sans rien dire, alors il insista.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Soupira John.

-Pourquoi vous lui en voulez ?

_Parce que je suis attiré par lui, parce qu'il me plait, et parce qu'il m'a laissé l'embrasser !_ Pensa t-il.

-Parce qu'il a failli bousiller un vaisseau spatial qui est notre seul moyen de retourner sur Terre ! Se contenta t-il de répondre, sur un ton colérique.

Rodney ne dit plus rien. Il avait senti à la manière dont lui avait répondu le militaire, qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

-Bon, vous venez ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester là plus longtemps !

Il suivit Sheppard en silence.

oOoOo

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui ?

-De qui ?

-Du capitaine Legrand !

-Il me paraît bien.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui !

Ronon n'avait jamais été très bavard. Teyla fit donc avec.

-Et vous ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Même si je ne le comprends pas toujours, je le trouve plutôt bien. Il est gentil, à de l'humour et a réussi à fâcher le colonel Caldwell ! Jusqu'à présent, seul le colonel Sheppard y était arrivé !

-Ouais, c'est vrai, finit-il par dire en souriant. Bon, on a presque fini cette partie, on continue ?

Ils continuèrent leur recherche pendant environ deux heures. Aucun résultat. Il n'était nulle part…

-Colonel ?

_// Oui Teyla ? //_

-On a fini l'aile Ouest et toujours rien. Et de votre côté ?

_// Rien non plus. On vient juste de finir, on se retrouve au bureau d'Elisabeth ? //_

-D'accord !

Ils rebroussèrent chemin. Teyla commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Même si le capitaine avait été vexé par les remontrances de Sheppard et d'Elisabeth, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie...

oOoOo

La douleur avait fait place à la fièvre. Sa blessure, qui n'avait pas pu être soignée, commençait à s'infecter et la douleur s'était, malgré tout, nettement atténuée. Ce qui n'était pas mieux, bien sûr. Alex alternait les moments de lucidité et les moments de délire. Dans ces moments là, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, évidemment, mais elle prononçait des phrases complètement loufoques. Elle parlait même à l'escalier...

-Evidement, toi tu t'en fiche ! Tu es là, bien tranquille, couché sur mes jambes, et en plus tu… mais répond moi, quand je te parle ! Cria t-elle tout à coup.

Puis elle s'écoutait parler. Ou chanter. Et alors, elle se souvint. Son baladeur. Elle allait mettre de la musique.

-Quand je n'aurais plus de batterie, je pourrais toujours HURLER !

Mais crier la fit tousser si fort, que la douleur se réveilla, et elle gémit. Elle monta le son très fort et chanta à tue tête. Puis elle s'arrêta. Son cerveau, embrumé par la fièvre avait quand même réussi à lui transmettre un message. Se calmer. Sinon, elle allait mourir déshydratée. Elle avait déjà la gorge complètement desséchée, et sa langue avait gonflé. Elle se cala comme elle pu et attendit.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que la faucheuse vienne me chercher ! Je t'attends ma grande, tu peux venir, mais tu ne m'auras pas…

oOoOo

-On n'a rien trouvé, et ça commence à m'inquiéter... Dit John.

-Vous avez vraiment tout fouillé ?

-Oui, mais il nous reste les deux autres ailes… on y va… Dit-il en se levant. Teyla et Ronon, vous allez faire la jetée Est et nous on va faire la partie Nord. En espérant qu'on le ne trouve pas trop tard.

Maintenant il avait peur. Il lui en voulait, mais il avait quand même peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Le français était jeune, insouciant, étranger, et il ne connaissait pas la cité. Même eux, ne la connaissait pas encore entièrement. Alors ils repartirent à sa recherche, avec plus de hargne encore.

-Quand je lui mettrais la main dessus, il m'entendra... Marmonna John.

Rodney ne fit aucune remarque. Lui aussi était inquiet.

Le capitaine avait disparu depuis maintenant vingt heures…

oOoOo

La chose avançait doucement, sournoisement, puis elle s'arrêta. Ses grandes pattes velues ne faisaient aucun bruit. Elle attendait que sa proie ne bouge plus. Elle était immense et immobile.

Mais Alex ne se laisserait pas faire. Même si elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne laisserait pas cette horreur s'approcher d'elle. Elle imaginait ses grands yeux à plusieurs facettes...

-Tu peux toujours rêver, tu ne m'auras pas ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Dit-elle en plein délire.

Son pire cauchemar était là, à quelque pas.

Planquée dans un coin sombre, elle attendait le moment propice. Alex essaya d'attraper un morceau de l'escalier pour se défendre, mais il n'y avait rien. Sa main se rencontrait que le vide. Alors elle se prépara à l'attaque. De toute façon, c'était elle ou l'araignée…

Et elle préférait que ce ne soit pas elle…

oOoOo

Ils avançaient rapidement, de plus en plus inquiets et fatigués. Mais ils se disaient qu'il devait l'être aussi, alors ils avançaient vite. Ça faisait vingt heures. S'il n'était pas réapparut, c'est qu'il avait dû avoir un gros problème. La partie de la cité dans laquelle ils étaient n'était pas alimentée, alors ils se servaient de la lumière qu'ils avaient au bout de leur arme, mais elle n'était pas suffisante.

-Elisabeth ?

_// Oui Sheppard ? //_

-Est-ce que vous captez notre signal ?

_// Oui, on a quelque chose sur l'écran, ça doit correspondre à vos oreillettes, car la console des capteurs biométriques ne capte rien ! //_

-Est-il possible d'avoir du courant dans cette partie de la cité, il fait noir et on ne voit pas grand chose !

_// Je demande à Zelenka… Oui, il me fait signe que oui. //_

La lumière jaillit soudain, éclairant d'une lumière crue, la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils continuèrent ainsi beaucoup plus facilement. Ils avaient l'impression d'arriver au bout de la cité, et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le capitaine.

-Ronon ? Vous avez quelque chose ?

_// Non, toujours rien. On continue. //_

-D'accord, nous aussi...

Ils arrivaient au bout d'un autre des nombreux couloirs qui parcouraient la cité, quand John s'arrêta net.

-Vous entendez ?

-Quoi ?

-Ecoutez ! Vous n'entendez rien ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé entendre ?

-De la musique ! Il y a de la musique !

Rodney écouta attentivement.

-Ah oui, maintenant que vous le dites, j'entends quelque chose, effectivement ! Finit-il par dire.

-On y va...

Sheppard était intrigué. De la musique ! II y avait de la musique.

-C'est un air que j'ai déjà entendu ! Oui, je connais ! Mais ce n'est pas possible... à moins que...

-Legrand soit passé par là ! Continua Rodney.

-Sûrement, je ne vois pas d'autres explications !

-On devrait prévenir les autres !

-Attendons d'abord d'être sûr que c'est lui. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous les aurions fait déplacer pour rien, et ça ralentira les recherches.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Répliqua Rodney.

Sheppard leva la tête en soupirant.

-Rien, Rodney, rien du tout, on y va... Soupira t-il encore.

La musique était toujours aussi faible, mais ils l'entendaient quand même.

-C'est bizarre ici, on n'est jamais venu ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Cette partie est plutôt éloignée de la salle de la porte, alors on ne l'a jamais exploré. Ecoutez, ça vient de par là, on dirait...

oOoOo

Le baladeur commençait à fatiguer, et Alex aussi. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée. Pourtant, malgré la forte fièvre qui s'était emparée d'elle, elle savait que si elle s'endormait, elle ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais plus. Alors elle chantonnait. Elle chantait pour se donner du courage. Le monstre l'a guettait. Guettait le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part pour se ruer sur elle...

Non, elle n'aurait pas fait tout ça pour servir de repas à cette chose répugnante.

-Tu ne m'auras pas, tu peux toujours crever de faim, tu ne m'auras pas. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je t'arracherais les yeux, je jouerais même aux billes avec, je me servirais de tes crochets comme cure dents ! Tu sais, j'ai vu une émission sur Terre, où les Indiens d'Amazonie, ou d'ailleurs, chassaient les bestioles dans ton genre pour les cuire et les bouffer. Alors, tu peux toujours courir. TU NE M'AURAS PAS !

Elle avait eu la force de crier la dernière phrase. Puis elle éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux qui se termina en sanglots. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait mal de nouveau, et elle grelottait. Après avoir eu tellement chaud, voilà qu'elle avait très froid tout à coup. Alors elle se laissa aller. De toute façon, plus personne ne viendrait. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle était là... Elle se mit à pleurer et à rire en même temps.

-Viens là, viens me chercher ! Tiens, il fait jour ? C'est bizarre...tu peux me parler tu sais, je t'entends. Ça c'est bizarre, mais je t'entends parler. En plus, tu connais mon nom ? C'est sans doute pour mieux m'embrouiller la tête. Tu dois m'hypnotiser pour me sucer la moelle ? Tu sais, je ne serais même pas capable de me défendre ! Alors, viens. Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends, viens et qu'on en finisse, vite... Murmura t-elle.

oOoOo

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr... et on n'y voit rien là dedans... Répliqua Rodney.

-Elisabeth ? Demanda Sheppard en appuyant sur son oreillette.

_// Oui Sheppard ? //_

-Vous captez toujours notre signal ?

_// Oui, mais c'est très faible et pas toujours constant ! //_

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour l'endroit dans lequel on se trouve ? La lumière n'éclaire pas toute la pièce et je crois avoir entendu de la musique...

_// J'ai mal entendu. Vous avez dit de la musique ? //_

-Oui, je pense que Legrand est passé par là, je reconnais l'air ! Ça ne peut pas venir des anciens !

_// Zelenka s'occupe de ça tout de suite ! //_

-Merci, si on a quelque chose, on vous prévient immédiatement. Terminé.

_// D'accord ! //_

A peine le temps de le demander qu'un toit de verre s'illumina. Et ils restèrent un long moment, immobiles et émerveillés.

Ils venaient de découvrir une salle de taille impressionnante, dont la hauteur les laissa sans voix. L'éclairage provenait d'un dôme de verre d'au moins dix mètres de diamètre. La pièce était immense et circulaire, un palier de deux mètres de large en faisait le tour. Comme dans un théâtre.

A droite, une bonne partie de ce palier était comme déchiqueté. A environ dix mètres d'eux, sur leur gauche, un escalier de métal plongeait au fond de la pièce. Ils avancèrent prudemment. Il y avait des traces d'humidité et l'odeur qui se dégageait de cette pièce n'était pas très agréable. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent.

-La, j'ai entendu ! Dit Rodney.

-Moi aussi !

John s'approcha de la rambarde en faisant très attention. La vue du métal déchiqueté ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas si je ne m'approche pas ? J'ai le vertige !!

-Non, Rodney, ça ne me dérange pas, restez en arrière, si j'ai besoin de vous...

Et la, il se figea. Il venait de voir.

-Rodney ! S'écria t-il, appelez les secours et vite ! Il est là !

-Mais je fais comment ? Demanda celui-ci, un peu paniqué.

-Votre oreillette Rodney, servez-vous de votre oreillette ! Je vais essayer de descendre...

-Ecoutez... ce n'est pas très prudent et...

-McKay ! Arrêtez de geindre et faites ce que je demande ! S'impatienta John.

-D'accord, d'accord... je les appelle...

John n'en revenait pas. Le capitaine était là, couché sur le dos et ne bougeait pas. La partie du palier qui s'était écroulé, ainsi que l'escalier, étaient tombé vingt mètres plus bas, dont une partie sur ses jambes.

-Legrand ! Legrand ! Vous m'entendez ? Alex ! Répondez-moi ! Rodney, dit-il en se retournant, je descends, restez là, et attendez les secours !

-D'accord, d'accord !!

Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher de la rambarde, mais le ton qu'avait employé John était angoissé...

Et il était rarement angoissé.

En tout cas, pas dans le cadre d'une mission, où il faisait toujours fait preuve de bravoure. Alors il fit un pas, puis deux, jusqu'à ce que ses mains rencontrent le métal froid. Il ferma les yeux, histoire de se donner du courage et pencha la tête. Et là, il les ouvrit. Et lui aussi vit Alex.

-Oh mon dieu ! Vous croyez qu'il est encore en vie ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Je n'en sais rien, pour ça, il faut que j'y aille !

-Faites attention, je n'ai pas envie de rester seul en attendant les autres !

John descendait, marche par marche, doucement. L'escalier qui était resté intact, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder sous son poids, mais il continuait quand même doucement. Pourtant, il avait envie de courir, de dévaler les marches pour voir s'il était encore en vie. Ce dont il doutait fortement. Une tache de sang s'étalait sous sa tête, ses jambes devaient certainement être cassées et le bout de métal qui dépassait de son abdomen ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait l'impression de marcher au ralentit, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se précipiter. Sinon, il lui arriverait peut-être la même chose. Au bout de dix minutes d'éternité, il était arrivé en bas. Il courut jusqu'au capitaine et posa sa main doucement sur son cou.

-Il est en vie ! Cria t-il soulagé.

Il aurait pu se servir de son oreillette, ça aurait évité à Rodney de crier à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Puis, lui, se rendit compte de la situation et s'en servit.

_// Vous avez dit quoi ? //_

- Il est en vie !

_// C'est vrai ? Ça alors ! //_

- McKay ! Les secours, ils arrivent ? Demanda alors Sheppard énervé.

_// Oui, par les téléporteurs, ils seront là dans pas longtemps ! //_

John se retourna vers Alex, il prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était brûlante. Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce moment et dans son délire, cru que c'était la chose... Le monstre à huit pattes...

-Laisse-moi ! Je t'ai demandé de venir tout à l'heure, mais c'est trop tard maintenant, laisse-moi ! Hurla t-elle en se débattant.

-Legrand ! Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous !

Surpris par sa réaction, il tomba en arrière. Il se redressa très vite et essaya de la retenir, il ne fallait pas qu'elle bouge de trop, sinon elle risquait de se blesser encore plus. Mais la peur décuplait ses forces. Et John se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle était terrifiée...

-Legrand, calmez-vous, c'est moi. C'est Sheppard ! Legrand ! Je vous en prie, calmez-vous ! Dit-il doucement.

oOoOo

La voix était gentille et douce. Depuis quand les monstres parlaient doucement ? Quelque chose clochait... Tout à l'heure, il faisait sombre, et maintenant, la lumière, très vive, lui faisait mal aux yeux.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de fièvre, et John avait l'impression d'être transparent. Elle le fixait, mais sans le voir. Il passa la main devant ses yeux pour voir sa réaction. Mais elle ne réagit pas.

-Legrand, vous m'entendez ? Parlez-moi ! Alex...

-Vas-y, je suis prête, tu vois, je te facilite même la tache, mais je suis désolée pour toi, tu n'auras pas mes jambes ! Elles sont bloquées... ah, mais je suis bête ! Les putains de bestioles de ta race liquéfient l'intérieur de leurs victimes ! Alors pas de problème, t'aura un repas complet aujourd'hui... Murmura t-elle en tournant la tête sur le côté.

Sheppard ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Et il ne savait vraiment pas comment si prendre. C'était la première fois qu'une situation pareille lui tombait dessus. Et il se rendit compte qu'aucun entraînement au monde ne préparait à ça.

_// Sheppard ? //_

- Oui Rodney ?

_// Ils arrivent... //_

- D'accord, je reste en bas.

Ça faisait seulement dix minutes qu'il était là, à tenir la main du capitaine.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures, quand il sentit qu'on le poussait sur le côté.

Il se leva, et laissa faire le docteur. Il se sentait vraiment impuissant...

oOoOo

Carson s'était déplacé.

D'après le ton employé par Rodney quand il avait demandé du secours, il avait imaginé le pire. Mais pas ça. C'était pire que tout.

Elle était prisonnière d'un amas de ferraille et on ne pouvait pas la bouger sans craindre pour sa vie. Alors, il avait fallu patienter le temps qu'une équipe vienne avec tout le matériel, pour couper et soulever les morceaux de métal qui la bloquait. Une autre s'occupait de monter un treuil pour la soulever. La pièce était bien un théâtre et il y avait plusieurs rangées de fauteuils tout autour. Le sol sur lequel elle était tombée, était le centre de ce théâtre. L'escalier qui restait était en bon état, et les techniciens avaient assuré qu'il tiendrait le coup. Mais pour évacuer Alex, un treuil serait moins pénible...

Elle était complètement déshydratée et délirait. La fièvre la rendait très loquace. Carson était en train de lui poser une perfusion dans le bras, quand il l'entendit parler.

-Docteur ? Vous savez que vous êtes le plus gentil de tous les médecins que j'ai jamais vu ? Vous êtes vraiment adorable...

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de l'endroit où la bestiole était...

-Tu vois ? Tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu ne m'auras jamais...

John regarda dans la même direction et ne vit rien.

-Comment va t-il ? Demanda t-il à Carson.

-Pas bien, pas bien du tout…

-Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-C'est trop tôt pour parler de ça, mais je vais tout faire pour !

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Alex et s'occupa d'elle. Elle était vraiment mal en point, mais elle était toujours consciente. Enfin presque, parce qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi.

-Ça c'est génial ! Je tombe et je reste seule pendant une éternité ! Dit-elle en levant le bras et en faisant un moulinet avec sa main, et là, y'a plein de monde autour de moi ! Tiens, j'ai un fil qui pendouille à mon bras ! Mais qui c'est qui m'a mis ça ? Ah, ça doit être le docteur... Carson ?

Il la regarda attentivement. Son prénom était la seule chose qu'il avait compris de tout ce qu'elle avait raconté.

-Carson... Répéta t-elle, je vous adore ! Vous êtes vraiment un amour de docteur... je pourrais jouer avec vous ? Je serais votre infirmière... votre infirmière particulière, bien sûr...

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il raconte, mais vu le ton qu'il emploi... qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans sa perfusion ?

-Juste une solution pour le réhydrater.

-Ça lui fait un drôle d'effet en tout cas !

-Oui, il a des réactions plutôt étranges aux médicaments...

-Colonel ? Où est le colonel ? Il n'est jamais là quand il faut, lui...

John avait reconnu le mot "colonel" dont la prononciation à la française, ressemblait un peu à l'américaine...

-Je suis là, capitaine, calmez-vous. Vous êtes hors de danger maintenant ! Dit-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

-Colonel ! Gronda Carson en le relevant avec lui, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui dire ça ! Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, alors ne dites pas ce dont vous n'êtes pas absolument certain !

-De toute façon, si j'ai tort et qu'il ne s'en sort pas, vous croyiez qu'il m'en voudra ? Répliqua John.

-Non, mais faites attention à ce que vous dites, ne lui faites pas de promesse en l'air...

-D'accord, c'est promis.

Elle leva le bras dans leur direction.

-Ah enfin ! Vous daignez venir me voir ! Vous savez que je vous trouve craquant ? Vous m'agacez, vous m'énervez, mais je vous trouve trop craquant ! Vous savez, quand vous m'avez embrassé, et bien j'ai bien failli vous sauter dessus ! Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de vous ! Ça doit être ça ! Je vous aime...

Silence.

-Et bien ? Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? Continua t-elle.

Carson et John se regardèrent. Aucun des deux ne parlaient français, mais les trois derniers mots qu'Alex venait de prononcer. Ils les avaient compris tous les deux...

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser… Dit John en se relevant, embarrassé.

-Oui, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous… Approuva Carson.

Puis il se tourna vers Alex.

-Je vais être obligé de vous endormir, sinon, vous allez souffrir le martyr quand on va vous dégager. Mais je resterais près de vous tout le temps. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

Il lui injecta le sédatif, et passa une main douce sur son front moite, attendant que le produit fasse son effet. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement...

-Je vous crois… à tout à l'heure… Murmura t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.

-A tout à l'heure…

Puis Carson se tourna vers les militaires et les techniciens.

-Ça y est, vous pouvez y aller !

Avec l'aide de tous, il fallut quand même près de deux heures pour la sortir de sous l'amas de ferraille. Elle fut posée doucement sur un brancard et montée sur le palier. Là, deux personnes de chaque côté la portèrent jusqu'au téléporteurs.

Problème. Il n'était pas suffisamment grand pour qu'ils y rentrent tous. Même le brancard n'y rentrait pas seul.

-Et zut, ça va prendre du temps pour le ramener à l'infirmerie. Bon, on y va et doucement. Il ne faut pas trop le bouger…

En prenant le plus de précaution possible, ils emmenèrent Alex jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Au bout de deux heures, ils étaient enfin arrivés… Il était minuit.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Verdict ?  
Alors Alexiel, je l'ai pas fait trop souffrir ?

Merci de me lire...


	7. Chapter 7

Bon sang...  
L'inconvénient de faire des chapitres à rallonge, c'est que ça prend un temps fou pour relire une dernière fois et virer les éventuelles erreurs et fautes...

En espérant que je n'en ai pas oublié...  
Bref, voilà la suite des fabuleuses aventures d'Alex et John !

Merci **pf59** ! Tu es aussi sûr de ça, concernant la solidité de la cité ?? Moi, franchement, au bout de 10000 ans, (et pas 10 !!), je crois qu'il peut y avoir quelques soucis !! Et pis, même si c'est vrai qu'elle parait en très bon état, il fallait qu'il y ait un truc qui cloche, pour ma fic ! Rah lalala...  
Euh... pour l'araignée, s'en n'est pas une de Pégase, mais une hallucination d'Alex ! Parce que dans aucun des épisodes de la série, je n'ai vu un seul animal !! Sauf peut-être le truc que Teyla a attrapé pour donner un peu à manger à Jennifer, dans le zode "Missing" !  
Et oui t'as raison ! Plus d'Alex, plus de fic ! Et quand on sait que "Un sentiment étrange" n'est que le premier tome, il faut bien qu'elle survive !  
La suite ? Et bien bonne lecture ! Et merci encore pour ta review !!

Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillement...

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 7**

Elle avait une profonde coupure au front, mais elle n'inquiétait pas Carson. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ses jambes. Elles étaient cassées, aucun doute, mais elles avaient été bloquées très longtemps. Le sang n'avait pas dû circuler correctement et il craignait qu'elle ne les perde. Quant à son ventre, la blessure n'avait pas beaucoup saignée, car le pieu qui l'avait transpercé avait empêché l'hémorragie de se propager. Il passa plus de quatre heures à réparer les dégâts. Et même maintenant, il ne savait toujours pas si elle s'en sortirait. Il était épuisé. Il avait passé la nuit à l'opérer, et maintenant, à cinq heures du matin, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se coucher. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Il voulait rester près d'elle pendant encore quelques heures, pour voir si elle avait bien supporté l'opération…

oOoOo

Ils étaient tous à la cantine. Silencieux. Ils étaient allés se coucher, quand Carson leur avait dit que de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien qu'ils restent à attendre, étant donné qu'il en avait pour longtemps. Mais à sept heures, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au réfectoire. Et depuis, ils attendaient. Ils attendaient des nouvelles. Même Rodney ne disait rien. John était le plus atteint mentalement, mais il le cachait bien.

_// Elisabeth ? //_

Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à l'appel.

-Oui, Carson ?

Tout le monde la regarda avec attention.

_// Vous pouvez venir ? //_

-On arrive !

_// Non, je préfère vous voir seule, pour l'instant… //_

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Elisabeth ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Teyla.

-Alors ? Il va bien ? Demanda Rodney.

Seul John ne dit rien. Il était trop angoissé. Il avait eu la trouille de sa vie, quand il l'avait vu en bas, coincé sous la ferraille. Son cœur avait raté un battement, et le temps qu'il avait mis pour le rejoindre n'avait rien arrangé. Elisabeth leva la main devant elle pour leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils se taisent.

-Carson veut me voir…

Ils se levèrent alors tous ensemble.

-Non, il veut me voir seule…

Sheppard tourna la tête vers elle, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elisabeth fut troublée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de désespoir dans son regard. Il avait l'air perdu… Pourquoi la santé du capitaine le mettait dans cet état ?

Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps et les laissa...

oOoOo

-Carson ? Je peux entrer ?

-Oui Elisabeth, venez…

Elle entra et resta immobile. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La personne allongée dans le lit n'était pratiquement pas visible. Il y avait des tubes, des fils et des pansements partout sur le corps. Des bips se faisaient entendre, et le bruit du respirateur aussi.

-Alors ? Comment va t-il ?

Carson était gêné, mais il fallait qu'il trahisse sa promesse. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

-Elisabeth, venez à côté, il faut que je vous parle…

Le ton inquiet du docteur ne la rassura pas. Mais elle prit une chaise et s'assit, s'attendant au pire.

-Voilà, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas facile à dire…

-C'est à propos de Legrand ? Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, enfin oui, c'est à propos de Legrand, et non, je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir…

-Elle ? Vous avez dit, elle ?

-Oui, le capitaine Legrand est une femme… Alexandra Legrand…

Elisabeth s'appuya brutalement sur le dossier de la chaise. Une femme !

-Mais le dossier que m'a remis le colonel Caldwell…

-Ça fait dix ans qu'elle se fait passer pour un homme, pour pouvoir avoir le même traitement qu'eux.

-Mais comment le savez-vous ?

-Quand je lui ai fait passer un scanner, la première fois qu'elle est venue à l'infirmerie...

-La première fois ? Mais c'est quand Rodney lui avait tiré dessus ! Vous le saviez depuis tout ce temps là et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? S'écria t-elle en se levant.

Elle était furieuse contre lui. Il lui avait menti. Et le français aussi. Ou plutôt la française…

-Ah vous avez dû bien vous moquer de nous, Carson !

-Non, pas du tout ! J'ai été aussi surpris que vous, mais elle m'a demandé de garder le silence, elle ne voulait pas que ça change quoi que se soit dans votre façon de faire à son égard !

-Et bien, c'est réussit ! Je la renvoie en France par le prochain voyage du Dédale, avec une lettre de remerciement au gouvernement français !

-Ils ne le savent pas.

-Quoi ?

-Eux non plus ne le savent pas.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Son père est général, et elle a eu accès à beaucoup de documents qui lui ont permis de passer au travers de toutes sortes d'examens qui aurait pu la trahir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire accepter en tant que femme, alors elle a choisi ce moyen pour y parvenir.

Elisabeth fulminait. Elle lui en voulait de s'être moquée d'eux ainsi. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait peut-être eu raison. Les femmes militaires mettaient, en général, plus de temps que les hommes à parvenir au même statut. Même si l'armée ne le reconnaissait pas, la discrimination existait bel et bien.

-Elisabeth asseyez-vous, je vous prie. De toute façon, il est hors de question qu'elle parte dans l'état où elle est…

Elle le regarda encore. Il avait l'air fatigué.

-Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda t-elle plus doucement.

-Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien. Elle est très gravement blessée. Les os de ses jambes sont cassés en plusieurs endroits et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse remarcher un jour. Son abdomen a été transpercé par un bout de métal et l'infection lui a provoqué une septicémie. Je lui ai administré des antibiotiques, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très efficace.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ses intestins ont été touchés et qu'il y a un risque de gangrène. J'ai nettoyé tout ce que j'ai pu. Je lui en ai même enlevé un morceau. Mais rassurez-vous ! S'exclama t-il en voyant la tête d'Elisabeth, on vit très bien avec un bout d'intestin en moins ! Non, se sont ses jambes qui m'inquiètent le plus.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Oui, mais de toute façon, j'ai provoqué un coma. Alors ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle vous parle.

Elisabeth s'approcha d'Alex. Elle était pâle. Un pansement entourait sa tête, elle était intubée et sa poitrine se soulevait en rythme avec la machine qui l'aidait à respirer. Elle était recouverte d'un drap qui montait jusque sur sa poitrine et Elisabeth se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle était bel et bien une femme. Elle avait des formes avantageuses que ne cachait plus le bandage. Des tuyaux sortaient de dessous le drap et une poche de plastique, qui pendait à côté du lit, se remplissait très lentement d'un liquide d'une drôle de couleur.

-C'est un drain. Ça lui nettoie l'abdomen... Expliqua alors Carson.

-Elle souffre ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Le coma provoqué empêche ça, et de toute façon, je l'ai quand même mise sous anti-douleur.

-Quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera ?

-Pas avant un bon moment… Elisabeth, je vous ai révélé son état, alors que je lui avais promis le contraire…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais il faut que j'en parle à Sheppard…

-Non ! Surtout pas lui !

-Mais elle fait partit de son équipe ! Je ne peux quand même pas lui cacher ça !

-Ecoutez, je préfère qu'elle choisisse elle-même le moment où elle lui dira.

-Carson, vous me demandez de mentir au chef militaire de la cité !

-Non, vous ne lui mentez pas, vous ne lui dites pas, ce n'est pas pareil…

oOoOo

Ils attendaient devant la porte. Quand ils la virent sortir de l'infirmerie, la tête qu'elle faisait leur fit penser au pire.

-Alors ? Demanda simplement Sheppard.

-Alors, el… il est dans le coma.

Ça commençait ! Elle avait failli dire "elle". Combien de temps la supercherie allait-elle durer ?

-Mais est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Insista Rodney.

-Carson n'en sait rien. Tout ce qu'il peut dire, c'est qu'il mettra du temps à s'en remettre. Il ne sait pas si il pourra remarcher un jour…

-C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda John d'une voix qu'il essaya de faire paraitre normale.

-Oui, c'est très grave. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Teyla.

-Carson vous expliquera en temps voulu. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, il faut que je fasse un rapport.

Et elle les laissa sur place.

-Je vais voir Carson, attendez-moi dehors… Annonça alors John.

-Mais...

-S'il vous plait, Rodney... Soupira t-il d'un air las, faites ce que je vous demande, pour une fois !

Et il entra à son tour...

oOoOo

Carson était assis à son bureau et ne l'avait pas vu entrer. John s'approcha du lit doucement. Ce qu'il voyait ne le rassurait pas, et il ne savait plus si il avait bien fait d'entrer. Il resta debout, près du lit et regarda le visage d'Alex. Puis son regard glissa doucement sur son corps et il vit les tuyaux, les fils… et s'arrêta sur le haut de son corps…

Bizarre… Le drap était curieusement bombé…

-Carson ?

Le docteur releva la tête quand il entendit son nom et se précipita vers John. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose… mais apparemment le mal était fait.

-Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me dire, docteur ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix dure en montrant Alex du doigt.

-Quoi donc ? Fit Carson en prenant un air étonné.

-Vous foutez pas de moi, Carson ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Sheppard... laissez-moi vous expliquer…

-M'expliquer quoi ? Que vous m'avez menti ? Tous les deux ?

-Elle m'avait fait promettre…

-Promettre quoi ? Coupa t-il en colère, de me cacher qu'elle est une femme ? C'est ça ? Elisabeth aussi était au courant ?

-Non, je viens de lui apprendre, et elle était aussi surprise que vous…

-Ah oui ? Et ça vous étonne ? S'emporta t-il, vous trouvez normal qu'on vous cache qu'une personne que vous prenez pour un homme soit en fait une femme ? Hein ?

-Et bien, je ne le sais que depuis peu, quand Rodney lui a tiré dessus, c'est là que je m'en suis rendu

compte…

-Et vous comptiez me l'apprendre quand ?

-Jamais.

-Jamais ? Et pourquoi ?

-Elle ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur...

-Traitement de faveur ? Est-ce que vous m'avez déjà vu traiter une femme différemment qu'un homme ?

Carson ne savait plus où se mettre. Le militaire était furieux, et il avait une bonne raison. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait de différence entre ses subordonnés masculins ou féminins. Tout ce qu'il voulait de leur part, c'était la même chose. Du respect. Il quitta l'infirmerie en colère, sans rien dire de plus. On s'était moqué de lui ! Il fila dans ses quartiers. Il fallait qu'il se calme avant d'aller voir Elisabeth et lui demander des explications…

oOoOo

Il retira sa veste d'un mouvement rageur, et se jeta sur son lit. Les mains derrière la tête, il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait faire payer au capitaine tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer…

C'était une femme. Finalement, il n'était pas attiré par un homme, mais par une femme. Il soupira...

Quand il repensait à la façon dont elle avait répondu à son baiser, il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose.

Il avait été stupide. Elle avait bien dû rire de lui ! Il se releva et décida d'aller voir Elisabeth. Mais il ne lui dirait pas qu'il était au courant. Il voulait voir ça réaction…

oOoOo

-Elisabeth ? Je peux vous parler ?

-Bien sûr ! Entrez...

-Alors ? Vous avez des nouvelles de plus ?

-Non, rien. Vous n'êtes pas allé voir Carson ?

Le moment était venu de faire très attention à ce qu'elle allait dire. Il fallait qu'il croit encore que Legrand était un homme.

-Si, mais quand il m'a dit qu'il était dans le coma, je n'ai pas jugé utile de rester plus longtemps…

John regarda Elisabeth attentivement quand il prononça "il". Mais il ne vit rien de plus sur le visage de la dirigeante de la cité.

_Elle cache très bien son jeu, ça doit venir du fait qu'elles se soutiennent entre elle ! _Se dit-il amèrement_._

-J'aimerais faire un tour. Pour me changer les idées… Dit-il en se levant.

-Oui, allez-y !

Elle s'attendait à lui devoir une explication, et avait soupiré légèrement de soulagement, en entendant sa demande. C'était plus facile que ce qu'elle croyait…

Ce en quoi, elle se trompait lourdement…

Il la quitta et grimpa au hangar. Voler en jumper lui ferait du bien. Il demanda l'autorisation et sortit rapidement...

oOoOo

Carson allait régulièrement voir sa malade. Elle se remettait assez bien de ses différentes opérations. Ça devait venir du gène. Il se rappela sa blessure par balle. Elle avait presque totalement disparue au bout de quelques heures. Il espérait seulement que ça se passerait de la même façon avec celles-ci… Même si elles étaient beaucoup plus graves.

Il l'a sortit du coma artificiel, et maintenant, elle dormait paisiblement. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres. Une attelle lui immobilisait les jambes de la cheville jusqu'aux cuisses, et elle était encore sous respirateur. Carson n'aimait pas trop laisser la machine branchée, mais ça permettait au malade de moins se fatiguer. Bien sûr, il y avait un risque, mais léger, qu'elle attrape en plus, une infection, dû au tube qui descendait dans ses poumons, mais il était confiant.

Il était assis tranquillement à son bureau quand il entendit du bruit. Il se leva et de dirigea vers Alex. Elle était la seule patiente alors, même si ça le surprenait, ça ne pouvait provenir que de son lit. Et en effet, elle avait les yeux ouverts.

-Alors mademoiselle ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et le regarda. Puis elle leva la main et la posa sur sa bouche. Enfin sur le tuyau qui lui sortait de la bouche.

-N'essayez pas de parler, vous ne pouvez pas. Vos blessures étaient trop importantes, j'ai dû vous intuber.

Il passa la main sur son front, et elle referma les yeux doucement.

-Dormez, ça vous fera du bien.

Il resta à la contempler pendant un moment en se disant que c'était dommage. Dommage qu'elle ait été obligée de se faire passer pour un homme. Elle était vraiment belle, et il était jaloux.

Jaloux du militaire...

Quand elle avait dit "je vous aime", il avait tout de suite su que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait, mais au militaire. Celui-ci en avait été embarrassé. Il croyait encore qu'Alex était un homme à ce moment là.

Comment allait-il réagir face à elle, maintenant qu'il avait découvert que ce n'était pas le cas ?

Maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, il demanda à une infirmière de prendre le relais. Il était fatigué et avait faim…

oOoOo

Il n'y avait pas de mots qui pouvaient décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment ou il s'était rendu compte de la supercherie. Si elle n'avait pas été blessée, il l'aurait volontiers étranglée.

Elle s'était bien moquée de lui. Lui faire croire qu'elle était un homme et le laisser faire…

Dire qu'il avait cru qu'il était devenu homosexuel ! Elle allait le payer cher. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…

A bord du Jumper, il passa quelques heures à voler. Il en avait vraiment besoin, il avait été trop déçu par Elisabeth et Alex…

-Je suppose aussi qu'elle doit s'appeler Alexandra et pas Alexandre.

Alexandra, un prénom qui lui allait bien. A bien y réfléchir, il s'était aperçu de petits détails qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. La façon dont elle s'était assise, la première fois dans le jumper, ses traits fin, son absence totale de pilosité sur le menton. Mais ses formes ? Il avait bien vu sous le drap qu'elle en avait. Comment faisait-elle pour cacher sa poitrine ? Autant de questions qui resteraient un bout de temps sans réponse…

Il se mit à sourire...

Non finalement, pas tant que ça. Il savait comment il allait se venger…

oOoOo

-Carson ?

-Elisabeth, entrez !

-Comment va t-elle ?

-Elle s'est réveillé tout à l'heure. Je pense qu'elle va aller mieux maintenant.

-Je peux lui parler ?

-Oui, je vais lui enlever le respirateur, mais elle ne pourra peut-être pas vous répondre...

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'attends pas de réponse. Je veux simplement lui parler.

-Bon, d'accord.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le lit. La malade avait les yeux fermés.

-Bonjour mademoiselle... comme je vois que vous allez mieux, je vais vous retirer ça, lui dit Carson en montrant le tube, vous allez prendre une profonde inspiration, et relâcher l'air quand je vous le dirais, d'accord ?

Alex inclina la tête légèrement en avant, en clignant des yeux.

-Bon, j'y vais, attention... allez-y ! Inspirez à fond !

Il attendit qu'elle expulse l'air de ses poumons pour retirer le tube. Alex fit une grimace, et toussa un peu.

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention évidente de parler, Carson l'en empêcha vivement.

-Non ! Attendez que vos cordes vocales soient moins irritées avant de parler, sinon vous allez les abimer ! Ça va aller ?

Alex secoua la tête doucement et prononça un "oui" silencieux. Puis elle se tourna vers Elisabeth qui venait d'entrer et fronça les sourcils.

-Bon, je vous laisse entre femmes... Dit alors Carson qui l'avait vu entrer.

Alex ouvrit grand les yeux, apeurée. Mais Elisabeth lui parla doucement...

-Bonjour... comment allez-vous ?

Alex leva sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne dire quoi que se soit, Elisabeth la prit doucement.

-Non, vous avez entendu Carson ? Il ne faut pas forcer. Ecoutez-moi. Je suis au courant, mais n'ayez aucune crainte. J'ai été en colère quand je l'ai appris, mais je ne vous en veux plus. Je comprends vos motivations, et même si je pense que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, je vous soutiendrais. Soyez tranquille.

Alex l'écoutait en silence, et des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Profitez en bien, nous avons le docteur le plus gentil de la galaxie.

Elle se redressa et sortit. Alex avait refermé les yeux, les larmes coulaient toujours...

oOoOo

-Carson...

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais que cette histoire reste entre nous. Je ne voudrais pas ébruiter cette affaire car je ne pense pas que Sheppard sera dans d'aussi bonne disposition que moi quand il l'apprendra.

_Il le sait déjà... _Se dit Carson.

-D'accord.

Il ferait taire sa conscience...

oOoOo

C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Non seulement elle avait récupéré à une vitesse phénoménale, mais en plus, ses fractures s'étaient remises en un temps record. Carson n'avait jamais vu ça ! Il n'avait fallu que trois semaines à Alex pour qu'elle puisse se tenir un peu debout. Le docteur ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue de trop, alors il ne lui avait autorisé que quelques pas par jour, et sous sa surveillance. Même si elle bouillait d'envie d'aller faire un tour en dehors de l'infirmerie, Carson avait été très clair.

-Vous restez ici, ou je vous recasse les jambes moi-même !

Alors, elle jouait les petites filles bien sages, et restait à se morfondre sur son lit. Tout le monde passait la voir. Mais ce n'était pas facile pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle continue à se faire passer pour un homme. Alors elle avait supplié Carson de lui redonner sa bande. Chose qu'il avait fait avec beaucoup de réticence.

Teyla passait beaucoup de temps à ses côtés et c'était la personne à qui elle avait le plus de mal à mentir.

Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, avec qui elle se trouvait des tas de points communs.

Elles parlaient pratiquement toujours de leur monde respectif. Ça permettait à Alex de rester assez vague sur sa vie. Les ressemblances entre leurs deux planètes, faisaient qu'elles parlaient plus de leur ancienne vie que de la nouvelle.

Elisabeth avait la cité à diriger et elle passait de temps en temps la voir. Tout simplement pour savoir si elle allait mieux. Mais elle ne savait pas comment si prendre avec elle. Ronon était passé une fois, pour lui demander comment ça allait.

-Très bien, merci, et vous ? Lui avait-elle répondu.

-Je vais bien.

Puis il s'était retourné et était sortit. Carson avait assisté à "l'entretien" et quand le Satédien avait franchi la porte, ils se regardèrent et Alex éclata de rire. Carson la regarda de travers pour finir par en faire autant.

Rodney aussi était passé, mais comme il n'aimait pas ce qui se rapportait aux docteurs, il avait invoqué une histoire d'E2PZ à vérifier pour partir très vite.

Un comble quand on sait qu'il accourait à l'infirmerie au moindre petit bobo...

Alex n'y avait pas cru un seul instant, mais elle joua le jeu. Après tout, elle non plus n'aimait pas être là, alors elle le comprenait. Une seule personne n'était jamais venue la voir.

En trois semaines, John ne s'était jamais déplacé. Carson avait été surpris, lors d'un débriefing auquel il avait été exceptionnellement convié, d'apprendre qu'il n'y allait pas parce que de toute façon, il ne parlait pas français et qu'il ne voulait pas lui demander de faire trop d'effort.

Excuse complètement bidon, mais personne ne lui en fit la remarque...

Puis arriva le jour de la grande sortie. Elle était enfin autorisée, après un mois et demi, à retourner dormir dans sa chambre. Le soupir de soulagement qui s'était alors échappé de sa bouche avait fait rire Carson, qui la trouvait décidemment adorable et pleine de fraicheur. Après tous ses militaires plutôt coincés et les techniciens imbus de leur personne, c'était plutôt agréable d'avoir quelqu'un de naturel.

Quoi que... Sheppard aurait certainement eu la même réaction...

oOoOo

Elle était enfin dans sa chambre ! Elle avait enfin pu retirer son bandage. Carson avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle en fasse de trop, et que c'était à cette seule condition qu'elle pouvait retourner chez elle. Elle avait accepté et promis d'obéir, car elle ne voulait surtout pas lui causer d'autres soucis. Elle n'avait pas trop mal aux jambes. Pourtant, quand il lui avait fait voir les radios, elle était restée sans voix...

_Flash back..._

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est à moi ça ? Avait-elle demandé.

-Oui, croyez-moi. Je suis aussi surpris que vous.

On voyait bien qu'il y avait deux "choses" sur la radio, qui devaient être ses jambes, mais à part ça... Normalement, à cet endroit, il n'y a qu'un os. Là, elle en voyait quatre. Plus petit certes, mais quatre quand même !

-Mais comment avez-vous pu me remettre en état ?

-Je vous ai rafistolée comme j'ai pu ! Dit-il amusé par sa question. Franchement, je n'y croyais pas. J'ai même annoncé Elisabeth et à Sheppard, que je ne pensais pas vous voir remarcher un jour... mais le gène vous a apparemment beaucoup aidé. Vous n'auriez jamais pu remarcher sans béquille avant au moins trois, voir quatre mois. Et voilà qu'au bout d'à peine quatre semaines, vous marchez ! Et seule en plus. C'est un miracle comme j'aimerais en voir plus souvent.

Alex s'était approchée du docteur et lui avait planté un baiser sur la bouche. Puis elle recula avec le sourire.

-Profitez-en. Ce sera le seul... sinon, ça risque de faire jaser...

_Fin du flash back..._

Quand elle y repensait ! La tête du docteur après qu'elle l'ait embrassé !

Elle avança doucement vers son lit et s'y allongea en soupirant de plaisir. Enfin un vrai lit. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps, car elle rêvait d'une douche.

C'est bête à dire, mais une bonne douche chaude... Quand l'eau coule sur votre corps nu, quel délice !!

Elle se déshabilla en faisant très attention. Et quand machinalement, elle se baissa pour enlever son pantalon, elle eut un moment de panique. Aurait-elle encore des traces ? Elle avait toujours fait très attention à son corps. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se faisait passer pour un homme, qu'elle n'aimait pas prendre soin d'elle. Elle s'épilait consciencieusement les jambes, prenait le temps de faire de l'exercice, pour rester musclée, mais pas trop !

Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à ces body-buildeuses huilées qu'elle voyait dans certain magasine ! Mais ça lui permettait de garder un corps ferme et souple. Elle se tourna et se regarda dans le grand miroir sur la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle y voyait.

Brune aux yeux vert, elle était de taille moyenne et harmonieusement proportionnée. Ses cheveux par contre, étaient un vrai désastre. Elle s'obligeait à les garder court, car ils avaient tendance à onduler naturellement.

Elle se força à baisser les yeux et regarder le bas de son corps. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle se mit à respirer vite. Elle avait peur. Mais ses grandes jambes, n'avait qu'une petite trace sur l'intérieur. Le docteur avait fait les choses bien, et la fine cicatrice qu'elle avait sur toute la hauteur de ses tibias n'était pas très visible. Elle souffla l'air contenu dans ses poumons et se mit à rire.

Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Avec le temps, celles-ci disparaîtraient. Elle se mit alors toute nue, et regarda son ventre. Là aussi, elle avait une cicatrice, mais plus marquée. L'opération avait été plus longue. Et plus risquée aussi. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle était en vie.

Elle chantonna en allant sous la douche... Elle était heureuse...

oOoOo

John venait juste d'apprendre que Carson l'avait laissé rentrer dans sa chambre. Il tenait sa vengeance ! Il savait comment il allait s'y prendre pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise. Il n'y avait plus qu'à continuer à faire semblant. Semblant de croire qu'elle était un homme. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se repose. La mission d'aujourd'hui l'avait un peu fatigué. Surtout les plaintes et les jérémiades de Rodney. Il se coucha, le sourire aux lèvres...

oOoOo

Alex s'étira avec délice et volupté. Que c'était agréable ! Elle s'était couchée nue. Les draps frais sur son corps... A l'infirmerie, il n'avait pas été question qu'elle le fasse. Trop dangereux, et surtout pas très indiqué. Elle avait très faim, alors elle se prépara et prit la direction de la cantine. Il était très tôt. Elle n'y trouverait sans doute personne, et c'était très bien comme ça !

oOoOo

John avait faim ! Très faim même. Il regarda sa montre, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Il la porta alors à son oreille et constata avec stupeur qu'elle fonctionnait. Il était cinq heures trente ! Jamais il ne se réveillait à cette heure là d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il se leva en souriant. Il allait certainement croiser Elisabeth. Elle, par contre se levait tous les matins aux aurores. Il en profiterait pour parler avec elle. Depuis que "l'autre" était là, ils n'avaient jamais eu de vraie discussion. Et ça lui manquait...

oOoOo

Il n'y avait personne, comme elle s'y attendait. Alex se servit une tasse de café, prit un croissant et alla s'appuyer à la rambarde. Le soleil commençait à se lever, et c'était un spectacle magnifique. Les couleurs que la boule de feu donnait à la mer étaient les mêmes que sur Terre. Mais elle ouvrit quand même grand les yeux devant tant de beauté. Elle avait fini son café et grimpa sur le barreau du bas, puis se redressa les bras légèrement écartés et leva la tête. Elle sourit face à la mer, sa position lui faisait penser à un film...

-Je suis le maître du monde !! Cria t-elle au soleil.

Puis elle éclata de rire. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et... et les rouvrit aussi vite.

Elle l'avait oublié ce matin. Elle avait oublié de se bander la poitrine. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se justifier. Elle fila vers ses quartiers très vite...

oOoOo

-Oh bon sang...

Alex était là. Et John ne s'y attendait pas. Elle était montée sur le barreau de la rambarde et, la tête levée, respirait à plein poumon. Elle était vraiment très belle.

Il n'avait pourtant pas de problème de vue, alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'elle était une femme ?

Pour pouvoir la regarder tout à son aise, il s'était "caché" derrière un des piliers qui soutenait la toiture terrasse du réfectoire. Le soleil levant faisait briller ses cheveux.

Par contre, là, il y avait des progrès à faire. Sa tignasse brune était vraiment indisciplinée !!

Il se mit à sourire à cette pensée. Il n'avait qu'à se regarder dans une glace pour se rendre compte qu'il avait exactement le même problème ! Encore un désaccord avec ses supérieurs. Ils n'admettaient pas qu'il n'ait pas la coupe réglementaire. Courte. Très courte. Mais il avait toujours tenu bon, et ne le regrettait pas. Il tenait à ses cheveux ! Il recula très vite. Elle était redescendue et repartait très vite. En mettant ses bras devant elle. Et il venait à l'instant de comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait tout d'une femme. Et là, ça se voyait.

Elle cachait sa poitrine.

... Cette vision le mit dans une situation plutôt inconfortable...

Il voulait ne plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, mais après l'avoir observée, il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il ressentait malgré tout quelque chose. Encore...

-Sheppard ? Ça alors, vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ! Dit une voix derrière lui.

-Elisabeth ! Bonjour ! Moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir ! Répondit-il ironiquement.

Elle sourit à sa remarque.

-Bien vu ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais très bien ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que depuis que nous sommes sur Atlantis, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu vous lever d'aussi bonne heure !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Répliqua t-il avec le sourire.

Et il pensa à une chose.

-Dites-moi, ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allés sur le continent, ça vous dirait d'y aller aujourd'hui ?

Elle réfléchit un bref instant.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça plaira à Teyla d'aller voir les siens !

-Bon, je vais attendre un peu, et je vais aller la prévenir !

-Et qui donc ?

-Teyla bien sûr ! Et si on emmenait Ronon et Legrand ?

Là, elle tiqua. Emmener la française sur le continent… Pourquoi demandait-il ça ? Ce doutait-il de quelque chose ? Elle regarda le militaire attentivement, mais ne remarqua rien de spécial dans son attitude.

-Oui, ça lui changera les idées, après tout, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas sortit de la cité. Bon, je vous laisse préparer la balade. On se retrouve vers 11h00 ?

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! Dit-il en s'éloignant.

oOoOo

Il retrouva Teyla dans le gymnase. Elle y était avec Ronon, et ils s'entrainaient chacun avec des bâtons. Enfin, juste Teyla. Ronon préférait se battre à main nues contre elle.

Il les regarda un instant, puis les interrompit.

-Dites, ça vous dirait un tour sur le continent ?

-John ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Ça va ! Alors ?

-Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir. Qui a eu cette idée ?

-C'est moi ! J'aimerais aller voir votre ami…

Teyla ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Il voulait aller sur le continent pour voir si Aldan avait eu le temps de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

-Oui, je pense que votre commande sera prête, depuis le temps…

Ronon, ne dit rien. Il n'était pas au courant de leur petite visite, mais ce n'était pas important. De toute façon, il n'était pas curieux.

-Je vous laisse. On se retrouve à 11h00 ? Elisabeth sera là… et je vais prévenir Legrand.

Il fit demi-tour, sans voir le regard amusé de Teyla.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? Demanda Ronon.

-La tête qu'il a fait. A mon avis, si il doit le prévenir, c'est parce qu'Elisabeth lui a demandé !

Elle ne savait pas que c'était lui, qui l'avait proposé. Si elle l'avait su, elle n'aurait peut-être pas souri comme ça...

oOoOo

Il était devant sa porte, hésitant.

Sur le moment, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée que se soit lui qui y aille, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus tout à fait certain. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, de ses réactions. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit très vite, et il se trouva devant elle. Elle s'était changée, et son maillot la serrait.

Plus rien ne pouvait laisser croire qu'elle était une femme. Elle cachait bien son jeu.

-Bonjour mon colonel ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça !

-Vous voulez entrer ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

Si il rentrait, il n'aurait peut-être pas le courage de rester éloigné d'elle. Il éprouvait encore quelque chose, son corps venait de lui prouver. La douce chaleur qu'il ressentait aux creux de ses reins, était là pour lui dire qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Nous allons sur le continent, ça vous dirait de venir avec nous ?

-Avec nous qui ?

-Elisabeth, Teyla et Ronon.

-Oui, ça me plairait assez, j'en ai un peu marre d'être bloquée ici !

-D'accord, alors on se retrouve à 11h00 dans le hangar, annonça t-il en faisant demi-tour.

-Oui…

Elle était surprise. Il n'était pas venu la voir pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'infirmerie, et voilà qu'il lui proposait une sortie !

-Bizarre...

Puis elle oublia vite. Une sortie ! Voilà qui lui changerait les idées. Elle se prépara en attendant l'heure.

oOoOo

-Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, on peut y aller, dit John en s'installant aux commandes.

-Je peux ? Demanda timidement Alex en se tournant vers Elisabeth.

La dirigeante regarda John indécise quant à la réponse à donner. Après tout, la française était militaire, et donc devait rendre compte au chef militaire de la cité.

-Oui, je pense que vous pouvez ! Répondit John à son interrogation muette.

Il se leva alors et lui céda sa place. Alex s'installa et prit le jumper en main. Elle fit une sortie tout en douceur et en souplesse, et l'appareil s'envola bientôt vers le continent...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Vouala !!!  
A la semaine prochaine !

Merci de me lire...  
Et bon week-end.

Bizzzzzzzous !!

Bizzzzzzzzz à tous et à toutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Et me revoilààààààààà !

Avec un nouveau chapitre !  
En même temps, vous vous en doutez, sinon, je ne posterais pas...

Parce que se serait vraiment débile de ma part de n'écrire que ce genre de truc, alors qu'en plus, je me doute qu'il n'y a pas la moitié des lecteurs qui s'attardent là-dessus !

Bref, passons aux choses nettement plus importantes, les remerciements !!

Merci Alfapastèque pour ta review !

Merci pf59 ! Oulah, dis donc, tu es remonté, toi !! Et non, désolée, mais il n'y a pas qu'Elisabeth qui sait ! Et il fallait que John l'apprenne, pour la suite de l'histoire. Et tu vas voir que ça va pas être facile. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre ! Et là, je parle d'Alex et de John, bien sûr...  
Alors si on n e voit pas Keller dans cette fic, c'est normal ! Je l'ai écrite en avril 2008, et à cette époque, je m'étais arrêtée à la saison 2 de SGA ! Alors elle n'existait pas encore.  
Et oui, Sheppard a des neurones ! Il a bien passé le test Menza, n'est-ce pas ? Et non, tu n'es pas méchant, tu as tes propres idées, et tu les défends ! Et tu as raison !

Merci aussi aux quelques 48 lecteurs anonymes, qui lisent, mais ne se font pas connaitre.

Dommage, j'aurais vraiment aimé savoir ce qu'ils pensent de cette fic...  
Mais bon....

Bonne lecture à tous !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 8**

Teyla retrouva ses amis avec plaisir, et après les salutations d'usage, Elisabeth et elle en profitèrent pour s'entretenir avec le chef du village sur les éventuels échanges qu'ils pouvaient faire. En effet, la cité avait des besoins en nourriture assez important et les Athosiens subvenaient pour une bonne partie à ces demandes. En échange, ils bénéficiaient d'aide de la part des Atlantes pour réparer ou installer des nouvelles tentes pour eux.

Ronon resta seul sur la place, avant de prendre la direction d'une clairière, où il savait qu'il pouvait trouver des hommes qui apprenaient à se défendre. Ses sept années de cavale avaient fait de lui un grand solitaire, et un excellent combattant, mais il appréciait beaucoup les Athosiens.

John, accompagné d'Alex, se dirigea vers la tente d'Aldan. Au début, Elisabeth avait proposé qu'elle les accompagne, mais il avait rétorqué que la diplomatie n'était pas le fort des militaires et qu'il pouvait aller avec lui se balader. Elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter, sinon, ça aurait pu paraître louche. Et Alex lui fit un signe discret qui se voulait rassurant. Elle était suffisamment adulte pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle savait se défendre.

Quoi que, ce ne soit pas vraiment ce qu'elle ait envie de faire avec lui…

Ils arrivèrent près de la tente du vieil homme qui les accueillit avec le sourire.

-Colonel ? Quelle bonne surprise, je vous aurais cru plus pressé de venir me voir !

-C'est que j'ai eu un petit contre temps… Dit-il en regardant Alex.

Celle-ci se mit à regarder ses chaussures. Elles étaient vraiment très intéressantes tout à coup !

Le vieil homme n'insista pas, comme il le pensait, les Terriens étaient étranges.

-Bon, depuis le temps, c'est près, alors je vais vous faire goûter…

Il sortit un verre, et le remplit d'un liquide mordoré. John regarda avec attention son verre et but un peu du breuvage. Et il leva la tête, surpris.

-Mais c'est excellent ! C'est encore meilleur que la dernière fois ! C'est un peu plus fort, mais c'est vraiment bon !

Il se tourna vers Alex qui était restée un peu à l'écart.

-Venez, il ne va pas vous manger ! Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant son verre, goûtez !

Elle prit le verre avec un peu de réticence. Elle se méfiait. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle craignait ? Il en avait bu avant elle, et il n'était pas mort ! Alors elle se décida et porta le verre à sa bouche...

... Elle devint rouge et cru qu'elle allait mourir...

Il avait dit que c'était un peu plus fort que ce qu'il voulait ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir bu de l'alcool à brûler ! Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, mais n'y arrivait pas. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, pendant qu'elle plaquait sa main devant sa bouche. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Sheppard souriait en la regardant. Mais le vieil homme eut pitié d'elle, et lui donna un grand verre d'eau. Elle le prit très vite et le bu d'une traite. Puis elle toussa en passant sa main devant sa bouche comme pour essayer d'atténuer la brûlure.

-C'est fort ! Dit-elle d'une voix complètement inaudible.

Sheppard se mit à rire.

-C'est une boisson d'homme !

-Oui, peut-être, mais je n'ai jamais supporté l'alcool ! Réussit-elle enfin à dire un peu plus fort.

_Ah oui ? Ça, c'est bon à savoir..._

Alex avait encore les larmes aux yeux et toussa pour s'éclaircir un peu la voix.

-C'est vraiment fort, on dirait de la gnôle... Dit-elle en français.

Le vieil homme regarda le colonel, il n'avait pas compris.

-Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il a dit, moi non plus, je n'ai pas compris ! Répliqua aussitôt John.

-J'ai dit : On dirait de la gnôle ! Répéta Alex en anglais.

-C'est quoi de la "gnôle" ? Demanda le vieil homme.

-C'est à peu de chose près la mixture que vous avez préparé ! C'est un véritable tord boyaux ! Et vous faites ça avec quoi ? De la poudre à canon ?

-Juste des légumes...

-Des légumes ? Waouh ! Je sens que je vais regarder mes haricots verts autrement maintenant !

-Non, pas des... haricots vert, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est... c'est un légume qu'on appelle "tava" !

-Ah bah oui ! Avec le tava, tout va !

Aldan regarda Sheppard bizarrement...

-Il n'est pas du même pays que moi ! Expliqua t-il au vieil homme.

-Ah, ça doit être pour ça ! Dit le vieil homme, pas vraiment convaincu. Et j'en ai fait un peu plus que la quantité que vous m'aviez demandé, car les hommes du village ont apprécié. Par contre, il y a un petit problème...

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, ils ont décidé de faire une fête ce soir, et de servir cette boisson...

Sheppard souffla. Il s'attendait à pire.

-... et vous êtes tous invités au repas... Finit Aldan.

_Aie ! Problèmes en vue..._

-Euh... vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, ils me l'ont dit encore hier après-midi.

-Pourquoi ça vous pose un problème ? Ils ont l'air plutôt sympa ici, et si ils nous invitent, je ne vois pas pourquoi on refuserait ! S'exclama Alex.

John n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer qu'Elisabeth serait sûrement furieuse, en apprenant qu'il avait demandé au peuple de Teyla de distiller une telle boisson.

-Le Dr Weir n'est pas au courant.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Pour le "tord boyaux"...

-Et sa réaction vous fait peur ? S'exclama t-elle, ça alors ! Continua t-elle en français, mon beau militaire américain qui à la trouille d'une femme, ça m'en bouche un coin !

-Legrand... Gronda John, cessez de faire ça !

-Non, c'est trop marrant ! Je peux dire ce que je veux sans que vous compreniez quoi que se soit, et franchement, j'adore ça ! Dit-elle encore dans sa langue natale.

Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. Alors elle arrêta de se moquer de lui, et recula un tout petit peu, devant son air peu amène.

-Bon, d'accord ! Mais je dois vous dire que vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour, mon colonel !

-Je n'ai sûrement pas le même humour que vous, et sincèrement, je m'en félicite, capitaine ! Répliqua t-il en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Aldan les regardait attentivement pendant qu'ils se disputaient. Et tout à coup il sourit, il avait compris. Il avait deviné la véritable nature des personnes en face de lui. C'était visible. Et ça lui parut bizarre aussi. Le militaire, qui était pourtant un fin stratège, d'après ce qu'il en savait, n'avait pas remarqué que le capitaine était une jeune femme ? Mais il décida de ne rien dire. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons. Et il respecterait sa décision...

-Bon, il est temps d'y aller, dit-il enfin en se retournant vers Aldan.

-Alors vous venez ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Où ça ? Demanda John qui avait déjà oublié.

-A la fête du village !

-Ah oui ! La fête. Et bien je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je demande à Elisabeth, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit d'accord.

-Et pourquoi elle ne serait pas d'accord ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui dire que c'est vous qui avez demandé la fabrication de cette potion magique... Commença Alex.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Les cachoteries, ça vous connait !!_

-... et il n'était pas obligé de le faire ! Continua t-elle en montrant de la main le vieil homme.

_Là, elle marque un point !_

-Oui, vous avez raison... Aldan, vous pourriez éviter de dire au Dr Weir que c'est moi qui...

-Colonel, coupa l'homme, cette boisson m'a demandé peu de temps et surtout peu de moyen. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Ni des autres. Ils ne savent pas que c'est une demande de votre part !

-Alors c'est d'accord, je vais lui demander !

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et sortit de la tente, suivit d'Alex. Il la trouva vite. Elle était en grande discussion avec le chef, assise sur un banc, ainsi que Teyla. La discussion était animée, et Elisabeth se mit à rire. Ça le surpris, c'était rare de l'entendre rire aussi librement.

-Je devrais la sortir plus souvent...

-Qui ça ? Demanda Alex.

-Elisabeth.

-Et pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas capable de le faire toute seule ?

-Non, elle ne peut pas piloter, et parce qu'elle est trop... comment dire... coincée dans son travail. Elle ne s'autorise jamais un moment de détente !

-Et bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Répliqua Alex un peu jalouse.

Aussitôt après avoir dit ça, elle regretta sa remarque. Elle se détourna vite et avança vers la dirigeante de la cité, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué le ton un peu agressif qu'elle avait employé.

John la regarda bizarrement. Il avait cru déceler un soupçon de jalousie dans sa voix. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Elle se moquait de lui trop facilement et trop souvent.

Et quand elle parlait français devant lui, il se doutait bien qu'elle en profitait pour dire des choses pas très gentilles à son égard.

Si seulement il avait su ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui...

Il continua et s'approcha d'Elisabeth.

-Elisabeth ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je peux vous parler, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr !

Le chef du village se leva, voulant les laisser seul.

-Non, vous pouvez rester ! Je pense que vous êtes aussi concerné. Je viens de voir une personne... Aldan, qui vient de nous inviter à une petite fête ce soir et je n'ai pas encore répondu car je ne sais pas si...

-Si quoi ? Si je suis d'accord ou pas ? Coupa Elisabeth en souriant.

-C'est à peu près ça ! Dit-il en faisant une petite grimace.

Alex était sidérée. Un colonel de l'armée américaine qui se faisait tout petit devant une femme, et une civile en plus ! D'accord, elle était diplomate "interplanétaire", et c'était elle qui dirigeait la cité, mais tout de même !

En fait, Alex trouvait sa façon de se comporter absolument craquante. Il avait un charme fou, et elle se laisserait bien charmer...

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça ne va pas la tête ? Une fois, ça t'a pas suffit ?_

Et non, c'était ça le problème. Une fois, une seule. Ça ne lui suffisait pas...

Elle se mettrait des claques si ça ne faisait pas si mal, et surtout si elle était seule.

Ça ferait bizarre, si tout à coup, elle se flanquait des baffes comme ça !

-Bon, vous venez ?

Elle sursauta.

-Quoi ?

-Alors, vous venez ?

-Où ça ?

John soupira et regarda Elisabeth d'un air de dire, "je vous l'avais dit, elle n'écoute rien !"

-On rentre !

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? On ne va pas à la fête ?

-Si !

-Waouh, alors là j'ai un sérieux problème !

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth, vous n'allez pas bien ?

-Si, si ! Je vais bien, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous suivre ! On est invité à la fête, mais on rentre ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

-On rentre... pour prévenir les autres !

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas leur dire avec les systèmes de communication du jumper ?

-Si, mais personnellement, j'aimerais me changer pas vous ?

Il l'a tenait...

-Non, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais me changer !

_Et zut ! Essaye autre chose John !_

-Vous allez rester habillée comme ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ça vous gêne ?

_Oui, j'aimerais bien vous voir habillée en femme... ou pas habillée du tout..._

Il essaya de ne pas montrer ce que son imagination avait provoqué chez lui, quand l'image d'elle, nue, lui était apparue devant les yeux...

-Bon d'accord, on y va ! Après tout, une douche me fera du bien, et j'aimerais aussi me reposer un peu avant la fête. Je me sens un peu fatiguée...

-Je ne voudrais pas me montrer vindicative, mais j'aimerais que vous alliez voir Carson avant ce soir. Je trouve que vous en avez fait beaucoup en une journée, remarqua Elisabeth gentiment.

-J'avoue que je suis d'accord avec vous !

-Restez là, dit John, je vais chercher les autres.

-Je peux vous accompagner...

-Capitaine, ne m'obligez pas à vous attacher à une chaise...

_Si je vous laisse m'attacher, ce ne sera pas à une chaise... _Pensa t-elle.

-Je vous attends ! Répondit-elle précipitamment.

oOoOo

Ils retournèrent sur Atlantis un peu plus joyeusement qu'à l'aller. La perspective de faire la fête les avait tous mis de très bonne humeur. Sitôt le jumper au hangar, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers respectifs en attendant l'heure de repartir sur le continent.

-Bon, on se retrouve ici, à disons... 19h30, ça vous convient ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Et partirent chacun chez eux, ou presque.

John alla dans sa chambre, pour mettre au point son "plan". Il avait déjà une petite idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre, mais il devait faire très attention à ne pas se trahir...

Elle lui faisait de l'effet, et c'était dangereux.

Elisabeth retourna à son bureau. Etre la dirigeante de la cité lui convenait. Elle adorait ça. Mais les rapports quotidiens, ça, c'était la partie de son travail qui lui plaisait le moins, mais qu'elle devait faire quand même...

Ronon et Teyla partirent s'entraîner. Ils avaient besoin de le faire assez souvent. La faute aux Wraiths. Ils les avaient obligés à vivre sous leur menace constante. Alors ils devaient se défouler...

Et Alex retourna voir le docteur, parce qu'elle était fatiguée et avait un peu mal aux jambes.

-Dr Carson ? Je peux vous voir ?

-Oui, entrez ! Alors ? Comment va ma patiente préférée ?

-Et bien, je pourrais aller mieux... mais ça pourrait être pire !

Carson se renversa dans son fauteuil, attendant la suite.

-Nous sommes invités sur le continent par les gens du village, et le Dr Weir m'a expressément dit qu'il fallait que je vienne vous voir, sinon, je serais punie de sortie ! Dit-elle d'un air boudeur.

Carson éclata de rire.

-Vous savez que vous me plaisez ?

Alex ouvrit de grands yeux. Ça au moins c'était direct !

Il rit encore.

-Mais pas dans ce sens là ! Dans le sens, où je vous trouve absolument rafraîchissante. Vous avez un esprit très ouvert, très critique, et vous vous moquez même de vous !

Rafraîchissante ? Il n'était pas le premier à lui dire ça. Le colonel aussi, lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait "rafraîchissante".

-Vous pouvez me faire passer un examen rapide, et me donner le feu vert ?

-Comme vous voulez ! Allongez-vous sur cette table. Alors ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Oui, un peu aux jambes... mais c'est sûrement parce que j'ai marché plus en une journée qu'en presque deux mois !

-On va voir ça. Ne bougez plus... voilà, c'est fait.

-Alors ? Vous me les laissez ou j'en achète d'autres ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Mes jambes !

-Non, tout va bien, mais je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer si vous voulez profiter de votre soirée.

-Oui docteur, pas de problème, j'y vais tout de suite ! Dit-elle en descendant de la table d'examen.

oOoOo

Elle rentra dans ses quartiers, se déshabilla entièrement et fila sous la douche. Ses jambes la faisaient souffrir, et elle pensait qu'une bonne douche chaude détendrait ses muscles. Elle avait raison, ça lui fit du bien. Elle se coucha sur son lit, nue comme un ver, tira un peu le drap sur elle et ferma les yeux. Juste un moment, juste quelques minutes. Pour reposer ses jambes...

Mais le grand air et la fatigue eurent raison de sa résistance, et elle s'endormit...

oOoOo

Il était presque l'heure. John était passé au bureau d'Elisabeth, et discutait de la manière dont faire profiter le village de leur aide. Ronon était prêt et attendait avec Teyla dans le hangar. Seule Alex était absente.

-Bon, il est temps d'y aller ! Annonça Elisabeth, on y va ?

-Après vous ! Dit Sheppard.

Ils montèrent l'escalier qui menait aux jumpers.

-Où est Legrand ? Demanda John.

-Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Teyla. En tout cas, il n'est pas ici.

Elisabeth se servit de son oreillette et l'appela.

-Legrand ? Vous m'entendez ? Legrand ! Insista t-elle, répondez !

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Et il ne sait toujours pas s'en servir !

-Je vais le chercher ! Dit Elisabeth.

-Non, laissez-moi y aller ! Je vais me charger de lui faire comprendre comment on fait pour être à l'heure... Dit-il d'un ton étrange qui ne la rassura pas.

Il les laissa dans le hangar, et partit chercher la retardataire avec la ferme intention de lui remettre les idées en place. Il marcha vite, et arrivé devant sa porte, il frappa doucement. Puis plus fort. Aucune réponse, alors il l'appela. Pas de bruit, et toujours pas de réponse. Elle était peut-être passée par un autre chemin. Après tout, il y avait pas mal de couloirs dans la cité. Il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra.

-Alors ? Legrand ? Vous êtes... là...

Il se figea. La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres...

Oui, elle était là. Et bien là. Sur son lit, endormie.

... Et nue...

Seul un bout de drap recouvrait le bas de son corps, et encore, pas entièrement. Il resta un moment à la contempler. Elle était sur le ventre, et son bras droit pendait en dehors du lit. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée pour ne pas l'avoir entendu frapper et appeler.

_Mon dieu... elle est vraiment magnifique... _Se dit-il.

Le drap ne la couvrait que sur un côté, et elle avait la jambe droite repliée légèrement. Sa chute de rein et la courbe de ses fesses, qu'il devinait fermes et qui apparaissaient un peu, ne le laissèrent pas indifférent, loin de la ! Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et sa respiration se fit anarchique. Il avait la bouche sèche. Il se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux.

Trop tard...

La vue de son corps s'était imprimée dans sa mémoire...

Il ressortit doucement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait vu comme ça. Il resta appuyé contre la porte, le temps pour lui de se calmer et d'essayer de ne plus penser à elle. Mais c'était beaucoup plus facile dire qu'à faire... Elle était une femme. Une très belle femme, et il n'était qu'un homme. Très attiré par elle...

_Et bien mon vieux, ça risque d'être plus difficile que tu le croyais..._

Il inspira profondément, se retourna vers la porte et frappa. Fort...

-Oui ? Finit-il par entendre.

-Legrand, il est l'heure, vous êtes en retard !

-J'arrive ! Donnez-moi dix minutes !

-Pas plus, sinon, on s'en va sans vous ! Il est 19h35, vous avez jusqu'à 45. A 46 on part !

-Je serais là bas dans dix minutes ! Promis !

_Ça, ça m'étonnerait,_ _je n'ai jamais vu une femme se préparer en si peu de temps !_ Se dit John.

Oui, mais Alex n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Il avait oublié qu'elle était dans l'armée et qu'elle se faisait passer pour un homme. Elle avait dû apprendre à se préparer très vite, pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Il venait à peine d'arriver au hangar, quand il entendit des pas de course derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir qui pouvait courir ainsi et, de surprise, faillit rentrer dans Ronon. Il regarda sa montre. Exactement 19h43. Moins de dix minutes. Elle venait de battre le record de vitesse toute catégorie. Et en plus, elle paraissait fraiche et reposée.

Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi belle juste après le réveil ?

-Bon, on y va ? Ils vont nous attendre, si ça continue !

-Je suis désolée, je suis allée voir le docteur parce que j'avais mal aux jambes et...

-Vos excuses, gardez les pour vous ! Coupa méchamment John, mal ou pas, vous ne devez pas nous faire attendre, il n'y a pas que vous ici...

-Sheppard ! Un peu de compassion, s'il vous plait ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

Il se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien. Il pilota le jumper jusque sous le dôme et attendit qu'il s'ouvre avant de s'envoler vers le continent.

oOoOo

Finalement, ça ne serait pas aussi simple qu'il le croyait. Il avait la vision de son corps nu, gravé devant ses yeux, et il ne savait pas si son plan, si minutieusement préparé, ne le mettrait pas plus dans l'embarras qu'il ne l'était depuis qu'il était rentré dans sa chambre. Elle, par contre, allait apparemment très bien, et ne se doutait de rien.

Depuis, il essayait de voir, d'apercevoir, de remarquer d'éventuels signes qu'elle ferait et qui pourraient la trahir. Mais non. Elle était parfaitement rodée à ce petit jeu, et rien dans son comportement, ne pouvait laisser voir qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle faisait croire.

Ils prirent la direction du village et allèrent saluer le chef. Puis, celui-ci les invita à s'asseoir autour d'une immense table qui pouvait réunir une bonne douzaine de convives.

oOoOo

Alex avait pris une place en espérant que le militaire en prendrait une assez loin. C'était sans compter sa vigilance. Il demanda le plus gentiment du monde, et avec son fameux sourire qui la faisait fondre, si il pouvait se mettre en face d'Elisabeth, qui répondit oui...

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Non ? Mais de toute façon, il ne lui avait pas demandé à elle mais à Elisabeth !

Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir sans se démasquer devant lui. Avoir parcouru des millions de kilomètres pour finalement être attirée par un homme qui la prenait pour un homme aussi. La vie était décidemment injuste ! Elle jeta de fréquent coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais il ne semblait pas faire plus attention à elle qu'aux autres personnes. Alors elle finit par ne plus s'occuper de lui et se concentra sur son voisin de droite. La discussion sur des sujets simples finit par la détendre, et elle commença à s'amuser...

oOoOo

Elisabeth était juste à côté d'elle, et à la tête qu'elle avait fait, son sourire s'était élargit... Il l'a tenait…

Il l'aurait, elle s'était moquée de lui, et il ferait en sorte qu'elle le regrette…

Il se servait de cette fameuse boisson et en versait dans les verres des personnes autour de lui. Y compris celui d'Alex. Il avait retenu l'information comme quoi elle ne supportait pas l'alcool. Mais il ne voulait pas la saouler, simplement la faire boire de façon à ce qu'elle soit juste un peu "pompette". Avec un peu de chance, elle le serait suffisamment pour "oublier" qu'elle devait se comporter comme un homme...

oOoOo

Elisabeth était un peu inquiète. L'attitude de Sheppard était étrange, il abusait un peu trop de cette boisson fortement alcoolisée et avait les yeux brillant. Comme Alex. Mais pour elle, c'était pire. A force de porter des toasts avec leurs amis, elle avait fini par mélanger les langues, et parlait de plus en plus souvent en français. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et Alex se sentait de plus en plus détendue. Comme elle parlait moitié français, moitié anglais, ça faisait rire les gens autour d'elle, car elle était obligée de réfléchir intensément à la façon dont elle pourrait traduire ses phrases, qui étaient souvent farfelue. Elle avait très chaud, comme beaucoup de gens autour d'elle, mais le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, lui avait soufflé qu'elle devait garder sa veste.

Il était tard et elle voulait s'aérer les idées, alors elle se leva. Difficilement...

-Legrand ? Où allez-vous ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Je vais faire un tour, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu… Dit-elle la bouche pâteuse.

Elle marcha doucement. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se ridiculiser en tombant. Par contre, elle n'avait plus du tout mal aux jambes. Elle n'avait mal nulle part d'ailleurs…

Le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, l'avait mise dans un état où elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir…

Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout…

Elle était arrivée près du lac, à environ deux cent mètres du village, et s'approcha du rivage. La nuit était tombée et elle ne voyait pas grand chose. Elle respira à fond plusieurs fois de suite. Elle allait être malade…

Elle se retourna et courut vers les buissons les plus proches. Juste à temps… La douleur due à sa blessure à l'abdomen se réveilla sous les contractions violentes de son estomac et elle se mit à gémir.

oOoOo

Elisabeth était un peu furieuse contre Sheppard, et ne se gêna pas pour lui dire...

-Sheppard, vous ne croyez pas que vous avez exagéré ?

-En quoi ? Demanda t-il étonné.

-Legrand ! Pourquoi l'avez vous fait boire comme ça ?

-Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il peut ou ne peut pas faire, non ?

Coincée ! Que répondre ?

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que le militaire qu'il prenait pour un homme était en fait une jeune femme, et qu'en général, les personnes dites "du sexe faible" supportaient moins bien l'alcool que les hommes.

-Vous auriez pu l'en empêcher !

-L'empêcher de quoi ?

-De boire autant ! Dit-elle exaspérée, il fait partit de votre équipe, vous auriez dû le surveiller !

Décidément il ne comprenait rien. Il faut dire que lui aussi avait un peu forcé la dose.

D'ailleurs, elle allait lui en faire la remarque, quand il se leva.

-Vous allez où comme ça ?

-Je vais voir si il ne s'est pas perdu ! Une fois ça suffit !

Au passage, il prit une bouteille d'eau et se dirigea vers le chemin qu'avait emprunté Alex.

Il arrivait presque au bout, quand il entendit un gémissement. Il marcha plus vite et se retrouva devant le lac. Il essaya de repérer où elle pouvait bien être, quand le gémissement se fit de nouveau entendre. Il se retourna et la vit, la main appuyée sur un tronc d'arbre, pliée en deux, à cinq mètres de lui.

-Oh bon sang... mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de boire comme ça… Gémit-elle en français en se redressant lentement.

Il s'était approché d'elle doucement. Elle lui tournait le dos, et il tendit la main pour lui présenter la bouteille. Elle l'a pris comme si c'était normal qu'une bouteille apparaisse comme par miracle, et en bu une longue gorgée.

-Ça vous apprendra à jouer les durs… Dit-il alors.

Elle sursauta violemment et se tourna. Mais trop vite. Son cerveau, embrumé par l'alcool, lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'écroula sur lui. Comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il la reçue de plein fouet dans les bras et tomba à la renverse, l'entrainant avec lui.

-Et bien si j'avais su que ça se terminerait comme ça, je me serais arrangée pour le faire plus tôt ! Dit-elle en français.

Et elle éclata de rire. Pas lui. Le contact du corps chaud et souple sur le sien le fit réagir immédiatement, et le désir s'empara de lui. Elle le sentit et ça la calma instantanément.

Il prit sur lui et la repoussa brusquement. Elle se retrouva brutalement par terre, sur le dos à côté de lui et se fit mal. Mais elle ne le dit pas, elle devait se comporter comme un homme et supporter la douleur. Il se releva vite mais ne l'aida pas. Si jamais il l'a touchait encore, il ne savait pas si il aurait de nouveau le courage de la repousser...

-Ouais, c'est vrai que se comporter comme ça, ça fait très viril ! Dit-elle furieuse en essayant de se lever.

Il se pencha vers elle, l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume !

-Si vous continuez de parlez dans une langue que je ne comprends pas, je vous le ferais regretter toute votre vie... Gronda t-il tout contre son visage.

-Vous me ferez quoi ? Vous m'enverrez dans ma chambre ? Dit-elle en colère.

-Non, je vous ferais... Commença t-il.

Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser. Mais elle ferma les yeux et gémit. Elle serrait tombée si il ne l'avait pas retenu par son vêtement. Surprit, il la lâcha quand même, et elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ! Soupira t-il.

-Laissez-moi ! Allez-vous en... Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se releva vite, et le regarda de travers.

-Allez-vous en, répéta t-elle. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi...

Il recula un peu, se demandant pourquoi elle le suppliait de cette manière.

-Je ne vais certainement pas...

-Est-ce qu'un jour dans votre vie, vous allez écouter quelqu'un d'autre que vous-même ? Cria t-elle.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Répliqua t-il.

Elle plaqua soudain sa main devant sa bouche et courut vers les buissons, un peu plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état là...

Il comprit soudain pourquoi elle voulait rester seule. Elle était malade...

_Elle n'a pas menti quand elle a dit qu'elle ne supportait pas l'alcool. Au moins une chose de vrai dans tout ça ! _Se dit-il.

Il attendit un peu avant d'aller la rejoindre, et comme la première fois, il lui tendit la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait ramassée. Elle leva la main et la prit sans un mot. Il décida de la laisser seule un instant.

Ce n'était déjà pas marrant d'être malade, si en plus il y avait des témoins...

-Et en plus, il a fallu que se soit lui qui vienne me chercher. Décidément, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, pourquoi il faut que ça tombe toujours sur moi... je suis maudite ! C'est ça, je suis maudite. Le plus craquant de tous les mecs me tombe dessus et je suis malade ! Murmura t-elle.

-Quand vous aurez fini de vous plaindre, vous pourrez peut-être m'accompagner au village ! Dit-il derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui doucement. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui lui était arrivé il y a quelques minutes.

-Je vous énerve peut-être quand je parle français, mais vous, vous m'énervez quand vous vous pointez derrière moi sans bruit.

-Je vous croyais capable de vous sortir de pratiquement tous les problèmes !

-Oui, mais pas quand il s'agit de vous...

-Pardon ?

Il avait certainement mal entendu ! Il représentait un problème ? Et pourquoi ?

-Oui, je peux me sortir de presque tout, mais pas quand vous êtes dans mes pattes ! Vous me gênez ! Sauf quand on était à bord du vaisseau des Wraiths, et aussi quand je suis tombée au fond de ce trou...

-Ah vous voyez !

-Je vois quoi ?

-Je peux être utile finalement !

-Oui, autant qu'une paire de chaussettes trouées ! Marmonna t-elle en posant ses mains sur son estomac.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, menaçant.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle en reculant.

-Je vous avais prévenu !

-Prévenu de quoi ?

-De ne pas me parler dans votre langue !

-Ah oui ? Et bien, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Et j'en ai marre que ce soit toujours moi qui fasse des efforts ! S'exclama t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

-Pourquoi moi ? Murmura t-il d'un ton plaintif en levant les bras au ciel.

-Parce que vous êtes colonel et que c'est vous qui avez en charge la sécurité de vos hommes !

-C'est pas vrai ! Vous m'avez entendu ?

Elle était à au moins cinq mètres devant lui et avançait encore.

-Oui, j'ai une ouïe très fine et je vois aussi super bien ! Vous venez ?

-Vous avez l'ouïe fine ? S'esclaffa t-il alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer.

-Oui ! Parce que je vous entends même d'ici !

-Alors pourquoi vous m'êtes tombé dessus tout à l'heure ?

-J'étais malade, et vous m'avez surprise !

-Ouais... c'est ce qu'on dit... Murmura t-il.

-Ouais ! C'est ce que j'ai dit ! S'écria t-elle alors.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dit-il ébahit.

-Et si !

Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus, et continuait de lui répondre, comme si elle était à côté de lui !

Il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'effectivement, elle entendait très bien...

oOoOo

A la poubelle, le super plan ! Ça ne marcherait jamais. Elle était trop futée. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était, et résister à l'attirance physique qu'il ressentait pour elle. Combien de temps allait-elle rester sur Atlantis ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Elisabeth.

En attendant, il fallait qu'ils retournent tous les deux au village et que lui, se comporte normalement.

Dur dur !

Elle reprit sa place à côté d'Elisabeth, et lui, en face.

-Alors ? Vous allez mieux ? Demanda Elisabeth gentiment.

-Oui, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi. J'ai du mal à supporter l'alcool. Et celui là est particulièrement... comment dire... décapant !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! C'est une boisson d'homme ! Dit alors John en levant son verre.

-Sheppard, je crois que vous devriez arrêter de boire, remarqua Elisabeth gentiment.

-Je suis adulte et je sais encore ce que je peux, ou ne peux pas faire !

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais qui va nous ramener sur Atlantis si vous n'êtes pas capable de piloter ?

-Je suis tout à fait capable de voler !

En fait, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui, mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Pas devant elle. Il ne voulait surtout pas se ridiculiser. Alors il avala le contenu de son verre d'un trait.

Il allait le regretter amèrement...

oOoOo

Même si il était tard, il avait chaud. Mais il avait déjà enlevé sa veste tout à l'heure, il n'allait quand même pas enlever son tee-shirt ! L'alcool distillé par l'Athosien était très fort, et Elisabeth avait raison, il en avait un peu abusé... Mais c'était la faute de la française aussi ! Pourquoi elle était comme ça ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi belle ? Pourquoi était-il autant attiré par elle ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

oOoOo

-Elisabeth ?

-Oui Teyla ?

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je suis un peu fatiguée, alors si vous le permettez, je vais vous laisser.

-Mais comment...

-Non, je ne rentre pas sur Atlantis. Des amis m'ont gentiment proposé de rester et de passer la nuit ici, et j'ai accepté. J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Et de toute façon, je crois que nous allons y aller nous aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez John ?

-Hein ? Dit-il d'une voix lente.

-Je vous ai demandé ce que vous en pensiez ?

-Ce que je pensais de quoi ?

-Bon, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, nous allons rentrer, dit-elle amusée et inquiète malgré tout.

Il était le seul pilote du jumper. Non, il y avait aussi la jeune française, mais elle était apparemment dans le même état que lui... Peut-être un peu moins quand même.

-Oui, allons donc nous coucher ! Répondit John en regardant Alex.

Heureusement pour elle qu'il faisait sombre, sinon, tout le monde se serait rendue compte qu'elle était devenue rouge comme une pivoine ! La phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, elle l'avait prise pour elle. Mais il détourna aussitôt son regard et présenta galamment son bras à Elisabeth, qui posa sa main dessus en souriant. Et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Merci de me lire.  
Bon week-end à tous, en espérant qu'il sera ensoleillé, comme aujourd'hui !

Bizzzz, et à vendredi prochain.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci **pf59** ! Oui, je pense que Sheppy a effectivement dû être comme le loup de Tex Avery, avec la langue en bas des pattes, la bave au menton, et tout ce qui va avec !! Alors la réflexion d'Alex sur le fait que se soit toujours elle qui doive faire des efforts, c'est un trait de mon caractère à moi ! Je trouve ça énervant au possible que se soit toujours aux autres (en l'occurrence nous, les français) de faire l'effort de parler anglais face à eux ! Se sont de vrais fainéants, les américains et les anglais ! C'est toujours aux autres de parler leur langue ! (J'espère ne pas avoir vexé d'éventuels lecteurs anglo-saxons, sinon, je suis mal, moi...)  
Oui, aussi étrange que ça paraisse, Teyla n'a rien deviné. Et tu verras sa réaction dans le prochain chapitre... Mais Aldan est un vieux de la vieille, et c'est sans doute pour ça que lui, il a deviné !  
Où est McKay ? J'avoue que lui, je l'ai zappé ! Oups...  
En tout cas, merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et tout un contingent d'ouvriers de chantiers qui jouaient du marteau piqueur dans son crâne. Elle se leva difficilement, et surtout très, très, doucement. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd sous la douche, et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps engourdit. Elle y resta longtemps. C'était un des plaisirs qu'elle appréciait le plus. Mais elle finit par fermer le robinet. Ça ne servait à rien d'épuiser les réserves d'eau d'Atlantis, elle aurait toujours autant la tête en vrac. Alors elle s'habilla et se décida à aller voir le docteur...

oOoOo

Il avait voulu jouer au malin... Et il le regrettait. La boisson distillée par les Athosiens, c'était du kérosène à l'état pur ! Et sa tête lui faisait sentir qu'il en avait un peu abusé. Il regarda sa montre. Dix heures du matin, il était bon pour une remarque de la part d'Elisabeth. Mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant, c'était de soulager ses terribles maux de tête. Il se leva et constata qu'il s'était couché tout habillé la veille !

Il ne devait vraiment pas être dans son état normal...

Ça lui était déjà arrivé de boire plus que de raison, et le réveil du lendemain, dans ces cas là, était une épreuve qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Il se déshabilla lentement, sa gueule de bois était malgré tout inhabituelle Alors il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Une douche lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires ?

Ensuite direction l'infirmerie, car c'était mal partit pour passer tout seul...

oOoOo

-Docteur ? Je peux vous voir un instant, s'il vous plait ?

-Capitaine ! Bien sûr, entrez donc !

-Ouh lala, ne criez pas, je vous en prie... Dit-elle d'une voix geignarde.

-Mais je n'ai pas crié ! Dit-il plus doucement, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-J'ai très mal à la tête !

-Ça, j'avais deviné ! Savez-vous ce qui l'a provoqué ?

-Oh oui ! Hier, sur le continent, j'ai bu une boisson locale et...

-Sheppard vous a laissé faire ? Coupa Carson étonné.

-Oui... enfin non... mais il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, et ça m'a rendue malade, je ne supporte pas l'alcool...

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous bu ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas passer pour une femmellette !

-Et ça a marché ? Je n'en suis pas très sûr quand on voit le résultat ! S'esclaffa Carson, amusé.

-Docteur, s'il vous plait, un sermon n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai suffisamment mal comme ça !

-D'accord, attendez là, je vais chercher quelque chose pour vous soulager.

Il passa dans la pièce à côté et fouilla dans la pharmacie à la recherche du médicament.

-Ah ! Ça y est, je l'ai !

Il se retourna alors et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sheppard.

-Colonel ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Pitié Carson, ne criez pas, je vous entends très bien... Gémit John.

Carson ne put s'empêcher de rire. Alex lui avait dit exactement la même chose et apparemment, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état.

-Pourquoi vous mettre dans cet état, vous êtes vraiment stupide ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant que boire un peu trop peut rendre malade ?

-Comment vous savez ça ?

-Que vous avez la gueule de bois ?

John le regarda avec un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

-Parce que le capitaine m'a dit que...

-Elle vous a dit quoi ?

Carson lui fit signe rapidement de se calmer. Il venait de trahir le fait qu'il savait qui elle était exactement.

-Elle est là... Murmura Carson.

John se retourna et rentra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de dire à Carson que j'avais la gueule de bois ? Cria t-il en entrant.

-Oh oh oh ! Ne criez pas ! Je ne suis pas sourde... euh sourd ! Se rattrapa t-elle.

Mais elle se rendit compte aussitôt que ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'elle avait répondu en Français.

-Pourquoi avez-vous dit à Carson que j'avais la gueule de bois ? Répéta t-il.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'exclama t-elle surprise.

-Pourtant, il vient de m'affirmer le contraire !

-Je lui ai simplement dit que j'avais mal à la tête parce que j'avais un peu trop bu, c'est tout !

Sheppard la regarda, les bras croisés. Il ne savait pas si il devait la croire elle, ou Carson. Mais comme il ne la connaissait pas très bien, il décida de faire confiance au docteur.

-Je ne supporte pas les mensonges, alors vous allez rester consignée dans vos quartiers jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je commande, et vous obéissez, c'est tout ! Il n'y a rien à ajouter !

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Colonel ! Vos comprimés ! Lui dit Carson en lui tendant un tube.

Il était en colère, alors il prit les cachets et lui tourna le dos. Mais arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta.

-Merci Carson.

Puis il fila sans se retourner. Carson rentra dans la pièce et vit Alex, toujours au même endroit.

-Je suis désolé capitaine, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait réagir comme ça !

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, docteur, j'ai toujours trouvé les américains trop sûr d'eux et suffisants. Ce sont les pires de la planète, ils se croient tout permis ! Bon, je vais dans ma chambre puisque je suis consignée.

-Tenez ! Prenez ça... c'est pour la douleur, dit-il en lui donnant un autre tube.

-Merci, docteur. Vous êtes la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse ! Si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de ce sale type, je crois que j'aurais pu l'être de vous !

...

Elle se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Qu'elle était amoureuse du militaire ? Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en ouvrant grand les yeux. Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle l'aimait ?

_Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit... je suis foutue..._

oOoOo

Carson n'avait pas l'air surpris le moins du monde. Il le savait, enfin il s'en doutait. Il l'avait entendu dire "je vous aime" quand elle avait été blessée. Au début, il avait cru que c'était juste une attirance entre deux jeunes gens seuls, mais maintenant, il voyait autre chose. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler. Ils faisaient comme si ils ne ressentaient rien l'un pour l'autre, mais c'était sans compter les regards qu'ils se jetaient quand ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Quand Sheppard l'a regardait, on voyait bien que ce n'était absolument pas comme un homme était sensé en regarder un autre. Et quand elle posait les yeux sur lui, il y voyait de la tendresse, ou alors une grande envie de se jeter sur lui !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais garder un secret. Et de toute façon, je le savais déjà...

-Ah bon ? Et comment... ?

-Quand on vous a retrouvé, après votre accident, vous étiez prise par une forte fièvre, et vous lui avez dit...

-Je lui ai dit quoi ? Demanda t-elle un peu inquiète.

-Que vous l'aimiez.

-J'ai dit quoi ? S'exclama t-elle. Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas pu dire ça ! Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, même si vous l'avez dit en français, on a bien compris, tous les deux.

-Ah, vous me rassurez !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il ne comprend pas un mot de français, alors je peux toujours dire, qu'en fait, il a mal compris ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais me recoucher. A la prochaine, docteur !

Elle sortit d'un bon pas, et se précipita vers sa chambre...

oOoOo

Consignée dans sa chambre...

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour ne plus la voir. Il en avait marre d'être comme ça. Il n'était plus un gamin mais elle le faisait réagir comme si c'était encore le cas ! Pourtant il en avait connu des femmes !

En fait, pas tant que ça...

Il les charmait, flirtait, mais n'allait jusqu'au bout avec elle, que si il ressentait vraiment quelque chose. Et ça ne lui était pas arrivé si souvent que ça...

Et voilà qu'un petit bout de femme s'arrangeait pour le mettre hors de lui à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble !

Et elle lui donnait l'envie de... De quoi, au juste ?

De la déshabiller ?

De l'embrasser ?

De la faire gémir de plaisir sous ses mains ?

De lui faire l'amour ?

De tout ça en fait. Il avait envie d'elle. De plus en plus...

Il fallait qu'il réussisse à la sortir de son esprit. Une mission. Il fallait qu'il parte en mission, c'était la seule chose à faire, si il voulait cesser de penser à elle...

oOoOo

Punie ! Elle était punie, et il l'avait renvoyée dans sa chambre ! Elle prit un comprimé et s'allongea. Son mal de tête passa assez rapidement.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas rester enfermée toute la journée ! Il m'énerve ce mec ! Il m'énerve ! Cria t-elle.

_Ouais, mais il est super craquant, et il a un beau p'tit cul..._

Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux.

-Arrête de penser à lui comme ça ! Bon, tant pis pour les ordres, il faut que je sorte...

Elle mit son oreillette et entendit.

_// Ford ? //_

_// Oui, colonel ? //_

_// On sort ! //_

_// Une mission de prévue ? Et où ça ? //_

_// J'en sais rien, on sort, c'est tout ! //_

-Ah bah, ça tombe bien ! Justement, il fallait que je sorte moi aussi !

Elle attendit un peu, le temps pour elle d'estimer qu'ils étaient sortit de la cité. Ensuite, elle prit la direction du bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Dr Weir ?

-Capitaine ! Entrez ! Alors vous n'avez pas voulu partir avec l'équipe de Sheppard ?

_Ah bon ? Parce que je suis supposée avoir été conviée ? _Se dit-elle.

-Euh, non...

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_Peut-être parce qu'on ne m'a rien dit ? _Pensa t-elle.

-Et bien, la petite fête d'hier était très réussie, mais j'ai un peu abusé de la boisson locale, alors ce matin, ce n'était pas terrible... mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue vous voir... Dit-elle à la place.

-Asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi ça !

-Et bien, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux plus endurer ça. Le comportement du colonel Sheppard à mon égard n'est pas correct. Enfin, d'après mon point de vue. Il m'en veut, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors, comme il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que le Dédale revienne, je vais rester consignée dans mes quartiers, comme il me l'a ordonné, mais je m'en vais aussitôt que le vaisseau arrive sur Atlantis.

-Sheppard vous a consigné ? S'étonna Elisabeth, et pour quelle raison ?

-Vous devriez lui demander, car je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il s'est mis en colère comme ça. J'étais à l'infirmerie avec le docteur car j'avais mal au crâne, et quand il est arrivé, il m'a crié dessus et est repartit !

-Bon, je m'occupe de ça dès qu'ils reviennent de mission.

-S'il vous plait, ne lui dites pas que je vous en ai parlé. Je n'ai pas envie d'aggraver les choses. Au début, le mettre en rogne m'amusait beaucoup, mais plus maintenant. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer... je veux rentrer chez moi... Murmura t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle regarda Elisabeth d'un air triste, et continua.

-Ma famille me manque, mon petit frère surtout. Mes amis aussi, même si je n'en ai pas beaucoup... Dites, je peux me balader dans la cité ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris mon oreillette, et c'est promis, je vais faire très attention ! Rajouta t-elle en voyant l'air plus que septique d'Elisabeth.

-Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais il est presque midi, vous n'allez pas manger avant ?

-Si, c'est une bonne idée ! Vous m'accompagnez ?

-Oui, avec plaisir. M'aérer la tête me fera du bien...

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cantine et se mirent à table. Elles passèrent un moment absolument parfait. Maintenant qu'Elisabeth savait qui elle était exactement, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'avait pas de problème pour discuter de choses et d'autres avec la jeune française.

Le fait de travailler avec des d'hommes leur avait fait un peu oublier qu'elles étaient des femmes avant tout.

-Vous savez que j'ai même emmené de la lingerie sexy ? Dit Alex.

-Moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment osé en porter !

-Et pourquoi ? Vous êtes mince et plutôt bien faite ! Alors pourquoi ?

-Je suis trop vieille pour ça !

-Et depuis quand on est trop vieille pour s'habiller sexy ?

-En fait, je n'aime pas trop ça...

-Ah, et bien c'est dommage ! Moi j'adore porter quelque chose de léger, de sexy, et rien que le fait de les porter, me rend toujours de meilleure humeur !

-Vous devez en porter souvent alors !

-Oh oui ! Répondit Alex en se levant. Le plus souvent possible ! Bon, je retourne dans mes quartiers...

-Oui, vous avez plutôt intérêt ! S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

_Oh c'est pas vrai, encore lui ! Mais je le croyais sorti !_

-Sheppard ! S'exclama Elisabeth fâchée contre lui.

-Elisabeth ! Comme vous me l'avez gentiment fait remarquer, les militaires de la cité sont sous mes ordres, et je lui en avais donné un ! Répliqua t-il de méchante humeur.

-Colonel Sheppard ! Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau ! Ordonna t-elle. Et tout de suite !

oOoOo

-Asseyez-vous !

John prit place en face d'Elisabeth et attendit. Vu le ton, il n'allait pas passer un bon moment en sa compagnie...

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend en ce moment ?

-Ce qui me prend ? A moi ?

-Oui, vous êtes la seule personne dans mon bureau !

-Et bien, je l'avais consigné dans ses quartiers et...

-Et il faut bien que le capitaine mange ! Coupa t-elle.

-Oui, c'est sûr mais...

-Sheppard... j'en ai plus qu'assez de votre comportement vis-à-vis de Legrand, alors vous allez le voir et lui présenter des excuses !

-Encore ?

-Oui, comme vous dites, encore ! Soupira Elisabeth, un peu calmée malgré tout.

oOoOo

-J'en ai marre, marre et marre ! Cria t-elle une fois rentrée dans sa chambre, mais pour qui se prend t-il ? Le roi de la cité ? Le maître d'Atlantis ?

Elle se jeta sur son lit, en pleurant. Mais pas longtemps. Elle se releva et se déshabilla entièrement. Une seule chose pouvait la distraire de ses idées noires. Elle ouvrit son sac et en vida le contenu sur le sol. Elle farfouilla dans le tas de vêtements et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle les prit et se mit debout devant le miroir de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Ouais, ça c'est bien...

Elle prit une douche, se sécha les cheveux, et enfila les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait posé sur son lit. Depuis qu'elle vivait au grand air, sa peau avait pris une jolie couleur dorée. Alors l'ensemble de dentelle blanche, mélangé à du satin brillant était une pure merveille sur elle.

-Oui, ça c'est super sexy, comme je les aime !

Elle passait ses mains sur elle, quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

-Attendez un peu ! Cria t-elle.

Vite, trouver quelque chose à enfiler par-dessus... Trop tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle eut juste le temps d'attraper le drap du lit et de se couvrir avec...

-Capitaine Legrand ! Je dois vous parler !

-Et quand on vous dit d'attendre, évidement, vous ne comprenez pas ! Dit-elle hargneuse.

John se rendit compte seulement après l'avoir entendu prononcer sa phrase qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû rentrer. Décidément, pour quelqu'un qui voulait se faire passer pour un homme, il l'a trouvait souvent en tenue légère... Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Mais le moment était venu pour lui de lui faire comprendre qui était le chef ! En l'occurrence, lui !

-Je croyais vous avoir consigné dans vos quartiers et...

-Et j'y suis !

-Oui, mais pas tout à l'heure !

-J'avais faim et...

-Et dans ces cas là, vous demandez à ce qu'on vienne vous servir.

-Quoi ? Qu'on vienne me servir ? Mais non, je peux me déplacer !

-Non ! Les ordres, vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Oui, autant que vous ! Dit-elle en français.

-Arrêtez !

-Non ! Vous, arrêtez ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'en voulez comme ça, mais j'en ai plus que marre d'être votre souffre douleur ! Alors à partir de maintenant, vous allez me laisser tranquille. Et, et… sortez de ma chambre ! Combien de fois faut-il vous le dire ? Sortez ! Bafouilla t-elle en colère.

-Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez de me dire, mais comme je suis sûr que ce n'était pas des gentillesses, je vous réponds que je reste, dit-il doucement.

-Non, non et non ! Sortez ! Cria t-elle.

Il n'en avait pas envie. Pas envie du tout. La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était elle. Elle, dont le drap qu'elle tenait, cachait très mal son corps parfait. Il le savait, il l'avait vu. Allait-il enfin oser ? Oser s'approcher d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras, la couvrir de caresses, de baisers, avant de la coucher sur le lit ? Non, il ne fallait pas. Pas encore. Il avait en tête la façon dont elle s'était moquée de lui, et il fallait qu'il se venge. Un plan, il fallait qu'il en trouve un autre... Il n'était pas rancunier de nature, mais il voulait voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller sans se démasquer.

-Je sortirais quand vous aurez fini de me crier dessus, pour qu'on puisse enfin s'expliquer !

-S'expliquer de quoi ? Dit-elle surprise par sa phrase.

Il voulait peut-être s'excuser du comportement infecte qu'il avait avec elle ?

-Je n'ai pas demandé à être là. Je sais que je suis insupportable et que j'ai parfois du mal à obéir aux ordres. Et ça m'apporte souvent des ennuis, mais vous... vous... !

-Moi... quoi ? Demanda t-il amusé.

-Vous avez le don de me mettre hors de moi ! Je n'aime pas les gens de votre pays, vous êtes les plus grands pollueurs de la planète, vous vous prenez pour le centre du monde et vous vous croyez supérieur aux autres ! Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute personnellement, mais c'est comme ça ! Je n'y peux rien si j'ai des préjugés, et...

-Ça y est ? Vous avez fini ?

-Non... enfin oui, dit-elle la tête baissée. Je m'excuse, mon colonel. Je m'emporte trop facilement, je suis désolée. Je vais rester confiner dans mes quartiers jusqu'à l'arrivé du Dédale. C'est promis.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai moi aussi des excuses à vous faire. Et je lève la punition.

-C'est vrai ? Dit-elle en souriant. Merci, merci beaucoup. J'vous adore ! Finit-elle en français.

Il la regarda en penchant la tête.

-Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez de dire, mais j'ai l'impression que pour une fois, ce n'était pas méchant !

-Non, vous avez raison, j'ai dit que vous étiez plutôt sympa ! Mentit-elle avec aplomb.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Mais il est tard, vous devriez peut-être vous habiller ! Dit-il en lui lançant un regard très appréciateur.

Alex se mit à rougir et resserra le drap sur elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était presque nue devant lui.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Elle était seule de nouveau.

oOoOo

Il venait de comprendre comment il pourrait se venger d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir de lui répondre à chaque fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et à chaque fois, elle se mettait dans une telle colère qu'elle s'emportait. Le problème était que dans ces cas là, elle parlait dans sa langue natale et que malheureusement, il ne comprenait pas. Il suffirait alors pour lui, de la mettre dans une situation où elle ne maitriserait plus rien. Il arriverait peut-être à faire en sorte qu'elle se démasque seule...

oOoOo

Elle s'habilla comme un automate, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait penser de tout ça. Puis elle sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction du gymnase.

Elle espérait y retrouver Teyla. Et en effet, la jeune Athosienne y était, seule.

-Bonjour Teyla, je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Capitaine ? Non, bien sûr que non. Vous venez vous entraîner ?

-Oui, je manque un peu d'exercice, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas...

-Non, pas du tout, je vous laisse...

-Non ! Restez, j'aimerais voir comment vous vous servez des bâtons.

-D'accord, vous voulez apprendre à vous en servir ?

-Oui, même si j'ai peur d'avoir des doigts cassés... Dit-elle sérieusement.

Teyla éclata d'un rire franc. Alex la trouvait plutôt jolie, et se demandait si elle et le colonel, n'avaient jamais...

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir, c'était de le demander.

-Dites-moi Teyla, vous répondriez à une question indiscrète ?

-Tout dépend de la question... Répondit l'Athosienne prudemment.

-Et bien, il s'agit du colonel Sheppard... est-ce que vous lui connaissez des amies ? Enfin, je veux dire des petites amies ?

Teyla la regarda de travers. Où voulait-il en venir ? Est-ce que le capitaine était intéressé par son supérieur ?

-Est-ce que vous êtes... euh, comment dire... intéressé par lui ?

Alex sourit. Oui, elle était même plus qu'intéressée...

-Non, c'était juste par curiosité...

-Ecoutez capitaine...

-Alex ! Je m'appelle Alex.

-Ecoutez Alex, je ne connais pas la vie privée de John, et ça ne me regarde pas !

-Teyla, je vais vous avouer quelque chose, mais je vous en prie, ne vous mettez pas en colère contre moi, d'accord ?

Teyla lui fit un signe de tête, et Alex continua.

-Je suis comme vous...

-... !!?

-Oui, je suis comme vous. Une femme...

Teyla recula, comme si elle avait la peste.

-Vous êtes une femme ?

-Oui, et si je vous le dis, c'est parce que je vous apprécie beaucoup et que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à vous mentir. Le Dr Weir et le Dr Beckett sont au courant, mais il fallait que je vous le dise, c'est trop dur à supporter.

-Oui, ça je peux le comprendre, mais vous m'avez menti ! S'exclama Teyla en colère.

-Je l'ai fait pour ne pas avoir de problème, mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus aussi sûre... de toute façon, je repars avec le Dédale, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne m'aurez pas dans les pattes trop longtemps...

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Alex lui expliqua ses raisons. Son petit frère, pourquoi elle a été obligée de se faire passer pour un homme. Au début elle eu du mal à le raconter. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle mentait à tout le monde. Mais au fur et à mesure que son récit approchait de la fin, elle se sentait mieux. Elle était enfin soulagée.

-... alors voilà pourquoi, je vous ai menti à tous...

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé si le colonel Sheppard avait une amie...

Alex baissa la tête.

-Oh, je comprends... vous êtes intéressée, n'est-ce pas ? Vous et John...

-Non, il me prend toujours pour un homme, et il faut que ça reste comme ça ! S'il vous plait, ne lui dites rien !

-Vous me demandez de lui mentir ?

-Non, juste de garder ça pour vous, jusqu'à mon départ. Alors ?

Teyla réfléchit un court instant. elle partirait bientôt, alors ce n'était pas la peine de dire au militaire qu'il s'était fait berné.

-D'accord ! Je ne dirais rien.

-Merci, Teyla, vous êtes un amour ! Dit-elle en français.

Alex, se demanda pourquoi elle fonçait les sourcils... Puis elle comprit.

-Euh... vous êtes un amour ! Répéta t-elle alors, mais en anglais cette fois-ci.

-Alors ? On y va?

-Oui, en garde !

Elles prirent un réel plaisir à s'entraîner ensemble. Evidement, Teyla était la plus forte à ce petit jeu, étant donné qu'elle le pratiquait depuis longtemps. Mais Alex apprenait vite...

-Et bien dites-moi ! Vous êtes bien plus douée que certaines personnes !

-Ah oui ? Et qui ça ?

-John justement !

-Et bien, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre ! S'exclama t-elle en riant.

Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures. Puis, Alex abandonna, car elle avait encore mal au côté. Et elle décida d'aller voir Carson et de lui en parler.

Ça faisait maintenant un mois et demi. Ce n'était pas normal...

oOoOo

-Docteur ? Je peux vous voir ?

-Oui, entrez Alex. Comment allez-vous ?

-Pas très bien. En fait, j'ai encore mal et je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi !

-Vous avez mal ? Et où ça ?

-Au côté, là où j'ai été blessé... la deuxième fois.

-Allongez-vous, je vais voir ça.

Elle prit place sur la table d'examen, et il fit passer la machine au-dessus d'elle. Puis il regarda attentivement, ce qui s'affichait sur son écran.

-Ecoutez, je ne vois rien d'anormal, mais si vous me dites que vous avez mal, je vais vous donner quelque chose pour supprimer la douleur.

-Ok, merci doc.

Elle en avala deux, puis elle retourna dans ses quartiers lentement. Le reste de la journée allait lui paraître bien long étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Puis elle repensa à sa balade dans la cité. La dirigeante lui avait donné l'autorisation, et le colonel avait levé sa "punition". Alors c'est d'un cœur plus léger qu'elle commença son exploration. Elle reprit un comprimé et continua. Mais elle n'alla pas très loin, quand elle marchait, ses jambes la faisaient un peu souffrir et la petite douleur persistante au côté était assez désagréable. Finalement, se faire tirer dessus était moins douloureux ! Elle ouvrit le tube et avala un cachet...

oOoOo

La mission en jumper avait tourné court, et John était fatigué. Il avait dû "traîner" Rodney pendant toute la durée de la mission. Heureusement que celle-ci n'avait pas été trop longue, car le scientifique n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre. Quand ce n'était pas la chaleur, c'était les longues marches qu'il fallait faire pour aller de l'endroit où il posait le jumper, jusqu'à celui où il y avait quelque chose à regarder. Et quand, enfin, ils étaient rentrés sur Atlantis, il l'avait quitté avec un soupir de soulagement. Ronon était repartit dans ses quartiers, et Ford était resté avec lui.

-Dites, mon colonel, vous en pensez quoi ?

-De qui ?

-Du capitaine français.

-Oh, et bien pas grand chose, si ce n'est qu'il n'est pas si doué que ça ! Il s'est déjà pris une balle, s'est blessé en tombant après s'être perdu, et n'arrête pas de me taper sur les nerfs !

-Moi, je le trouve plutôt sympa !

-Ouais, peut-être… Dit Sheppard après un instant de réflexion. Bon, je vais me changer.

-Oui, moi aussi, à plus tard, monsieur.

-A plus tard...

Il s'engagea dans le couloir menant à ses quartiers quand il aperçut à quelques pas, Alex, qui marchait la tête basse.

-Legrand ? Que faites-vous là ?

-Je voulais me balader, mais ma blessure me fait souffrir alors je rentre... mais ça va mieux maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement douce et calme.

-Et ? Demanda t-il.

-Et quoi ?

-Vous avez pris quelque chose ?

-Oui, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être très efficace, et…

Elle s'arrêta en court de phrase. Elle n'avait plus les idées claires d'un coup.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda John en la voyant tituber légèrement.

-Oui... Répondit-elle doucement, ça y est enfin…

-Ça y est enfin quoi ?

-Ça fait effet, je n'ai plus mal…

-Qu'est-ce qui fait effet ?

-Les cachets du doc…

-Vous en avez pris combien ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-Tr… ois, enfin je crois…

Elle parlait vraiment très lentement, comme si elle était "shootée".

-Faites moi voir ce que vous avez pris !

Elle lui tendit le flacon, et il regarda dedans.

-Il était plein ?

-Hein ? Répondit-elle en levant lentement la tête vers lui.

-Il était plein ? Répéta t-il.

-Oui, je crois…

-Bon d'accord... vous en avez pris plus que trois. Je pense que je vais appeler Carson et…

-Non, ce n'est pas la… peine, je vais… aller au lit… et ça ira… mieux après !

Dans l'état où elle se trouvait, John doutait fortement qu'elle retrouve le chemin toute seule.

-Je vous accompagne.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas ! Dit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux, je suis une grande fille, et j'y vais toute seule ! Affirma t-elle d'un signe de tête et en souriant.

Elle devait avoir un gros problème avec les calmants, car elle venait de se trahir. Mais comme elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ne pouvait même pas s'en servir contre elle !

-Peut-être, mais je vous accompagne quand même…

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant sa porte, il passa la main devant l'ouverture et elle entra en titubant un peu. Il l'a suivi à l'intérieur, mais comme elle s'était arrêtée juste à l'entrée, il la bouscula légèrement. Elle se rattrapa à lui comme elle pouvait, et se mit à rire.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Il me donne des trucs qui devraient être interdit à la vente, le docteur ! Ça me fait tout bizarre !

_Ça, j'avais remarqué…_Se dit John en souriant.

-Bon, allez vous coucher, après une bonne nuit de repos, vous irez mieux…

-Vous venez avec moi ? Murmura t-elle en se collant à lui.

John était surpris. Soit elle ne savait plus avec qui elle était, soit elle cachait bien son jeu. Elle prit son col de veste à deux mains et approcha sa tête de la sienne.

-Vous n'avez pas envie de moi ? Chuchota t-elle, la bouche tout près de son oreille.

Si seulement elle avait pu se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui en ce moment, elle n'aurait certainement pas posée la question !

-Oh si... Murmura t-il.

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer, et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de John en poussant un petit soupir. S'en était trop pour lui, il n'était qu'un homme, et elle… trop tentante, alors il se laissa faire...

Jusqu'où pouvait-elle aller ?

Il le sut tout de suite. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, forçant le passage de ses dents, et plongea sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne. Il la saisit alors aux hanches et la plaqua contre lui. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il marcha droit jusqu'au lit qui leur tendait les bras. Elle tomba en arrière, toujours accrochée à lui, et ils se laissèrent emporter par une passion dévorante. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de l'embrasser, même si il savait que c'était la faute des comprimés qu'elle ne supportait apparemment pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il releva la tête, essoufflé. Elle se saisit de son vêtement et le renversa pour être sur lui.

Elle le regardait fixement. Lui aussi.

Il leva les bras, saisit son visage entre ses mains, et caressa ses joues de ses pouces. Elle se laissa faire. Elle avait totalement oublié qui il était, qui elle était sensée être… et se pencha…

Sa bouche…

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer, elle adorait l'embrasser. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, légèrement, puis accentua la pression. Il ne bougea pas, trop heureux que se soit elle qui prenne les devants. Elle releva la tête, mais il la tenait toujours et la rapprocha de la sienne, puis il l'embrassa doucement...

Elle gémit et ferma les yeux. Il était doux, et tant de douceur lui fit perdre la tête. Et John perdit le contrôle de la situation. Il en avait autant envie qu'elle. Elle répondit à son baiser, puis se releva de nouveau. Mais il en voulait plus, alors il la bascula sous lui, avant de s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche. Il y plongea sa langue avec délice pour caresser la sienne. Elle répondit avec ardeur et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, fougueusement. Elle entoura ses reins avec ses jambes et le colla à elle. Il avait terriblement envie d'elle. Elle le sentit et gémit tout en ondulant des hanches. Le contact de son membre durcit sur son entrejambe, lui procurait un plaisir intense...

Elle le voulait...

Maintenant...

Tout de suite...

oOoOo

Il la voulait. Il avait une envie folle de lui faire l'amour comme il n'en avait jamais eu autant envie. Il passa une main entre leur deux corps, la caressa, puis s'attaqua au bouton de son pantalon. La fermeture éclair ne résista pas longtemps...

Tout ce qu'il avait minutieusement préparé pour sa vengeance se retournait contre lui. Il l'embrassait, et l'entendre gémir l'excitait. Il continua à jouer avec elle, l'embrassant dans le cou, la caressant, et elle se laissait faire…

Elle le laissait faire…

Trop…

Il releva la tête et la regarda attentivement. Elle avait les yeux clos et ne bougeait plus.

-Alex... ? Alex... ??

Sa respiration était devenue régulière…

Elle s'était endormie !

Il bascula sur le côté et se mit à rire nerveusement. Il embrassait une femme endormie !

C'était une première pour lui. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé...

Il allait faire l'amour à une femme qui s'était endormie !

Il se redressa et se pencha sur elle. La tête appuyée sur sa main, il l'a regarda dormir. Ses traits fin et son beau visage serein lui échauffèrent un peu plus les reins, et il se demanda si il n'allait pas en profiter quand même… Non, il ne ferait pas ça. Le jour ou ils feraient l'amour, elle sera bien réveillée. Il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa délicatement. Elle gémit dans son sommeil et entrouvrit la bouche.

_Rien qu'un baiser, un petit baiser avant de partir… _Se dit-il.

Il appuya un peu plus sa caresse, et se redressa, mais elle passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

Un vrai baiser… Sa langue trouva celle du militaire et la caressa suavement, sensuellement. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne le lâche et se retourne, le laissant frustré, le corps tendu de désir. Il soupira bruyamment. Ce ne serait pas du tout facile de lui résister. Elle avait un charme fou. Il crevait d'envie de la déshabiller et de la prendre, là, tout de suite, de pénétrer ce corps chaud, souple et ferme. Il ferma les yeux, prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Il lui tourna le dos, il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il reprenne le contrôle de son corps. Il eut dû mal. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit comme ça, offerte. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, il ouvrit la porte et sortit...

oOoOo

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais. Les cachets lui avaient laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

-Pouah, c'est vraiment dégueu...

Elle leva la tête et la reposa aussitôt. La chambre venait de faire un tour sur elle-même. Elle refit une tentative. Doucement, très doucement... Ça y est, la toupie s'était calmée. La pièce avait repris sa place habituelle. Elle se regarda, elle était habillée.

-Et ben dit donc, j'en tiens une bonne...

Elle avait un mal de tête carabiné ! Elle regarda sa table de chevet, et prit le tube. Elle l'ouvrit et constata qu'il n'en restait pas beaucoup. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire hier ? Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et essaya de réfléchir. Elle s'était entraînée avec Teyla, avait eu mal et était partit voir Carson. Jusque là, tout va bien. Elle se rappelait avoir pris des comprimés, parce que la douleur n'était toujours pas partie, puis elle avait emprunté les couloirs de la cité, histoire de se changer les idées. Mais après ? Le flou total. Elle se leva et retint son pantalon, dont le bouton était détaché et la fermeture éclair baissée... Elle la remonta et...

-Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai !

Elle se rassit brutalement sur son lit. Elle venait de se souvenir. Elle avait emmené le militaire dans sa chambre et lui avait fait des avances ! Jusqu'où étaient-ils allés ? Elle se sentit mal tout à coup...

-Oh bon sang de bonsoir ! Mais je suis vraiment malade ! Je lui ai fait des avances ! Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ! Se lamenta t-elle.

Et elle se mit à pleurer franchement.

Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis se déversa d'un coup et elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant dix longues minutes. Quand elle réussit enfin à se calmer, elle se leva et fila dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir le visage. Il fallait qu'elle quitte la cité avant de faire d'autres bêtises, qu'elle finirait par regretter vraiment. Elle en avait déjà assez fait comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle réfléchit, mais pas longtemps.

Elle prépara un sac avec des affaires dont elle aurait besoin... Plus quelques autres, dont elle avait seulement envie. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Il fallait seulement qu'elle soit minutieuse...

oOoOo

Il avait vraiment eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Et encore maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Malheureusement pour lui, la femme dont il rêvait était allergique à lui. Mais seulement quand elle était consciente ! Ce qui était quand même la majeure partie du temps...

-Quand je pense qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle ne prenne pas autant de cachets pour que...

_Pour qu'on finisse ensemble au lit..._ Pensa t-il en fermant les yeux.

Son corps sous le sien, ses mains sur elle, sa bouche qui gémissait sous ses baisers... Ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre. Le problème était qu'elle ne le laissait pas montrer autrement que quand elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'allait quand même pas la droguer ou la saouler pour arriver à ses fins !

oOoOo

-Dr Weir ?

-Oui ? Oh capitaine, entrez !

-J'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

-Allez-y ! Si c'est dans mes possibilités...

-Avant de partir de la cité, j'aimerais savoir ce que je vaux à bord d'un de vos appareils... les jumpers...

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Simplement pour avoir à rajouter ça dans mon curriculum vitae ! Je pense que ça ferait plutôt pas mal d'écrire : Sait piloter un engin d'une technologie tellement ancienne qu'on ne sait pas vraiment comment tout fonctionne !

-Vous savez que vous n'aurez pas le droit de...

-Je plaisante Dr Weir ! Je sais pertinemment que je n'aurais jamais rien vu, dès que je serais de retour chez moi ! D'ailleurs, continua t-elle tout bas, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un pourra croire ça ! C'est tellement incroyable !!

-C'est vrai, et je suis désolée pour vous !

-Ne le soyez pas surtout ! Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, je serais sur la cité légendaire, et c'est fantastique ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Je peux vous emprunter un jumper ?

Elisabeth la regarda, et réfléchit. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de la laisser seule à bord d'un jumper ?

-Vous resterez en contact avec la cité ?

-Oui !

-Toute les trente minutes ?

-Oui !

-Vous rentrez ce soir, pas de rabe !

-Non, promis.

_Ouh lala, mensonge ! C'est pas bien... _Se dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

_Oui, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! _Lui dicta sa mauvaise conscience...

-Bon, c'est d'accord ! Vous voulez partir quand ?

-Maintenant ?

oOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jumper se présentait sous le dôme, et sortit sans aucun problème...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Ouf ! Ça fait presque 2 heures que je suis sur ce chapitre, à le mettre en page, à jeter un dernier zeuil pour éviter de laisser trainer d'éventuelles fautes (en espérant les avoir toutes exterminées !) et enfin, vous poster cette suite !  
Bon, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, que vous aimiez ou pas, ou si jamais y'a un truc qui vous chiffonne !

Sachez que je réponds toujours aux revieweurs ! Même si vous n'êtes pas enregistré, ça ne me pose pas de souci !  
Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir, et vous trouverez votre nom en haut, juste avant le chapitre !

Merci encore, et bon week-end à tous !

Bizzz...


	10. Chapter 10

Et me voici encore !

Et oui, le vendredi c'est...  
Bon, j'arrête, j'ai l'impression de dire la même chose à chaque fois, et ça devient nul, à force.

Alors voilà la réponse au reviews !

merci **pf59** ! Oui, c'est pas bête, cette idée de mettre les passages en français en italique. Le seul souci que j'ai, c'est que je me sers de ça pour différencier les pensées des persos du dialogue normal ! Mais bon, il ne devrait plus trop y avoir de problème, si je me rappelle bien, il ne devrait plus y en avoir beaucoup...  
Mumm... toi, j'ai l'impression que tu aimes le perso d'Elisabeth, je me trompe ??  
Merci à toi d'être toujours au rendez-vous, ça me fait très plaisir !!  
Maintenant, je te laisse lire cette suite, et bonne lecture !

Merci **Flo** ! Une petite nouvelle ! Bienvenue à bord de ma fic, j'espère que tu te plairas tout le long du parcours de combattant que va subir Alex ! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère te voir encore !!  
Par contre, un truc que je pige pas... j'ai bien reçu tes reviews, mais je sais pas trop quoi penser...  
Tu as reviewé le chapitre 9 avant le 2 ?? Et à 4 jours d'intervalle !! Bon, en fait je m'en moque !  
Enfin non, pas des reviews ni de toi !!! Je me moque de savoir quand tu l'as fait, le principal, c'est que tu aimes ma fic, et que tu m'en fasse part ! Le reste, c'est pas important !  
Et bonne lecture !

**Note :** Je tiens à préciser que même si je n'ai classé cette fic que dans le rating K+, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est une histoire d'amour entre un homme et une femme. Et ça inclus du sexe. Ce chapitre contient donc ce genre de scène.  
Je ne pense pas que vous serez choquer par mon texte, je ne pense pas l'avoir écrit de façon vulgaire, même si je fais des descriptions plutôt imagée...  
Mais je tenais quand même à vous prévenir.

A y est ! Tout est en ordre, les RAR's sont faite, tout est fait ! Maintenant, place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 10**

Elle avait réussi à garder le sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte Atlantis. Puis, seule à bord, elle se mit à pleurer de nouveau. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi ridicule !

Sur Terre, en France, ça avait marché pendant dix ans, et là, elle n'avait tenu le coup que deux mois ! Elle qui prenait les américains pour des imbéciles, était devenue leur reine attitrée...

-Tu es pitoyable ma pauvre fille, tu t'es ridiculisée devant tout le monde. Une véritable imbécile !

Elle n'avait plus qu'à se cacher, jusqu'à ce que le Dédale arrive. Elle pourrait toujours monter à bord en cachette. Elle savait où il se posait, quand il venait, et se savait assez futée pour monter à bord sans se faire remarquer. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle se trouve un coin tranquille. Le village de Teyla, sur le continent, était une solution. Elle aimait bien ces gens là, et ils l'accepteraient, elle en était sûre. Par contre, avec eux, pas de mensonge, sinon, ça ne marcherait pas. Ils étaient fiers, ne surtout pas l'oublier...

oOoOo

-Elisabeth ? Vous savez où se trouve le capitaine ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Rien, rien du tout ! Pour une fois, je voulais juste savoir où il était !

-Il est partit faire un tour.

-Partit ? Et où ça ? Demanda t-il l'air de rien.

-Ça j'avoue que j'ai oublié de lui demander... mais je lui ai fait promettre de nous appeler toute les trente minutes !

-Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il appelle. Dans combien de temps ?

Elisabeth regarda l'heure, puis John. Elle était inquiète.

-Le fait que vous ne répondiez pas, n'indique rien de bon... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-En fait, ça fait près de deux heures...

-Deux heures que quoi ?

-Qu'il aurait dû appeler...

-Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à l'appeler à son oreillette.

Il allait le faire quand Elisabeth le coupa.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, il ne répondra pas…

-Et pourquoi ? Il a encore oublié de la mettre ?

-Non, mais vous n'arriverez pas à le joindre avec…

-Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas le joindre ?

-Parce qu'il a quitté la cité…

-Quoi ? Et comment ?

-En jumper…

Il la regarda, abasourdit. Elle l'avait laissé sortir en jumper ?

-Et tout seul ?

-Oui…

-Et bien, on l'appelle par radio !

Ils filèrent dans la salle de commande.

-Chuck, pouvez-vous me brancher sur le jumper du capitaine ?

-Oui, madame…

Il essaya pendant quelques minutes, mais sans succès.

-Le capitaine ne répond pas. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas branché sa radio...

John pensait savoir pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas leur répondre, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir de rapport avec eux.

-Sheppard...

-Oui, je sais... j'y vais...

Elle n'en menait pas large, même si elle dirigeait la cité, il était le responsable de tous les militaires, et le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de la sortie de l'un d'entre eux la mettait dans une position inconfortable. De plus, Alex ne connaissait pas les alentours.

-Elisabeth, si vous avez quelque chose... Commença John.

-Oui, je vous préviens immédiatement... Coupa celle-ci, un peu ennuyée.

oOoOo

Il ne savait pas par où commencer, alors il se dirigea vers le continent. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'y trouverait, car il ne la pensait pas assez bête pour se lancer seule dans l'espace. Il le survola et brancha le détecteur. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, l'écran virtuel apparut sur la vitre, et il put voir un point lumineux clignoter.

C'était elle, c'était forcément elle.

Il enclencha aussitôt l'invisibilité, car il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'elle le voit arriver. Il se posa non loin de l'appareil qu'elle avait "emprunté", et sortit pour la rejoindre. Il marcha un peu, l'oreille à l'écoute du moindre signe qui pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. Elle ne devait pas être loin, alors il avança doucement, sans faire de bruit, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Elle était là, assise au bord de l'eau, mâchouillant un brin d'herbe. Il resta sans bouger, profitant de ce qu'elle se croyait seule pour l'admirer. Elle avait le visage levé vers le soleil, laissant la caresse de ses rayons la réchauffer. Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit juste derrière elle. Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'ouïe fine, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver ! Il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta violemment et se releva très vite.

-Colonel ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je suis venu vous chercher, dit-il en se relevant.

-Non, laissez-moi tranquille... Murmura t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Il se rapprocha encore...

-Il n'en est pas question...

Elle ne savait pas qu'il était au courant, alors il en profita. Il allait continuer le petit jeu qu'elle avait commencé.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire... Dit-il en prenant un air embêté, mais le fait est que je... euh... c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... et...

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et lâcha d'un coup.

-Voilà, je suis attiré par vous. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Vous êtes un... homme... comme moi, insista t-il en la regardant, mais je ressens quand même quelque chose et...

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui prit la main.

-J'ai très envie de vous embrasser...

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment réagir face à ce genre de déclaration ? Un comportement "normal" aurait dû la faire reculer, mais elle resta immobile, des sentiments contradictoires plein la tête...

Elle aussi éprouvait la même chose que lui, mais elle était une femme !

Mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

Il profita de son désarroi pour l'attirer à lui, et avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il se pencha doucement...

_Il ne va quand même pas oser…_ Se dit-elle inquiète.

Et si ! Il plaça ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa délicatement. Puis, le désir s'empara de lui, et il se plaqua contre elle. Il sut tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de se faire repérer. Quand elle avait organisé sa sortie, elle ne s'était pas préparée comme d'habitude et n'avait pas pris la peine de camoufler ses formes. Ses courbes féminines contre son torse le firent gémir. Elle répondit à son étreinte pendant quelques secondes, puis le repoussa doucement.

-Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas possible...

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne ressentez pas la même chose pour moi ?

Elle baissa la tête, devait-elle enfin lui dire ? Elle décida que non. Elle n'allait pas rester suffisamment sur Atlantis pour assumer le fait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne voulait pas commencer une aventure qui se terminerait très vite, elle se le refusait.

-Non... en fait...

-Non ? Coupa t-il, pourtant, quand je vous ai embrassé la première fois, vous n'avez rien dit, et je croyais que...

-Non ! Je ne peux pas !

-Si tu peux... mais tu ne le veux pas...

Il l'avait tutoyé exprès. Pour voir sa réaction, mais elle était forte, très forte. Elle n'avait pas laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Alors, il prit les devants, et avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que se soit, il l'attrapa par la taille et la coucha sur l'herbe. Il se plaça sur elle et l'embrassa encore en la caressant. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement et ouvrit la bouche quand il l'a caressa de la langue. Il en profita aussitôt et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, amoureusement. Pour John, se fut l'enfer...

... Il voulait lui faire payer sa traîtrise, mais se fut lui qui perdit pied le premier.

Il avait totalement oublié où ils étaient, qui elle était sensée être, et surtout, ce qu'il voulait faire...

Sauf qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour...

Là, maintenant, tout de suite...

Il déboutonna son pantalon et quand il voulut glisser sa main sous la ceinture, elle eut un brusque sursaut et le repoussa brutalement.

-Non ! Je vous ai dit que non !

Il atterrit sur le côté, et elle en profita pour se redresser très vite.

-Je vous ai dit que non ! Répéta t-elle plus fort. Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

-Vous mentez ! Vous en avez autant envie que moi. J'avoue que je ne sais peut-être pas m'y prendre... c'est la première fois pour moi aussi et...

_C'est la première fois ? Il n'a jamais…_ Se dit-elle.

-Je me suis montré trop entreprenant peut-être, mais je ne sais pas comment faire avec un... homme... et...

Elle soupira bruyamment. Non, ce n'était pas sa première fois, enfin si, mais avec un homme. Un homme qu'elle était sensée être.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous...

_Oui, ça je le sais…_Se dit-il.

-Je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments... c'est contre nature !

_Non, pas vraiment, quand on connaît la vérité… _Pensa t-il.

-Vous n'éprouvez vraiment rien ? Pourtant vous avez répondu à mes caresses... Chuchota t-il d'un ton enjôleur en se levant et en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il posa de nouveau ses mains sur sa taille.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur... pour moi aussi ça fait tout bizarre, je n'ai jamais fait... ça... avec un homme et...

-Non ! De toute façon, je vais bientôt quitter Atlantis, vous pourrez recommencer votre petite vie tranquille, je ne serais plus dans vos pattes !

-Vous allez bientôt partir ? S'exclama t-il en reculant brusquement.

-Oui, j'en ai parlé avec le Dr Weir, et elle est d'accord. Ma famille me manque et il y a trop de chose ici qui me sont étrangères.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je suis fatiguée de faire attention à ce que je fais, à ce que je dis, fatiguée de...

Il croisa les bras, attendant la suite.

_Fatiguée de nous mentir peut-être ? _Continua t-il dans sa tête.

-Je veux partir, c'est tout.

Elle ramassa son sac et s'en alla. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas, qu'il l'attrapa par la main et la serra dans ses bras. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'embrassa.

-Moi, je ne veux pas...

-Colonel, arrêtez ! S'exclama t-elle en le repoussant encore.

Il respira un grand coup et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Vous savez que je suis attiré par vous, mais j'ai l'impression que vous vous en fichez !!

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne suis pas comme vous et...

-Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit ! Répliqua John un peu en colère.

-Je vais rentrer sur Atlantis. Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir me chercher... je vais faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Essayez de me comprendre, même si j'avais eu les mêmes sentiments que vous, comment voulez-vous que ça fonctionne entre nous ? Je suis français et vous, américain. Quand je rentrerais dans mon pays, comment on fera ? C'est impossible, et vous le savez !

-Vous n'êtes pas encore rentré, alors profitons du moment, on verra après...

-Non, je ne veux pas avoir de problème de conscience. Je rentre, il n'y a rien à ajouter !

Elle marchait résolument vers le jumper, quand elle entendit.

-Vous pensez un peu à moi ?

-Oui, dit-elle en continuant d'avancer doucement, et c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que je rentre sur Terre.

Puis elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Quand je serais partie, vous pourrez continuer comme d'habitude.

_Franchement, ça m'étonnerait, vous me plaisez beaucoup…_ Se dit-il.

-D'accord... Soupira t-il quand même, je ne vous embêterais plus avec ça !

oOoOo

Le retour se fit dans le silence radio. Ils ne communiquèrent pas ensemble, sauf quand Alex s'approcha de la cité...

-Colonel ?

_// Oui, que voulez-vous ? //_

-Je laisse le pilote automatique ?

_// Oui, vous n'avez rien à faire. Laissez vous guider et ça ira tout seul. //_

-D'accord. Merci.

Elle posa le jumper doucement, et sortit très vite. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. D'ailleurs, elle s'arrangerait pour ne plus le croiser maintenant. Mais quand elle atteignit la dernière marche, Elisabeth, furieuse contre elle, lui demanda de venir immédiatement dans son bureau.

-Vous m'avez menti ! Décidément, c'est une manie chez vous ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Explosa la dirigeante sitôt la porte fermée.

-Parce que je voulais quitter Atlantis sans rien dire !

-Et comment comptiez vous vous y prendre ?

-Le Dédale… je sais quand il sera là, et où il se pose. Je voulais monter à bord, et rentrer...

-Et vous croyiez que ça serait passé inaperçu ?

-Oui, je sais comment faire pour...

-Vous n'irez nulle part ! S'emporta Elisabeth, à partir de maintenant, je vous octrois un garde permanent !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous l'avez voulu ? Et bien vous l'avez ! Maintenant, vous pouvez aller dans vos quartiers !

-Je m'excuse. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Vous avez raison, je ne dois être qu'une gamine qui se croit tout permis. Je vais dans mes quartiers, et vous ne me croiserez plus. Au revoir madame... Dit alors Alex tout simplement.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir, mais elle croisa quand même John qui attendait patiemment dans la salle de contrôle. Il la regarda sortir très vite et ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il la verrait plus tard, pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il parle à Elisabeth.

-Elisabeth ? Je peux vous voir ?

-Entrez ! Dit-elle d'une voix passablement énervée.

Elle ferma les yeux, respira à fond et demanda.

-Le capitaine est rentré sans trop de problème, à ce que j'ai pu remarquer !

-Oui, je l'ai trouvé sur le continent. Assez facilement d'ailleurs, il n'était pas stupide au point de partir ailleurs.

-Pourtant c'était ce qu'il comptait faire…

-Ah bon ? Et où ça ?

-Sur Terre ! A bord du Dédale…

-Mais comment ? Ils vérifient tout, jusqu'aux nombres des passagers avant de partir. Ils l'auraient certainement remarqué !

-Je ne sais pas comment il aurait fait, et je m'en fiche ! En fait, il part avec ma bénédiction !

John eut une réaction qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Elisabeth. Il sursauta légèrement...

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Je croyais qu'il vous tapait sur les nerfs ! S'étonna t-elle.

-Oui, mais je m'étais habitué à lui…

-Ce qui est dit est dit. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail en retard !

Il se leva de la chaise et sortit du bureau. Elle partait ? Le Dédale serait là dans dix jours. Dix petits jours pour la faire changer d'avis sur lui…

-Ce soir, j'irais la voir ce soir... Se dit-il tout bas, elle ne partira pas comme ça...

En attendant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe, qu'il se change les idées. Il alla voir Ronon et Teyla dans le gymnase. Il les regarda faire pendant un moment et se joignit à eux. Il y passa une bonne partie de la journée, puis retourna dans ses quartiers. Il avait réussi à oublier un peu...

oOoOo

Elle avait en permanence un garde qui la suivait partout. Et ça, ce n'était pas chouette !

Elle avait bien essayé de discuter avec lui, mais on aurait dit un robot armé. Il ne répondait à aucune de ses questions.

-Vous allez rester devant ma porte toute la nuit ? Et si j'ai envie de courir, vous me suivrez ? Insista t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler ?

-Si !

-Alors ? Si je vais courir, vous me suivrez ?

-Oui !

-Bon, je reviens dans dix minutes.

Elle se changea très vite. Enfila des bonnes chaussures de course et sortit.

-On y va ?

Elle avait en tête qu'avec tout l'attirail dont il était affublé, il n'arriverait certainement pas à la suivre. Ça lui permettrait d'être tranquille un petit moment.

Et Alex retourna vers les hauteurs...

oOoOo

Le militaire réussi quand même à tenir un peu. Mais pas longtemps... Alex avait vu juste, et le pauvre homme fut complètement largué !

-Dr Weir, ici le lieutenant Kyle, dit-il en appuyant sur son oreillette, je l'ai perdu...

_// Vous avez perdu quoi ? //_

-Le capitaine Legrand !

_// Comment ? //_

-Il a décidé de courir et je n'ai pas pu le suivre !

_// Bon, je préviens le colonel. Merci, vous pouvez rentrer ! //_

Elisabeth soupira, désespérée. La petite française était décidément pleine de ressources...

-Sheppard ? Ici Weir, répondez !

_// Oui ? //_

-Legrand a échappé à son garde, pouvez-vous y aller ?

John, qui était tranquillement en train de lire dans sa chambre, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_// Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez personne d'autre sous la main ? //_

-S'il vous plait, à qui voulez-vous que je demande ?

_// Je ne sais pas moi ! A Ford, par exemple ! //_

-Sheppard ! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton impatient.

Il claqua son livre très fort, de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Mais en fait, ça l'arrangeait, il pourrait continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle. Si jamais il arrivait à la trouver, bien sûr !

_// D'accord, j'arrive... //_

Il sortit tranquillement de sa chambre et rejoignit Elisabeth dans son bureau. Le garde affecté à la surveillance d'Alex, s'y trouvait aussi.

-Alors, il est partit où ? Demanda John.

-Je suis désolé mon colonel, on est allé sur les passerelles, et il est partit tellement vite, que je n'ai pas pu le rattraper.

-Je ne vous en veux pas lieutenant, je peux parfaitement comprendre comment il s'y est pris. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire.

-Il court vraiment très vite, vous savez !

-A ce point là ?

-Oui, il est peut-être plus petit que moi, mais il a de sacré jambes !

-Ok, soupira t-il, bon, je vais essayer de le repérer sans me faire prendre...

Il sortit tranquillement du bureau, quand Elisabeth l'apostropha de nouveau.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, il s'en va dans pas longtemps de toute façon !

-Je vais essayer, mais je ne vous promets rien...

La phrase d'Elisabeth résonna désagréablement à son oreille. Elle allait bientôt partir. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, alors il partit à sa recherche...

oOoOo

Elle avait réussi ! Et en plus, sans trop de problème. Les militaires de la cité étaient vraiment trop confiant. Ils ne s'entraînaient pas assez. Elle avait distancé le "sien" très facilement !

Elle n'avait pourtant pas forcé, mais comme elle courrait tous les jours, ça lui avait facilité la tâche. Elle fit très attention, au bout d'une heure, de rentrer dans sa chambre sans rencontrer qui que se soit.

_Etrange... personne devant ma porte ? Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre quand même !_ Se dit-elle.

oOoOo

Même si il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, elle le rendait dingue. Et la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de la retrouver et de lui passer un savon comme elle n'en n'avait certainement jamais eu auparavant !

Il en avait marre de lui courir après !

... Et dans tous les sens du terme !

Elle n'arrêtait pas de le repousser, et en plus, il fallait qu'il la cherche dans la cité. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin ! Parce qu'en plus, mademoiselle n'avait évidement pas mis son oreillette ! Impossible pour lui de la localiser... Sauf que...

-Elisabeth, vous n'avez pas pensé à vous servir des capteurs biométriques pour savoir où il se trouve ?

_// Si ! Bien sûr ! Mais Rodney a eu besoin d'une pièce de cet appareil pour en faire fonctionner un autre, et il nous est impossible de nous en servir pour l'instant. Désolée, John, il va falloir vous y mettre ! //_

-J'aurais essayé...

Après avoir cherché pendant une bonne demi-heure, il décida de l'attendre chez elle. Il faudrait bien qu'elle y retourne à un moment ou à un autre...

Dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant chez elle. Il frappa, plusieurs fois, et l'appela. Pas de réponse. Si elle le voyait, elle risquait d'aller se cacher ailleurs. Alors il ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle n'était pas là...

Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit.

-Et bien, je pense que je peux m'installer confortablement, elle doit en avoir pour un bout de temps...

Il s'allongea alors et mit ses mains derrière sa tête... puis se figea. Il venait d'entendre un bruit. Ça provenait de la salle de bain...

Il se redressa doucement et se leva, quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Il n'avait pas pensé à regarder là...

Elle sortait de la douche, et n'avait qu'un simple peignoir sur elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, car elle n'avait toujours pas relevée la tête. Elle se séchait les cheveux avec une grosse serviette éponge, et avançait dans sa direction... Il ne bougea pas, si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait lui rentrer dedans...

Mais elle se détourna au dernier moment, pour faire face au miroir qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Elle laissa alors tomber la serviette par terre et commença à détacher son peignoir...

John avait la bouche sèche et le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il était placé dans un angle mort du miroir et elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Par contre, lui, la voyait parfaitement bien. Il se demandait même, si il allait lui signaler sa présence... Mais ce n'était pas son genre, alors, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'enlever le peu de vêtement qu'elle avait sur elle, il décida de se faire entendre.

-Alex...

Elle poussa un cri de terreur comme il n'en avait jamais entendu, et se jeta sur le côté. Mais elle s'emmêla les pieds dans la serviette qui était par terre. John fut très rapide et la rattrapa au vol...

Les mains à même sa peau. Le peignoir s'était complètement détaché...

Il se redressa doucement, les mains toujours sur elle, en la regardant fixement. Il ne voulait pas baisser les yeux. Il savait que si il le faisait, il était perdu.

-Colonel ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Qui vous a donné la permission de rentrer dans ma chambre ? Cria t-elle. Mais répondez, à la fin !

Elle essaya de se dégager de ses bras, mais il ne la lâchait pas, laissant ses pouces caresser doucement son ventre.

-Alex...

Il finit par baisser les yeux et se figea. La vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux...

Elle était nue, dans ses bras...

Et sans avoir pris quoi que se soit comme médicaments...

Il l'approcha de lui, elle essayait de se rhabiller, mais les mains posées sur sa taille l'empêchaient de fermer le peignoir. Elle tira comme elle put sur les bords, mais il ne la lâchait toujours pas.

_Mon dieu ! Maintenant, il sait... Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici !! _Se dit-elle.

-Colon...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, il l'en avait empêché. Il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, et la serrait encore plus fort contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il ouvrit la bouche et se laissa aller à ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Elle. Il la voulait. Et il l'aurait, aujourd'hui. Tout de suite. Alex se laissa faire. Il savait, et apparemment, il ne lui en voulait pas.

Pas encore...

Elle se dit qu'il devait plutôt être soulagé de savoir, qu'en fin de compte, il n'était pas attiré par un homme... Alors, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser aussi.

Il se mit à gémir contre sa bouche. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Cet homme était un militaire, et il laissait apparaître ses émotions ?

Le plaisir qu'elle ressentit à cet instant fit qu'elle se colla encore plus à lui, et John en profita pour poser ses mains en coupe sous ses fesses pour la soulever...

Surprise, elle détacha sa bouche et poussa un petit cri.

-Mais que... Commença t-elle.

-Laisse-moi faire... Coupa t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau pour la faire taire.

Il la porta comme ça sur le lit, et la posa délicatement dessus. Il la regarda amoureusement et passa sa main sur sa joue. Puis il se pencha sur elle.

-J'ai envie de toi Alex, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment... Murmura t-il dans son cou.

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son visage. Il releva la tête et la regarda. Une larme coulait sur sa joue.

-Alex… pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Vous saviez ?

-Quoi ? Que tu étais une femme ? ... Oui... Répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Quand tu as été blessé... tu étais dans le coma et Carson t'as déshabillé. Et j'ai remarqué que...

Il laissa son regard glisser sur son corps, les yeux brûlants de désir.

-... que tu as tout d'une femme...

Elle rougit. Alors il savait, et depuis longtemps. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, et essaya de le repousser pour se rhabiller.

-Alex, ne te cache pas, tu es vraiment trop belle pour que ça passe inaperçu...

Il baissa la tête, déposa des baisers brûlant sur sa gorge et atterrit sur les pointes roses qui se dressèrent fièrement. Elle sursauta et le repoussa encore avant de se couvrir les seins de ses mains. Il s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-C'est pas ça, c'est que...

-Que quoi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Alors, laisse-moi faire... Murmura t-il tendrement.

Il écarta les pans du peignoir, qui faisait un bien piètre rempart, et remarqua que pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle, elle n'osait pas le regarder.

-Alex, si quelque chose te gêne, dit-le moi... je ne te veux pas de mal, au contraire...

Elle redressa alors la tête et le regarda franchement.

-Non, continue...

Il enleva sa veste et l'embrassa encore, il voulait lui donner du plaisir, alors il s'occuperait de lui après...

Elle était parfaite, comme il le savait déjà. Une poitrine haute et ferme, et il passa une langue gourmande sur ses seins, la faisant gémir. Il sentit son désir revenir en force et gémit aussi.

Mais pas encore...

Il voulait profiter de son corps d'abord. Il glissa sa main plus bas, encore plus bas...

Elle se raidit brusquement.

-Alex, si tu ne veux pas, dit-le moi maintenant, ne me laisse pas continuer sinon... La supplia t-il.

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage puis l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle se soucierait des conséquences plus tard...

Pour l'instant, il était trop tentant de le laisser faire...

Alors il continua et la caressa. Quand il la pénétra avec ses doigts, elle cria et se cambra. John était excité, mais il prit sur lui et continua, encore et encore. Il l'embrassait, mais elle ne répondait pas, elle haletait...

Il bougea ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se tendre et elle cria contre sa bouche. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua plus doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

-Tu es tellement belle Alex, j'ai envie de toi... Murmura t-il tout contre sa bouche.

-Colonel...

Il se redressa, surpris.

-Tu continues de m'appeler comme ça ? Demanda t-il en souriant.

Elle le regarda sans répondre, et posa juste ses mains sur son dos pour soulever son maillot. Elle aussi voulait le sentir contre elle. Il se déshabilla rapidement mais sans remarquer qu'elle avait détourné le regard...

Il reprit alors ses caresses, l'embrassant, la caressant, puis se souleva et s'allongea entre ses jambes.

Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir à autre chose que ce corps ferme et souple qui répondait si bien à ses caresses. Il passa une main entre eux et...

... Elle ferma les yeux et cria quand il la pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se mordit les lèvres...

John s'arrêta aussitôt. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et la regarda attentivement. Ce n'était pas possible...

-Alex... Alex, regarde-moi ! Dit-il angoissé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le fixa.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Elle ne disait toujours rien. Il voulut se retirer d'elle, mais elle l'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur son dos.

-Non, reste... Murmura t-elle doucement.

-Oh mon dieu, Alex, je suis... je suis... le premier ?

-Oui...

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Je ne sais pas... à mon âge, ça paraît tellement ridicule...

Il caressa ses joues de ses pouces, essuyant les larmes. C'était sa première fois, et il n'avait pris aucune précaution. Il lui avait fait mal. Et ça lui déchirait le cœur...

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, désolée de t'avoir caché que j'étais une femme, désolée de...

Elle pleurait doucement.

-Chuuut, tais-toi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui te dois des excuses, je t'ai fait mal... je ne voulais pas te faire mal... pardonne-moi, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou doucement. Une immense tendresse au fond du cœur. Elle lui avait offert son corps tout neuf et il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on pouvait prendre du plaisir, même après un début plutôt raté... Alors il allait prendre son temps. Il se retira doucement d'elle, et elle gémit.

-N'ai pas peur, je vais être très doux, laisse-toi faire...

Il se mit sur le côté pour la regarder tout à son aise, et laissa ses mains et sa bouche se balader sur son corps et jouer avec, comme un musicien caresse son violon avec un archer. Elle était douce et réagissait sous ses doigts experts. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été obligé de faire attention, en fait, c'était la première fois pour lui aussi. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis descendit sur son cou, sa gorge, ses seins, son ventre...

Elle gémissait doucement, et avait les yeux toujours fermés...

-Alex... regarde moi... ne soit pas gênée, regarde-moi...

Il prit sa main et la posa sur lui.

-Caresse-moi...

Elle hésitait, alors il la lâcha, il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer. Tant pis pour lui, il attendrait patiemment qu'elle soit prête. Il continua son exploration et descendit sur son corps, plus bas, encore plus bas, et sa bouche se posa juste en haut de ses cuisses.

Instinctivement, Alex les serra, et se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Il arrêta et remonta sur elle. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça...

Mais ça viendrait, et ce jour là, il savait qu'ils en profiteraient tous les deux. En attendant, il se contenta de la caresser et de l'embrasser, lui murmurant des mots tendres...

Jusqu'au moment ou elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus...

Elle le voulait. Il sourit et s'allongea entre ses jambes, puis il passa une main entre eux et le plus doucement possible, entra en elle. Elle se crispa, s'attendant encore à avoir mal, mais non. Il l'avait préparé à le recevoir, et malgré son envie d'elle, avait été très doux, très lent. Il resta immobile, la laissant s'habituer à lui, avant de commencer ses va et vient. Elle se cambrait sous lui, gémissait, et il continua comme ça, lentement, puis se mit à gémir aussi. Il avait les reins en feu. Il se coucha sur elle, et l'embrassa. Le plaisir montait en lui, doucement, implacablement, il n'allait pas résister longtemps...

Mais il ne fallait pas. Alors il se mordit les lèvres, se retenant pour ne pas se laisser aller. Mais quand elle noua ses jambes sur son dos, le faisant aller plus loin, il gémit plus fort.

C'était si bon, elle était si douce...

Elle se cambra alors soudain, et son dos se souleva du lit. L'orgasme la saisit enfin, et elle cria en lui griffant le dos. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Le plaisir violent qui s'était emparée d'elle déclencha le sien, et ils gémirent ensemble...

Le bonheur parfait, l'entente parfaite...

Leurs corps, soudés l'un à l'autre, repus, ils se regardaient, le souffle court, épuisés. Puis, elle l'attira à elle et le serra dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos. Et John se raidit quand elle passa ses mains sur les griffures.

-Pardon, pardon, je n'ai pas pu me retenir... je suis désolée...

-Ce n'est rien, ça passera... Dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle le fixait. Ce type était incroyablement beau, et c'était elle, une française plutôt grincheuse et qui pouvait être une vrai peste, qu'il aimait et à qui il venait de faire découvrir l'amour charnel.

Enfin, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle ne s'y attendait pas, de toute manière.

Elle ne resterait pas dans la cité suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se passe autre chose entre eux, qu'une simple relation physique. Elle le savait et l'acceptait. Ils restèrent un moment, sans bouger, puis il l'embrassa.

Elle répondit doucement d'abord, puis brutalement, et ondula des hanches. Elle avait encore envie de lui.

Il se détacha doucement en souriant.

-Alex...

-Mumm...

-Alex, regarde-moi...

Elle le regarda alors. Elle avait les yeux brillants, et le regardait comme une chatte regarde un bol de crème.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et il la regarda faire. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle sensualité, qu'il pensa qu'à l'avenir, il faudra qu'il prenne sur lui, pour essayer de faire durer leurs ébats...

-J'ai encore envie de toi... Lui dit-elle doucement en français.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle se mit à rire.

-Moi… vouloir… toi !

Elle avait accompagné sa phrase d'un geste de la main, et il comprit assez facilement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

-Alex... tu sais que... comment dire...

Il avait un peu honte de lui. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre, qu'un homme mettait un peu de temps avant de pouvoir recommencer. Il n'avait pas "assuré"...

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais... Coupa t-elle.

Elle le poussa un peu et bascula avec lui sur le côté. Il en profita pour la serrer encore plus fort et nicha la tête de la jeune femme dans son cou, en soupirant de bien être.

-Pourquoi tu me dis vous ? Demanda t-il langoureusement.

-Parce que je ne veux pas risquer de faire une boulette !

-Hein ? S'il te plait, je ne comprends pas...

Elle répéta sa phrase en anglais, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se mit à rire doucement.

-Pourquoi vous riez ? Mumm ?

-Pour rien... dors mon cœur...

Il n'avait peut-être pas assuré, mais de toute façon, elle s'endormait... Son orgueil de mâle l'avait échappé belle ! Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front, et ferma les yeux aussi.

_Juste un petit moment, je me lève dans deux minutes... _Se dit-il.

Il ne voulait pas risquer de s'endormir dans son lit, alors il essaya de se persuader qu'il ne fermait les yeux qu'un instant...

oOoOo

Des mains se promenaient sur son corps, le caressait. Une bouche l'embrassait, déposant des baisers brûlants sur ses joues, dans son cou, sur sa bouche. Elle se mit sur le dos, profitant des caresses qui savaient s'y bien lui donner du plaisir. Son rêve était décidément très agréable...

oOoOo

Il n'avait pas de chance, elle n'avait apparemment pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Faut dire qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin !

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dorme, il avait suivi Alex dans le sommeil, à peine quelques minutes plus tard...

Mais il n'était pas du tout du matin. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit réveillé à cette heure-ci ?

L'explication était là.

Dans ses bras.

Douce et chaude, nue et câline...

Elle s'était collée à lui dans la nuit, et avait laissé ses mains se balader sur lui. Elle devait faire un rêve très agréable car, elle avait commencé par le caresser, l'embrasser, puis s'était collée à lui en gémissant langoureusement...

Allongé contre lui, nue, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à réagir...

Elle dû le sentir car elle se mit à gémir de plus belle, et s'écarta un peu de lui. Il grogna de mécontentement, mais pas longtemps...

En fait, elle s'était poussée pour mieux profiter de lui…

Et elle savait s'y prendre, constata John avec un soupir de plaisir. Elle était peut-être inexpérimentée, mais savait ce qui faisait plaisir à un homme...

Il ferma les yeux et se cambra sous la caresse de sa main.

-Alex... Murmura t-il, Alex, je t'en prie...

-Quoi ? Murmura t-elle alors.

-Alex, s'il te plait...

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il la bascula sous lui. Il l'embrassa doucement et parcourut son corps de baisers.

Il glissa sur elle, et comme elle se laissait faire, il descendit encore... Arrivé là où il voulait être, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la sentit se détendre et accentua la pression de sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il la force légèrement à le laisser faire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla bruyamment quand la langue de son amant la caressa. Il était doux, très doux et attendit qu'elle soit trop prise par les sensations qui l'assaillaient pour devenir plus entreprenant. Il lécha, embrassa, caressa de la langue le cœur de sa féminité, et voyant que le plaisir qu'elle ressentait la faisait réagir, il en profita et se mit dans une position plus confortable pour la mener au plaisir.

Il continua doucement, très doucement. Son propre corps était tendu... Le fait de l'entendre gémir, de la sentir se cambrer sous sa bouche était une véritable torture. Comment résister à ça ?

... Elle, elle ne résista pas et se laissa aller en se mordant le poing.

Alors il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre et reprendre son souffle. Puis il remonta le long de son corps en l'embrassant et se positionna sur elle.

-Prend-moi, s'il te plait... Murmura t-elle à son oreille.

Il ne comprit pas mais se doutait de ce qu'elle voulait, alors il se glissa en elle doucement. Elle le serra très fort contre elle en gémissant, et se cambra à sa rencontre. Il commença alors ses va et vient tout en l'embrassant, mais elle ne répondait pas à ses baisers.

Elle ne pouvait pas, elle haletait contre sa bouche. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et la regarda tout en continuant de bouger en elle. Elle était vraiment belle, et son visage, transformé par le plaisir qui la saisissait toute entière, fit qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le mouvement de ses reins. Elle le regarda aussi et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Puis elle le lâcha brusquement pour attraper la tête de lit.

-Doucement... s'il te plait... oui... continue... Haleta t-elle d'une voix hachée par le plaisir.

Ces simples mots, en temps normal, il aurait sans doute pu les comprendre, mais la voix de la jeune femme était déformée par le plaisir, et ce ne fut pas le cas. A l'intonation de sa voix, elle devait aimer ce qu'il faisait, alors il continua mais doucement, de plus en plus doucement.

C'était justement ce qu'elle voulait. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Alex... dit-moi ce que tu veux... Murmura t-il entre deux baisers.

Il bougeait toujours aussi doucement. La lenteur de ses mouvements, la douceur dont il faisait preuve, la force de son désir étaient autant de chose qui faisait qu'elle le désirait. Elle le plaqua contre elle en posant les mains sur ses reins et accompagna le mouvement.

Mais pour lui, c'était l'horreur.

Le feu qui coulait dans ses veines s'emparait de sa volonté, et il voulait aller plus vite, plus fort, mais il pensa d'abord à elle. Il aimait l'entendre gémir. Elle le relâcha et retint sa respiration, puis haleta, et se cambra. L'orgasme la saisit alors et elle l'attira brutalement contre elle. Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et cria contre son torse.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation pareille. John était dans un état pas possible, en sentant le corps de la jeune femme se contracter sous lui.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et dans un ultime coup de rein, il gémit quand l'orgasme explosa en lui...

Epuisé par l'effort et la jouissance, il se coucha sur elle. Ils étaient en nage et essoufflés. Elle ferma les yeux, le serra fort, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il se redressa lentement et lui caressa la joue délicatement. Comme si elle était un objet fragile, que le moindre geste brusque pouvait casser. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient rosit par leurs ébats.

Il la trouvait magnifique, et il aurait voulu profiter de son corps encore longtemps.

Décidément, avec elle, il était loin d'être l'amant parfait...

Mais elle ferma les yeux de nouveau et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il resta un moment à la contempler, puis se retira d'elle doucement.

-Alex ?

-Mmmoui...

-Alex, il ne faut pas que je reste...

-Et pourquoi ? Murmura t-elle.

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il se dise des choses sur toi et moi...

-Comme quoi ?

-Que tu es sous mes ordres, que je pourrais faire du favoritisme, et...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dit-elle en se recouchant sur le côté, je vais bientôt partir, et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi...

Sa phrase lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle allait partir. Il le savait, mais ne le voulait pas. Il voulut le lui dire, mais elle s'était rendormie. Alors, il se leva, s'habilla et sortit le plus discrètement possible de sa chambre, le cœur en lambeau...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Merci de me lire, et passez un bon week-end !  
Alors pour les rapides et aussi pour ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic le week-end, je tiens à préciser ici, que samedi, je suis de mariage. Alors je ne pourrais pas vous répondre aussi vite que j'ai l'habitude de le faire...

Faudra être un petit peu patient, ce coup-ci !!  
Mais je vous remercie à l'avance des reviews que vous ne manquerez pas de me laisser.

Et que j'attends de lire avec plaisir ! (même si je suis toute seule !)  
Hemmm... ouais, je sais, c'est nul...

Bon, ce coup-ci (encore ???) je vous laisse !!

Bizzz

Ticoeur.


	11. Chapter 11

Me voilàà !!  
Alors ? Pas trop longue l'attente ?  
De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour vous embêter, mais je ne changerais pas le rythme de postage.Ça me permet de faire une correction (encore...) de cette fic, et d'éviter de laisser passer trop de trucs qui clochent !

Maintenant, place aux RAR's !

Merci **pf59** ! C'est vrai que personnellement, je n'ai pas non plus apprécié qu'ils remplacent Elisabeth par Sam. Ça m'a donné l'impression qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elle, et donc, ils l'ont remplacé. Mais bon, elle n'a fait qu'une saison avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte (du moins c'est ce que je pense) qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place sur Atlantis... Par contre, Woolsey, j'aimais bien...

Euh... pour ta réflexion sur les hommes qui dorment tout de suite après, je ne suis pas trop d'accord ! Ou alors, j'ai épousé une exception !! Merci pour le bon courage, et non, je n'ai pas trop bu, vu que c'est moi qui conduisait ! Et je suis absolument contre l'alcool au volant ! Pour moi, ça devrait être tolérance zéro, point final ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

Merci **flo** ! Tu sais, aucune review n'est nulle ! (ni merdique comme tu le dis !!) le principal, enfin pour moi, c'est que l'auteur sache que son histoire est appréciée. Ensuite, la façon dont le lecteur en fait part ne peut pas être mauvaise. Un simple "c'est bien" est parfois mieux qu'une tartine qui ne veux rien dire ! (ma puce, je ne dis pas ça pour toi, comme tu le sais, j'adore tes tartines !!!Bizzzz) et bonne lecture pour cette suite !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 11

Il passa le reste de la nuit, ou plutôt le peu qu'il en restait, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains derrière la tête, allongé sur son lit. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. A ce qu'elle avait dit, juste avant de se rendormir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il voulait qu'elle reste...

-Et voilà, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi... la seule femme à laquelle je tiens vraiment, va bientôt partir... Et en plus, on n'habite pas le même continent, ni la même galaxie ! C'est d'un pratique... Soupira t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il continua de se lamenter sur son sort encore un moment avant de se lever pour de bon. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Elisabeth. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte. Même si pour cela, il fallait qu'il arrête de la voir...

Enfin, pas de la voir parce qu'elle faisait partie de son équipe, non, de LA voir. Le soir, ou le matin, ou la nuit...

A peine commencée, leur relation devrait s'arrêter...

Et ça non plus, il n'en avait pas envie. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était elle. Le capitaine Alexandra Legrand...

oOoOo

-Elisabeth, je peux vous parler ?

-Bien sur ! Entrez et asseyez-vous. Alors ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ?

-Qui ça ?

-Le capitaine Legrand !

-Ah ! Oui... Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Elisabeth remarqua alors qu'il avait l'air gêné. D'habitude, il ne se comportait pas de cette façon. Quand il avait un problème avec un membre de son équipe, il se débrouillait parfaitement bien tout seul, mais là, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

-John, qu'avez-vous ?

-C'est à propos du capitaine...

Elle s'efforça de paraître le plus calme possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait le moindre soupçon. De toute façon, dans dix jours au plus, la jeune française partirait, alors...

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Lâcha t-il d'un coup.

Elisabeth sursauta légèrement. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Hier encore, il ne voulait plus entendre en parler, et voilà que ce matin, c'était tout le contraire ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit sans s'arrêter.

-Elisabeth, je suis au courant...

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Pour Alex... je ne veux pas qu'elle parte...

-Elle ? Pourquoi elle ?

-Je vous en prie... cessez de me prendre pour un idiot, ça fait longtemps que je suis au courant.

Elisabeth se renversa sur son dossier et le regarda. Il lui cachait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte parce que... euh...

Il se leva brusquement de son siège et lui tourna le dos.

-Vous l'aimez ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

Il respirait vite. Est-ce que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, c'était de l'amour ? De toute façon, c'était fini avant même de commencer, alors...

-Je ne sais pas...

-Si, vous le savez parfaitement... et je suis sûre que j'ai raison. Regardez-moi...

Il se tourna alors vers elle.

-Vous êtes amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.. c'est que... euh...

-Vous savez qu'elle doit partir dans quelques jours...

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Si c'est à cause de moi, je ne veux pas.

-John, vous êtes un militaire et elle aussi. Vous connaissez la loi de non-fraternisation entre membres d'une même équipe. Vous ne pouvez pas entretenir une relation avec elle...

-C'est trop tard... Murmura t-il doucement.

-Comment ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il était vraiment dans un drôle d'état. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça.

-Sheppard, mais qu'avez-vous fait enfin ? Vous saviez que vous n'aviez pas le droit ! De plus, elle est étrangère, et n'était là que pour un temps donné. Vous le saviez et vous avez quand même... avec elle ? Et depuis combien de temps dure votre histoire ?

Il la regarda de nouveau, gêné.

-Non, ne dites rien, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais vous saviez qu'elle allait partir, alors pourquoi avez-vous pris le risque d'avoir des problèmes ?

-Je n'y ai pas pensé. En fait, je n'ai pensé à rien.

-A rien, sauf à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Soupira t-il. Elisabeth, je sais que j'ai commis une belle bourde, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Alors, si je dois payer, c'est sans problème. Mais laissez la tranquille, elle n'y est pour rien.

-Désolé Sheppard, mais si, elle aussi. Elle le savait. De plus, elle s'est moquée de nous depuis le début. Le Dédale sera là dans quelques jours, et elle part avec lui. Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment vous allez gérer la situation, mais je propose qu'aux yeux de tous, vous fassiez comme avant, c'est à dire, la considérer comme un membre masculin de votre équipe. Et Caldwell ne doit pas être au courant.

Il se leva sans rien dire, et sortit du bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Je vais faire un tour en jumper, sur le continent...

-Oui, ça vous changera les idées...

Et elle se plongea dans ses dossiers. Enfin elle essaya, elle éprouvait de la peine pour lui. Il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme qu'il ne verrait plus dans dix jours... Elle ne lui avait pas souhaité ça...

oOoOo

Il grimpa les marches jusqu'au hangar et ouvrit la porte du premier jumper qui se trouvait là. Seulement, prit dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Alex se tenait dans un recoin et profita du fait qu'il fermait la porte sans regarder pour monter discrètement à bord. Il décolla rapidement et fila vers le continent. Il ne pensa à rien jusqu'à ce qu'une impression étrange s'empare de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite... Il se retourna alors et la vit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il étonné.

Elle s'approcha de lui sans répondre et se mit derrière son siège. Puis, elle se pencha doucement, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et d'enclencher le pilote automatique. Elle le leva de son siège et le plaqua contre la paroi du jumper. Elle le regardait fixement, ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens et, sans prévenir, se jeta sur sa bouche. Surpris, il se laissa faire. Un instant, juste le temps pour lui de se ressaisir et de renverser la situation. Il répondit alors à son baiser, il en avait trop envie. Au bout d'un instant, il la lâcha et lui demanda.

-Comment tu as fait pour monter ?

-Vous n'avez pas regardé derrière vous, et je peux être très discrète...

Il caressa ses joues de ses pouces.

-Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Murmura t-il alors.

-Vous le savez. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas commencer quoi que se soit avec vous, mais je n'ai pas pu... Murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il mit sa main sous son menton, lui releva la tête et l'embrassa, mais elle le repoussa doucement.

-Rien n'est possible entre nous... Continua t-elle, je vais bientôt repartir chez moi et...

Il la fit taire d'un baiser. Douce au début, leur étreinte se transforma rapidement et devint sauvage. Ils avaient tous les deux une folle envie l'un de l'autre. Mais John su faire l'impasse sur cette envie et la relâcha.

-Pas ici...

Il retourna s'asseoir aux commandes, et Alex prit place à côté. Le continent fut en vue et il posa le jumper près du lac, de l'autre côté du village de Teyla. Il ouvrit la porte, lui prit la main et l'emmena plus loin, à l'abri d'éventuels regards. Elle le suivit docilement, et le cœur battant à tout rompre se laissa faire. Il la coucha sur l'herbe et lui déboutonna son pantalon, tout en l'embrassant.

Le temps n'était plus à la découverte de l'autre, ils en avaient trop envie.

Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur du vêtement, la caressa et elle gémit.

Il se redressa légèrement, lâcha sa bouche et lui enleva le bas. Elle n'était pas en reste et s'était attaquée à la fermeture du sien, qu'il enleva rapidement.

Il se colla de nouveau à elle et reprit sa bouche. Elle le caressa délicatement et il se mit à gémir. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il la renversa sous lui. Il tressaillit quand elle glissa sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer et se saisit de son membre gonflé et brûlant de désir pour le caresser doucement, délicatement. Puis elle passa un doigt léger sur l'extrémité sensible. La sensation qui s'empara de lui à ce moment là, fut trop forte et il se glissa en elle. Elle cria sous l'assaut et se cambra. Il craignait de lui faire mal mais elle le serra très fort, alors il continua ses mouvements.

Vite, de plus en plus vite...

Il lui faisait l'amour sauvagement, désespérément, comme si c'était la dernière fois....

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et la regarda encore. Elle avait fermé les yeux et haletait doucement.

-Alex, regarde-moi...

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées par le plaisir qui montait doucement en elle. Il ralentit alors ses mouvements et elle gémit de plus belle. Il voulait faire durer leur étreinte, et, contre toute attente, il y réussit. Elle se pinça les lèvres, l'orgasme montait en elle...

-Non, laisse-toi aller, dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, laisse-toi aller, je veux te voir...

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le fixa. Puis, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de subir l'assaut de son amant, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa son corps réagir. Elle se cambra d'un coup et le plaisir la submergea, la faisant gémir. Il se coucha sur elle et l'embrassa encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il resta en elle, bougeant tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, et se mit sur le côté. Elle reprit son souffle quelques instants, et se mit à califourchon sur lui, s'empalant avec un râle de plaisir. A son tour de subir...

Il n'en revenait pas. ils se connaissaient depuis presque deux mois, mais elle n'avait jamais connu d'autres hommes que lui.

Et elle se conduisait comme si ils avaient vécu quelque chose d'intense. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire...

Pour lui, faire l'amour avec elle était naturel, et il commençait à ressentir comme de l'attachement.

Sentiment étrange...

Elle était toujours sur lui, puis eut un petit sourire étrange...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura t-il.

-Rien, mais j'ai... enfin j'aimerais...

-Tu aimerais quoi ?

Elle parue gênée, er se mit à rougir légèrement.

-Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda alors John.

-Si... très bien... mais...

Elle n'en dit pas plus, et se souleva de lui, puis descendit lentement, embrassant son torse, son ventre...

-John, je n'ai jamais... dis-moi si je te fais mal...

Il la regarda, une interrogation dans le regard, puis comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Elle l'avait pris dans sa bouche et le torturait des lèvres et de la langue. Il se cambra sous la caresse, et haleta.

-Oh bon sang... Balbutia t-il.

Elle arrêta immédiatement et redressa la tête.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Murmura t-elle inquiète.

-Oh si... continue...

Elle lui obéit, et continua, encore et encore. John n'en pouvait plus, mais il fallait qu'elle arrête car il n'allait pas tenir le coup longtemps. Elle savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour donner du plaisir. Pour une première, elle était très douée...

-Arrête... je ne vais pas... ohhh...

Elle n'arrêta pas, loin de là. A lui de se laisser aller. Il essaya de la redresser, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort et elle sentit à ses mouvements de reins qu'il allait lui aussi atteindre le plaisir suprême...

-Alex, je t'en prie, arrête... je vais...

-Non !

Les spasmes du plaisir montaient en lui sournoisement, irrémédiablement et elle le sentit car elle continua sa caresse avec ses mains pour mieux le voir. Mais il la bascula sur le dos et entra en elle. Ses coups de reins puissants déclenchèrent chez Alex un plaisir foudroyant et il la rejoignit très vite en gémissant. Puis il se mit sur le côté et la prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Et il soupira de dépit. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle allait bientôt partir et qu'ils ne se verraient plus. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, se caressant doucement, tendrement, puis elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras et se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda t-il.

-Je ramasse mes affaires, on va bientôt y aller ?

-Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Essayez, vous verrez bien si j'y réponds ou pas !

-Et bien, je t'ai trouvé... comment dire... très... douée pour... euh... enfin tu sais...

-Non... Continuez... Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Alex... Gronda t-il, tu sais de quoi je veux parler...

Oui, elle savait, mais elle avait envie de le narguer.

-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je sais s'y bien m'y prendre ? Demanda t-elle mutine.

-Euh... en fait, oui...

-Et bien, je me suis fait passer pour un homme pendant dix ans, alors les soirées entre "mecs" d'une base militaire, vous savez ce que c'est ! Il y a des soirées films... et je dois dire que c'est très instructif. J'ai écouté ce qu'ils ce disaient et... vous avez presque tous les mêmes goûts en ce qui concerne le sexe !

Il avait laissé son regard glisser sur elle pendant ses explications. Elle était vraiment très bien faite. Des jambes interminables, un ventre plat et musclé, une poitrine ferme et haute...

Il n'en revenait pas, mais le désir l'assaillit de nouveau. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et rougit.

-Mais je croyais que…

-Oui, moi aussi ! Coupa t-il doucement en souriant. Viens là...

-Non, il est tard et...

-Viens là... Répéta t-il en se levant.

Elle recula tout en souriant, et se retrouva bientôt les pieds dans l'eau. Elle sursauta et se retourna, mais il était déjà sur elle et la souleva dans ses bras. Ils se mirent à rire comme des fous et finirent par tomber dans l'eau. Ils jouèrent pendant un moment, savourant le plaisir d'être ensemble, tout simplement. Puis il l'attrapa, la souleva dans ses bras et la jeta au loin. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et bu la tasse. Quand elle se releva, elle toussa, à moitié étranglée et cria.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu es fou !

-Alex, la menaça t-il gentiment, arrête de parler français, je ne comprends pas...

La jeune femme pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres...

-Je sais que tu ne me comprends pas, et c'est pour ça que j'en profite un maximum...

Il s'approcha d'elle en faisant mine de l'étrangler, mais elle ne recula pas, bien au contraire. Elle se colla à lui, et dans un français très "cru", lui dit toutes les choses qu'elle aurait aimé faire avec lui...

Le ton très suggestif de ses mots, la pose qu'elle prenait pour les dire, ses mains qui se baladaient sans aucune pudeur sur lui, lui firent comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle le sentit se durcir contre elle...

-Je pense avoir compris... Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque, mais si ce n'est pas ça, tu peux toujours me dire d'arrêter...

Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva contre lui. Elle ne put faire autrement que de nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, pour éviter de tomber en arrière. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et sa bouche descendit doucement. Elle était juste à la bonne hauteur... Tout en prenant la pointe dressée d'un sein dans sa bouche, il lui fit l'amour debout, dans l'eau. Ils se laissèrent aller à une passion dévorante presque toute la matinée...

oOoOo

Ils étaient vraiment épuisés. Ils étaient jeunes et militaires tous les deux, mais lui, il n'était pas préparé à "ça". Elle était infatigable. En fait, Alex avait voulu profiter un maximum de lui, car elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait quitté Atlantis, elle mettrait du temps à s'en remettre.

Il avait été le premier, et elle était sûre qu'il se passerait un bout de temps avant qu'elle réussisse à l'oublier...

Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, au bord de l'eau, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. John fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, une heure plus tard. En se rendant compte de la situation plutôt risquée d'être vue par n'importe qui, il la réveilla doucement.

-Alex... Alex, réveille-toi...

-Mumm, j'ai pas envie...

-Tu sais qu'on nous regarde ?

Elle se réveilla d'un coup et se leva, angoissée. Elle attrapa très vite ses affaires et se rhabilla aussitôt. Enfin, elle commença, car quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était toujours pas levé, elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle.

-Il n'y a personne ! Pourquoi vous m'avez dit qu'on nous regardait ?

-Maintenant, je sais comment tu as été aussi rapide à venir nous rejoindre la dernière fois...

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? Dit-elle en se jetant sur lui. Je vais vous apprendre à vous moquer des gens comme ça !

Elle lui attrapa les mains avec les siennes et les coinça ensuite sous ses jambes, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Puis elle se pencha sur lui et le chatouilla. Il se laissa faire un instant, le temps de lui faire croire que sa ruse avait marché, et retourna la situation à son avantage. Il se retrouva très vite sur elle. Et ils ne riaient plus...

-Colonel, il est temps de rentrer, vous ne croyez pas ?

-J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! Ça fait très kitch ! Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

-Ah bon ? Vous trouvez ?

-Oui, on a passé la matinée à faire l'amour, et tu me vouvoie encore.

-Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi... et vous devriez en faire autant.

-Je sais, je vais essayer. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir...

-Faites un effort ! Coupa t-elle. Bon, on y va ? J'ai faim...

-Tu as... vous avez raison, moi aussi j'ai faim ! On va au village ? On peut toujours leur demander de nous préparer une sorte de pique nique...

-Ok, je vous suis, à vos ordres mon colonel ! S'exclama t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous.

Il la regarda de travers, et elle se mit à rire. Ils partirent vers le village, Alex juste derrière lui. Il voulut lui prendre la main, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

-Non, il ne faut pas. On doit faire comme avant. Comme quand vous croyiez que j'étais un... homme...

Ce sera mieux. On ne risquera pas de se faire repérer.

-D'accord, dit-il simplement.

Il attendrait ce soir. Et là, elle ne pourrait pas dire non...

Enfin si, mais il pourrait toujours la faire changer d'avis. Il savait comment faire avec elle. En tout cas, il l'espérait...

oOoOo

-Ouf, je suis gavée ! S'exclama Alex en se frottant le ventre.

-Je dois dire que moi aussi... ils sont vraiment étonnant ces Athosiens, et très accueillant.

-Je les trouve tout simplement fantastique. Trouver le moyen de vivre sur une autre planète parce que la leur est prise en chasse par des vampires de l'espace...

Elle cessa de parler quand elle se rendit compte que John avait l'air peiné.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-Alors quoi ? Dites-moi ! Allez, dites-moi !

-C'est de la mienne...

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est de votre faute ?

-Si ils ont dû quitter leur planète, c'est de ma faute.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme bêtise, vous avez séduit la fille de leur chef ? Dit-elle en plaisantant.

-Non, j'ai réveillé les Wraiths en tuant leur gardienne. Juste après avoir abattu mon supérieur...

-Ah ah ah, très drôle ! Vous avez tué votre chef parce qu'il ne voulait pas vous laisser faire ce que vous vouliez ?

-Non, parce qu'une de ces saloperies de Wraith était en train de le vider de son énergie vitale...

Alex le regarda attentivement. Non, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter...

-Je m'excuse, colonel, je ne savais pas...

Elle resta assise sagement jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent sur Atlantis. Elle ne voulait pas commettre une autre bourde. Ils rentrèrent sans problème, et se séparèrent ensuite. Rester près l'un de l'autre comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce n'était pas facile, surtout après cette matinée plutôt torride...

oOoOo

Sitôt arrivé sur Atlantis, Alex partit d'un côté et John de l'autre. Il descendit et passa près du bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Sheppard, je voudrais vous parler !

-J'arrive !

-Asseyez-vous...

-Je n'aime pas cette façon que vous avez de m'aborder, l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise, mais je ne sais pas laquelle...

-En fait, Rodney à besoin de vous.

-Ah oui ? Dit-il en soupirant de soulagement, et pourquoi faire ?

-Une équipe a ramené une pierre lors d'une sortie il n'y a pas longtemps, et il aurait besoin de vous pour faire des tests...

-Et bien, j'y vais !

-Je sais que ma demande va vous paraître déplacée, surtout après ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin, mais, j'aimerais que vous emmeniez Legrand avec vous... elle pourrait essayer de vous remplacer, juste pour voir comment se servir du gêne qui est en elle.

-Oui, vous avez raison, et non, ça ne me dérange pas. Vous pouvez la prévenir ?

-Oui, je lui dis de vous rejoindre au labo de Rodney, dans disons... trente minutes...

oOoOo

-Wouahou, c'est ça votre labo ? C'est d'enfer ! S'exclama Alex.

-Hein, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Je suis comme vous Rodney, je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'el... il raconte ! Se rattrapa John de justesse.

Il espérait vraiment que le scientifique n'ait rien remarqué. Mais le docteur Rodney McKay, fidèle à lui-même ne fit pas attention et continua de tapoter furieusement sur son ordinateur.

-Bon, vous allez poser la main au dessus de ça, et vous le prenez quand je vous le dis.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux j'espère ? Demanda John un peu inquiet.

En effet, la chose sur laquelle Rodney lui demandait de poser la main ressemblait à un vulgaire caillou, mais il était recouvert d'une sorte de pellicule brillante qui avait un aspect plutôt gluant.

-C'est pas très agréable à regarder, j'espère que ce n'est pas pareil à toucher !!

-Ça, je n'en sais rien, c'est vous qui me le direz !

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, c'est dangereux ou pas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas dangereux, sinon, je ne vous demanderais pas de le toucher !

-Il n'a pas tort colonel. Vous voulez que je prenne votre place ?

-Non, je vais le faire, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Se serait une bonne idée. J'aimerais bien savoir si il est capable, comme vous, de se servir du gène qui est en lui ! Approuva Rodney.

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! C'est très désagréable !

Rodney releva la tête et la regarda comme si elle venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Ah ! Oui, et bien, allez-y ! Prenez donc la place de Sheppard... je ne pense pas que ça lui manquera de toute façon...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette remarque, McKay ?

-Rien, rien du tout ! Dit-il en le regardant, mais admettez que quand vous venez me rendre visite, ce n'est jamais de votre plein gré !

-Bon d'accord, je l'avoue. Mais quand même... c'est dur à entendre !

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler comme deux gamins, vous pourrez peut-être me dire ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers elle, étonnés.

-Et bien dites donc, vous ne manquez pas de cran pour quelqu'un qui est ici depuis peu ! Venez là, posez vos mains là... et ne bougez plus ! Ordonna Rodney.

Alex s'approcha du caillou et posa ses mains dessus. Puis elle attendit sagement.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui doit se passer ? Hein ?

Rodney ne répondait pas, il était plongé sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Dr McKay ! Ouh ouh ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-elle d'un air amusé.

-Rodney, vous répondez quand on vous pose une question ?

John était un peu énervé. Le scientifique avait un peu tendance à se croire au-dessus de tout, et n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête.

-McKay ! Cria t-il alors.

Celui-ci sursauta si fort, qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça !

Alex et John levèrent les yeux en même temps. Décidément, il serait toujours aussi tête en l'air !

-Alors ? Répéta Alex, qu'est-ce qu'il est sensé se passer ?

-Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Mais quand ça arrivera, vous le verrez sûrement !

-Ça c'est une explication scientifique ou je ne m'y connais pas ! Ironisa t-elle.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Rodney à John.

-Oui, et dès fois, c'est même pire !!

-Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai !

-Quoi ? Demandèrent ensemble John et Alex.

-Quand Sheppard fait de l'humour ce n'est déjà pas terrible, mais maintenant, j'en ai deux qui essaye !! C'est bien ma veine.

Alex éclata de rire. Juste avant de se mettre à crier. Rodney sursauta et s'éloigna d'elle très vite. Il n'était pas connu pour son courage.

-Alex ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondez-moi ! Alex !!! S'exclama John.

-Ça me brûle les mains...

-Enlevez-les !

-Je ne peux pas ! J'essaye mais je ne peux pas ! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait aidez-moi !

Il essaya de lui prendre les mains, mais dès qu'il les toucha, une violente douleur le fit lâcher prise.

-Bon sang Rodney, faites quelque chose ! Ce truc m'a brûlé les mains !

Alex pleurait de douleur. Ses mains étaient collées au caillou par la chaleur qu'il dégageait, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

-Je vous en prie... Supplia t-elle, enlevez-moi ce truc. C'est horrible...

Puis elle se mit à hurler. Le caillou avait changé de couleur et était devenu rouge. Elle plia les genoux sous la douleur. Ses mains se détachèrent alors toutes seules, et les deux hommes purent voir, horrifiés, que la peau des paumes d'Alex était restée collée sur le caillou. Ses mains étaient à vif et horriblement mutilées. A genou sur le sol, celle-ci les regardait en tremblant. Puis elle leva les yeux vers eux.

-Ça fait très mal... Balbutia t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

John reprit vite fait ses esprits et appuya sur son oreillette.

-Carson, venez vite au labo de Rodney, on a un problème !

_// Quel genre de problème ? //_

-Brûlures aux mains. C'est Legrand...

_// J'arrive ! //_

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant ? Demanda Rodney.

-Peut-être savoir pourquoi ça a fait ça ! Dit John en colère.

Alex vacilla et se retrouva assise sur ses fesses, elle était très pâle.

- J'me sens pas bien... Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

John s'accroupit devant elle et lui leva la tête.

-Alex, restez avec nous... gardez les yeux ouverts... Dit-il en la regardant, très inquiet.

-Carson, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Rodney à son oreillette, venez vite, Legrand va mal...

-Je suis là, Rodney ! Annonça celui-ci en entrant à ce moment, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-il en se penchant vers Alex.

-Je lui ai demandé de poser ses mains sur ce caillou, et elles sont restées collée dessus... Expliqua Rodney.

-Et vous n'avez pas essayé de lui détacher ?

-Si, mais ça m'a fait horriblement mal ! Répondit John.

-Alex, vous pouvez vous lever ? Lui demanda Carson.

-Je crois que oui...

-Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il se redressa et, avec John, aida Alex à en faire autant, mais quand elle fut debout, elle se mit à gémir.

-J'ai un peu mal.. Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle leva ses mains en tremblant et devint blanche comme un linge, puis elle s'écroula alors dans les bras de Carson, évanouie.

-Demandez un brancard... Dit-il au colonel, car il la tenait dans ses bras.

-Pas la peine, je m'en charge...

Il la porta délicatement dans ses bras, et tous ensembles, filèrent à l'infirmerie...

oOoOo

Arrivée dans la salle, elle avait repris connaissance et il l'assit sur un lit. Carson s'occupa d'elle. Il prit une de ses mains et, délicatement, passa un antiseptique dessus. La douleur vive la fit réagir et elle sursauta.

-Vous en profitez pour me torturer encore, doc ?

-Oui, mais j'aurais préféré que vous restiez évanouie, ça vous aurais fait moins mal…

-C'est pas grave, allez-y... de toute façon, je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être ici, ça ne fera jamais que la troisième fois !

Elle tourna la tête et vit Rodney qui les avait suivis, debout dans un coin, immobile.

-Vous savez, je préfère quand vous me tirez dessus, ça fait moins maaaal... oh la la... Gémit-elle, vous devriez me couper les mains, ça serait moins douloureux...

-Je vais vous mettre sous morphine, ça calmera la douleur, le temps que je nettoie vos plaies.

John prit Carson par le bras et l'éloigna un peu...

-Docteur, vous connaissez ses réactions face aux médicaments... Murmura t-il inquiet en regardant Rodney.

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, elle va souffrir terriblement. Ses mains sont brûlées au troisième degré, et je ne pourrais pas faire ce que je dois faire... Répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Bon je vous laisse, je vais voir pourquoi ce caillou a réagi comme ça... Dit Rodney en sortant de la pièce.

-Oui, c'est ça, allez-y ! Répliqua John brusquement.

Carson prépara une seringue et injecta le contenu à Alex.

-Ça va faire effet très vite, après je vais pouvoir nettoyer correctement.

Après quelques minutes, Alex dodelina de la tête.

-Ouah ! Ça y est ! Je crois que ça marche... Dit-elle en parlant au ralentit.

Elle leva ses mains devant elle.

-Si vous pouviez me les laisser, je crois que j'en aurais quand même besoin...Dit-elle en regardant Carson.

-Oui, je vois que ça fait effet, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de vous.

Il passa presque une heure à nettoyer, puis banda ses mains. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, Alex se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, et John dû se mettre derrière elle pour l'empêcher de tomber, et elle se cala contre son torse en soupirant.

-Vous aussi vous en profitez colonel... Prononça t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, je sais que vous m'aimez bien, mais quand même, y'a du monde... mais c'est pas important, il sait de toute façon... Dit-elle en français.

John regarda Carson, qui se contenta de sourire. Ils n'avaient pas compris ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Alex, qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda gentiment le docteur.

-Ouais, le docteur sait tout ! Ils savent toujours tout d'ailleurs... Murmura t-elle doucement sans répondre à sa question.

Elle le regarda en penchant la tête et continua d'une voix faible.

- J'me sens pas bien... je crois que je... vais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et regarda fixement devant elle, comme si Carson était invisible. John la sentit se ramollir dans ses bras, et elle perdit de nouveau connaissance. Il l'allongea sur le lit en faisant attention à ses mains, puis Carson l'ausculta.

-Elle s'est évanouie, la douleur ou la morphine, je ne sais pas lequel des deux est responsable.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va pouvoir se servir encore de ses mains ? Elles sont dans un sale état...

-Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça, quand je vois comment elle s'en est sortit après son accident, elle s'en remettra vite.

-Oui, c'est vrai, elle a une véritable faculté pour se réparer !

-En attendant qu'elle se réveille, je vais rester là.

-Je vous la laisse, prenez-en soin... vous m'appelez dès que vous...

-Oui, colonel, coupa t-il, dès qu'elle se réveille, je vous appelle, promis !

-Je vais voir Rodney, qu'il me donne une explication !

oOoOo

-Alors, vous savez pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda celui-ci sans lever les yeux.

-McKay ! S'énerva John.

-Non, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu provoquer ça ! Mais dès que j'en saurais plus, je vous le ferais savoir. En attendant, ne restez pas dans mes jambes, vous me gênez !

Puis, se rendant compte de la façon dont il avait parlé, il se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoutez, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour lui, mais je ne savais pas que ce truc allait réagir comme ça. L'équipe qui me l'a ramené, m'a simplement dit que ça affolait les détecteurs d'énergie et j'ai jugé bon de l'étudier. Maintenant, je vais faire très attention à ce que personne ne le touche.

-Ça vaudrait mieux !

-A propos, comment va t-il ?

-Carson l'a mis sous morphine et a bandé ses mains. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Ah bon ? Il dort ? Ce n'est pas si grave alors ! Dit-il d'un air soulagé.

-Non, il a perdu connaissance...

-Il n'est pas très costaud, dites donc !

-Et c'est vous qui dites ça ??!!

Rodney fut vexé. Lui qui geignait au moindre petit bobo... Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais.

-Bon, je vais prévenir Elisabeth.

-Vous allez lui dire quoi au juste ? Demanda Rodney d'un ton plaintif.

-La vérité. Que vous nous avez demandé de toucher un objet dont vous ne connaissiez pas les réactions !

oOoOo

-Alors ? Et cette expérience ? Demanda Elisabeth quand il entra dans son bureau.

-Et bien, ça c'est plutôt mal passé...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? Et où est le capitaine ?

-A l'infirmerie…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Les mains brûlées...

-Brûlées ? Comment ça ?

-Elle a fait ce que Rodney lui a demandé et a posé les mains sur une sorte de caillou, mais elles sont restées collées dessus et... quand elle a pu les retirer...

Il frissonna sous la vision terrible de la peau arrachée.

-Et ? Insista Elisabeth.

-Ses mains sont brûlées au troisième degré, et elle a perdu connaissance. Carson a fait ce qu'il fallait, mais il a dû la mettre sous morphine pour l'empêcher de trop souffrir.

-Rodney est resté là bas ?

Elle s'inquiétait un peu. Elle aussi savait comment Alex réagissait quand elle était sous calmant.

-Non, je l'ai renvoyé dans son labo. Il a intérêt à trouver pourquoi ce truc lui a fait ça !

-Et vous ? Ça va ?

Elle le regarda attentivement. Elle connaissait les sentiments qu'il portait à la jeune femme, et avait bien vu qu'il était touché par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Oui, en tout cas mieux qu'elle...

-Décidément, elle va avoir de sacré souvenirs de sa visite sur Atlantis. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant de problème depuis qu'on est là !

-J'y retourne... à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à...

-Non John, vous pouvez y aller ! Coupa t-elle compatissante. Donnez-moi de ses nouvelles !

-D'accord...

Il allait sortir quand il entendit Elisabeth parler, après avoir appuyé sur son oreillette.

-Oui Carson…

_// Vous pouvez venir ? //_

-Tout de suite ?

_// Oui, et si le colonel est là, dites-lui de venir aussi… //_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il.

-C'est Carson, il veut nous voir...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà un autre chapitre de posté...  
J'espère que vous n'allez pas trouver que j'exagère avec les scènes NC, parce que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir un peu abusé.  
Mais mes deux héros sont adultes et consentants, et à l'âge qu'ils ont (^^), on ne se pose pas trop de question de ce côté-là...  
On prend le plaisir quand il vient...  
... Et comme Alex n'est pas contre...  
... Elle serait même tout contre.

Bref, merci de me lire, et en attendant vendredi prochain, je vous souhaite à tous de passer un très bon week-end !

A+


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà un autre chapitre.  
Bon, je tiens à préciser, que celui là, je l'ai presque entièrement remanié, parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Le pire, c'est qu'il continue à ne pas me plaire. Il est plein de mièvreries, de chamallow, et je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de choses qui sont carrément impossible.  
Mais bon, c'est une fic, alors on va dire que si, c'est possible.

Si il y a des infirmières, des docteurs (on peut rêver, n'est-ce pas ??) qui lisent ma fic, ne criez pas aux scandales, je vous en prie !!!  
J'ai eu beau chercher sur le net, j'ai rien trouvé sur les brûlures, qui auraient pu faire en sorte que ça passe un peu mieux, alors j'ai fini par laisser tomber...

Bon, maintenant que j'ai essayé de me faire pardonner les invraisemblances, passons au RAR !

Merci **pf59** ! Je savais bien que quelqu'un finirait par me dire qu'il y a un excès de NC dans cette fic ! Mais je ne t'en veux pas, chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut ! (il ne manquerait plus que ce ne soit plus le cas !!). En tout cas, merci de l'avoir lu quand même, et je peux t'assurer que moi, je vais très bien m'en sortir ! Quant à Alex, j'en suis pas aussi sûre...

Et ce n'est sans doute pas aujourd'hui que tu vas l'apprendre ! J'en ai pas fini avec elle. Héhéhé...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 12**

-Alors ? Comment va t-elle ? Demanda John en entrant.

Carson leva les yeux de son ordinateur et regarda le militaire, puis Elisabeth.

-Alors ? Répéta t-il, comment elle va ?

Le docteur ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. L'air inquiet qu'il affichait ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

Surtout à John, qui s'assit en face de lui. Elisabeth prit place à ses côtés et attendit.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas par où commencer…

-Par le début !

-Et bien franchement, elle va mal. Très mal. Enfin ses mains... les chairs ont été profondément brulées, et je ne sais pas comment elle a pu supporter ça, les muscles, les nerfs, tout a été touché. Et je ne sais pas si elle pourra s'en servir à nouveau...

Une bombe aurait explosé sous leurs nez, que ça ne leur aurait pas fait autant d'effet.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits.

-Quoi ? Mais... comment elle va faire ? Je veux dire, comment... Commença John.

Elisabeth était restée bouche bée.

-Et une greffe de peau n'est pas possible ? Demanda t-elle enfin.

-Il faudrait des tissus compatibles. Et de toute façon, si jamais cela se fait, il faudra attendre un peu. Mais les nerfs, les muscles ne peuvent pas se régénérer comme ça... Pour l'instant, elle est sous morphine, je vais en profiter pour faire une analyse ADN, mais ça demandera du temps...

-Combien ?

-Trois semaines au moins. Le pire, c'est qu'il y a certainement des appareils qui pourraient nous aider à aller plus vite, mais comme je n'en ai jamais eu besoin, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est dans le domaine du possible, ou même si ils existent ! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est la laisser sous calmant...

-Oui mais... Commença John.

-Il y a risque d'accoutumance, je sais. Mais c'est ça ou la laisser souffrir le martyr.

John ne voulait pas y croire. Alex allait mal, allait probablement rester handicapée à vie, et tout ça à cause de lui. Elisabeth le regarda. Il était accablé et ses mains tremblaient. Puis il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-Colonel ? Où allez-vous ?

Il n'avait pas répondu. Elle se leva alors et le suivit. Pas loin. Il était debout, appuyé contre le mur et avait les yeux fermés.

-Sheppard…

Il tourna la tête et ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. Ils avaient les yeux pleins de larmes contenues.

-Je suis désolée John.

Il ne dit rien et partit, la laissant seule. Carson la rejoignit.

-Comment va t-il ?

-Mal, il va mal… vous saviez que lui et Alex…

-Oui, enfin je m'en doutais.

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle ?

-J'espère juste que je ne serais pas obligée de l'amputer. Parce que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'une greffe puisse marcher. Les tissus sont tellement endommagés... en espérant qu'en plus, elle ne devienne pas dépendante de la morphine. Ce qui n'arrangerait pas son organisme.

Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, puis Elisabeth se dirigea vers le lit ou reposait la jeune femme, qui était assommée par les calmants qu'elle recevait par perfusion.

-Elle a l'air si détendue, si paisible...

-Oui, la morphine fait son effet.

Juste à ce moment, Alex bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux.

-Salut... comment ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas fait trop peur ?

-Si, et je vous interdis de recommencer ! Dit Elisabeth avec un sourire plutôt crispé.

-Alors ? Comment vont mes mains ?

Elle leva alors les bras difficilement.

-Je vois que je les ai toujours... le docteur me les avez laissé, finalement ? Ça tombe bien, je voulais me gratter le nez… mais je pense que je vais devoir me servir de mes pieds ! S'exclama t-elle en souriant, heureusement que je suis restée souple... mais... où est le docteur ?

-A côté, je vais le chercher...

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine de le déranger, je lui ai suffisamment causé de soucis comme ça !

-Il aime ça, vous savez. Ça lui permet de croire qu'il est utile dans la cité...

-Qui est utile ? Demanda justement le concerné en entrant.

-Vous ! S'exclama Alex. Alors ? J'en ai pour combien de temps ?

Elisabeth et Carson se regardèrent sans rien dire. Fallait-il lui dire maintenant, ou attendre un peu ? La décision n'était pas simple.

-Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? Demanda Elisabeth à Carson.

-Oui, je crois que c'est préférable...

Alex remarqua leur attitude gênée et a l'inquiéta un peu.

-Ne parlez pas comme si je n'étais pas là ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est si grave que ça ? Pourtant, on se remet facilement d'une brûlure. Même si ça fait un mal de chien !

-Alex, le docteur va vous parler, alors je vous laisse...

Carson attendit qu'elle soit sortit de la pièce. Il prit une chaise et parla doucement.

-Voilà, ce n'est pas facile à dire…

-Et bien dites-le d'un coup ! Ça passera mieux, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée malgré tout.

Elle écouta le docteur sans broncher, pendant qu'il lui annonçait la terrible nouvelle...

oOoOo

Il ne voulait pas lui faire voir sa peine. Elle aurait suffisamment peur comme ça, sans en plus, supporter la tête qu'il faisait. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui changer les idées.

Teyla ou Ronon, peu importe, il fallait qu'il se défoule. Il descendit au gymnase. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il resta planté là, à côté de l'entrée.

-Sheppard ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tout seul ?

-Je vous attendais justement. J'ai besoin de m'entraîner, ça vous dit ?

Il essayait de se montrer enjoué, mais il ne trompa pas le Satédien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude...

-Juste un peu fatigué, peut-être...

Là, il ne mentait pas. La matinée qu'il avait passé avec Alex sur le continent avait été très mouvementée. Ajoutez à ça l'angoisse de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre et, effectivement il n'avait pas l'air d'être "comme d'habitude".

-Bon, c'est comme vous voulez. Mais à mon avis, il n'y a pas que ça...

-On peut changer de sujet ? Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler pour l'instant.

Ronon le regarda sans broncher.

-D'accord. Répondit-il simplement.

Puis il alla chercher les bâtons, et ils commencèrent. John se déchaîna. Toute la rage qu'il pouvait avoir en lui sortit, et Ronon se rendit compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Jamais le militaire n'avait réagi comme ça face à lui. Après quelques passes bien placées, il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Et bien quoi ! Vous en avez déjà assez ? Demanda John essoufflé.

-Moi non, mais vous oui. Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Mais rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

-A d'autre ! Si vous ne voulez rien me dire, je comprendrais, mais ne faites pas l'imbécile. Il se passe quelque chose...

Sheppard jeta brutalement les bâtons part terre et marcha de long en large dans la salle. Ronon le regarda, les bras croisés, et attendit qu'il se décide à parler.

-C'est Alex...

-Alex ?

-Oui, le capitaine Legrand...

-Et ?

-Elle va mal...

Ronon était surpris. Pourquoi il avait dit "elle".

-Elle ?

-Oui, Alex est une femme, c'est le capitaine Alexandra Legrand.

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Un homme ne se comporte pas de cette façon.

John le regarda, soupçonneux.

-Vous le saviez ?

-Non, j'avais juste quelques doutes à son sujet. Il était, ou plutôt, elle était trop efféminée, mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, et c'est normal puisque c'est une femme. Mais elle a bien cachée son jeu. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Elisabeth, Carson et vous maintenant.

-Pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'elle allait mal ?

-Elle a été gravement brûlée par un caillou que Rodney avait décidé d'étudier... Et qui lui a littéralement fondu la peau...

-Et McKay l'a laissé toucher à ça ?

-Oui, mais ça aurait dû être moi. C'est moi qui aurait dû être à sa place, pas elle... mais elle voulait tellement se rendre utile...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est de votre faute !

-Parce que je n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire, je n'aurais pas dû écouter Elisabeth ! J'aurais dû étrangler Rodney... Dit-il en serrant les poings.

Il tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, puis, de rage, il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur.

La douleur lui fit comme un électrochoc et il se calma. Il se massa la main doucement. Il venait de se casser quelques phalanges...

-Je crois que je vais être obligé d'aller voir Carson...

-Oui, je crois aussi. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

-Non, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Mais rassurez-vous, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ça va un peu mieux maintenant. Merci Ronon.

-De rien...

oOoOo

-Carson, j'ai besoin de vos services.

-Colonel ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Je crois que je me suis cassé des doigts...

-Et comment vous avez fait ?

-Vous pouvez me soigner ça ? Demanda t-il sans répondre à la question du docteur.

Carson, n'était pas psychologue, mais il connaissait suffisamment le militaire pour se rendre compte qu'il ne devait pas insister.

-Bon, venez là, je vais faire une radio.

Il suivit Carson et posa sa main sur la table d'examen. Effectivement, il s'était cassé deux doigts de la main droite.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas comment vous vous y être pris, mais il va falloir que vous supportiez une attelle pendant au moins trois semaines.

-Carson... comment va-t-elle ?

Il s'y attendait. Il ne savait pas quand, mais il était sûr qu'il aurait fini par poser la question. Et pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses fractures, il répondit.

-Elle se repose. Ecoutez... je lui ai dit.

-Vous lui avez dit quoi ?

-Je lui ai appris son état et... elle l'a pris plutôt bien... même si je suis persuadé qu'elle fait semblant. En fait, elle doit être terrifiée. A sa place, je le serais...

-Je peux la voir ?

-Oui, il n'y a aucun problème.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Il avait la main devant l'ouverture, mais ne se décidait pas à l'ouvrir.

_Courage John, soit fort. Pour elle... _Se dit-il.

Il s'approcha du lit où elle se reposait, et posa sa main valide sur son bras en la caressant doucement de son pouce. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et son regard s'illumina en le voyant. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient quand même tristes.

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour colonel. Comment allez-vous ?

Il eut un rire nerveux.

-C'est à moi que vous demandez ça ? C'est vous qui êtes couchée sur un lit d'hôpital !

-Oui, mais...

Elle baissa les yeux et ils se fixèrent sur sa main.

-Vous avez fait quoi avec votre main ? Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Vous avez eu le même problème que moi ? Dit-elle d'un ton affolé.

-Non, non, rassurez-vous, je vais bien, c'est juste que je... me suis cassé des doigts.

-Mais comment ?

-On parlera de ça un autre jour. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Ça peut aller ! Affirma t-elle. Carson m'a dit que je pouvais me lever.

-Mais vous êtes encore sous calmant et vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais vous avez des réactions plutôt... bizarres, quand vous en prenez...

-Ah bon ? Et d'après vous, je suis bizarre en ce moment ?

-Non, c'est vrai, et ça c'est étrange...

-Non, ce n'est pas étrange, j'ai demandé au docteur d'arrêter la morphine. Vous avez raison, ça me rend bizarre, je l'ai appris ici d'ailleurs, ça me fait faire des choses... que je ne ferais jamais en temps normal.

Elle le fixa en disant sa phrase, puis esquissa un sourire.

-Il n'y a que depuis que je suis ici, qu'il m'arrive ce genre de truc. Avant, je n'avais jamais été malade, je n'avais jamais été blessée, et depuis un peu plus de deux mois, je me suis fait tirer dessus, j'ai été enlevée par des extra terrestres, j'ai été prisonnière à l'intérieur d'un de leur vaisseau, je casse tout un théâtre qui avait plusieurs milliers d'années, mais à part ça, il n'y a rien de spécial ! Continua t-elle.

-Vous ne souffrez pas trop ? Demanda t-il, amusé malgré lui par sa tirade.

-Non, c'est supportable... et de toute façon, je suis bien obligé de faire avec, si je ne veux pas rester shootée...

A ces mots, John sursauta légèrement, et elle le remarqua.

-Colonel, Carson me l'a annoncé. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Enfin, si on peut dire. Je ne vais pas passer le temps à me lamenter sur mon sort. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et sachez que je ne regrette rien. Sauf peut-être de ne pas pouvoir flanquer une bonne raclée à Rodney, dit-elle en levant les mains.

Elles étaient entièrement bandées, et on ne distinguait plus ses doigts dans le pansement en forme de gant de boxe que lui avait fait le docteur.

-Je crois que je devrais me contenter de lui mettre mon pied aux fesses !

Il s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha sur elle.

-Vous êtes sûre de ne plus être sous l'effet de la morphine ?

-Oui, regardez, je n'ai plus de perfusion... pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux être sûr que tu te rendes bien compte de ce que je vais faire... Murmura t-il alors.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire...

Il se pencha encore et l'embrassa. Un baiser léger, plein de douceur, sur la bouche. Alex posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, mais elle avait oublié ses blessures et se mit à gémir.

-S'il vous plait, colonel, pas ici. Il peut venir n'importe qui !

-Je m'en fiche... Murmura t-il en se penchant encore.

Et son baiser fut plus appuyé, plus profond. Alex ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour un ballet d'une sensualité qui les laissa tous les deux essoufflés, front contre front.

-Non... arrêtez !

-Et pourquoi ?

Elle souffla nerveusement.

-Et bien parce que... je ne peux pas vous repousser !

-Et bien tant mieux ! Enfin, pour moi... je vais pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux...

Elle éclata de rire.

-Oui, mais il va falloir qu'on attende un peu…

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi attendre ? Elle leva les mains et fit un geste du menton pour montrer la sienne.

-Je crois que nous sommes un peu handicapés pour le moment.

-Mais j'ai une autre main... et elle n'est pas blessée celle là... Dit-il d'un air coquin.

Elle rougit sous l'allusion parfaitement claire, il ne la laisserait pas tranquille...

Et elle était émue. Il tenait à elle. Ou du moins, assez pour continuer à lui faire croire qu'il la désirait encore...

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester là.

Surpris par sa réflexion, il la regarda de travers.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je reste ?

-Si, mais ne vous sentez pas obligé...

-Je ne me sens pas du tout obligé. Si je suis là, c'est parce que je veux être à vos côtés ! Dit-il un peu en colère.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il était là par pitié ? Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule et abasourdie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait réagi comme ça. Il lui en voulait ? A elle ?

C'était le monde à l'envers ! C'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état là, et il était en colère parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié ?

Il avait un sacré toupet celui là ! La prochaine fois qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite, elle lui dirait clairement sa façon de penser !

Et elle n'attendit pas longtemps, à peine sortit, il était déjà de retour. Elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement, dans des phrases bien senties, quand il s'approcha d'elle très vite. Il souleva le drap, et l'enveloppa dans un grand plaid qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Comme elle ne portait que la "blouse" de l'infirmerie, il craignait qu'elle n'attrape froid.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi !

Il ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se laisser faire, car avec ses mains abimées, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser.

-Mais répondez, bon sang ! Colonel, lâchez-moi ! Carson ! Venez vite !

Carson était là, à l'entrée de la chambre, les bras croisés.

-Vous ne dites rien ? Vous le laissez faire ? Mais aidez-moi !

Elle était déjà dans les bras de John, qui attendait sagement qu'elle se calme.

-Vous avez fini ? Dit-il enfin. Parce que moi aussi, j'ai un problème de main, alors si vous pouviez arrêter de gigoter, ça m'arrangerait...

-Non, mais vous allez...

Il la fit taire d'un baiser, mais elle rejeta très vite la tête en arrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes malade ? Il y a du monde, je vous signale !

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis tout à l'heure !

-Docteur... Dit-elle d'un ton suppliant, vous le laissez faire ?

-Oui, il est plus grand et plus fort que moi, alors oui !

-Doc, vous n'êtes qu'une poule mouillée !!

John qui affichait un grand sourire avança vers la porte et s'arrêta devant Carson.

-Je vous la ramène ce soir !

-D'accord ! A ce soir colonel... Alex... Dit-il en lui souriant.

Et il retourna à son bureau.

-Docteur ! Je ne vous aime plus du tout ! S'écria Alex, toujours dans les bras de John.

-Je m'en remettrais ! Rétorqua t-il d'un air fataliste.

Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, John marcha résolument dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Là, il la posa doucement et resserra les pans de la couverture sur elle. Il n'avait pas peur, mais elle, oui. Elle regardait partout, il ne fallait pas qu'on les surprenne dans cette situation. Elle ne craignait plus rien, mais lui si. Elle fit un pas en arrière, quand un regard vert la cloua sur place.

-Si vous bougez, je vous attache !

Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, qu'elle resta sur place. Il n'était pas méchant, et elle savait se défendre. Enfin, non, pas en ce moment. Il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas vers elle.

-Nous ne sommes pas chez moi... Remarqua t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je sais. Venez...

-Je ne peux pas, vous le savez...

Il s'approcha d'elle, qui recula d'autant, mais il fut plus rapide et la prit par la taille en jurant. Il avait oublié sa main blessée…

-Rentrez, s'il vous plait. A moins que vous préfériez que je vous ramène à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la journée ?

Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester dans un lit, seule, à l'infirmerie.

-A tout prendre, je préfère rentrer...

Elle passa la porte doucement. Comme elle n'était plus sous calmant, la douleur s'était réveillée, mais elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître. John la suivait de près, il avait remarqué qu'elle était devenue pâle et ça l'inquiéta.

-Ça va ?

Elle était debout, devant son lit et lui tournait le dos.

-Oui, ça peut aller... juste un peu fatiguée.

-Asseyez-vous, je reviens.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, sur la seule chaise où elle pouvait s'assoir, était posé un énorme livre. Elle s'en approcha.

-Guerre et paix. Je ne l'ai jamais lu, ni même vu le film.

-C'est pourtant une belle histoire, dit-il derrière elle. Tenez, buvez ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Juste un verre d'eau, Carson a dit que vous ne deviez pas vous déshydrater.

-Racontez-moi !

-Quoi ?

-L'histoire ! Racontez-moi !

John leva la main, le présenta devant la bouche d'Alex, qui but un peu, pendant qu'il commençait à raconter.

-Je n'en suis qu'au début. Pour l'instant, il ne se passe pas grand-chose... juste des histoires d'amour entre de belles jeunes femmes riches et des hommes qui veulent devenir des héros en faisant la guerre contre Napoléon. C'était un de vos dirigeants, non ?

-Oui, si on veut... je ne suis pas sûre de moi, mais je crois qu'il s'est proclamé empereur lui-même !

Elle vacilla et ferma les yeux un instant.

-Alex ? Asseyez-vous ! Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Non, ça va aller...

-S'il vous plait, ne m'obligez pas à être méchant...

-Méchant ? Vous ? Ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes le plus gentil de tous les militaires que je connais !

-Merci, mais ça ne change rien. Allez vous asseoir ! C'est un ordre.

-Oui, mon colonel. Vous avez raison...

-J'ai toujours raison...

Elle leva ses mains et montra le livre d'un geste du menton.

-Vous pouvez l'enlever ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir des moufles...

Il rit à sa remarque. Même gravement blessée, elle continuait à faire de l'humour. Elle avait vraiment un moral d'acier. Il ne pensait pas qu'à sa place, il serait capable d'en faire autant. Et rien que pour ça, il l'admira davantage. Il enleva le livre, mais avant qu'elle prenne place, il déplaça la chaise et la mit à côté de son lit.

-Non, je vais la prendre. Asseyez-vous sur le lit.

-Non, je ne peux pas...

-Et pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que... euh, c'est votre lit et...

-Et vous avez peur de vous asseoir dessus ?

-Non, vous avez raison, c'est idiot.

Elle se baissa et s'assit au bord, sur le bout des fesses, gênée.

-Vous êtes bien ? Demanda t-il ironiquement.

-Oui, ça va. Merci.

-Et bien moi, je ne crois pas...

Il se pencha sur elle, et malgré la douleur de ses doigts cassés, il l'a prit par la taille, la releva et l'installa plus confortablement.

-Bon, c'est mieux comme ça. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Dit-il en prenant place sur la chaise, à ses côtés.

-Je ne sais pas. Vous avez quelque chose en tête ?

Il la regarda en souriant. Oui, il avait effectivement quelque chose en tête...

Mais elle ne serait sans doute pas d'accord, et surtout, pas très en forme pour ça...

-Je ne peux pas tourner les pages d'un livre, mais vous n'avez rien sur ordinateur ?

-Si ! S'exclama t-il en se relevant, je vais chercher ça.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de satisfaire son envie, elle se cala contre l'oreiller en gigotant sur son derrière. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle était bien. Handicapée et un peu souffrante, mais elle se consolait en se disant que ça aurait pu être pire...

Et l'homme qu'elle aimait était aux petits soins pour elle. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

... Juste de nouvelles mains ?

-Tenez, voilà. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec ?

-Il y a de quoi lire ? En français, de préférence, j'aurais peut-être du mal à me concentrer pour lire en anglais...

-Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un traducteur intégré, mais je ne suis pas très calé en informatique, c'est plutôt le truc de Rodney.

-Il n'y a qu'à faire une recherche de logiciel et on verra...

Il s'installa sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et suivit les instructions qu'elle lui donnait. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, ils trouvèrent, et Alex pu lire tranquillement. John s'était relevé et s'occupait de nettoyer des clubs de golf qu'il avait ramené. Il ne désespérait pas qu'un jour, il trouverait quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait jouer. Il entendit soudain un bruit sourd. Il se tourna vers Alex, et vit l'ordinateur par terre. Sa tête penchait sur le côté, et ses yeux étaient clos. Il eut très peur qui lui soit arrivée malheur et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle bougea légèrement en gémissant. Il respira un grand coup, elle s'endormait, tout simplement.

Alors, le plus doucement possible, il l'a coucha et resta assis près d'elle. L'ordinateur était encore au sol.

Il le prit et allait le poser sur la table de chevet, quand il eut une idée lumineuse...

_Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?_ Se dit-il.

Il tapotait sur le clavier, quand Alex ouvrit les yeux.

-Je suis fatiguée, je peux rester ? Murmura t-elle.

-Bien sûr, reposez-vous. Je reste à vos côtés.

-J'ai un peu froid... venez là...

John déglutit un peu. La tentation de se retrouver au lit avec elle était grande, mais quand même...

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, je risque de vous faire mal... Réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque.

-S'il vous plait... je promets de ne pas vous sauter dessus... Murmura Alex en fermant les yeux.

-Moi, je ne promets rien... Rétorqua t-il en souriant.

-Ma vertu ne craint plus rien, vous savez... allez, ne vous faites pas prier...

Il posa alors le portable et s'allongea en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher. Elle se mit sur le côté en faisant une grimace de douleur.

A cause de ses mains...

John n'arriverait sans doute jamais à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais s'en servir...

Ça lui fit vraiment mal. Il se sentait tellement coupable.

Puis la fatigue l'emporta aussi et oubliant ses bonnes résolutions, il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle recula et se colla à lui, il passa son bras sur sa taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Elle répondit en gémissant doucement, alors il ferma les yeux, et lentement, glissa dans le sommeil...

oOoOo

Elisabeth était dans son bureau en train de lire le dernier rapport qu'elle venait tout juste de finir. Les nouvelles qu'elle y annonçait n'étaient pas bonnes, mais il fallait le faire. Elle espérait seulement que le haut commandement ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Mais si il le fallait elle assumerait seule. Le colonel Sheppard avait trop de soucis en tête. Et même elle jamais elle n'aurait encouragé ce genre de chose auparavant, elle voulait qu'il reste le plus possible avec la jeune française. Après tout, la jeune militaire n'avait rien demandé, et c'était un peu de sa faute à elle aussi, si elle en était là...

Si elle n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle se serve de son gène...

Se serait sans doute le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis, qui n'aurait plus l'usage de ses mains.

Et Elisabeth soupira.

L'un ou l'autre, de toute façon, c'était une situation qui aurait été tout autant dramatique...

Elle demanda à Chuck d'ouvrir une voie de communication avec le SGC et envoya son rapport par ordinateur interposé, puis se décida à aller voir Carson.

-Carson, vous êtes là ?

-Oui, où voulez-vous que je sois ?

-C'est vrai, dit-elle en souriant, comment va-t-elle ?

-Je pense qu'elle va mieux...

-Vous pensez ?

-Oui, car elle n'est pas là.

-Mais où...

-Avec le colonel Sheppard... il m'a dit qu'il la ramènerait ce soir.

-Oh ! Je vois... bon, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'ils reviennent ce soir !

-Je vous donne de ses nouvelles dès qu'elle est là.

-D'accord !

Elisabeth sortie, Carson se renversa sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il était fatigué. Pas physiquement, mais moralement. Il en avait marre d'avoir à supporter ce genre de problème. Il n'y en avait pas souvent, mais à chaque fois, c'était une véritable torture. Les blessures, il connaissait. Il était docteur, et n'avait malheureusement pas le pouvoir de faire des miracles. Mais là, c'était pire. Il s'agissait d'une toute jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore vécu la moitié de sa vie, et qui allait bientôt se retrouver avec deux mains en moins...

Tout ça, parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'avoir été choisie pour aller sur une cité légendaire.

-Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive ? Et d'abord, où sont-ils ?

Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était tard. Huit heures. Sheppard lui avait dit qu'il la ramènerait ce soir. Dans ce cas, ils devraient déjà être là. Il appuya sur son oreillette.

-Colonel ? Où êtes-vous ?

Il attendit un peu, et renouvela son appel. Sans plus de succès.

-Dr Weir, ici Carson. Vous avez vu le colonel ? Essaya t-il alors.

_// Non, pourquoi ? Il n'est pas revenu vous voir ? //_

-Non, et Alex non plus d'ailleurs.

_// Savez-vous où ils peuvent se trouver ? //_

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois bien que oui...

_// Bon, faites ce que vous jugez bon de faire. //_

-D'accord.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et prit la direction de la chambre d'Alex.

C'était le seul endroit où le militaire aurait pu l'emmener pour qu'elle y soit au calme. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'appela plusieurs fois. Personne ne répondait, alors il ouvrit la porte et entra.

-Alex ? Colonel ? Vous êtes là ?

Il fit le tour de la pièce, mais il n'y avait personne. Il ne restait plus qu'à essayer les quartiers du colonel.

Leurs chambres n'étaient pas très éloignées l'une de l'autre et il fut rapidement devant. Il frappa, appela et là aussi, n'eut aucune réponse, alors il entra. Ils étaient là, endormis sagement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Carson s'approcha sans faire de bruit. Il ne voulait pas les déranger, mais il fallait qu'il s'occupe des mains de la jeune femme. Alors, il fit le tour du lit et l'appela doucement.

-Alex, réveillez-vous...

Elle bougea un peu, mais se fut John qui se réveilla.

-Carson ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Murmura t-il.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous la ramèneriez ce soir. Il faut que je change ses pansements...

-Désolé docteur, elle était fatiguée et elle avait froid...

-Ne vous excusez pas. Mais il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de ses mains...

John essaya de se dégager d'Alex, qui grogna et se colla plus encore contre lui.

-Je vous laisse. Préparez vous et amenez-la moi dès que possible... Dit alors Carson en se redressant.

-Ok. Si j'arrive à me lever...

Le docteur sourit et marcha vers la sortie. Devant la porte, il se retourna.

-Faites attention à vous, colonel...

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Ne vous attachez pas trop à elle...

John le regarda et dit tristement.

-C'est trop tard docteur...

-Le pire, c'est que je m'en doutais, même si j'espérais le contraire... je suis désolé colonel, vraiment désolé...

-Moi aussi, Carson, moi aussi.

Le docteur ouvrit la porte, les laissant seuls. John retira son bras de sous la tête d'Alex, et se redressa. Il posa un regard plein de tendresse sur la jeune femme et souffla doucement sur sa joue.

-Debout la marmotte... on se réveille...

-Mmm, j'ai pas envie... je suis bien, là...

-Je sais, mais il faut aller voir le docteur.

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes malade ?

-Non, mais vous devez aller faire changer vos pansements. Allez... debout.

-Vous êtes un fichu rabat-joie, mon colonel...

Elle se tourna vers lui, et le regarda. Il avait la tête posée sur sa main valide et son regard... Elle lui sourit et redressa le buste, ainsi elle avait la tête à sa hauteur, et les yeux dans les siens, lui dit en français.

-Je crois bien que je suis raide dingue, complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de vous...

-Moi aussi... Répondit-il en souriant.

Elle sursauta.

-Vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit ?

-Oui, enfin je crois...

-Oh mon dieu... mais... comment ? Demanda t-elle paniquée.

-L'ordinateur.

Elle le regarda, interrogative.

-Le traducteur, continua t-il. Si j'avais réfléchi un peu, je m'en serais servi avant !

-Alors... vous savez... vous avez traduit, et vous savez... ?

-Oui, je sais. Mais on discutera de ça plus tard, pour l'instant, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Bien chef, je me lève.

Elle se tourna en oubliant qu'elle avait les mains blessées. Alors, quand elle les posa sur le lit pour se lever, elle poussa un cri de douleur et tomba en avant. John eut juste le temps de la rattraper, avant qu'elle atterrisse sur le sol. Et la serra contre lui.

-Si vous vouliez rester dans mes bras, fallait le dire... Dit-il taquin, la bouche dans son cou.

-Moi je le voulais, mais pas vous ! Répondit-elle en renversant la tête en arrière.

Puis elle la tourna légèrement et sa bouche se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celle de John.

Centimètres qu'il combla en se penchant, lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de dire non...

Un mot qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de prononcer. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il comprit le message.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement.

-Il faut y aller maintenant... Murmura John contre sa bouche.

-Vous êtes vraiment un rabat-joie, mon colonel...

-Je sais, vous l'avez déjà dit ! Allez !

Il se leva enfin, et l'aida à faire de même. Puis il lui remit le plaid avec laquelle il l'avait couverte.

-Non, j'aimerais m'habiller avec autre chose que ça ! Vous n'avez pas des vêtements à me prêter ?

-Si, mais ils ne seront pas à votre taille, et se sont des vêtements d'hommes...

-Je me suis habillée en homme pendant dix ans, rappelez-vous !

-Comme vous voulez !

Il se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit un pantalon et un t-shirt, puis les tendit à Alex.

-Voilà !

-Tournez-vous, s'il vous plait... le temps que je me change.

-Alex, je vous ai déjà vu... et plusieurs fois...

Elle rougit, et baissa la tête.

-Oui, mais tournez-vous quand même !

Il poussa un énorme soupir et obéit.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, je ne regarde pas !

Elle enfila le pantalon comme elle put, mais les boutons lui posèrent un problème. Et le t-shirt aussi. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Et la seule personne à qui elle pouvait le demander, et bien....

-Euh... j'ai besoin de votre aide...

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne peux pas m'habiller seule... vous pouvez m'aider ?

Il se tourna lentement en disant.

-Je savais bien que vous aviez besoin de m... Commença t-il.

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, et resta bouche bée. Elle était debout, devant lui, en sous-vêtements.

Le pantalon, qu'elle n'avait pas attaché, était retombé sur ses chevilles. Et comme elle avait réussi à enlever la blouse de l'infirmerie, elle se retrouvait donc en petite tenue devant lui. Et ceux qu'elle avait sur elle, étaient plutôt affriolant dans le genre. Elle avait dû se changer en rentrant après leur virée sur le continent, car elle n'était pas habillée comme ça, ce matin. Parce qu'il l'aurait remarqué, sans aucun doute. La dentelle noire, agrémentée de petits nœuds rouges sur le côté, était tout simplement sublime sur elle.

-Cessez de me regarder comme ça. Ça me gêne...

Il ferma la bouche en entendant sa réflexion, secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-M'aidez à attacher les boutons et... enfiler votre maillot... Murmura t-elle en baissant la tête.

-D'accord... Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se baissa, attrapa le pantalon et le boutonna. Puis il prit le t-shirt.

-Levez les bras, et mettez les mains devant vous...

Elle s'exécuta, et il passa délicatement les manches en prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses mains. Mais arrivé à la moitié de ses bras, il s'arrêta et la colla à lui. Sans attendre, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Un long baiser, qui les fit gémir l'un comme l'autre…

-J'ai envie de toi, Alex. Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi...

-Colonel, il ne faut pas...

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je m'appelle John ! Coupa t-il.

-John, il ne faut pas...

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il faut que j'aille me faire soigner, dit-elle en levant les mains. Et puis, on n'est pas très... en forme pour... ça... ni vous, ni moi.

-D'accord, j'attendrais que tu ailles mieux...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Enfin...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas et continuez de vous comporter normalement. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande. Et oui, nous attendrons d'aller mieux avant de... euh...

Elle se mit à rougir violement. Lui, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bon, puisse qu'on est d'accord, on verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, direction l'infirmerie...

oOoOo

-Me voilà docteur. Je suis prête pour... changer de gant ! Dit Alex en levant les mains.

-Je vous attends dehors... Commença John.

-Vous pouvez rester, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire...

-Euh, je ne sais pas... Dit celui-ci en regardant Carson.

-Restez, s'il vous plait. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être seule...

-Je suis là, moi ! Répondit le docteur un peu vexé.

-Vous m'avez comprise doc, ce n'est pas contre vous. Vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous mais...

-Comment ça, ce que vous ressentez pour lui ? S'exclama John.

-A quand même ! Il en faut du temps pour que vous réagissiez ! Vous restez alors ?

-Oui, je ne vais tout de même pas vous laissez avec ce bourreau des cœurs !!

Carson et Alex se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Le militaire était jaloux du docteur !

-Arrêtez de rire, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Dit-il en croisant les bras.

-Si, c'est très drôle ! Surtout quand on voit la tête que vous faites ! Rétorqua Carson, bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais il faut que je m'occupe de vos mains, continua t-il en se tournant vers Alex, grimpez là dessus et laissez-moi faire.

Elle prit place sur le lit, avec l'aide de John et tendit les mains. Carson enleva les pansements délicatement.

-Voilà c'est fait. Est-ce que ça vous fait mal ?

-Non, c'est étrange, mais je n'ai pas mal... pourtant, c'est vraiment moche à voir...

En effet, ses mains, dont la peau avait été arrachée, étaient à vif, rouge et sanguinolente. Une horreur...

Le docteur allait commencer à nettoyer, quand il demanda.

-Vous voulez que je vous injecte un calmant ?

-Non, allez-y, si ça fait trop mal, je vous le dirais...

Il passa donc la compresse sur les plaies. Alex avait fermé les yeux, et respirait profondément. Elle ne broncha pas, tout le temps qu'il passa à nettoyer.

-Ça y est, j'ai fini. Et ce n'est pas trop mal...

-C'est vrai ? Demanda t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, je n'ai rien senti ! C'est génial !

Puis, après un temps de réflexion, elle ajouta.

- Non, finalement, ce n'est pas si génial que ça. Si je n'ai rien ressenti... bref, là, je suis mal ! Enfin, pas plus qu'avant... alors, j'ai droit aux poupées ou pas ?

John et Carson se regardèrent. Des poupées ? Elle jouait encore à la poupée à son âge ?

-Docteur ? Alors ?

-Des... poupées ? Demanda alors Carson.

-Oui, pour mes mains ! Dit-elle d'un ton ironique, comme si elle s'adressait à des attardés mentaux.

Mais comme ils ne réagissaient toujours pas, elle insista.

-Des poupées... des pansements, quoi ! En forme de poupées ! Oh, laissez tomber ! Ce n'est pas grave !

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement. Non, elle ne jouait plus à la poupée, ce devait une expression française...

Encore une... Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils se disaient...

-Non, répondit Carson, je ne pense pas vous remettre un pansement. Sauf si vous avez l'intention de faire quelque chose qui pourrait les salir.

-Non, la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de prendre une douche !

-Et bien justement, ça fait partit des choses dont vous devez vous protéger ! Venez, je vais mettre une pommade, ça les protègera de l'eau.

-Ouais, ça va être très pratique pour me laver... vous n'avez pas des gants de caoutchouc ?

-Non, pas pour ça !

-Bon, et bien, adieu la douche !

Elle sauta en bas de la table et dit en regardant les deux hommes en face d'elle.

-J'ai faim ! Vous m'accompagnez ?

-Merci, mais non. Je reste là. Je suis de garde ce soir !

-Moi, je vais avec vous, lui répondit John.

-Et bien, c'est partit ! A table !

Et elle sortit sans attendre.

-Ses mains vont mieux ? Demanda enfin John à Carson.

-Oui, et ça m'étonne. Elles devraient être complètement raides, car la plaie est assez importante, mais là, ce n'est pas le cas. Le gène est peut-être responsable de ça aussi !

-Si c'est vrai, c'est plutôt bien, non ?

-Oui, c'est plutôt bien ! Bon, allez la rejoindre, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se perde !

John le regarda un peu de travers. Il avait bien remarqué la petite pointe de sarcasme, dans la voix du docteur.

-Ouais, c'est ça... mais merci pour elle.

-De rien, colonel. Bonne soirée...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà...

Alors ?  
Verdict ? Pas trop déçu ?

_**Ticoeur qui se ronge ses beaux ongles fraîchement vernis...**_

Au fait, merci de me lire...

Et bon week-end !!

A plus !!


	13. Chapter 13

Et me revoilà !  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette suite et fin des aventures galactique de nos deux tourtereaux !

Maintenant, place aux RAR's :

Merci **Flo** !! Apparemment, tu n'as pas été trop déçue par ce chapitre... Tant mieux, ça me rassure un tout petit peu ! Merci pour ta review !!

Merci **pf59** !! S'attendre à des excuses de monsieur McKay ??? Oulah, c'est une fic qui se passe dans la Galaxie de Pégase ! On n'est pas dans un épisode de la Quatrième dimension !!! Lol !!! En ce qui concerne le "fleur-bleutisme" (j'ai le droit, c'est moi l'auteuse...) et bien, j'essayerai de faire gaffe, mais je ne promets rien... Et merci pour ta review !!

Allez, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 13**

-J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez réussi à prendre votre plateau !

-J'ai plein de chevalier servant !

-Alex ! Vous avez oublié que vous devez vous comporter comme un homme ? Gronda John.

-Et d'après vous, je ressemble à quoi ? A rien ! Dans ses vêtements, je ne ressemble à rien !

-C'est vous qui les avez voulu ! Dit-il vexé, je vous avais prévenu !

-C'est vrai, mais là, je ne suis pas vraiment déguisée en fille ! Vous me trouvez sexy là dedans ?

John eut un sourire en coin en repensant à ce qu'elle portait dessous... Oui, elle était sexy... Très sexy...

-Euh... non, ne répondez pas, ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle en rougissant, mais décidément, je crois que vous allez être obligé de me suivre, car j'ai encore besoin de vous...

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma fourchette. Et je n'ai pas envie de me salir le nez...

John la regarda en redressant la tête. Il y avait un gros problème entre eux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à la comprendre.

-Oui, continua t-elle, si je mange sans mes mains, je vais m'en mettre partout sur la figure...

-Ah oui, bien sûr !!

-Et je n'ai pas très envie qu'on vous voit me donner à manger... ça vous embête d'aller ailleurs ?

-Non, où voulez-vous aller ?

-Dans votre chambre ? Dit-elle en se levant.

Puis elle se mit à rougir comme une pivoine, quand elle vit le colonel sourire.

-Euh, parce que c'est plus près d'ici. Enfin, je crois... sinon, on peut aller dans la mienne...

Re-sourire de John. Elle trépigna sur place.

-Bon, vous m'avez comprise, ce n'est pas la peine que je vous fasse un dessin ! Vous avez vraiment les idées mal placées !!

Il se leva, prit le plateau, et en passant devant elle, murmura.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui rougis en parlant... mais je suis d'accord pour aller chez moi, c'est plus près, c'est vrai... de quelques mètres...

oOoOo

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire demain ?

-Je ne sais pas, et vous ?

Alex ouvrit la bouche quand il présenta la fourchette, et avala le contenu avant de répondre.

-Pas grand chose, je ne peux pas faire grand chose de toute manière… je vais peut-être aller faire un tour.

-Où ça ?

-Ici ! Il y a des tas de pièces inexplorées et avant de partir, j'aimerais beaucoup m'en mettre plein les yeux…

John, qui avait levé la main pour lui présenter une autre bouchée, baissa les yeux en entendant sa phrase. Alex s'en rendit compte, et dit doucement.

-De toute façon, j'allais partir, vous le saviez, et moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arrête ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça !

-Il le faut bien, vous n'êtes pas capable de vous comporter comme avant. C'était comme ça depuis le début, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais rien commencé, je le savais et...

Il posa brusquement la fourchette et se leva en lui tournant le dos. Alex respira un grand coup et se mit debout devant lui.

-Baissez-vous !

Il la regarda, interrogatif.

-Baissez-vous ! Répéta t-elle, vous êtes plus grand que moi, et je ne peux pas poser mes mains sur vos épaules...

Il s'exécuta, et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et les posa sur les siennes, avant de s'emparer fougueusement de sa bouche. Il réagit instantanément et la serra dans ses bras. Il avança doucement vers le lit et l'allongea, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Mais elle se mit à gémir, ses mains lui faisaient un peu mal. John se redressa aussitôt et se contenta de la tenir dans ses bras. Il lui caressait le dos doucement.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, mais j'ai un peu mal... je crois qu'on va se contenter de rester comme ça... Dit-elle en se calant contre lui.

Il ne répondit pas et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu es fatiguée ?

-Non, pas vraiment... Répondit-elle en baillant.

-C'est ce que je vois ! S'esclaffa John en souriant. Tu devrais dormir...

Alex capitula. De toute façon, elle n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts, alors...

-D'accord... à demain...

-Bonne nuit... mon cœur... Murmura John.

Mais la jeune femme dormait déjà et n'entendit pas...

oOoOo

Il était très tard, et Alex dormait profondément. Aux creux de ses bras, blottie contre son torse, elle gémissait doucement. Elle avait froid. Très froid. Elle grelottait. Pourtant elle était collée à quelque chose de chaud, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Alors elle enfouit la tête sous les couvertures en claquant des dents...

oOoOo

Il avait l'impression d'être couché à côté d'un radiateur réglé en position maximum. Il avait terriblement chaud. Il essaya de se dégager de cette source de chaleur, mais plus il s'en éloignait, plus elle se rapprochait de lui. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et se rendit compte que c'était Alex. Elle était brûlante de fièvre.

Et pourtant, elle grelottait...

-Alex ! Réveille-toi, Alex...

Il la secoua doucement, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir.

-S'il te plait... réveille-toi ! Supplia t-il.

Il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Il insista encore.

-Alex ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Dit-il plus fort.

-J'ai froid... Répondit-elle enfin, mais en français, j'ai tellement froid.

Il alluma la lumière et la regarda. Elle enfouit la tête sous la couverture en geignant.

-Eteignez la lumière...

-Non, sort de là, et regarde-moi…

-Quoi encore... Gémit-elle.

-Tu es brûlante, j'appelle Carson.

-Non, ça va.

-Comment ça, ça va ! Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Tu as de la fièvre !

-Peut-être, mais ça va. J'ai pas mal. Nulle part... j'ai juste froid...

-Lève-toi.

-Pour aller où ?

-Sous la douche !

-Sous la douche ? Mais ça va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de se lever. Il fit le tour du lit et la découvrit. Elle râla en se recroquevillant.

-Non, je veux pas !

Il l'a pris alors par les bras et l'aida à se lever.

-Allez ! Viens par là...

En la poussant doucement, mais fermement, il la traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, et ouvrit grand le robinet.

Puis il la tira à lui et tout en tenant ses bras écartés pour que ses mains ne soit pas en contact avec l'eau, il la maintint sous la pomme de la douche.

-C'est froid ! S'écria t-elle en claquant des dents. J'ai froid et vous me mettez sous l'eau froide !

-Non, ce n'est pas froid, j'ai réglé à 38°...

Elle se colla à lui. Nue, mouillée et grelottante, la tête contre lui, il s'obligea à penser à autre chose, car le corps chaud qui était tout contre lui, lui donnait des envies...

-Colonel, vous ne devriez pas..

-Je ne devrais pas quoi ?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, et vous ne devriez pas... pas encore... je suis fatiguée...

Honteux d'avoir de telles pensées, il recula un peu, mais elle ne le laissa pas tranquille, et se rapprocha de lui.

-Finalement, sous la douche, c'est pas mal... j'ai jamais testé...

-Alexandra Legrand, vous êtes une obsédée !

-Ouais, pourquoi, ça vous embête ? Pourtant, j'en n'ai pas l'impression... Dit-elle en se rapprochant doucement, ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas... je ne vous croirais pas...

-Je te croyais fatiguée !

-J'ai changé d'avis ! Je serais fatiguée plus tard...

Mais elle eut un violent frisson qui eut le mérite de remettre les pensées du militaire dans le droit chemin. C'était déjà ça...

-Non, je ne crois pas. Allez ! Au lit ! Dit-il en prenant une serviette pour la sécher.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

Et il la poussa gentiment mais fermement dans la chambre, l'aida à s'allonger, et prit place à ses côtés. Elle se colla à lui, et malgré ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit très vite...

oOoOo

Il se réveilla en pleine forme. Malgré sa nuit plutôt mouvementée, il avait dormi comme une souche. La femme qui était dans ses bras aussi. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou pour la réveiller doucement. Ce qu'elle fit en se tournant vers lui.

-Salut...

-Salut... comment tu vas ?

-Mumm, je vais super bien. Et j'ai super faim !

-Moi aussi, je vais chercher quelque chose ?

-Je vous accompagne.

Elle prit appui sur le lit et se leva. Puis elle attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila. John, qui s'était levé aussi, se retourna, prêt à aller l'aider, quand il stoppa net. Elle leva la tête, continuant de s'habiller, puis demanda.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous en faites une tête ! Ça ne va pas ?

Il tendit la main vers elle. Ou plutôt vers ses mains. Elle s'en servait normalement... Et il n'y avait presque plus de marques...

-Bah quoi ? Dit-elle encore.

Elle n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que justement, elle ne faisait pas attention !

-Tes mains...

Alors elle les leva devant elle.

-Ça alors ! Je n'ai plus rien ! Mais comment c'est possible ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Mais Carson nous le dira peut-être...

oOoOo

-Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Carson releva la tête, et répondit.

-Le gène ! Je ne vois que ça...

-Quoi ?

-Le gène, je suppose que c'est ça qui l'a aidé !

-Mais pourquoi ça la répare aussi vite, alors que sur moi, ou sur les autres, ça ne réagit pas comme ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'aimerais assez étudier ce phénomène !

-Bon, et bien je vais prévenir Elisabeth ! Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-Je vais le dire à Alex...

oOoOo

-Elle est guérie ?

-Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais en tout cas, ses mains n'ont plus rien !

-Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Le gène. Carson ne sait pas comment, mais la modification de son ADN fait qu'elle à la faculté de se réparer très vite. Il aimerait pouvoir étudier ça de plus près.

-Je suis d'accord, on va prévenir Rodney, je pense que ça pourra l'intéresser.

John se dirigea de nouveau vers l'infirmerie, suivit d'Elisabeth. Au passage, ils appelèrent Rodney, qui ne se fit pas prier. C'était de sa faute si Alex était dans cet état là, et même si il ne pouvait rien faire pour la guérir, il pourrait toujours chercher la cause de ses blessures et faire en sorte que plus jamais ça ne se reproduise...

Il emmena donc son portable, qui de toute façon le quittait rarement, et les suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Nous voilà !

-Bonjour Rodney.

-Oui, bonjour à vous Carson. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Rien pour l'instant, répondit le docteur, je vais d'abord lui faire passer un scanner et après on verra...

-Ce n'était pas la peine que je vienne maintenant alors, j'aurais pu finir ce que j'étais en train de faire et...

-McKay, taisez-vous ! Dit John.

-Oui, franchement, si je me retrouve dans cet état là, c'est un peu à cause de vous, non ? Alors, si vous pouviez éviter de vous plaindre deux secondes, et faire un peu attention au monde qui vous entoure au lieu de vous préoccuper de votre petite personne, ça ne vous ferais pas de mal ! Dit Alex agacée par le comportement du scientifique.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient écouté sans broncher la tirade d'Alex, qui malheureusement pour elle, ou plutôt heureusement, l'avait dite en français, et donc n'avait été comprise par personne.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Geignit Rodney, est-ce que je suis le seul à ne rien comprendre ?

-Non, vous n'êtes pas le seul, et je croyais que vous étiez le plus intelligent ! Apparemment les rumeurs sont fausses !

-Mais JE suis très intelligent, s'indigna Rodney, et...

-Non, je ne crois pas, non, coupa Alex, si vraiment vous étiez le plus intelligent, vous auriez pu comprendre ce que j'ai dit !

Elisabeth et John furent surpris de la réponse de la jeune française.

-Legrand ! Vous pourriez être un peu plus indulgent, tout de même... Dit Elisabeth.

-Je me demande comment vous faites pour le supporter. Moi, ça fait longtemps que je lui aurais mis une baffe ! S'exclama Alex.

-Une baffe ? Il veut me mettre une baffe ? Mais il n'y a que les femmes pour parler comme ça ! Sauf votre respect, Elisabeth....

-On va vous attendre dehors... Dit celle-ci doucement.

-Oui, je crois que c'est mieux ! Répondit Carson.

Ils se dirigèrent donc dans la pièce d'à côté, laissant seul le docteur et sa patiente.

-Bon, si je pouvais commencer, ça serait plus vite fini... capitaine, allongez-vous sur la table et ne bougez pas.

-Oui, doc, bien doc ! Répondit Alex d'un ton enjoué.

Après quelques réglages, et deux passages au-dessus d'elle de l'appareil, il lui donna l'autorisation de se lever.

-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à regarder les résultats et...

-Et quoi ?

-Rien...

-Rien ?

-Non, rien !

-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda t-elle encore.

Carson la regarda en souriant.

-Oui, tout à fait sûr. Vous n'avez plus rien !

Alex resta stoïque, abasourdit. Elle qui pensait, il y avait à peine une heure, qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais se servir de ses mains, ou pire, qu'elle n'en n'aurait peut-être plus du tout, venait d'apprendre qu'en fait, elle était guérie ? Alors, le plus naturellement possible, elle rejoignit, accompagnée de Carson, les autres dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle essayait de garder une tête de mauvais augure. Elle était trop contente de ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus, alors elle voulait, une dernière fois, faire un sale coup au Dr McKay...

Vengeance puérile et ridicule, mais après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait souffert pendant ces derniers jours. A lui, de se mettre la rate au court bouillon !

En la voyant entrer comme ça, la tête basse, John fut pris d'une angoisse. Quelle nouvelle allait-elle leur annoncer ?

-Alors ? Demanda Elisabeth, comment allez-vous ?

Elle les regarda avec des yeux tristes, sans rien dire. Carson ne l'avait pas suivi de trop près, il craignait de "lâcher" le morceau. Il était trop content de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Même si la jeune femme les avait tous bernés pendant longtemps, il avait appris à l'apprécier. Et il l'aimait beaucoup. John, de son côté, n'en menait pas large, et Alex s'en voulait de lui faire endurer ça. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, et elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'arrêter la comédie.

-Et bien, c'est pas terrible... je suis désolée...

Le cœur du colonel s'emballa. Il avait mal. Et la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui, les regarda, puis leur annonça.

-Je crois que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps...

Rodney soupira très fort. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

-Carson, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

-Non, je ne crois pas... Répondit celui-ci.

Le docteur fixa un instant Alex, se demandant pourquoi elle les faisait mariner autant. Après tout, elle allait mieux. Pourquoi leur faire subir ça ?

-En fait, il ne me reste plus que deux jours...

-Deux jours ? S'exclama John, Carson, vous aviez dit qu'il...

-Ne m'interrompez pas, colonel ! Coupa Alex, je disais donc, il ne me reste que deux jours avant que le Dédale arrive, alors il faut que je prépare mes affaires...

-Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Dit John, je voudrais lui parler.

-Non, je n'ai pas fini, dit encore Alex, vous n'avez pas compris, je pars dans deux jours ! Et mes mains vont très bien !

Tout le monde la regarda. Mais elle venait juste de dire que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes !!

-Vos mains vont très bien ? Mais... Commença John.

-Alex, vous n'êtes pas très sympa avec eux. Pourquoi leur faire ça ? Dit Carson.

-Parce que je voulais lui faire subir ce que j'ai enduré depuis son expérience ! Répliqua Alex en fixant Rodney. Alors ? Quel effet ça fait de se sentir mal, hein ? Et encore, ça n'a duré que quelques minutes ! Alors que pour moi, ça a duré deux jours !

John s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix enrouée.

-Vous allez bien ? C'est vrai ? Pas de séquelles ? Rien ? C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je n'ai plus rien. Le docteur a dit que je n'avais plus rien ! Je suis totalement guérie ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de Rodney.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda t-il en regardant Carson, parce que même si je suis pas totalement en faute, je ne voudrais quand même pas que...

-Oui, Rodney, j'en suis sûr !

-D'accord, puisque vous le dites...

-Alors ? demanda Alex.

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas content pour moi ?

-Si, si, bien sûr !

John, qui s'était mis derrière elle, la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis la retourna et la fit tournoyer. Rodney, qui n'était pas au courant s'exclama.

-Sheppard ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'embrasser ce... type ? Dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

Alex tourna la tête vers John.

-Je suppose que vous aussi, vous êtes content pour moi !

Tout sourire, il répondit.

-Oui...

-Docteur, venez là ! S'exclama t-elle en s'écartant de John, je voudrais vous remercier...

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa aussi. Rodney recula.

-Pas moi ! Si vous pouviez éviter, ça m'arrangerait !

-Rodney McKay, je ne suis pas contagieuse... venez là ! Après tout, c'est de votre faute !

-Oui... mais non ! J'ai déjà embrassé Carson une fois, et je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience !

-Sans blague !! Vous avez embrassé le docteur ? Ça doit faire bizarre pour un homme d'en embrasser un autre !

-Oui, mais j'étais sous l'influence de Cadman à ce moment là, et je ne veux pas recommencer !

-Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Puis sans crier gare, elle l'attrapa par le cou et lui planta un baiser sur la bouche. Il recula en s'essuyant avec sa main.

-Mais arrêtez ! Carson, vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ? Parce que je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça !

-Si Rodney, elle va bien ! Elle va même très bien !

Rodney se tourna vers lui.

-Elle ? Vous avez dit "elle" ?

-Oui, elle ! Répondit Alex à la place du docteur, je me présente, capitaine Alexandra Legrand.

-Alexandra ? Vous vous appelez Alexandra ?

-Et oui ! Je suis une fille !

-Et bien, merci de m'avoir mis au courant ! Et vous le savez depuis longtemps ?

-Euh... oui, depuis toujours... Rétorqua Alex.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, sauf Rodney évidemment.

-Je ne vous parlais pas ! Je leur demandais à eux ! Dit celui-ci vexé.

Elisabeth baissa les yeux, embarrassée.

-Rodney, on ne vous a pas mis au courant parce que de toute façon, elle allait bientôt partir, alors ce n'était pas la peine...

Quand il entendit ça, John essaya de ne rien faire voir, mais son cœur se serra. Elle partait...

-Oui, je m'en vais dans deux jours. Mais je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. A vous tous. C'était super génial, et je n'oublierais rien. Rien du tout... Dit-elle en regardant John.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser ! S'exclama soudain Elisabeth.

-Non, restez, c'est moi qui m'en vais, je vais faire un tour à la cantine. J'ai faim, et maintenant que je peux manger toute seule, ça va me faciliter la tâche ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle sortit sans jeter un regard en arrière, les plantant là. Elle était triste, et elle se mit à courir dans le couloir, jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit très vite et se jeta sur son lit en pleurant.

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait avoir mal comme ça. Pas mal de ses blessures physiques, non, ça, elle aurait pu gérer...

L'angoisse de partir, de retourner à sa petite vie tranquille, seule, c'est ça qui lui faisait mal. Et c'était pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée...

Elle l'aimait. Oui, elle était amoureuse de lui. Et elle allait le quitter pour toujours...

oOoOo

-John, allez lui parler.

-Pour dire quoi ?

-Vous le savez. Ne faites pas l'idiot. Vous tenez l'un à l'autre, alors allez la voir.

-Elisabeth...

-Non, il ne vous reste que deux jours, alors allez-y. Vous avez ma bénédiction.

Rodney et Carson étaient restés dans l'infirmerie quand Alex avait quitté la pièce, et John, accompagné d'Elisabeth, était sortit mais ne la voyait pas. Elle avait dû courir...

-Cherchez-la, et dites-lui. Profitez-en, vous savez que je n'aime pas trop les histoires entre membres d'une même équipe, mais la, c'est différent. Vous ne la reverrez plus.

Elle lui sourit, et continua.

-Allez ! Et c'est un ordre !

-C'est vous qui commandez ! Dit-il alors avec le sourire.

Et il se promit de tout faire pour passer les deux derniers jours avec elle...

oOoOo

Il passa par la cantine, mais ne la trouva pas. Alors, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle s'y trouverait. Devant la porte, il attendit un peu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, quand il entendit des sanglots.

-Alex, c'est moi, ouvre !

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Dit-elle à travers la porte.

-Je rentre !

-Non ! Je vous l'interdis !

Mais il avait déjà ouvert.

-Vous ne respectez rien, vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas quand on vous dit non ?

-Non !

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Et en plus, vous paraissez tellement sérieux !

-Alex, tu t'en vas dans deux jours. Tu veux les passer seule ?

-Non, mais au moins, se sera moins dur quand je partirais...

-Je ne crois pas, non... Dit-il d'un air malheureux.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré.

-Je suis une idiote. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais rien dû commencer avec vous. Jusqu'au bout, je me suis dis que ça irait... je me rends compte maintenant, que je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le croyais. Ça fait mal, vous savez...

-Oui, je sais... pour moi aussi... mais je tiens à rester avec toi pendant les deux petits jours qu'il nous reste.

-Moi aussi... Murmura t-elle finalement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il resta simplement là, à la consoler, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs cessent enfin.

-Je rois que... je suis amoureux de toi... Murmura t-il doucement.

Elle releva la tête, surprise.

-Quoi ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as parfaitement entendu...

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas à ça !

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle restait là, immobile, puis elle s'écarta de lui.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Non quoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça !

-Et pourquoi ? C'est ce que je ressens, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

-Si, justement ! Vous me dites ça maintenant, alors que je vais partir ? J'aurais préféré…

-Quoi ? La coupa t-il, tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je ne dise rien ?

-Oui. C'était déjà difficile pour moi, alors maintenant que je sais ça...

-Et alors ? Ça t'ennui tant que ça ? Je suis attiré par toi, et depuis la première fois que je t'ai embrassé et...

-La première fois ? Mais à ce moment là, vous croyiez encore que j'étais...

-Oui, que tu étais un homme ! Et crois-moi, j'ai eu du mal à digérer le fait que j'étais attiré par un homme ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que ça ne me ferait rien de savoir que tu vas être à des milliers d'années lumière de moi ? Que je ne pourrais plus te tenir dans mes bras ? Que je ne pourrais plus t'embrasser ? Te faire l'amour ?

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase en s'approchant d'elle.

-C'est parce que vous avez été le premier, que vous me dites ça ?

-Non ! Répondit-il en colère, ce n'est pas pour ça ! Tu me crois capable d'une chose pareille ? Ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti aussi fort !

Elle recula encore. Il était vraiment en colère. Il ne comprenait rien ! Si elle disait ça, c'était pour que se soit plus facile pour eux deux !

-Pour moi aussi c'est difficile, mais il faut se faire une raison. Il n'y a rien de possible entre nous. Vous êtes un militaire américain et moi je suis française, vous ne parlez pas ma langue et nous n'habitons pas la même galaxie ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je vais dire un jour : Tiens, je vais voir mon petit ami, mais je reviens que dans deux mois, parce qu'il est sur une autre planète ? Franchement, vous pensez que mon gouvernement acceptera de me payer le voyage ? Faut pas rêver ! Et je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour rembourser le crédit que ça me coûterait ! Alors, oui, profitons des deux jours qu'il nous reste et disons-nous au revoir !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui sauta au cou, l'embrassa et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit. Il essaya de résister. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation, mais elle ne le laissa pas, et il finit par capituler.

Même si ça lui brisait le cœur...

oOoOo

-Bon, j'ai préparé mon sac, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le Dédale atterrisse.

-Tu veux toujours partir ?

Alex soupira en le regardant.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix, alors je fais comme si... Murmura t-elle tristement. On se reverra peut-être un jour ? Vous avez bien droit à des congés quand même ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Et où vas-tu ?

-Chez moi, en France. J'irais peut-être en vacances, mais je ne sais pas où. J'ai toujours voulu visiter les caraïbes, peut-être que j'irai y faire un tour. Il fait toujours chaud là bas...

Elle se baissa pour prendre son sac, mais John la devança.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'aider un peu !

-Oui, je veux bien ! Ce sac pèse une tonne !

-Je sais ! C'est ce que tu as dit quand tu es arrivé ici...

-Hey, ne faites pas cette tête là ! Je suis déjà assez mal comme ça !

_// Colonel ? Le Dédale arrive. //_ Dit une voix dans l'oreillette de John.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alex.

-Il est là...

-Qui ?

-Le Dédale...

Elle soupira bruyamment. Ça y est, le moment était venu. Et elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre d'elle. Des larmes de chagrin montèrent dans ses yeux et elle se détourna, le temps de se remettre. C'était sans compter John, qui lui prit les bras et la retourna vers lui.

-Alex, dit-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, je...

-Oui, je sais... Coupa t-elle, moi aussi...

Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement au début, puis le désespoir s'empara d'eux et leur baiser devint fougueux. Ils laissèrent passer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. La passion, l'amour, le désir...

Puis il la lâcha.

-Allez viens, on y va...

oOoOo

-Dr Weir, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle, supporter tous ses mâles et tenir le coup comme vous le faites, ça tient du miracle !

-Merci, capitaine, mais vous aussi, avoir enduré tout ça depuis que vous êtes là, vous avez eu beaucoup de courage.

Alex se tourna vers Rodney et Carson.

-Doc, vous êtes le meilleur, continuez comme ça ! Rodney, même si vous m'avez fait passer les pires journées de ma vie, je vous aime quand même !! Et cherchez donc ce que peut bien faire ce caillou, il doit bien servir à quelque chose malgré tout !

Ronon et Teyla se tenaient un peu à l'écart.

-Ronon, j'ai été ravie de courir avec vous, vous êtes le seul que je n'ai jamais réussi à distancer ! Teyla, les gens de votre peuple sont adorables, dites leur au revoir de ma part, surtout Aldan. Et dites-lui que ça boisson ferait fureur sur Terre !!

Elle ramassa son sac et prit la direction du téléporteur. Elle n'avait pas dit au revoir à John devant les autres. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait tenu le coup. Mais lui, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il attrapa la lanière du sac et tira vers lui. Elle faillit tomber et il l'a rattrapa.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et devant tout le monde l'embrassa. Caldwell entra à ce moment là, et ils se séparèrent très vite.

-Bon, je vois que vous êtes prêt, on y va ? Le dédale doit repartir très vite...

-J'arrive...

Elle fit un dernier signe de la main à tout le monde, et ses yeux restèrent quelques instants rivés à ceux du militaire. Elle voulait graver dans sa mémoire, les traits de l'homme qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais, et qu'elle aimait malgré tout comme une folle...

Elle finit par se détourner et suivit Caldwell. Ils se placèrent devant le téléporteur, et entrèrent à l'intérieur.

-A la prochaine ! Cria alors Alex juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Et ils disparurent...

Les Atlantes restèrent sur place un moment.

-Bon, je vais au labo... Dit alors Rodney.

-Je vous suis... Annonça Carson.

-John, vous allez bien ? Demanda gentiment Elisabeth.

Il avait le regard vide de toute expression. Il finit par se tourner vers elle.

-Ça va... ça va aller... Répondit-il, l'air ailleurs.

Et il quitta la salle d'embarquement.

-Vous croyez qu'il s'en remettra ? Demanda Teyla.

-Il faudra bien... Lui répondit Ronon.

Et eux aussi partirent. Elisabeth se retrouva seule, puis grimpa dans son bureau. Triste.

La petite française avait mis de l'animation dans leur vie pendant les quelques semaines où elle était là...

-La vie continue... Se dit-elle.

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

A suivre dans "La vie continue"

Et voilà !  
La fin est un peu guimauve, les phrases sont sans aucun doute un peu mièvre, mais cette fic est vieille. Je l'ai écrite il y a plus d'un an !

Et mon style n'était pas encore au point...  
J'espère m'être améliorée depuis...  
Et comme j'ai presque entièrement ré-écrit le chapitre précédent, parce que je trouvais que j'avais peut-être un peu trop abusé avec les "bobos" d'Alex, cette suite est un peu... comment dire... fade !

Mais j'espère que c'est passé quand même...

Et ne vous inquiétez pas !  
Si les aventures d'Alex et John vous ont plu, il y a la suite dans "La vie continue" !  
Il faut juste que je la passe au crible, elle aussi...

Merci d'avoir été fidèle, de m'avoir laissé des reviews, et à bientôt !

Bizzz,

Ticoeur.

Et joyeux halloween à tous !!!


End file.
